


Becoming Us

by R3ad3r1



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, First Time, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 116
Words: 159,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ad3r1/pseuds/R3ad3r1
Summary: Scott is the son of the Lead Alpha, the designated heir. He is the perfect Alpha except that he's not into Omegas and he is in a two-years relationship with another Alpha.Mitch is a young Omega. They meet in a very dark day for Mitch.What can happen when you try to resist your mate?Read to know it!





	1. Rescued

Scott was 24, Lead Alpha's son, destined to rule the pack once his dad would have decided to resign. He was definitely aware of his parents' expectation, he did his best to graduate from the Alpha's school with the highest grades, to be the first in the young Alpha's training. His behavior was always impeccable: polite but stern with Omegas, respectful and firm with Alphas, open minded towards Betas'adivices. In this shiny record, there was a spot, though: Scott's love life.

The problem for everyone wasn't his homosexuality, but the fact that Scott has always been dating other Alphas.

Dating among the same rank was common and accepted until the graduation, as kids of different ranks were kept apart just to avoid premature markings and to ensure them to receive the proper education for their rank. Once a werewolf was graduated the pack was expecting them to follow the alpha/omega rules in terms of dating but Scott was definitely reluctant to follow that specific rule.

His relationship with Shawn, another Alpha, was well-known among the pack, his parents sometimes were still trying to discuss that issue with him, but Scott was irremovable: he was in love with Shawn and he wouldn't have let him go for a stupid rule.

That afternoon they were going to the gym when Scott suddenly jerked his head to look outside the car window

"Stop the car, Shawn" he asked

"What's happening? Everything ok?"

"No. Something is wrong, stop the car"

"Scott please! We are going to the gym... who you are going to save this time? A cat, a dog, a raccoon, a squirr...?"

"A boy! How can you not smell his pain? It's unbearable!"

"A boy? What are you...?"

"Stop this fucking car!"

Shawn hit the brakes and quickly stopped the car, the vehicle wasn't still and Scott has already opened the door rushing out to run in the direction the scent was coming from.

Shawn shook his head and followed his boyfriend knowing that there was nothing able to stop Scott when he was going to rescue someone.He found Scott kneeled beside a tree, a scrawny boy, littered in bruises and blood was hiding behind the trunk

"Shawn, stay away. He is terrified. I don't want him to run and injured himself more than he already is."

"A male Omega?"

"Yes..."

"Oh my... I'll go get some water for him. Do your magic, future chief"

Scott smiled and then turned back to the scared boy

"Hey, I'm Scott. What's your name?"

"M-Mitch" replied him, shaking as a leaf

"Calm down, I see that you are beaten up, what's happened?"

"P-p-please don't hurt me"

"I wouldn't dare to. Come here, though. Let me see" Scott tried to reassure the boy, smiling.

"No. You are gonna hurt me, I don't want to come closer"

"Mitch, I promise I'm here to help you, I don't want to hurt you. Think straight if I..."

"I cannot think straight, I'm gay" blurted the boy. Scott laughed out loud.

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humor. I'm gay too."

The boy widened his brown eyes in fear, more scared than before

"I beg you, Alpha, please... don't..."

"I'm not gonna touch or hurt you, but I need to make sure you are ok. Trust me"

"I can't. I'll never trust an Alpha anymore" deadpanned the young Omega

"Mitch, don't you think that I'm strong enough to grab you and drag you with me against your will? If I'd like to force you to do something I could use my Alpha's voice, but I'm still here talking normally to you. Believe me, I don't wanna hurt you"

The brunette sat down, his back pressed against the tree

"As you could hurt me more than I already am..."

"What's happened?"

"A group of Alphas, they...they have beaten me up and touched me and..." the boy burst into tears "please don't make me talk about this"

Scott clenched his hand in a fist being careful not to be seen by the scared Omega

"I don't need the details, but I have to ask you something: did they mark you?"

"No... I defended my marking spot with my all, and that means that I had to give up something else..."

"For God's sake! Did they rape you?"

Mitch nodded, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand

"I'm so so unbelievably sorry. No Alpha has the right to take an Omega against his will..." Scott took his time to look at the wrecked boy, it was probably just an impression but he seemed so young, all covered in purple bruises and shaking.

"How old are you?"

"Just turned 17, I still go to school" he sniffled " I- I want to disappear right now..."

"Hey, no... no... do you... I mean...come here, for a hug" and Scott opened his arms, hoping not to have to force the boy to follow him. No chance to leave the young Omega there alone.

Mitch tilted his head, looking at Scott, his internal turmoil was visible, he was craving a bit of comfort but he was so scared to trust an Alpha again.

"I won't hurt you or take advantage of you in any way, I promise" gently pressed Scott, looking at Mitch expectantly

Mitch slowly crawled into Scott's arm, beginning to sob louder as soon as the Alpha held him tightly.

"I'm going to pick you up, better for you not to walk. We'll go into my boyfriend's car, we are both Alphas but we are not into Omegas, don't worry, and I'll bring you to my house so we can clean your wounds. Ok for you?"

"Why are you doing that for me? You don't know me." asked the boy warily

"I have to... it's my responsibility, moreover..." Scott was about to voice the strange feeling he was perceiving since Mitch was in his arms but he bit his lip and quickly changed the sentence " Moreover you deserve help after what you have gone through"

Mitch rested his head on Scott's shoulder when he lifted him in his strong arms, breathing heavily

"They kicked you in the ribs, eh?" questioned Scott, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, to breathe is painful"

"Tell me if my hold on you is uncomfortable"

"It's not"

"Oh my God! Scott! What's happened to him?" asked Shawn as soon as he spotted his boyfriend carrying the wounded Omega "I didn't know it was so bad... How can I help? Do you want me to hold him?"

Mitch shivered violently, clutching onto Scott, terrified to be given to an unknown Alpha

"No, just drive us home. I need my dad's help for this." then he mouthed "He got raped"

"RAPED?!" yelled Shawn earning a growl from Scott in response

"Yeah, genius... now drive, please"

Scott tried to let Mitch slide to the seat beside him but Mitch whined a heartbreaking

"...please..." that Scott resolved to keep him in his arms.

"Poor thing, he is terrified" commented Shawn

"He really is..."

"You are gonna make the best pack leader ever, love. You are a natural, I'm so freaking proud of you" Shawn looked at Scott in the rear view mirror "Really babe, I'm so proud of you. I can't wait for you to be the chief"

"It's a thing I gladly leave to my dad, but I know that I have to be ready"

"You are Chief Richard's son?" a small voice asked from Scott's arms

"In person, is that bad?"

"Oh my... Alpha I didn't mean to be such a nuisance to you, I'm staining your shirt with my blood...I'm so sorry"

"Mitch, please! Don't say such a thing, I'm not royalty..."

"You are... "

"He doesn't like to be considered special because of it" explained Shawn "I'm Shawn, by the way, Scott's boyfriend"

"Hi, I'm Mitch"

"Hey, I'm so sorry for what has happened to you"

Scott smiled to Shawn feeling a warmth in his chest: Shawn was the right guy for him, he didn't get jealous even looking at Scott with an Omega in his arms, he was able to be gentle with Omega, the whole pack would have accepted his relationship sooner or later. Shawn pulled out in Scott's parking slot in front of his house, then he rushed to ring the door bell while Scott was still carrying Mitch.

Connie, Scott's mom, opened the door

"Shawn, I thought you guys were at the gym"

"Yes, but Scott has rescued...

"A male Omega?!" Connie ran towards his son, widening her eyes "Are you ok, Scott? Why are you covered in blood? Who is he? How can I help? Oh my God! Are you ok Scott?"

"Mom, please, calm down, I'm ok. This is Mitch, he had a rough day, he got raped by a group of Alphas. Can we take care of him? Mom, please he is so..."

"Of course, darling." Connie placed a hand over Scott's arm "Everything you feel the need to do for him"

"Guest bedroom?" questioned Scott

"Definitely! I'll call the doctor and I'll be there with something for this poor boy"

"Thanks, mom." then he craned his head to speak directly in Mitch's hear "She is Connie, my mom. She is an Omega, super lovely, super caring, always worried."

Scott opened the guest bedroom door and laid Mitch down onto the bed

"My mom will be here in a few with the doctor, I just go to get a clean shirt and something for you then I'll be back if you want me to"

"P-please, don't leave me alone. I'm scared"

Scott looked at those sad brown eyes and flashed Mitch a smile "You know what? We can ask Shawn to get the clothes for both of us and I'll stay."

Mitch let out a relieved sigh and Scott sat on the floor beside the bed texting his boyfriend.

 

"Get comfortable Mitchie, I'm watching over you.


	2. Liar

Connie walked into the bedroom and sat down beside Mitch on the bed

"I am so sorry for what you have gone through. What about cleaning those wounds?"

"Ma'am, I don't want to be a burden. I can do that by myself"

"I'm a mom and an Omega: let me help you. Nobody should do this kind of things by themselves"

Mitch nodded, giving her a small smile

"Ok, now get out of this dirty t-shirt"

"N-no. Please, no" whined the boy, darting his eyes from Connie to Scott

"Mitch do you want me to go out? I can come back when you have clothes back on" asked Scott

Mitch burst into tears "I'm so ungrateful..."

"It's not a big deal, I can totally understand why you are uncomfortable"

"Alpha, I'm.."

Scott stopped him raising his hand "It's not a big deal. Knock it off"

As soon as Scott closed the door behind his back Connie helped Mitch out of his shirt and gasped loudly

"Oh my! Mitch!" her eyes became full of tears in a split second and she hugged him as he was her own child. She carefully cleaned all Mitch's wounds with a washcloth a bit of disinfectant, she covered up them all and then she called for Scott

"Scott, bring down some clothes for Mitch"

"I'm right behind the door, mom. No need to yell" replied Scott in a strained voice

Connie opened the door and her jaw dropped when she saw her son, breathing heavily, his eyes red handing her some clothes visibly trembling

"Scottie...what's happening? Why you are so Alpha?"

"He is in pain..." Scott gritted his teeth "I'm fighting the urge to barge in to protect him. It's so strong. I can barely keep myself at bay."

"Oh, darling... I keep on forgetting that you are under intensive Alpha training and you are so connected to your own instincts. Try to focus on the fact that things will be better soon, as soon as the doctor gives us the green light to give him some painkillers everything will be easier for you. Now try to get a hold of yourself before joining Mitch, you don't want to scare him to death, right?"

She closed the door and gave Mitch the clean clothes

"They'll be really oversized considering how big Scott is compared to you" she commented

"I'm really glad to be able to get rid of my torn clothes, they smell like those Alphas and...these are so reassuring..." Mitch blushed crimson red, looking at the woman in front of him "I didn't mean to say it aloud...I'm so sorry"

Connie just smiled, a thought forming in her head about those two, but she acted not to give it away "No need to apologize. Scott rescued you, it's normal that you feel safe around him. Scotty, you can come in, if you want"

Scott took a deep breath and entered the room, his heart skipped a beat: without the blood all over his face, even if he was bruised, Mitch was gorgeous... but that was none of Scott's business, he wasn't into Omegas, he was just noticing it.

"Do you feel better?" he asked

"Definitely, even if I'm sore and I'd like some painkillers"

"The doctor will be here soon"

"I want to thank you for having used you time to help me"

"Don't mention it."

"...and for your clothes" Mitch smiled

"I'm sorry, you are gonna smell like me..." said Scott almost bashfully

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna say around that you've claimed me"

They both laughed at the statement but Mitch crinkled his face in pain "Laughing is not a good idea. Owwie"

"Just lay down, we don't need to talk. I'll just stay here"

Mitch nodded, silently, trying to hide his pain, not noticing that every spike of his pain was making Scott gritting his teeth. Finally, the doctor arrived and checked the boy, deciding that the best thing was to sedate the young Omega to grant him a good rest.

Mitch was drifting into a slumber but he was fighting the drug, scared of being unconscious in an unfamiliar house.

"Mitch, calm down" said Connie "try to sleep for a while"

"I can't... they'll get me again..." he was thrashing in the bed sheets and Scott was getting nervous every second more, unable to control his reactions towards that little Omega.

When he saw the doctor preparing another dose Scott stepped up "Let me try to calm him down before giving him some more, he's just a kid."

Connie and the doctor look at each other hesitantly, but Richard, who was observing from outside, peeked into the room stating "Let him try, it's a matter of five minutes"

"Thanks, dad" replied Scott nodding briefly at his father, cautiously getting closer to Mitch. He sat on the bed and spoke softly

"Mitchie, it's me: Scott. I'm watching over you, nothing will happen, please calm down"

"A-a-lpha?" asked Mitch, his eyelids heavy, too heavy to keep them open

"I'm here" and Mitch grabbed his hand to hold on and finally let himself doze off.

Connie politely dismissed the doctor and asked Shawn to leave them alone: the Hoying family was about to have a private discussion about Mitch and how to handle the situation.

Shawn texted Scott, not feeling right to enter Mitch's bedroom

*Call me when it's over. I'm always here for you. Love you. S*

 

Scott just replied with an heart-eyes emoji and let his phone on the nightstand. He was so glad that Mitch was unconscious, he was expecting his parents to embarrass him or to ask very uncomfortable questions.

Richard looked at Scott with a side smile, pointing at his hand still held by Mitch

"It seems that you have found yourself an Omega, I'm happy you are finally following the rule"

"I'm not, dad. I just rescued him, not a big deal. He is scared and probably he trusts me, nothing more"

"Yeah...that's why you decided to calm him down instead leaving the doctor to give him another shot, that's why you are having issues in keeping your Alpha side at bay..."

"Dad, he is a terrified kid! Why drug him more than needed when he just needs two words to let himself sleep? Don't make wrong assumptions"

"Scott, don't fight your instincts towards him. Male Omegas are rare and you are gay, that's your chance"

"I'm not interested in Omegas" then Scott looked up at his mom "No offense intended, though, but it's not for me. I'm not...I can't."

Connie placed a hand on Scott's forearm "Scott, I'm your mom, I want the best for you. Please believe me, Alphas are not meant to be together, I love Shawn, he is a good guy but he is not what you need"

"How do you know what I need?" spat Scott

"Can you tell me that everything is easy in your relationship, no tension, no awkwardness, nothing that seems not right" questioned Connie, looking her son in the eyes

"Nothing" replied Scott firmly

"Liar!" almost yelled Richard, his hand closed into a fist "I'm sure that something is not as perfect as you would like us to believe"

"What are you talking about?" growled Scott

"You asked for it. I mean the sex: I couldn't believe that an Alpha, a future leader, can enjoy bottoming"

"I'm NOT bottoming... and anyway that's none of your business"

"You guys get rough sometimes and I saw you limping more than once. You guys take turns? How can you stand to take a submissive role? You: my son!"

"Alpha, there is an Omega in here!" Scott blurted pointing at his mom, blushing furiously

"She is my Omega and I allow her to hear this conversation." deadpanned Scott's father.

Scott was cringing "It's not a submissive role and, if you are that eager to know, sex between me and Shawn is more than good. Thank you very much for your interest!"

"How long will you keep on lying, son?" pressed Richard and Scott lost it. His eyes flashed red, and he jumped to his feet, sliding his hand out of Mitch's hold

"I'm not lying. Take back what you've said. Immediately"

"Scott, remember who you are talking back to..." warned the Lead Alpha

"You cannot take advantage of that in our relationship!"

"I'm your father, you have to respect me!"

"I'm respecting you, but you are disrespecting me, instead. Why you cannot accept me for who I am? I'm not interested in Omegas, That's all!"

Scott was trembling trying not to engage a fight with his own dad in front of his mother when Mitch let out a whine in his sleep "Alpha..." blindly searching Scott's hand on the mattress.

Both Alphas turned their heads in his direction, Richard replying almost immediately at the young sleeping Omega "You are safe, keep on sleeping" but the unknown voice scared the boy even more. Mitch curled himself in a ball, crying and whining again "Alpha..."

Richard pushed Scott on his shoulder "He's obviously looking for you. Do something!"

"I'm not his Alpha" objected Scott

"Details...just do something, son!"

Scott placed a hand on Mitch's back, rubbing it gently and spoke in a soft voice "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. You are ok, Mitchie"

The boy grabbed a fistful of Scott's shirt and held on it for the dear life, Scott had no other choice than sitting down beside him.

Connie went close to his son and commented

"This is not the right place to have this conversation, but you should think about what your dad said, Scott. Male Omegas are rare and Mitch could be your chance. I don't want to pry in your relationship with Shawn, I just want you to be happy and I know that with another Alpha you cannot be happy in the long run. I'm always by your side, please at least consider what your father has said"

"I will" whispered Scott to his mom

"Dad, besides this, what are we going to do about Mitch?"

"I've asked for his file, I'm going to call his parents to make them aware of where Mitch is and to understand how critical is Mitch's situation. Can you please stay here to make sure the poor boy gets a bit of rest? You seem to be what he needs not to lose his mind."

"I'll remain here. I'll use the time to consider your words, father"

Richard stepped out the room and Connie placed a kiss on Scott's temple adding "Thank you for being as you are, Scottybuckets"

Scott smiled at his childhood's nickname and, once alone, started to ponder his dad's statements.

He was a liar. His dad was right: the relationship with Shawn was perfect except for the sex. Scott hated bottoming or doing anything that he could perceive as submissive to Shawn. Same thing for Shawn himself. They were taking turns but still, nobody was really enjoying that part. Even the make out sessions sometimes were disturbed by the internal fight for dominance. But maybe there was space for figuring that out, Shawn was such a nice guy...

 

Scott looked at Mitch and shook his head: he wasn't into Omegas. He couldn't be attracted by Omegas. He had to figure out the sex part of his relationship with Shawn, even just to shut his dad's mouth.


	3. A new home

his studio and went through Mitch's file: a good boy, one of the best Omegas at School, a very high ranking among the Omegas, not a single spot on his personal file. He sighed: when Scott had told him that he was gay, a male Omega like Mitch was all he was wishing for his son, and now that precious Omega was under his roof... No way he could let him go.  He was hoping that Scott was already in love or at least attracted by Mitch: he saw his own son almost incapable of holding himself when the Omega was suffering so he thought... but his firm denial has planted the seed of doubts in his minds. What if Scott wasn't into Omegas at all? No: he had to do something to help his son in following the Old Rule. Scott couldn't be the next Lead Alpha without an Omega by his side: Richard knew he would have fixed that situation.

He had a plan in his mind, better be quick to put it in place, so he dialed the Grassi's number. Mike picked up the phone

"Grassi's mansion, how can I be of help?"

"Richard Hoying speaking, can I talk with Mike Grassi, please?"

At the sound of the Lead Alpha's voice, Mike shivered "Oh My God! Chief!  To what should I grant the honor of your call? Something has happened?"

"Mitch" deadpanned Richard in a flat voice

"Mitch? Mitch is in trouble? Lead Alpha, please have mercy on him, he is just a kid" Mike was really concerned: what could have Mitch done to make the Lead Alpha call his family? He has always tried to keep his family away from problems, and Mitch has never been a problematic kid.

"Exactly! A kid that you didn't protect enough! Do you know what does having a male omega mean? He got raped! Why his parents weren't there to protect him?"

"He got raped!? Raped?! Oh Lord, Oh Lord! My poor son... Alpha, I'm a male Omega too, my wife is just human... we cannot protect him" explained Mike panicking at the news

"Why you haven't asked for help? Mitch will be traumatized for his all life because of this."

"Alpha I wouldn't have imagined that he could get raped..."

"I have decided that the best thing for Mitch is staying in my house, under my wing, just to avoid a recurrence of this kind of problem. Unfortunately, male Omegas are extremely requested nowadays"

Richard words hit Mike like a freight train: the Lead Alpha was taking away his own son from him. Mike knew that probably that was the best chance for Mitch but still is heart was aching "Can we see the boy every now and then?" asked Mike warily. Even if he was less concerned about Mitch's safety with the Lead Alpha watching over him, he wasn't willing to give up his own son.

"You and your wife are both welcome to my house, you can come to visit Mitch whenever you want. Can you please pack all his stuff and bring them here? He cannot come to collect them, the doctor has sedated him and I prefer you to explain to him that he is going to live under my roof."

"I will never be able to repay you, chief...I don't know how to show my gratitude." Mike controlled his voice trying not to sound ungrateful even if his heart was shattered.

"The boy needs to be protected, as Lead Alpha this is my first duty: to protect my pack"

"C-can you please give me  other details about Mitch's conditions?"

"He is scared, he seems to find a bit of comfort in my son, who rescued him in the park. He has a lot of wounds and bruises, but the doctor didn't find anything super serious. He will survive."

"Did they mark them?" asked meekly Mike

"No, fortunately, the boy was so smart to protect his marking spot."

Mike sighed in relief: being raped wasn't something good for sure, but being marked and consequently owned by someone who wants just was definitely worst.

"Please bring the full Mitch's documentation: school documents, ID, rank assignment... once you will be here I'll make you sign a couple of documents to state that I will take full responsibility for Mitch. It's just a temporary thing until he will be able to defend himself or he will find an Alpha"

"I agree, chief. I should have asked for your help months ago" commented Mike sadly

"When the situation worsened, exactly?" questioned Richard

"After his first Heat, he was just turned 16... "

"I see... fortunately male Omegas have their first Heat when they are a bit older than female Omegas... See you in a while."

Mike explained the situation to Nel who was crying her eyes out: not only her son has been raped she was forced to let him go. She was regretting to have fallen in love with a werewolf... They quickly packed all Mitch's belongings: his clothes, his books and his keyboard hoping that the Lead Alpha wouldn't have minded a bit of music. Mike drove as fast as he could to the Hoying's house to check on his son. Once they were there the sight of Mitch laying on the bed covered in bruises was too much for Nel that, after sobbing for at least 45 minutes in Mike's arms, decided not to confront her son: speaking to him could be too much for her fragile heart.

Mike sent his wife at home, well knowing that an emotional outburst wouldn't have helped Mitch and he sat in the room waiting for Mitch to come to his senses.

Scott was at Mitch's side, looking at the boy deep in thought. Mike went close to him and in a soft voice he said "Thanks, Alpha for rescuing him"

Scott sadly said " I'm so sorry not to have found him before the raping"

"It's not your fault, Alpha" commented Mike "Thanks for using your time to stay with him"

"Oh, you mean this?" Scott asked pointing at Mitch's hand holding his t-shirt "It's nothing, really. He was so scared that this is just a little thing."

Mitch began to stir in his sleep and Scott stated "He will be up soon, I'll leave you two alone, so you can discuss my father's decision. I don't know if Mitch will be happy to stay here..."

"Alpha..." called Mitch and Scott turned his head at him to see the boy slowly opening his eyes

"Hey...welcome back"

"You...you stayed" Mitch said in a sleepy voice, looking at Scott in awe

"I promised you" Scott flashed him a smile, ruffling his hair "Mitchie, look. Your dad is here. I'll go for a while, so you two can talk. It's ok?"

Mitch nodded and reluctantly let Scott go.

As soon as Scott was gone, Mike pulled his son into a hug and let him crying on his shoulder for a while without asking anything

"Do you want to talk about it, Mitch?" he wondered after a while

"There is nothing to say, I'm weak and they raped me. They beat me up because I'm a worthless Omega and I'm good just for sex. Nothing else to add"

"Mitch you know that's not true, right? There are bad people all around, you just bumped into the wrong ones."

Mitch hiccupped, bursting again into tears

"Dad, I'm such a failure... We both know it will happen again, and again" Mitch said in a defeated tone

"No, son. The Lead Alpha wants you to live under his roof. He will grant your safety, he will keep his eyes on you. You have had not a great luck with your parents but this could be a great help for you. He agreed to keep you safe until you will be able to defend yourself or you will find your Alpha"

"...sure thing, though. I'll remain here forever" spat Mitch hastily

"I don't mean to invade your privacy Mitch, and I know that what I saw before could be just the aftermath of what has happened but how about Scott? Do you feel something for him? I was expecting you not to want any Alpha around..."

"Well, I don't want an Alpha around but I cannot deny it: I feel safe with him, I don't want him to go. I don't want to rush it but even in that horrible moment it seemed right to trust him " Mitch looked at his dad "Dad you are asking because you think that he could be..." the boy didn't finish the sentence letting his voice die down

"I don't know: it could be...Why are you so sad? You should be happy if you think that Scott could be your mate! " pressed Mike

"He is not into Omegas and I'm not that sure of my feelings, I trust him, but maybe it's just a reaction, he helped me when I was in need. Maybe I don't want a mate, maybe I don't want an Alpha..." ranted the boy

"If he is the one you'll both going to know that for sure, if he's not you'll have a big brother watching over you. Look at the bright side, son"

"Dad..." whined Mitch not willing to look at the potential positive development of his current situation

"Mitch, listen to me: you will find the right guy for you. I'm sure of this, Just don't throw yourself in somebody's arm not to be alone. Ok? Can you promise this?"

"As if somebody would want me after all of this. I'm tainted." Mitch cold voice filled the room with desperation

"You are not. You have just gone through a tough experience...the right one will be able to love you anyway"

The old Omega ended the discussion pulling the boy into his arm again

 

"I love you Mitch. Mom and I will be always here for you"


	4. Wounded

Mitch needed three days to get ready to explore the Hoying house, his new home. Connie has helped him in setting up his room, giving him all the comfort and the motherly care an Omega could desire. Scott has visited Mitch every day when he wasn't at the gym, with Shawn or at the Alpha's Academy for the advanced Alpha training. Richard and Connie have arranged with the Omega School to have a private tutor for a couple of weeks to help Mitch not losing too many classes while he was still recovering from the traumatic experience.

It was around 2 PM when Scott came home, limping and with a visible bruise on his arm. Malcom, the Alpha's trainer wasn't a softie and he was particularly harsh with Scott. That day, during the combat training Malcom, has been so hard that the Academy's nurse decided to send Scott home to speed up his recovery.

Scott, completely worn out, laid down on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly. Mitch was taking his tutor to the door when the smell of Scott's pain hit him. The boy widened his eyes in surprise and politely dismissed the old woman, just to hurry in the living room. Scott was sleeping, his face crinkled in pain, the bruise on his swollen arm was getting bigger and darker every minute more.

Mitch quickly went to the kitchen and prepared an ice bag, then he turned back to injured Alpha and carefully applied it on the bruise. The sudden cold woke Scott up, who quizzically raised an eyebrow to the boy seated beside him

"Sorry to have woken you up, but you cannot leave it this way" Mitch gestured at Scott's arm, keeping the ice bag in place

"It doesn't hurt that much" protested Scott, hating to be the one in need

"I don't' believe you, Alpha" commented the young Omega with a side smile. Honestly, the bruise was so dark that it had to be painful, even for an Alpha.

"You shouldn't be doing that..."

"It's a good way to see if I'm able to do what I've been taught at school but, obviously, if you don't want me to do it I'll stop"

"No. Ok, go ahead. If it's for educational purposes who am I to say no"

Mitch held the ice bag on Scott's arm, moving the limb carefully to check it was really just a bruise.Connie, who was going to brew some tea into the kitchen overheard them and looked at the two for a while: Richard had to see that scene. Connie knocked in Richard's office asking him to follow her.

"You have to see them, Richard" and she hid with him in the hallway where they could see the boys'interaction from a far.

Richard sneaked his arms aroundConnie's waist "Can't you talk again with Scott, Connie?"

"Richard he needs to figure it out by himself" she argued softly

"Don't you think Mitch could be his mate?" suggested the Alpha

"I don't know...it could be. I just hope your son will not be so stubborn in that case..."

"It's impossible to fight the bond towards your mate. You know that Connie, you were hating me, but still..."

"I know...but I wasn't as stubborn as Scott, honey"

"True" Richard gave a loving gaze to his wife, grateful for the woman who gave him such a wonderful life.

Scott's parents looked at the interaction between the boys on the couch: Mitch was wrapping up the bruise following Scott's direction while the blonde was looking at him with a smile. Connie brought both his hand over her chest in adoration.

The harmony was broken by Shawn who rushed to Scott's side, his hands all over Scott's body, touching, caressing, almost claiming the other Alpha

"Babe! I was so worried! Luke told me that they sent you home during the combat training: are you hurt?" the concerned expression on Shawn's face and the way he almost took possession of Scott made Mitch stepping back.

"It's nothing and Mitch is taking care of me. It's just a bruise don't freak out." in his signature Alpha's style Scott tried to hide his pain.

Mitch shook his head asking himself how Shawn, so close to Scott, could believe his words, he was able to smell Scott's pain from the other room...

"God, I hate Malcom" continue Shawn, brushing Scott's hair " He goes so hard on you. You should complaint: it's unfair!"

"You know that I cannot. It would seem as I'd be using my dad or my future position to be treated differently. You know that I don't like it" explained Scott flatly

"Malcom is treating you differently from the others, babe" pressed Shawn

"Just leave it, Shawn! I won't die!" spat Scott, annoyed by the discussion

The harsh tone used by the blonde made Shawn use a different approach "No, you won't, but he keeps on hurting you on purpose" he leaned in to kiss Scott "My baby...I'll take this from here, leave us alone, Mitch" he ordered

"Of course, Alpha" replied the Omega going away with a sad expression on his face. Scott was still hurting and Mitch was desiring to help him. Connie decided to speak with Mitch and pushed Richard away

"Go away, you know that he is intimidated by you..."

then she followed Mitch

"Mitch, are you ok?" she wondered

"Yes, Ma'am, I was just bothering Alpha Shawn without noticing it: how rude of me"

"Mmm, this is not true, Mitch. He wants just to make sure that Scott is ok"

"I know..." replied Mitch softly, in an almost inaudible voice

"Mitch, why did you take care of Scott's bruise?"

The young Omega blushed, bowing his head, diverting his eyes from Connie and looking at his own hands

"Well... it felt right... the right thing to do. He is always so kind with me, it's the least I could do for him, moreover..." and he paused

"Moreover..." insisted Connie

"It's a stupid thing to say, I know, but... seeing him in pain was actually hurting me, I had to do something. I smelled his pain from another room I guess he is playing it cool but still...

Connie flipped a hand over her mouth, gasping: that was an almost certain sign. 

"It's a bad thing?" questioned Mitch a bit scared

"No, Mitchie. It's just adorable. Now go into your room and finish your homework, ok?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Looking at Mitch's back Connie took a mental note to share what Mitch has said with Richard: maybe Mitch was really Scott's mate.

Mitch went back into his room, the scent of Scott's pain in his nostrils, he was so aware of the blonde's pain that he could feel it in his own arm. Suddenly the pain increased making Mitch's eyes watering and he heard Scott's cursing. The first instinct was to run in his direction but he knew that Shawn wouldn't have appreciated his help.

The young Omega backed up the tears and turned back to his homework, but focusing was impossible: his only thought was Scott. How can Shawn be able to stand beside him without being overwhelmed by the urgency of quenching Scott's pain?

Mitch slammed his fist on the desk, grabbed the painkiller from his first drawer and went back to the living room. Shawn was kissing Scott hungrily and Mitch cleared his throat to make the Alphas acknowledge his presence

"Scott, I'm sorry to interrupt but..."

"What do you want, Mitch?" asked Shawn visibly disturbed by the interruption in his make out session

"Scott, please... take this..." and he handed him the tablets with a bottle of water

"He doesn't need painkillers" stated Shawn

"Actually... the pain is getting stronger, I could use a dose, Shawn" admitted Scott

"Babe! Why didn't you tell me? I could have given you earlier!"

"I didn't want to be such a wimp, but it seems that Mitch knows better than me"

"You are in such a pain, Alpha..." murmured Mitch "It's hard for me to understand how Alpha Shawn cannot be aware of it"

"Alphas have a high tolerance to pain, Mitchie."

"Yes, I guess this is an Omega thing... I'm sorry to have bothered you"

"You haven't" replied Scott, truly grateful for his help.

As Mitch was out of the room Scott returned to kiss Shawn but a thought was haunting his mind: why Mitch was able to smell his pain from another room?


	5. Dangerous cuddles

The first week of recovery was passed, the Grassi have come to visit Mitch on Saturday morning, but the boy was still not allowed to leave the Hoying house, so they just stayed in the garden waiting for Mitch to share something about his first week away from home. Mitch was really distracted by the Alphas' presence in the pool on the other side of the garden.

Mike sassed him "Cannot tear your eyes off those gorgeous bodies, right?"

"Oh my God, DAD!" exclaimed the boy, flushing red "Can you not?! I'm not watching them it's just..."

"Exactly: you are not watching, you are staring..."

"Mike let him be" warned gently Nel "Don't mock him for his crush"

"You too?! He is NOT my crush. I'm just distracted because he got injured this week and his arm is still hurting but it seems that the dumbass of his boyfriend cannot smell it..."

"Wait, what?" asked Nel completely clueless

"They are playing in the swimming pool, Shawn is dragging him by his injured arm and Scott is in pain but he has too much pride to tell him to stop. Fuck! I can feel it in my bones, I don't know how he can stand the smell being less than three feet from Scott. I'm almost overwhelmed"

Mike widened his eyes but turned his head to hid his concerned expression from his son

"You have always had the finest nose, Mitch. You can smell everything... don't overthink it. If the pain would be that much I'm sure that Scott would have said something"

"No, he wouldn't... he doesn't want to appear less powerful or less tough than he should be." commented Mitch, giving a quick glance to the handsome Alpha that was emerging from the pool

"It seems that you know him very well, son... Did you hang out together?" wondered the older Omega

"Sometimes... we chat, we watch some tv shows together and we are the kids of this family. Scott's sisters are older than him, both married so we are considered the kids. That's all"

Nel, not being able to read through the lines of the conversation changed the topic involving Mitch in a gossip session about the fashion show they were watching together. The time flew and soon Mitch's parents went back home.

Richard and Connie had to participate in a reception at the Great Hall and left Scott in charge of Mitch

"Scott, we are going to stay out the whole night, can you please make sure that Mitch is OK?"

"No problem mom, Shawn and I were thinking about order a pizza and watching a film, Mitchie is more than welcome."

"No worries Mrs. Hoying, I'll watch over both of them" added Shawn, trying to impress his boyfriend's mom.

Connie smiled back to him, but Richard raised an unimpressed eyebrow, disregarding Shawn's statement.

"Scott, I'm meaning it. I don't want a single scratch over this Omega when I'll be back."

"Understood, Sir"

"Which kind of pizza do you want?" asked Shawn sneaking his arms around Scott's waist

"Pepperoni, please" replied Mitch hurrying in his room not wanting to disturb the couple, the idea of watching a movie seated on the couch with them was making him cringe. Mitch would have never confessed but he was cringing every single time Shawn was kissing, touching or hugging Scott. There was something wrong in that, something Mitch wasn't able to point his finger on, but still... Mitch took a deep breath: it wasn't his place to judge Scott's relationship. Scott and Shawn were happy that was the only thing to remember.

Mitch was lying in his bed, his eyes closed, humming a song while Scott entered the room announcing that the pizza was there. Mitch didn't hear him, he was wearing the headphones and Scott decided to place a hand on the boy's arm to get his attention. As soon as his fingers brushed over Mitch's skin the boy jolted away, shaking as a leaf.

"Calm down. It's just the pizza. I didn't mean to scare you" explained Scott, raising both hands in surrender

"I'm so sorry...I'm just... I'm sorry" muttered Mitch nervously

"Take your time"

Scott left the room and Mitch sat on the floor trying to steady his breath. His heart was pounding in his chest almost painfully. The wounds on his body were almost fully healed but the ones in his mind were still open.

Mustering up all his courage the young Omega joined the guys in the kitchen grabbing his slice of pizza and sinking in the furthest chair. Shawn tried to engage a small talk with him, but Mitch hid in his hoodie and Scott shushed his boyfriend "I scared him before. Give him space. He'll join us as soon as he'll feel comfortable"

Scott's blue eyes searched for Mitch and the boy mouthed a silent "thank you"

What really helped the Omega to relax was the offer of an ice cream bowl to enjoy while watching the movie. Scott chose the movie on Netflix and Shawn filled three bowls adding sprinkles and topping and cheerfully encouraged Mitch to sit on the couch with them.

The two Alphas almost devoured the dessert, placing both bowls on the coffee table after 5 minutes from the beginning of the movie, Mitch was still slowly enjoying the ice cream with his back pressed in the corner of the couch completely captured by the movie storyline.

"I don't think I can have it all..." whined Mitch after a while

Scott burst into a laughter "I'm sure that somebody here will be happy to finish it on your behalf, Mitchie" and he placed a hand over Shawn's stomach. Shawn pecked him on the lips and took the bowl from Mitch's hand with a smile.

The young Omega settled himself a bit closer to Scott who was sitting between the two brunettes.

Mitch was so invested in the film that he didn't notice that Scott turned the lights off and cuddled with his boyfriend. Shawn was actually cuddling Scott, his arm behind Scott's back to make the blonde leaning into his chest.

Scott was painfully aware of Mitch's presence: the young beautiful Omega was just a few inches from his body. Reacting to an intense scene the boy scooted closer to the Alpha, driven by his own instinct and Scott couldn't refrain to protectively wrapping an arm around the Omega.

Mitch froze, his senses completely focused on Scott's warm and strong arm. Scott widened his eyes, feeling, for the first time in his life the need, to cuddle an Omega. The feeling was overwhelming for the Alpha that tentatively moved his fingers drawing circles on Mitch's side.

Mitch breath hitched, his skin all covered in goosebumps, he was staring at the screen without seeing anything: Scott was his only thought.

After few minutes Scott's ministrations became firmer, his hand slid under the Omega's hoodie, finding the bare skin. That contact drove Mitch crazy and in the complete silence, he purred contently.

Shawn jerked his head and caught Scott retracting his hand from Mitch

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled standing up to turning on the light

"Nothing! Nothing, Shawn"

"I don't believe you! You were cuddling him?!" Shawn's voice was strained, he couldn't believe that his boyfriend was cuddling an Omega.

"It's an instinct! I don't feel anything for him. I promise. He is just a kid. Let's be serious" Scott defended himself

For Mitch it was as having his chest pierced by a javelin: he was just a kid, Scott was just surrendering to his instincts...he ran in his room, hurt and on the verge of tears. He could hear the two Alpha's arguing

"Shawn, please! Don't get mad. It's nothing. I swear."

"You liar!"

"Babe, you know that I love you... I don't believe in the Alpha-Omega rule" offered Scott

"Well, let's tell your wolf because he is literally craving Mitch"

"Don't you dare!" yelled Scott clenching his right hand into a fist

"If not? What are you going to do? You wanna punch me? Just because I'm telling the truth?" 

Hit by his boyfriend's words, Scott lowered his hand, speechless.  


	6. Maybe

" Well, let's tell your wolf because he is literally craving Mitch"

Shawn's words resounded clearly in the whole house. Mitch flipped a hand over his mouth: Scott's wolf was craving him? For what? For sex? It couldn't be, Scott wasn't into Omegas, the age gap was definitely big between them. It couldn't be, Shawn was just jealous...

A little voice spoke in the boy's head

"But maybe that's the truth, Scott's wolf wants you as you want him. Oh, Mitchell, you want him, you purred while he caressed your side, you find him gorgeous, you like him, you are attracted to him"

Mitch shook his head in denial but thevoice was still speaking clearly

"Would the perspectived of being touched, claimed, owned by Scott so terrible? No...I know that you'd like to be his. You are just ignoring your feelings because you are scared of Alphas but you know why you can smell his feelings. Yeah...you know that only mates can smell each other's feelings when they are not marked"

Mitch went straigt to the bathroom, opened the tap and splashed some cold water over his face. That annoying voice had to shut the fuck up. The water seemed to work the magic and Mitch quickly slipped out of his clothes to get under the cold stream in the shower. He stayed there until his teeth were chattering and he wasn't able to feel his own limbs, then he dressed up himself in the warmest clothes he found and crawled under the comforter. No more voices in his head, no more voices from the livingroom... what a blessing.

Shawn stomped in Scott's room to collect his things but the blonde followed him trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"Babe, you are the only one for me. The only one. Shawn, I love you, please!"

"Please what?" blurted the brunette

"Stay...I'll make it up to you"offered meekly Scott

"Interesting... how?" asked Shawn in a cold voice, knowing that making Scott feeling guilty would have ended in having the blonde Alpha wrapped around his finger

"You know how..."

"No I don't, but if you don't care to explain I could go home immediately, cheater"

Scott bit his lips, a part of him wanting to punch Shawn in the face, another one devastated by the guilt trip.

"I'll... I'll bottom tonight" stated Scott clearly and Shawn, with a pleased grin on his face, opened his arms

"Come here, Scottie. You are forgiven. I know that sometimes the Alpha's instincts are hard to fight. I'm sorry babe, I overreacted too."

Scott nodded meekly: he wasn't so happy about the development of the night but he should have known better than touching an Omega while he was cuddling with his boyfriend. Shawn locked the door and went back to Scott, roughly titling his head to latch his lips on Scott's neck, tugging at the hem of the blonde's shirt. Scott brought a hand on the back of his neck and grabbing the t-shirt from the collar he slipped out in a single swift move.

"You are so toned, baby. So hot "murmured Shawn in Scott's ear roaming his hands on Scott's back.

Shawn wasn't a fan of the foreplay, especially when he was the one topping. He pushed his boyfriend onto the bed quickly unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans. Their mouths were connected in a hungry kiss, the grip on each other's body was definitely strong. Shawn's need turned on Scott who slid his hand in Shawn's pants, wrapping his fingers aorund his boyfriend's hard on.

"Babe" moaned Shawn "I want you" and he stretched his arm to open the first drawer of the nightstand retrieving lube and condom. Scott had to focus on his own breathing for the whole preparation, putting a conscious effort in relaxing his body under Shawn's touch.

Shawn entered in Scott murmuring words of love and the blonde Alpha stopped to fight the intrusion, getting lost in the sensation of being loved and desired for a while. A little part of his brain was always uncomfortable in being taken, but Scott had leanrt to ignore it and to enjoy what he was having.

Shawn panted havily in Scott's ear, his thrusts uneven and sloppy

"Baby I'm almost there" warned the brunette giving Scott the cue to stroke his own lenght to come undone together. Shawn collapsed on Scott, kissing every spot he could reach while the blond was holding him in his arms.

The two Aphas were cuddling in the bed, Shawn resting in Scott's arms when a lightning brighten the room.Shawn jumped a bit and then laughed at himself

"Oh my God, I'm such a wimp..."

"Are you really scared?" questioned Scott smiling

"No, of course not...I was almost asleep.It took me off guard. That's all"

"If you say so..."

The thunderstorm was raging, the wind was howling and Scott woke up perceiving the smell of fear in the air

"Babe" he murmured softly to his boyfriend, craning his head to kiss him, but it wasn't Shawn. Shawn was snoring at his side, perfectly fine. Who could be so scared? Oh God! Mitch! Scott mentally facepalmed himself: of course it was Mitch! It has to be Mitch.

"I'll go check on Mitch, he is scared"

"Do whatever, let me sleep" mumbled Shawn in reply turning his back to Scott

The blonde quickly went out of the room but when he tried to turn on the light in the hallway he realize that it wasn't working. A foreseable black out, nothing to be worried, but the scent of Mitch's fear was filling Scott's nostrils and the Alpha's eyes flashed instantly red while he was hurring towards the Omega's room.

"Mitchie?!" he called out opening the door but no reply came

"Mitchie!" Scott's tone was really concerned, he quickly scanned the room looking for the boy, until he saw him, hidden under the desk. The sight was adorable and heartbreaking at the same time.

"Come out from there"

"No. I hate thunderstorms. I prefer to stay here"

"Mitch, please..." said Scott smiling softly. In that precise moment another thunder boomed and Mitch jumped in Scott's arm hiding his face in the Alpha's chest.

"You are fine, I'm here" cooed the blonde wrapping the boy in a tight embrace.

Mitch was basking in Scott's warmth, nothing was comparable to the sense of safety and happiness he was feeling in that moment. It seemed as his body was made to fit Scott's, to be held by him, to be protected by him. The steady heartbeat of the Alpha was grounding him, there were no thunders anymore, just Scott.

After few minutes Mitch scent changed, the fear was fading and Scott ducked his head asking softly

"Better?"

Mitch turned his head up, not aware of Scott's movement and their lips brushed together. The time stopped, the world ceased to exist around them. Scott's first reaction was to hold Mitch closer to deepen the kiss, but as soon as he felt Mitch jolting away he let him go not sure of his own feelings

"I-I-I'm so-so-sorry Alpha, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry" stammered the boy

"Don't curse Mitchie. It's ok."

"No it's not. I've almost kissed you!" whisper-yelled the Omega bringing his fingers to his own lips

"You didn't. It was an accident and our lips barely brushed together. Don't panic." Scott lied straight to Mitch's face. I has been just a brush of lips but Scott's one were still tingling.

"Ok... ok. Can I hug you a little more?" asked Mitch "It's helping me with the thunderstorm and stuff"

"You are welcome"

Scott could feel Mitch trembling again, so he brough a hand on the back of the Omega's head pressing him against his chest, taking deep breaths. The boy was slowly calming down again while Scott was zoning out: it has been just a quick contact but it seemed like finding the last piece of a puzzle. With Mitch in his arms, everything was falling into his place as never before, but Scott pushed hastily the thought away.

He wasn't into Omegas.


	7. Lessons

Mitch didn't sleep the whole night: he had almost kissed Scott. He was reliving the scene and every time his heart was skipping a beat, his breath was becoming worked and he had chills down his spine. For a mere brush of lips.

Scott had dismissed what has happened, probably he wasn't affected as Mitch moreover he had a freaking hot Alpha boyfriend waiting for him in the other room.

"Yeah, a hot Alpha boyfriend unable to see how painful is still the bruise on his arm..." Mitch commented under his breath.

He closed his eyes picturing a different development for that unexpected contact

_Scott quickly gripped on Mitch's side to keep him in place, pushing his lips against Mitch's a bit firmer, waiting for the boy to kiss back. Mitch didn't falter he kissed back fervently, trying to convey all his desire to the Alpha. Scott's hand slid to the back of his neck, tilting Mitch's head to kiss him at a better angle and when Scott's slid his tongue in Mitch's mouth a moan grew in the back of the Omega's throat._

Mitch shook his head not to hang on that thought that was causing more than a little problem in his pants. He touched his lips one last time and admitted to himself "I like him, I like him so much"

Scott, once back in his room, clutched to Shawn as he was a giant teddy bear. He pushed his nose into the crook of Shawn's neck to fill his nostrils with his boyfriend's scent. Scott was hoping to move Mitch out of his head but he seemed to be carved in his brain. Scott closed his eyes, trying to focus on Shawn's breath but a completely different scene come alive before his eyes

_Mitch's lips brushed against his and Scott pulled the Omega closer to his body. Mitch nodded silently giving him permission to kiss him deeply, thoroughly. Mitch placed both his hands on Scott's chest breathing out "Alpha..." and Scott lifted the boy up groping on his ass to push him up against the wall, deepening the kiss even more._

Scott find himself rock hard in his boxer-brief: what the heck? Mitch was just scared to have made something wrong, he wasn't affected by the kiss in the slightest. Obviously, the boy didn't want to be perceived as a disrespectful Omega who was trying to lure the Lead Alpha's son into his bed... It has been a little accident: nothing more. Nothing more.  
  


The following morning before joining the breakfast table with the whole Hoying family Mitch was blatantly ignoring Scott until the Alpha dragged him into the hallway

"I mean, about yesterday..." Scott started

"Can we not talk about this? As it hasn't happened?" pleaded Mitch

"Same, I was about asking you the same." agreed Scott

Richard and Connie were gossiping about the people at the reception when completely out of the blue, Richard said

"Scott, we have to talk, later on. I have enrolled you into a course you need to pass in order to be able to become Lead Alpha if needed"

"Which course?" wondered Scott

"We can talk later"

"No, we can talk about it now. I don't need to hide things from my boyfriend" spat Scott

"Scott, maybe you should listen to your dad..." offered Connie looking at the tension that was building up between the two Alphas

"Mom... I don't think it's your place to decide it"

"Don't disrespect your mother or I'll punish you myself, Scott. I don't care if you are 24 now. Excuse yourself immediately."

"I apologize, mom."

"Of course Sweetheart, you are forgiven"

"By the way, dad, please can we discuss that now?"

"I have enrolled you in the Alpha-Omega course. I need you to complete all 3 levels to fulfill your education to be the next Lead Alpha"

"No, DAD! The Alpha-Omega course no!"

"You have to"

"I don't have an Omega to go with, so..." Scott said tentatively hoping that his father wouldn't have a solution for that, but the older Alpha pointed at Mitch

"Here is your Omega. Mitch can come with you"

"Dad, there are only couples in that course! That's why I didn't attend..."

Richard turned his head to Mitch who was looking at him in disbelief

"Do you think you can do this for me, kiddo?"

"Of course, I-I-I c-can" stuttered Mitch

"Say it again, without the stutter, please"

"I can do that, sir" repeated the boy after taking a deep breath

"Mitch, you don't have to do that!" commented Scott

"Really Scott, if I can be of help it's ok for me"

Shawn placed a hand over Scott's arm "Better do that with Mitch, Scott. Then it will be over. Listen to your dad, you need it to be a Lead Alpha"

"Babe...I don't wanna do that"

"You have to, Scott. Don't waste this chance. Mitch is a friend... It's not gonna be that awkward"

Richard grinned evilly "See? Even you beloved boyfriend is asking you to obey..." the double meaning was so obvious that Mitch blushed furiously, while Scott's eyes flashed red.

"The course starts on Monday"

"Mitch goes to school, how can he attend?" questioned Scott

"The Alpha-Omega course is held in evening, Mitch won't have any issues with the Omega school" explained the older Alpha looking at Scott dead in the eyes

"Ok...I'll do that...but it will weird me out for sure, all these couples and we are not... and what about the age gap? Dad, can you reconsider your decision?"

"Not at all. Scott many couples have an age gap, you won't be forced to do anything weird... and if at the end of the course you and Mitch will be a couple I won't complain about it for sure"

"DAD! " yelled Scott "Shawn, I'm so sorry..." offered Scott, visibly embarrassed

Shawn shrugged, disregarding Richard's comment about Scott having a typical Alpha-Omega relationship. Honestly, he could understand the Lead Alpha's perspective: his only son, his heir was not only gay but also not into Omegas... it was difficult to accept for someone who was always on public display. Moreover, he could use the course as an excuse to make Scott bottoming more than usual pretending to be insecure of his feelings. Shawn gave Scott a side smile: he could be able to see the bright side of Richard's decision.

Scott and Shawn went out for the rest of the day, Mitch coped up in his room with his homework but he was daydreaming about the Alpha-Omega course with Scott... maybe with the right atmosphere Scott would have seen something more in him, maybe something could change between them, maybe something could happen and that brush of lips could turn into a proper kiss and then...

...and then Mitch realized that someone was knocking at his door

"O-one second!" he said, trying to get a hold over himself and slipping on an oversized flannel to hide his hardening bulge.

"It's me, Scott...can we talk for a sec?"

"Ye-yeah..."

"Hey, what were you doing? Oh...OH were you getting off?" asked the Alpha widening in eyes

"NO! NO! Christ! NO!"

Scott laughed out loud at Mitch's embarrassment unable to stop "Oh my... your face... I'm dead... Mitchie...I was joking"

"You are so funny..."

Scott calmed down and sat on Mitch's bed, looking at the floor

"What do you know about the Alpha-Omega course?" he questioned the boy

"Well, I know that you have to do that before marrying someone, it's about Alpha-Omega dynamics, relationship, how to behave, to punish and stuff..."

"So... you know that it's gonna be weird"

"Can I be honest?" asked Mitch with a touch of courage

Scott nodded, gesturing him to proceed, intrigued by the Omega's request

"You are overthinking about the course because you are not into Omegas, but it's really normal stuff for me. I'm gonna live that kind of relationship, it's not that weird to me. I mean what can they ask us to do? To kneel? To obey some commands? To call you Sir? We do that at School already. I'm sure that you are used to giving orders to Omegas. Then, at the end of the lesson, you'll return to your boyfriend."

"I get that, but they will believe that we are together..."

"We can tell the truth. I'm sorry that you are ashamed of attending the course with me but I guess I'm your only option nowadays"

Scott's hands gripped on Mitch's arms in a blink of an eye, spinning the boy to face him. He was looking at the young Omega with a steely stare, his jaw turned into a sharp line

"Never say such a thing. I'm not ashamed of you, I'm just uncomfortable in faking to be into Omegas"

"Scott, you are bruising me...it hurts" whined Mitch

Scott let him go immediately "I'm not ashamed of you, Mitchell"

The Omega shivered: Scott was on the verge of losing control, being called Mitchell by him was very rare. Mitch's eyes flashed blue and he whispered

"I'm sorry, don't be mad at me"

Scott took a deep breath "I'm so sorry Mitchie...sometimes it happens, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm not mad. Just please, don't think I'm ashamed of being seen with you. I don't want people to get a wrong impression, that's all."

 

"It's ok Alpha. It's ok"


	8. Chapter 8

That morning, during the lesson with the tutor Mitch, zoned out two or three times and he was generally so distracted that the old lady had to punish him, making him kneeling for 30 minutes straight

"Mitchell, there is a reason why I'm here. You should be listening to me, not daydreaming!"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I just have something going on and I'm a bit caught up but you are right, I'm sorry." said the boy getting on his feet

The tutor look at him sympathetically

"I know, you've gone through a terrible experience, now you live in a different house, under the direct supervision of the Lead Alpha. I can understand that it can be stressful, but you have to get the most of these lessons or you're going to be in trouble once you will be back at school"

Mitch bowed his head, nodding

"I know, I'm truly sorry. I deserved the punishment. I promise it won't happen again"

Mitch was so nervous that I couldn't eat anything for lunch, he just rushed to finish his homework and then it took him at least one hour to pick up the outfit for the first lesson of the Alpha-Omega course. Mitche secretly was thinking if it could worth to use the course as a way of demonstrating Scott that having an Omega could be better than be in a relationship with another Alpha. As the typical teenager, he was picturing a whole romance before his eyes, a romance where his crush would have declared his undying love for Mitch ditching Shawn during the Christmas dinner...Scott would have taken Mitch in his arm and kissed him in front of the whole family, then getting down on his knees he would have...

Mitch stopped that trail of thought speaking at his own reflection in the mirror

"Don't do this to yourself. He is your crush, ok. He is gorgeous, hot, handsome, with beautiful blue eyes and that body... but still he is NOT into Omegas, he is six years older than you, he has a boyfriend. Calm the fuck down. He is not gonna fall for you, for a tainted Omega. So, enjoy your time with him, but remain grounded. He is not gonna fall for you."

The boy prepared his bag taking a notebook, few pens and pencils, a bottle of water and his phone, then he added another notebook for Scott: he probably wouldn't be bothered to take one.

At 6 o'clock Scott rushed into Mitch's bedroom

"I'll shower real quick, then we'll have something to eat before going. Sorry I'm fuckin' late but at the Academy...oh Hell" Scott groaned looking at the clock

"I can go downstairs and prepare something to eat, let's shower then we'll be good to go. We are not late if you won't shower for 30 minutes" smiled Mitch

"Sassy little Omega, I swear..." warned Scott playfully

"Just go or we'll be late for sure"

Mitch prepared a sandwich and a protein shake for Scott while nibbling some vegetables with hummus.

"What the hell are you eating?" asked Scott with a disgusted look on his face

"Carrots, pepper, celery, and cucumber with hummus" explained Mitch shoving a carrot stick in his mouth

"Are you a rabbit? Tell me that you have prepared something different for me"

"Of course, you can clog your veins with that ham and cheese sandwich with a side of chips."

 "Oh, Thanks, Lord! I don't know how you Omegas can binge on veggies"

"Personally speaking I like veggies, moreover I'm so aware that my metabolism is not as fast as yours and I can't afford to get fat. My self-esteem cannot take it"

"You are beautiful, Mitchie" commented Scott lightheartedly and Mitch almost choked on his water but he managed to hide his reaction blaming it on a cough

"Good to go?" asked Scott chugging the protein shake

"Ready for my second round of school today. It's gonna be fun..."

"Ughh. Please don't..." Scott faked a gag to express his feelings about the Alpha-Omega course but Mitch ignored him: it was going to be fun.

Mitch's excitement lasted until Scott pulled out in the parking in front of the building: the Alpha-Omega course was held at the Omega School. Mitch sighed loudly, annoyed and Scott looked at him smirking

"Way less exciting now, eh..."

"It's gonna be fun" stated Mitch stubbornly and stepped out of the car.

They walked up to the classroom but when Scott opened the door Mitch backed up bumping against the wall

"I don't know if I can, Scott" he breathed out

"What's the problem?"

"It's full of Alphas...I-I-I" stuttered the boy shaking visibly

Scott wrapped his strong arms around the boy's midsection and ducked his head to speak directly in Mitch's ear

"I've got you, nobody is gonna harm you. Just stay by my side. Ok?"

"Scott..." whined the young Omega

"You can stay in my arms all the time, we can explain your problem to the teacher or we can blame it on me, saying that I am extremely jealous and protective. But stop shaking, now"

"Ok...ok... sorry, I'm sorry for panicking, I'll get a hold of myself"

"It's ok. Don't worry" Scott flashed Mitch a smile and the Omega relaxed a bit.

Scott chose a desk in the second row, close to classroom wall and guided Mitch over there, then he snapped his head hissing

"Crap! I don't have a notebook or a pen...I'm such an idiot!"

"I've grabbed them for you too" replied Mitch blushing and handing Scott what he was missing

"You are the best, Mitch!" and happily placed a kiss on the Omega's cheek

At that sight, three Alphas seated behind them hollered at Scott

"Hey dude, you've got a nice fresh catch. He's young, though... a male Omega...he really seems a good fuck"

Mitch's eyes watered instantly and Scott lost his cool

"How you dare to say such a thing? He is not a good fuck! He is a person and I value him"

"Oh you are still courting him... male Omegas don't fall for this, they want to be manhandled and bossed around, the romance is for girls only"

Scott stood up almost knocking over a chair, his eyes red, the anger radiating from his body "You piece of..."

"CALM DOWN!" a stern voice boomed "I don't allow a fight in my classroom. No injuries, no comments, no assumptions, nothing! You are all here to care about passing the course with your own Omega without caring about the others. Aren't you all here with a partner? Well, that's the only Omega you have to lay your eyes on"

Scott sneaked an arm around Mitch, drawing comforting circles on his back until the boy stopped to hiccup.

"I'm Mr. Keaton and today as it's the first lesson we'll set up the rules and we begin to discuss stereotypes about Alphas and Omegas. Everyone is invited to actively participate: as you all know this course has three different levels and you have to complete them all with the same partner to be considered fully successful. It's going to take a while so get comfortable, get used to our lessons twice a week and do your best."

Somebody nodded, somebody huffed, Scott simply froze in his seat: twice a week, with homework ... his dad has played him and Mitch a dirty trick: in the back of his mind, Scott knew that the Alpha-Omega course was the last straw to see if he could fall back into the norm ditching Shawn.

A small hand crept over Scott's

"You ok?" whispered Mitch, his eyes still watery, but he was looking at Scott with a smile

"Yeah, I feel kinda stuck and I'm sorry to drag you with me, but my dad..."

"Don't even mention it. For me it's not a problem, I owe you and your family a lot."

The rest of the lesson passed quickly, Mitch became the teacher's pet in fifteen minutes, being able to answer almost to all questions. Being one of the few still at school was a big pro in that situation.

On their way home Scott who had remained silent for the whole lesson blurted

"You know what Mitch? I feel fucking in the wrong place and fucking guilty for Shawn... sorry for cursing..."

"You shouldn't feel that way, Alpha. Shawn knows the reason why you are attending this course and why with me. He wants you to become the next Lead Alpha"

"Yeah... he's a bit of cheerleader"

"If I can give you the suggestion just try to do your best, participate in the lessons and have fun. At least the time will pass faster and remember one thing: if we both do well we'll pass and the course will be out of your way. If we fail we'll have to retake the course again and again..."

"If I needed a bit of motivation you have just given me the best reason to became the best student ever, after you, teacher's pet..." mocked the Alpha

"I'm not the teacher's pet..."

"You are... you knew all the answers! He was looking at you in awe, as you were the perfect student"

"Well, I might be a bit of a nerdy loser... but I have high marks at school...I guess that's help" offered Mitch

"How high?" asked Scott

"That's only for me to know..." Mitch stuck his tongue out and they both laughed "Are you coming in?" questioned the boy gesturing at the Hoying mansion's door.

"Shawn is waiting for me, but I'll wait here to see the light in your room being turned on, ok?"

"It's ok, night Scott"

"Night Mitchie"


	9. Rain

Scott picked up his leather jacket and threw it over his shoulder, a quick check to be sure not to have forgotten the wallet and the phone than he was good to go, but a small hand tugged at his shirt

"Alpha, sorry to remember you but tomorrow we have to do the assignment so don't be too late or I'll have to wake you up"

"It's my night out. I have a date, Mitch. Honestly, don't talk about assignments" bragged Scott

"I am aware that you are going out with your boyfriend and that you are looking forward to having a great night but still the assignment has to be done and I can't do it alone. So come back home whenever you want but at 9 AM I'll come to wake you up"

"You are no fun"

"Do you want to fail the course? It's up to you..." scolded Mitch

Scott quickly smacked his ass "Go away little insolent Omega!"

Mitch's expression changed, he seemed hurt and frightened, so the Alpha gently grabbed his arm

"Hey, I was just kidding. You are right I'll try not to get back at dawn. Mitchie, please I'm not disappointed in you"

"Ok..." whispered the boy

"I shouldn't have..."

"It's ok, really. See you tomorrow morning, then"

Mitch went to bed really early that night, his mind was twirling around the perspective of spending an entire morning with Scott at the park looking for standard Alpha-Omega couples trying to spot similarities and differences among them. He put his headphones on and then he drifted into a peaceful slumber, lulled by a compilation of his favorite songs.

The following morning Scott knocked on Mitch's door at 8 sharp

"Sleeping beauty, wake up!"

"I'll be ready in 30 minutes on top" replied the Omega rushing into the bathroom to get a quick shower before heading out.

A quick glance at the sky: it was sunny, a long sleeve shirt could be ok to be warm without sweating, he wore a black one with a pair of skinny jeans and his favorite boots.

Scott was waiting for him down the stairs holding a two cups of Starbucks coffee

"Just a treat" he offered

"Much appreciated" smiled back Mitch "Are you ready to go? I can take notes"

They spent at least two hours at the park so caught up in their assignment that none of them noticed the sky becoming gray, the air getting a bit colder and just when a cloudburst drenched them they realized to be the only ones still outside.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" shouted Scott wrapping his fingers around Mitch's wrist and dragging the boy to a shed not far from them. The door was locked but with a bit of Alpha strength, Scott managed to open it few seconds before a hailstorm began.

Mitch was shivering, looking outside from a small window, while Scott peeled his shirt from himself and instructed

"Take the t-shirt off"

Mitch turned to face him, his eyes widened and his mouth o-shaped in disbelief

"W-w-what?" he stuttered

"Take your t-shirt off. It's drenched and you are freezing. Better not to keep it on"

"I'm not freezing" stated stubbornly the Omega but a few seconds later the chattering of his teeth gave away the truth

"Your lips are blue, Mitch. Do I have to do it myself?"

"NO! No... I'll do it" and blushing profusely the boy slipped out of his t-shirt

"Come here" said Scott opening his arms to welcome the Omega into his chest

Mitch felt a rush of warmth coloring his face: the gorgeous shirtless Alpha in front of him was about to hug him. The Omega wasn't able to move a single step towards the Alpha so Scott pulled him closer trying to warm up the shivering boy.

Scott scent was almost intoxicating, his broad toned chest was warm and safe, Mitch was feeling to be shaped just to fit perfectly in those muscular arms... his heart was pounding in his chest, as to escape from the rib cage then the boy realized that the skin to skin contact has made something growing bigger in his pants so he tried to detach himself from Scott.

"Stay here, you are not gonna catch a cold on my watch" said sternly the Alpha holding the shivering boy, a hand went quickly to the small of Mitch's back, pressing their bodies together. That action made Scott aware of the Omega's arousal

"OH...well, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's completely normal... I mean, this is a peculiar situation..." Scott tried to play it cool, hiding his own uneasiness.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why...I should be able to control myself..." muttered Mitch, his eyes fixed on the floor

"Hey, I'm flattered! You are sorry for what? For finding my body sexy? Girl, I work damn hard on that!"

"Scott..." sighed Mitch, on the verge of crying. His dream was turning into a horrible nightmare. Scott could feel his erection... better look for a shovel and start digging a hole to hide into.

The Alpha was able to read the distress on Mitch's face and after taking a deep breath shifted a bit pressing his own groin onto Mitch's hip "It's normal. You are not the only one affected by this lack of shirts...now, instead of being embarrassed in two, maybe we can try to ignore the problem. What do you think?"

The Omega nodded completely speechless: Scott was affected by his body, by his lack of clothes, Scott was finding him slightly attractive... at least considering the hard bulge Mitch was feeling. Maybe there was a little hope...

"Mitch, you are zoning out, are you ok? Are you still cold?"

Mitch bit his bottom lip deciding to push his luck for once in his life "Yes, Alpha...I'm still so cold" so Scott tightened his hold, wrapping his arm to cover all Mitch's back craning his head to breathe on the Omega's neck.

That was the hottest thing ever done to Mitch and he breathed out an unsteady "Thank you..." basking in Scott's warmth, almost overwhelmed by the feeling.

Scott was in turmoil too. Mitch was a hot guy, it was impossible to deny, but he was still an Omega and he wasn't into Omegas. Although holding that fragile body was making him feel so unbelievably powerful, complete. It was so _right_ in a certain way. But Scott wasn't a cheater, Mitch was just a friend, he was in a two-years relationship with Shawn so he pushed these thoughts aside focusing on his breathing not to act recklessly and turn his head to kiss the gorgeous boy in his arms as his wolf was suggesting him.


	10. Kneeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light smut warning

Mitch has finished the assignment alone, kindly asking Scott to leave him alone after that embarrassing episode in the shed. Scott was more than happy to comply the Omega's request: he needed a bit of time to gather all his thoughts together to stop questioning his sexuality again. He has already walked that path, he didn't need to do all the journey again to end up with the same answer. A boner could happen to everyone, it was exactly as he had explained to Mitch: they were shirtless, skin to skin...It has been just a physical reaction: nothing more.

Connie knocked on Scott's door "May I come in?"

"Yeah..." replied Scott lazily, laying on his bed

"My baby is troubled. I can tell by the way you locked up yourself in your room... A penny for your thought" offered Connie

"It's nothing... I'm just...it's that Alpha-Omega course...I'm so uncomfortable mom!"

"You have to be brave, Scotty. You have to pass it to be the next Lead Alpha"

"I know right, but..." he pouted and she hugged him as she was used to doing when Scott was just a kid

"I know that you can do it! You have Mitch by your side!"

At that sentence, Scott hid his face into the pillow groaning

The female Omega looked at her son quizzically "Which is the real problem: the course or Mitch?" her quiet tone made Scott shivering

"The course! Why should Mitch be a problem? Mitch and I are becoming great friends despite the age gap...no problems with Mitch. Mitch is not a problem at all"

"Do you want to say Mitch another time, just to enjoy the sound of his name again?" sassed Connie

"LORD! You are so inappropriate and rude and mind your own business and NO"

Connie placed a soft kiss on the top of Scott's head and went away leaving her son alone with his thoughts.

That evening the confused Alpha was hoping for a boring lesson at the Alpha-omega course, something about the history, or legends, or laws so he was taken aback when he read the word _kneeling_ written on the blackboard.

Mitch whined "Kneeling! As I haven't done plenty of it at school today... Lucky you, you just have to stand"

"What? Do you kneel at school? To whom?" questioned Scott

"How do you think we learn to do it properly? It's not written in our DNA, despite what Alphas think..."

"I wasn't saying that. I mean... you don't properly submit, right?"

"No, of course, the teacher just correct our posture, give us suggestions about how to keep the position as long as we could, when to ask for forgiveness and how. Honestly, I was just hoping not to do that again today. I don't see why you are struggling. It's gonna be mostly on me... Do your feet hurt?"

"I don't like to make Omegas kneeling in front of me"

"That's nice of you, babe" Mitch heard the sound of his own words and turned pale "I'm sorry, Scott. I'm sorry I didn't mean to use a pet name, it's just slipped out..."

"It's ok. It was cute, but don't use it again, please"

"I won't I promise" hurried the boy

"If you all can pay attention to me" said Mr. Keaton " we can start with today's lesson. As you can read is about kneeling and we will work on understanding the limits of your own Omega, trying to find a good balance for each one of the scenarios I will present to you. Any question?"

An Alpha from the fourth row raised his hand " Kimberly hurt her knee, can we have a pillow at least, so she doesn't have to kneel on the floor?"

Mr. Keaton nodded, throwing a pillow to the Alpha "This is a good starting point: being aware of the Omega's state of health. Never push the kneeling too much, no Omega should get an injury from kneeling in front of his Alpha"

"Should I ask for a pillow too?" whispered Scott

"Are you kidding? No! I'm used to it. Please, you are offending me" scoffed Mitch

"I didn't mean to... oh Lord, this is so far from me..." groaned Scott quietly

"Well, the first scenario is the following: your Omega has talked back during a discussion about your relationship. You two were alone. All the Omegas will kneel and the Alphas have to stop them when they think enough time has passed"

Mitch smirked, knowing that with his inability to shut up this scenario could be pretty accurate, and dropped onto his knees. Mr. Keaton was passing through the class to adjust the Omegas' position, when he saw Mitch he commented "Perfect, just perfect." almost in awe.

Scott kept him down less than 30 seconds... he was the first to allow the Omega to stand up, but nobody seemed to care.

"Second scenario: same misbehavior but in front of other people."

Scott knew that basing on the rules, he had to make Mitch kneel for a longer time but he was so uncomfortable that he gave the command to stop after two minutes. Mr. Keaton looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Hoying, your Omega won't break if he kneels for a while. I know that he didn't do anything wrong but you still have to make him keep the position for the right time"

"Third scenario: your Omega has broken a rule putting his life in danger"

"Don't be the first to let me up this time, look around!" hissed Mitch dropping again onto his knees

Scott was trying not to look at Mitch because the sight of him was making his blood boiling, his mouth was dry, his breathing was a little uneven.

"Hoying look at your Omega. Which kind of problem do you have? Is the first time having an omega knelt in front of you?"

"No" replied Scott flatly

"So, eyes on him and stop squirming! You seem in distress"

"I am"

"If you are not keen to explain to me what is your problem, you can stay there, your eyes fixed on him unless I'll decide that enough time has passed"

Scott tried to formulate a reply, but Mr. Keaton interrupted him "Well, then start looking. I'll tell you when to stop"

Scott clenched his hands into fists, looking at Mitch in such a submissive position was overwhelming: images of shirtless Mitch in his arms flooded his head, he bit his lip so hard that he drew blood. A primordial desire was running in his veins: grabbing Mitch, kissing Mitch, claiming Mitch... Scot dug his nails into his palms. Few drops of sweat appeared on his forehead, he was almost shaking with the effort to keep his wolf under control.

"Mr. Keaton, please..." asked Mitch softly "You are pushing him to his limits, please. It's so painful for both of us"

"He has to learn"

"Please, he is close to the breaking point, please"

"If you say so... Stop Hoying. Go to the bathroom, wash your face and come back"

Scott walked away quickly, slamming the bathroom door open with a fist. Why the hell was he so affected by Mitch? Shawn, he needed Shawn to put everything in place, to downsize the problem and to have a good fuck because that was what he was needing the most to calm his inner turmoil.

When Scott went back to the classroom everyone was gone and Mitch was obediently waiting for him with Mr. Keaton.

"Hoying, I didn't mean to push you so much, but you have to learn how to handle this thing. Kneeling is an important part in an Alpha-Omega relationship" explained the teacher

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry. It's just...It's difficult for me"

"You two have to work on this, ok? I'll prepare some additional work for you to do at home. Don't look at me with that face Hoying. It's a part of the final exam, I cannot let it slip."

"I understand, sir"

Scott was giving short replies, trying to get out of the School. He needed to bring Mitch home and rush to his boyfriend.

Mitch was looking at him a bit worried not sure about the reason that brought Scott so close to losing control.

"Are you ok?" he dared to ask once they were in the car

"Mitchie...please. Let me be. I need space and I need Shawn. A lot." Scott spat harshly

" I get it Alpha. I'll keep my mouth shut"

"Thank you"

A dull pain filled the Omega's chest: Scott was confused and he was running to Shawn. He wasn't even willing to share with Mitch what has happened during the lesson, why he was so troubled, maybe Mitch could be of help... but he just wasn't the person Scott was looking for. The pain became even more when Scott left him home and rushed away.

Scott drove to Shawn's apartment, he didn't let Shawn the chance to say anything before pinning him to the first wall, his mouth directly on Shawn's ear

"I need you"

"I can see... take it slow, how it was..." Scott cut him off with a bruising kiss

"NO TALKING" his hands were ripping Shawn's clothes, almost clawing at his boyfriend's body

"What has gotten into you?" panted the brunette, definitely worked up by Scott's ministrations

"I need you to be mine. I need you to submit tonight and take it as a good boy. Shawn, I need you to do that" said the blonde gritting his teeth.

"That course is really bringing out the big bad Alpha you are...I like it..."

"I don't...on all four..." and he pushed Shawn on the ground pressing between his shoulder blades

"Scott, the lube... we need it."

"I have taken the one we have in the car, with the condom...NO TALKING" and he tossed two foil packages on the floor.

Scott wasn't seeing his boyfriend in front of him, while he was thrusting into Shawn's body he was thinking at Mitch, how bad he was wanting that skinny boy, how sweet he could taste, how soft his skin was...and when he came hard he had to bite down his lip again not to scream Mitch's name.

Shawn was still panting, pleasantly surprised by Scott's dominance when Scott began to sob, resting his forehead on Shawn's back.

"I'm sorry, baby...I didn't mean to be so rough, I just needed, It's so hard, so hard"

Shawn slowly turned around to face the blonde and softly caressed his face

"Scotty...I wasn't totally kidding before: between the Academy and the course your Alpha instincts are in overdrive and your wolf is almost dominating you. I can take it, don't worry. I was expecting something similar."

"I wasn't...and I don't want it, but I can't help it: it's in my mind"

Scott backed up the tears, hiding his face in Shawn's neck. He wasn't ready to admit that what that was really sending him overdrive was Mitch. Just Mitch.

 

 

 


	11. Questions & answers

Scott spent the night at Shawn's, he didn't come back to his parent's house until it was time to collect Mitch and go to that damn course. He didn't even make the effort to enter the house, he just texted Mitch from his car

* _Come down or we'll be late_

Mitch in five minutes opened the door and, hiding in the hood of the sweater he joined Scott in the car. The silence was heavy, none of them was speaking, there was a lingering awkwardness impossible to deny: Mitch was squirming in his seat.

"Would you calm down?"

"I'm sorry, I hate this embarrassing situation"

"Embarrassing? What do you mean?"

"The whole kneeling problem you have... I'm sorry you don't want to speak with me about it...I'm the one who has to see you suffering"

Scott let out a sigh "Mitchie... It's really uncomfortable for me and Shawn knows exactly how to help me to cope with this. Can we avoid the topic?"

"Yes...problem solved. I bet that Shawn is the best boyfriend ever..." Mitch said

"He is." deadpanned Scott feeling so guilty to have fucked his boyfriend thinking about Mitch. He shook his head and placed a hand over Mitch's knee

"We'll work on that thing but you have to give me time, ok? The final exam is not tomorrow... we still have a lot of lessons...I promise I won't fuck this up"

"Alpha... I mean, you can take all the time you need...It's your course...I'm just a sort of support"

"Come one let's go over this lesson, hoping that the subject will be different this time!"

The boys went into the classroom and sat at their desks waiting for Mr. Keaton. He arrived a bit later than usual, a concerned expression on his face

"Well, this evening we are going to make the first test of the semester. Don't panic, it's just to assess the connection between the Alpha and his instincts. There is no right or wrong it's just an assessment. So please, do your best but don't get anxious"

Mitch turned his head to Scott "Are you comfortable with this? I don't have a clue about what you are going to have to do but I'm sure that you'll do great"

Scott was pretty nervous, what if turned out to be a failure as for the kneeling thing...what if he wasn't able to connect with his Alpha instinct because he wasn't in love with Mitch? He looked at all the other couples in the classroom: they were the only one not in a romantic relationship...

Mitch felt physically Scott's worries and he just nuzzled into the Alpha that automatically opened his arms to grant access to his chest, knowing that the little Omega would have found reassurance in that gesture.

"See? You are in contact with your Alpha instincts: you weren't watching me and now I'm here. You'll do great!"

Mitch cheerful expression faded away when Mr. Keaton guided all the Omegas in the basement, a part of the Omega School with a restricted access.

"You are going to be in a room with me and another Alpha. Something will happen, I want you all to know that you are not in real danger. It's everything done to test your partners so please, try not to freak out badly."

"Mr. Keaton, can you tell us what's going to happen?"

"I'm sorry, no. It will false the test result for those who have a strong connection with their partner."

"Where are the Alphas?" asked Mitch warily

"Just in a separate room. You are going to meet them soon, the test won't take that long. We will enter into that room together, you will not be left alone with unknown Alphas."

Mitch took a deep breath, trying to remain calm: nothing would have happened, it was just a test.

Mitch was the fourth Omega to be guided into the test room. As soon as Mr. Keaton opened the door Mitch saw a muscular guy, wearing some latex gloves holding a surgical knife and backed up, bumping into the teacher.

"Go ahead, Mitch"

"W-w-why he has a knife?" stammered the boy

"It's a test, we just cut you a bit and we'll see Scott's reaction. See that door? Let's see how long it takes for him to try to open it from the other side. There will be a maximum of 4 cuts, it depends on your Alpha's reaction. Now roll up your sleeve"

"I-I d-don't want to..." tears were forming in Mitch's eyes

"The sooner the better, it won't take long I promise"

Mitch began to slowly roll up his sleeve and stepped towards the Alpha. He was aware that he would have taken all four cuts: Scott wasn't connected with his reactions, he was not in love with him. The emotional connection that allows perceiving your partner's feeling is real and strong just when you have a mark on your neck or when you have found your mate. None of these was Mitch's situation so he was preparing himself for the worst.

A tear rolled down his cheek and the young boy sniffled

"It's gonna hurt that much?" he asked

"A bit" replied the Alpha pulling out a disinfectant wipe to brush the Omega's arm "To prevent infections." he explained briefly

Mr. Keaton's assistant, Robert, directed all the Alphas in another waiting room explaining them the test procedure: they would have been left in a special room and basing on their connection with their inner Alpha they will be reunited with their own Omega. Scott was really concerned: he didn't like to use Mitch as a sort of reward, but he could easily understand that for the others having their Omegas taken away could be a spur.

"Scott, can you please follow me?"

"Yeah" Scott replied, following distractedly the assistant. He didn't realize where they were going he just gave a quick look around the strange room he was left into: it was an hexagonal room, with a door on each side. Scott was sure that someone would have attacked him from one of these doors.

"Are you ready Mitch?" asked Mr. Keaton and the boy nodded, extremely scared "Please stand still or the cut will be deeper, ok?"

"Ok" he whispered looking at the surgical knife shivering. The Alpha wrapped his fingers around the Omega's wrist to hold the arm in place and pure terror invaded Mitch's heart. On the other side of the door, Scott began to feel a strange discomfort, as something was about to happen but he couldn't understand what. He closed his eyes, focusing on finding the source of his discomfort but he wasn't able to locate it.

The cold blade touched Mitch's skin and sunk in his flesh quickly leaving a painful bleeding red cut on the boy's arm. Tears sprung from Mitch's eyes: fear, pain, need. Need to be saved, rescued by Scott, need to feel again his heartbeat, need to hide in those strong arms, drowning in his blue eyes. Fear not to be saved, to remain there and suffer all four cuts, to be abused again. Pain because the cut was deep enough to feel the sting and Mitch was terrified to be cut again.

Fear, pain, need. Scott was suddenly aware of Mitch's emotions. It was the same feeling he had already perceived when he met Mitch the first time. Something he wasn't able to resist to, something that was overruling his mind. He had no doubt behind which door Mitch was and he just used all his strength to open it. Mitch was in pain and if somebody was hurting that Omega well... that would have been their last action.

The Alpha wiped the blood from Mitch's wound and the Omega yelped in pain, he grabbed the surgical knife from the tray but the door behind his flung opened and Scott rushed inside to knock the other Alpha down, punching him straight in the face. Scott's eyes were completely red, his fangs exposed, his normal baritone voice was hitting some bass tones.

"Never ever hurt my baby again" he growled pulling Mitch into his chest, shielding him from the world wrapping his muscular arm around his skinny frame

"Hoying! Calm down! This should be a record..."

"You hurt my Omega" Scott's voice was a mere rumble

"Calm down, it's just a test. I'm ok... Hey, WHAT?" Mitch whisper-yelled

Scott placed a soft kiss on Mitch's head keeping him pressed against his body

"You are not moving from here" he ordered sternly and Mitch was more than willing to obey.

"You can go outside now, Robert will bring you back into the classroom where you can wait for the results. Good job Hoying, you have redeemed yourself." stated Mr. Keaton

Mitch was holding onto Scott's shirt with the sound of those words in his ears "my baby, my Omega" He was dreaming for sure, probably it was the reaction to the pain, to the stressful situation, Scott couldn't have called him his Omega. Mitch's wolf was whining restlessly in his head craving to be pampered and taken care by the gorgeous blonde Alpha and the young boy wasn't able to keep himself at bay

"It hurts..." he murmured looking up at Scott his eyes turning blue

"Baby..." Scott scooped him in his arms, bringing Mitch's head to rest in the crook of his neck " I'll take care of this"

Once back in the classroom Scott found out that the most pissed off Alphas were actually himself and a guy named Avi, they were also the two Alphas with the less wounded Omegas. They were both growling and cursing under their breath. Avi snapped holding his crying Omega

"Are they crazy? Why did they hurt them? What a kind of stupid test is this?"

"I'll never authorize them to bring him alone somewhere ever again. How is everyone else not as bothered as us?"

"I don't know but still... it seems other Alphas don't care enough"

Scott looked at the sobbing girl in Avi's arm and asked

"Is she _your_ Omega?"

"Yes, we are dating. I haven't marked her, yet... What about you?"

"We are friends, I mean, very good friend as we are doing this together..."

"Oh I've thought you two were dating too" Avi sounded utterly surprised

"You should! You are so cute" chirped Kristie

"Kit, behave! It's none of your business" scolded sternly Avi

"Sorry Alphas"

"Not a big deal Avi. Don't scold her..."

"I have to. She is so young, I cannot let thing slip"

Kristie smiled "I'm eighteen"

Peeking out from Scott's arms Mitch stuck his tongue out "I'm seventeen!"

They both burst into laughter while Avi and Scott exchanged a sympathetic smile: both their partners were so young...

Completely out of the blue Kirstie said "Oh Avi, I'm staining your shirt... I'm sorry"

Mitch lowered his gaze and commented "Same for me Scott, sorry"

"It's not a problem, I'm more worried about you. Why you are still bleeding?"

Avi didn't wait a single second, he called out for Robert "Hey! Our Omegas are still bleeding, can we go home?"

The assistant asked "Don't you want to wait for the final marks, they will be out in 30 minutes on top?"

Avi and Scott replied in unison "No, we are bringing them home" dragging their wounded Omegas with them.

Once in the car park, Avi parted from Scott flashing him a smile "Hey, it has been a pleasure, see you next class!"

Scott smiled back "See you, Avi!"

Then while Mitch was buckling his seatbelt up Scott looked down and shook his head

"What about bringing you to the ER?"

"No, please..."

"Ok, I'll try to patch you up at home but if it's not stopping we have to go...Butchers..."

"What?" asked Mitch a bit lightheaded

"Butchers! There was no need to cut that deep! My poor baby"

Mitch widened his eyes: for the second time Scott has used that pet name and the boy questioned "Your baby?"

Scott blushed visibly "I mean, I'm... I'm so sorry..."

There were no other words spoken between the boys until they got home and Scott followed Mitch in his bedroom after collecting the first aid kit from his room.

"This is going to sting, Mitchie" warned Scott

"Hell, no! Not again!" whined the young Omega

"I have to. I'll try to be fast." added the Alpha apologetically

Scott felt a pain in his chest when Mitch hissed in pain and cried few tears beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"Mitchie... I tried my best"

"It's not you! It's that I'm so...so fucking tired to get hurt and feel pain... and tomorrow I have school...and this will fucking hurt again...and I'm alone to deal with this"

These words were the last straw for Scott's heart, for the first time in his life he didn't think about consequences he just followed his gut and he pulled Mitch in arms again

"You won't be alone tonight: I'll sleep with you, in your bed. I won't touch you, obviously, but at least you won't be alone"

"You serious?"

"I am. Lay down, get comfortable and close your eyes. It has been a long day"

It took few seconds for Mitch to find a comfortable position in Scott's embrace and less than few minutes to doze off feeling safe and content for once in his lifetime.

Scott spent all the night torturing himself about his feeling for Mitch. What has really happened that night? Why was he so connected with Mitch? How could he have been able to feel his pain, his need so clearly? Why did he have such a violent reaction? Why did he call Mitch his own baby twice? Why he referred to him as his Omega? Was he cheating on Shawn? Was this just a reaction due to Alpha/Omega course? He needed to know but he wasn't able to find a good answer to his questions.

It was nearly 5 AM when Mitch spoke in a soft voice "I can hear the wheels in your head, Scott. Tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing..."

"Please...I hope we were kinda closer after all these embarrassing lessons at the Alpha/Omega course..."

"I need answers" deadpanned Scott

"Answers?" Mitch shifted in the bed to face Scott "Well, ask the questions!"

Scott sighed "It's not the kind of answers I can get through a question..."

Mitch was perplexed "How can I help?"

"No Mitchie..."

"But is there any way I can help you?" pressed the young Omega

"Mitchie...don't"

"Scott, let me help you..." Mitch looked at the troubled Alpha expectantly, gently squeezing his arm

Scott diverted his gaze from the boy and looked at the ceiling "There is a way but I don't wanna ask, it's kinda... it's too much I can't"

"You can! I'm asking you to!"

"Mitch.., I'm not sure this would be a great idea" Scott was battling with himself

"Coward much to be a big Alpha..." sassed Mitch, hoping to gain a reaction and he smirked when he saw Scott clenching his jaw

"Well, ok! I'll tell you but don't tell me that I haven't warned you if you feel embarrassed and please feel free to say no. Deal?"

"Deal"

Scoot took a deep breath a locked his eyes with Mitch

"Can I kiss you?"

Mitch's heart almost exploded in his chest...that was not what he was thinking about but it was his chance so he bit his lower lip whispering

"Y-yes"

"You sure? I can take a no, it's not..." Mitch shook his head to silence the Alpha

"Sure. You can"

Scott licked his lips suddenly flustered, almost not sure how to kiss the boy in front of him, but when he looked into Mitch's deep brown eyes he had no hesitation, he leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was slow, sweet and soft and Mitch was tingling all over his body: kissing Scott was an amazing experience, better than any dream.

Scott was so aware of his own body, of Mitch's body as never before that he had to clench his hand into the bed sheets not to turn a kiss into a desperate and heated make out session. Mitch felt the movement of Scott's hands onto the sheets and misinterpreted completely the gesture, so he broke the kiss to ask

"It's that horrible? I'm that a shitty kisser?"

"Wh-what?" replied the Alpha trying desperately to get a hold of himself

"You are clenching your hands into the sheets. Is the kiss so horrible? You don't like it? It's because I'm an Omega?" Mitch blurted

"NO! Oh Lord, no! I'm... this is... because..."

"So?" pressed the boy, really worried about Scott's reaction

"I'm just trying not to be aggressive. It's good, so good... I want more but..."

Mitch smiled, suddenly proud of being able to elicit such a reaction in Scott

"This is not my first kiss, I can be inexperienced but not that much. Just kiss me as you want, as you really want. You won't scar me for life"

"Mitchie... God, that's such an invitation"

"It is. You need answers? Well formulate the questions in the right way"

Scott connected his lips to Mitch's again but firmly, demandingly, asking for entrance rolling on top of the boy, bracing himself on his left elbow to have room to move his right arm under Mitch's back and press their bodies together.

Mitch kissed back, keeping up with Scott's quick pace without any problem, parting his lips to grant him access and letting him exploring his mouth moaning softly in reply.

The first kiss has been awesome but this one was maddening for both of them, feeling his self-control fading away every second more Scott pulled away

"Fuck!... that was... fuck! I'm sorry if you are confused now, but I really need to understand my feelings"

"I'm not confused"

"I don't believe you, we just kissed..."

"Honestly, I know how I feel about you, Alpha. You are the one that needs to understand..."

"Watch your mouth Omega!" spat Scott

"I'm sorry, sir..."

Scott cringed "No, I didn't mean to...oh shit! I need a bit of time, space I wasn't expecting this reaction..."

"You've got plenty. I have school, I'll go"

"I want to check your arm before, though" stated the Alpha

"I'm not really your Omega, you don't have to"

"I want to"

Silently Scott unwrapped Mitch's arm, cleaned the wound again giving him a gentle squeeze when the boy hissed in pain

"Sorry, I don't like the sting at all" explained Mitch

"You have every right to complain" commented the blonde wrapping up the arm in a clean gauze "now you are good to go"

"Thank you, Alpha" smiled Mitch going away collecting his bag

"Mitch..." called out Scott

"Yes?..."

Scott shook his head "Nothing...see you later"

Mitch disappeared closing the door behind his back and Scott let himself fall over the bed: good way to find answers: now he was completely confused about everything: Mitch, Shawn and his sexuality. What a smooth move.


	12. Cold Shower

The morning at the Omega School was endless for Mitch: he couldn't stop thinking about kissing Scott and their conversation in bed that morning. Oh yes, he played it cool as kissing the most beautiful Alphas on the planet was such a normal thing for him but internally he was exploding.

It wasn't just the feeling of reviewing the whole scene before his eyes, he could actually feel Scott's mouth on his own, he could touch the exact point where Scott's fingers were laying on his back, he could still feel his warmth, his scent...

Mitch moaned absentmindedly and his friend Candice elbowed him in the stomach

"The fuck?" hissed Mitch

"Is your Heat coming? You are moaning during a History class!"

"Oh... no...I'm under suppressant, it' just"

"You are daydreaming..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, daydream in silence!"

Mitch nodded and suppressed a giggle: he was euphoric.

Coming back from school Mitch went straight into the kitchen to grab a light snack and bumped into Scott who was eating something. His heart was full of joy, without even thinking he hugged the Alpha and pushed his lips over Scott's. Scott, taken off guard, kissed back for few seconds, then he pushed Mitch away

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you..." replied Mitch confused by Scott's mixed reaction. He was looking at the Alpha expectantly, eager to understand what could be different from the morning

"No, no... that's wrong, we cannot..." mumbled Scott

"But...but you did it first this morning!" objected the boy

Scott bowed his head, a sad expression on his face "I'm sorry Mitch, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have, I think that my Alpha's instincts were still in overdrive from the test and... I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

Mitch saw his dream tumbling down before his eyes. It has been a mistake, Scott didn't mean it. He wanted to punch him, to scream, to throw objects around, to curl himself in a ball and disappear but he just ran away, crying.

Scott moved a hand as to grab the Omega but he stopped his movement. He was feeling a dagger in his chest, Mitch wasn't the only one in pain but he couldn't follow him, he couldn't pull the boy into his arm to comfort him, to ease his suffering. He couldn't.

Mitch slammed the door of his bedroom behind his back, crying his eyes out, holding the pillow used by Scott the previous night. When he had no more tears to cry, the young Omega fell asleep. The awakening was terrible: Scott knocked on his door reminding him of the Alpha/Omega course.

Mitch look at himself in the mirror, red puffy eyes, his hair a total mess, the heartache was written clearly on his face...but he decided to do nothing to hide his feelings: Scott has caused this mess, now he had to deal with it.

On their way to the course Scott tried to make a small talk but the boy was really snappy

"Mitch, how are you?"

"Do you care? Why are you asking?"

"You know that I care"

"I was thinking to know you more than I actually do, so I'm sorry Alpha if I don't take anything for granted now"

"I..."

"Please don't. I don't need your pity"

As a twist of fate that night the lesson was about the communication between Alphas and Omegas. Mr. Keaton asked them to draw something related to Christmas keeping the picture hidden to the other one. Then every pair was placed back to back and each component had to describe their own picture to the other giving them the correct directions to recreate the same drawing.

Scott and Mitch kept on arguing all the lesson.

"A tree? But in which corner? Tall or short? Compared to who?" Mitch was asking for details not listening to Scott's words

"Where do I have to start drawing? In which part of the page?" Scott was lost, absolutely overwhelmed by all the accessory information given by Mitch who was forgetting to give him the basic ones

"How am I supposed to start drawing if I don't know where to start?" Scott scoffed

"Have you ever been to the nursery, Scott? You should be able to use a pencil! That's where to start!" snapped Mitch hastily

Easy to say that they failed the exercise miserably, leaving Mr. Keaton utterly confused: he was expecting them to be the best pair in the class after the outcome of the last lesson.

Mitch and Scott quarreled all the way back home.

"You weren't even trying to follow my directions!" complained Mitch

"That's a lie! You weren't trying to answer my questions!"

"You don't listen to me!"

"Neither you!"

"Yes, it's all my fault! Like early in the kitchen... I have done wrong, trying to kiss you"

"I have a boyfriend Mitch! I cannot cheat!"

A rush of anger riled Mitch up and he talked back hastily "So it's cheating when I start it, but not if you do it. Good to know..."

Scott, hit on a sore spot, replied "Don't test me, Omega"

"Omega? Omega?!" Scott has never talked to Mitch highlighting their rank, Mitch felt the sting of the tears in his eyes "Why are you so cold and distant and _Alpha_ right now? Are your instincts still in overdrive?"

"Mitchell..." warned Scott closer to lose his patience

"Scotchell..." parroted Mitch unable to stop himself. He wanted Scott to understand how bad he was feeling and how Scott was hurting him. Scott was well aware of the emotional state of the boy in front of him, but he was so distraught by the whole situation that he reacted just as an Alpha who was being disrespected by an Omega.

Scott flashed his eyes red and dragged Mitch in his bedroom unceremoniously tugging on his wrist.

Mitch got mad "You have bruised my wrist! Monster!" he yelled banging on the door that Scott had quickly locked.

"You won't die, Mitch! You were being disrespectful. Knock it off" the stern voice had Mitch instantly on his knees, shaking.

The boy began to cry silently, his back pressed on the wooden door: he was confused, hurt, guilty. He has deliberately tested an Alpha, the same  Alpha he was desperately wanting to be _his Alpha_. It was too much for one day: from Heaven to Hell in less than 24 hours. Too much to handle, too much to move to cry onto the bed: better stay there, where he was.

On the other side of the door, Scott was sitting in the same position, ashamed of having hurt Mitch, upset for not being able to understand his own feelings. Mitch was right: in the morning when he was the one kissing Mitch everything seemed so right, he wasn't thinking about Shawn, but then...

Scott wasn't a cheater, he didn't mean to play with Mitch's heart...

He just wanted to understand what was happening to him, if that desire towards Mitch was something real or was just a reflection of a meaningless instinct.

Scott could feel Mitch hiccupping behind the door, his sniffling was heartbreaking. It took all Scott's control not to open the door to hold Mitch and kiss him until it was dawn again, trying to quench his pain. When the Alpha realized that the boy has fallen asleep he opened the door and put the boy onto the bed.

He carefully looked at Mitch's wrist, evaluating the damage he had made. Seeing the blue and purple shades on the Omega's skin elicited an unexpected reaction in the Alpha: he kissed the bruise murmuring "I'm sorry Mitchie" and he draped his sweater over Mitch to keep him warm.

Scott looked at the sleeping boy for the last time before leaving the room: from Heaven to Hell in less than 24 hours. It was a lot to take, a lot to deal with: he wasn't sure anymore of his feeling, of his sexuality, of his relationship with Shawn...

Scott murmured softly "I don't wanna hurt you Mitchie...I'm just really really confused. You deserve better than this" and suppressing the burning desire to lay beside Mitch, holding him into his arms he closed the door behind his back.


	13. New friends

Mitch woke up surrounded by Scott's scent: it was a bittersweet feeling. He wrapped Scott's sweater tightly around himself trying to recall the sensation of Scott's arms around him. He replayed in his mind all the events from the previous day and he felt guilty. He knew better than act so recklessly: Scott has never said that he was in love with him or that he has found the answer he was looking for in that kiss. He had to apologize, he couldn't lose him.

He rushed out of his room without even watching and he bumped into the blonde Alpha

"Mitch..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know better than this, I'm nothing to you...Scott, please... I'm so sorry for my poor behavior" Mitch dropped onto his knees, but Scott lift him up immediately

"No Mitchie. We both did wrong. I apologize too. Still friends?"

"ALWAYS!" cried out the Omega hugging the Blonde.

Scott smiled softly, his heart aching a little, running a hand on the boy's back. Better keep himself in check: nothing said, nothing to regret.

"I have school, I have to go. Have a nice day, Alpha"

"See you this evening for the last lesson of the week"

Mitch nodded smiling and ran to the Omega School leaving Scott in a deep confusion. Mitch didn't know that the Alpha had laid in his bed all the night awake, trying to find an answer to all his questions, an answer that seemed to be just a name. This awareness was eating Scott alive: was he really attracted to an Omega? To an Omega that young? Was it possible that, despite he didn't believe in the Alpha/Omega rule, Mitch was his Omega, his other half, his mate?

Scott shivered. The bitter taste of bile in his mouth. Mate: just the word was scaring him. The best thing to do was to smile the thought away, going to the Alpha Academy and hustle as hard as possible focusing only on becoming the best future Lead Alpha. That was the only important thing.

That evening Mr. Keaton was a bit late and Avi took the chance to speak to Scott again: he had a good feeling about the Blonde and he could use some new friends so he decided to invite the boys for a movie night

"Hey, It's Friday. After class are you up for watching a movie with us?"

"Oh, a movie! Please Alpha" begged Mitch "I don't have school tomorrow"

"Me neither" said Kirstie giving her best puppy eyes to Scott

"Ok, I feel cornered: you won Omegas! It would be a nice change! We can go, just let me text Shawn real quick so he can have a night out with his friends too"

Mitch was on cloud nine: it wasn't a proper date but it was the first time he had the opportunity to hang out with Scott not for an assignment. They were about to spend some time together and, best of all, without Shawn! He couldn't be more excited.

Mitch and Kirstie were giggling for the whole lesson and both their Alphas have to reprimand them in order to avoid a worse reaction from Mr. Keaton.

When the bell rang Mitch and Kirstie packed up their belongings in a record time

"Good to go Alphas?" chirped Kirstie

"Just follow my car, we can go to my house. I'm leaving on my own"

In about ten minutes they reached Avi's house: it's wasn't big or fancy, but it was definitely a good place to hang out. There was a big open space with the kitchen and two couches, a big screen and a wooden coffee table placed over a furry rug.

Kirstie and Mitch ran to pick up the film to watch while the two Alphas were preparing a couple of drinks in the kitchen.

"You are in love with him, aren't you?" whispered Kirstie

"Well... in love... maybe it's just...I don't know"

"I was utterly confused when I met Avi, he got under my skin so quickly. I was so scared due to the age gap, but he is a real gentleman. Are you scared too?"

"I'm really not sure about my feeling and he's not sure too, so... we are friends"

Kirstie hugged Mitch "I'm sure you won't be just friends forever"

Mitch smiled back trying not to blindly believe to Kirstie' statement. That was his dream, but the reality could be fairly different.

As soon as Avi was seated on the couch Kirstie cuddled with him so the other boys sat on the free couch. Kirstie winked to Mitch: that was a little help to get them closer than usual. Avi started the movie and soon Mitch scooted a little closer to Scott, there was an awkward sense of suspension between them until Scott stretched an arm to pull Mitch on his side.

"Come on, we are not strangers!" he whispered and the boy relaxed happy to feel the contact with the Blonde.

The movie was nearly at the half when both Omegas fell asleep: Avi draped a blanket over his girlfriend and Scott adjusted his position to get Mitch more comfortable.

"They wanted to pick the movie and now they are sleeping" smiled Scott

"Typical Kirstie...she thinks to have enough energy and then she fall asleep on me. She is lucky she's cute"

"Are you a couple since a long time?" asked Scott

"Not much, 5, maybe 6 months. Please don't tell her that I don't know the exact date.She is going to kill me"

"You secret is safe with me" Scott played with his fingers nervously "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? Are you engaged?"

"No problem! No, we are not engaged. I love her desperately but sometimes the age gap is a problem. I'm scared that she's not sure about her feelings for me so I haven't proposed yet"

"Why the course, though?"

"It's the first step. I hope that it will help us to understand better if we are ready for a life together. A mating mark or a marriage is a big thing I don't want to do it and then regret it. Why are you doing the course?"

"Mitch and I are not a couple, he is just helping me with the course because I need it for being able to become the next Lead Alpha"

"Sorry to pry but, are you sure that you don't feel anything for him? It's none of my business but you seem really close to each other"

Scott ran a hand along Mitch's back "I'm not sure about anything. I kissed him and everything seemed so right, but I have a boyfriend and I'm so confused... It's a mess!" he whined

"I get what you are saying: I broke up with my previous partner when I met Kirstie. It was hard and painful but when you find your mate there is nothing you can do"

"Oh, mate... How did you know she is your mate? And if you know why are you scared about the future?"

"I'm scared because she is so young, she can still change and I was sure that the whole mate thing was just a legend, but... I smell her emotions, always. If she is sad my heart aches. If somebody threatens her or if she's in danger I got all Alpha in two seconds... why are you asking?"

"...fuck..."

"What?"

"It's literally how I feel about him. Now, for example, I'm conscious that without my arm here he would be uncomfortable so I'm more than willing to leave it here. Avi, do you think he could be my...?"

"Scott, it could be but you are the only one who can know it for sure"

"I've never dated an Omega in my life, I've never been attracted to Omegas. Honestly, I don't know what to do..."

Mitch moved whining a soft "Alpha..." and automatically Scott began to gently stroke his back making the boy purring contently in his sleep. Avi looked at the scene and commented

"I know who can help you: Tyler"

"Tyler? Do I know him?"

"Don't think so: he and his mate have had a rough patch but now they are so happy together. We can Face Time him if you agree..."

"Wait. Tell me about his story"

"To make a long story short: Troye was just 17 when they met, Tyler didn't mark him, they broke up, Tyler had few flings, nothing relevant. Troye had two other Alphas but he was broken inside and so was Tyler. Troye even tried to kill himself and that was when Tyler marked him to save both of them"

"Well... how this can help me?"

"Trust me: let's call him. He helped me out with Kirstie. I was so insecure, I didn't want to hurt my ex-girlfriend but... he enlightened me."

Scott swallowed a lump of nerves in his throat, he needed help and maybe that was the right occasion. "Let's do it" he whispered and Avi pressed the contact on his phone. Tyler replied almost instantly

"King of barbecue! Good to see ya!"

"Hi Tyler, I was wondering if you have like five minutes to help out a friend of mine..."

"What can I do... wait a sec" Tyler turned his head " Thirty minutes more babe, then you have to stop I'm dead serious you need a break" then he returned to look at Avi "Sorry about that, but Troye is overworking himself and I have to keep an eye on him. By the way, I have time"

"My friend Scott is living a bit of a drama: he has a boyfriend, but he thinks he is developing some feelings for a very young Omega who might be his mate..." Avi moved the phone camera to put the pair into the frame "... but he is a bit insecure"

"Well, Scottyboy, based on what I'm seeing your wolf and your body already know what to do. I can give you only one advice: shut down your brain. Don't overthink: just feel. If you feel that he is your mate there is no way you both can get away from this. If you push him away things will only get worse. And worse means something bad beyond your imagination. Don't fight it. I know that it could be scary, especially if your mate is extremely young but believe me, nothing is better than to found and accept your mate"

Scott opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he was completely speechless. Those words have hit him right in the feels.

He was still looking for something to say to Tyler when a skinny Omega with curly chocolate hair got into the frame "Babe...you sad? What's happening?" he asked worriedly

"Nothing Tro, I was explaining why it's pointless to fight your feelings for your mate..."

"Stop it. It's the past, I'm here, you are here..." then the Omega realized that the conversation on the phone wasn't ended "oh snap...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...Tyler!" he widened his eyes horrified to have interrupted a discussion between three Alphas but Tyler gently caressed his side "Don't worry. It's ok. Do you want to add your point of view? Here we have Scottyboy that he's unsure about his feelings for the little Omega you can see cuddled to his side..."

Troye looked at Scott and Mitch for few seconds "I cannot say what you are feeling but I can tell you that you care about him. I know that it's not easy especially if you have a big age gap, but if you are mates there no point in denying it. You will suffer, he will suffer."

"Fuck!" Scott spat "This was completely unplanned, I don't know, I'm not sure..."

"Hey" continued Tyler, shushing Troye with a movement of his hand "I'm not saying that you have to wake him up and mark him. Take a bit of time, try to read the tell-tales of you being mates or not and then decide. But be honest: for him, for you. A mate came unannounced and usually not at the best time, but he is still your mate."

"I see...I'll think about it...I'm just confused..."

"Thanks, Tyler, we'll let you go." offered Avi

"You still owe me a barbecue, Avi..." reminded playfully Tyler

"Maybe we can do one all together. What do you think?"

"Not a bad idea. Just give a little space to Scottyboy over there and then we'll organize. See ya"

"See ya, dude"

 

Avi gave a look at Scott whose eyes were fixed on Mitch, then he decided to just hold his princess letting the other Alpha the time to think about his difficult situation. He had been there not so long ago: only Scott could help himself. Avi felt that into his bones: Scott and Mitch were meant to be together, the Blonde was just needing a bit of time to wrap his head around that.


	14. Advice

The weekend passed quickly, Mitch in his room keeping up with the school and Scott at Shawn's. Scott was restless, Shawn was worried about him, the Alpha/Omega course was taking a toll on him and he wasn't able to help his boyfriend.

Scott refused to talk about his struggle, he just asked for sex and he drank a lot, Shawn was happy to indulge in both of the activities but he knew that Scott was just trying to run away from something. He also knew that forcing Scott to face the issue wasn't the right thing to do, he would have spoken when he was ready.

Scott arrived home nearly at midnight, he waited in the car until the light in Mitch's room was turned off and then he found the courage to enter. He didn't want to face Mitch, he actually ran away from him after having held him for hours at Avi's. How can he justify his behavior? How can he explain that he was still confused? Wasn't he the supposed to be able to understand his own feeling better than a 17 years old?

He went straight to the kitchen, looking for a bottle of beer, he stared at the fridge looking for something to eat when a familiar voice rang behind him

"You hungry, honey? There are some pizza leftovers, do you want me to warm it for you?"

"Mom... is past midnight..."

"Are you scolding me for being up? Mister, I'm your mom, I was waiting for you to come home and don't look at me in that way. You will always be my Scottybuckets and I will always be worried about you" she hugged him and Scott returned the hug.

She warmed the pizza and sat on the table in front of him "You know that you can talk to me, right? That I'm always here for you even if you are a grown up badass Alpha, as you guys say"

"Mom..."

"Scott whatever this is, it's eating you alive. You are not your normal self, please. I swear I won't tell your father" urged Connie

"Mom, I think that the course is making me reconsidering my sexuality" whispered Scott "I feel things for Omegas, I feel the need of being a bit more in charge than I usually am" the Alpha was visibly cringing

"I'm not here to judge you. You know that I support you no matter what"

"What if after years of dating Alphas, knowing how to handle the relationship I have to re-learn everything? I'm not cut for Omegas, you know that "

"Why you shouldn't be cut for Omegas? Why do you think that?"

"I'm too big, I cannot control my wolf completely, I got jealous so easily.... mom, it's way better for me to have an Alpha partner..." explained the blonde

"This is the most stupid thing you've ever said in your entire life, Scott. Your dad was the same and we made a good family"

"What if I'm attracted to an Omega? What should I do? I don't even know if I can handle this kind of relationship with all the rules, the expectations... I'm not like the other Alphas at the course but still I..." Scott was almost breaking down

"Scott, baby, look at me: are you falling for Mitch?"

Scott bowed his head "I don't know" he whined, covering his face with his hands "I don' t know. He is too young and frail. I'm taken... He has just gone through a rough patch, who am I to drag him in all my insecurities? He deserves a good Alpha, not a weird one. He is not legal, mom... I don't even think about be able to take care of an Omega, let say such a young one.

"Is there more that you want to say?"

"Mom promise me that you won't tell dad" pleaded Scott

"You know I won't"

"Mitch... well... Mitch might be, could be...probably he is... my mate" he breathed out almost shakily

Connie just hugged him and said " You have always been a sweet caring boy, even if your Alpha trait was showing since day one. I don't think you don't have the attitude or the abilities to taking care of Mitch. He is legal among werewolves especially if you are mates. What are you really scared of?"

"What if I hurt him? What if I'm not a good Alpha if I cannot guide him well? What if I'm just doubting but then I'm still into Alphas. You are the only Omega I hug... I have never, fuck that's embarrassing... I have never _made it_   with an Omega"

Connie blushed, looking at the floor "I'm not an expert in gay sex but I think that it should be the same despite the rank..."

"I... I don't want to have this conversation with you. I should have this conversation with Mitch, trying to understand if he is willing to try if he feels the same but first I have to make up my mind. I cannot be confused on this matter." Scott took a deep breath "How can I leave Shawn, after 2 years for him? What if we are not mates? What if he changes his mind after a while? What if I fail him?"

"Scottie, you are right: he is the one you should talk to. My only suggestion is not to overthink this: what does your heart want? What do you want?Do you want to be with Mitch?"

"Mom, honestly..." began Scott but she stopped him

"It's not an answer you have to give me, the answer is just for you and Mitch to know".

Scott slumped into the seat, huffing.

"Thanks, mom..." Scott squeezed Connie's hand "Mom... have dad ever physically hurt you?"

"Why are you so concerned about this? Is because you have seen him beaten up?" questioned Connie

"It's because I know that in the heat of the moment I've bruised Shawn... what about a little Omega that I can probably break just with my own weight? My wolf is so strong, mom..."

Connie looked at her son dead in the eyes choosing the words to say

"He did actually, but not on purpose and I have never considered him responsible for that. Omegas are taught how to handle a strong Alpha. Don't forget that Omegas are born to be loved by Alphas... we can bear a bit of pain, we can..."

"But Mitch..." objected the Alpha

"You just have to learn how to dose your strength. You can be passional without hurting him"

"PASSIONAL? Mom, I'm UNCOMFORTABLE" Scott was crimson red

Connie chuckled looking at her son "You'll always be my sweet boy, honey. Now go to sleep and... follow your heart"


	15. You have to choose

Mitch struggled to keep his eyes open for all the lesson, Scott resolved to pinch his side a couple of time to wake him up. He could read how tired was the little Omega, so when Mitch fell asleep in the car, while Scott was driving home the Alpha just smiled. The boy was exhausted. Not that Scott was really aware of the reasons behind this tiredness, he could imagine: Omega school, homework, Alpha/Omega course, assignment for the course and to be fair he was aware of the tension building between them two.

He pulled out in front of his house and remained there, his eyes on Mitch watching him sleeping peacefully for once. He couldn't wake him up.

He just unbuckled both seatbelts and scooped up Mitch in his arm. Scott's heart was pounding in his chest never ever in his whole life he had been so careful and loving towards somebody. He knew that very well.

Mitch was giving him a purpose of being an Alpha: the Blonde for the first time was proud to be an Alpha because he could be there to protect Mitch, because holding the young Omega was making Scott stronger, more powerful and much more accomplished than he has ever been.

With a fond smile, he carried the boy into his room and laid him on the bed. Scott was staring at the sleeping figure with a doubtful heart: what should he do? Mitch was looking so dainty and perfect and the blonde Alpha hadn't the chance to resist.

Scott kneeled beside Mitch's bed, getting closer to Mitch, he ran a hand through the dark hair and with a defeated sigh Scott pushed his lips against Mitch's.

Mitch's moaned softly, waking up at the warm contact. He wrapped his arms around Scott, tilting his head to give the Alpha the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Mitch kissed back for a while but with a pained whine he pulled away

"Scott..."

"Mitch..." the Alpha breathed out an unsteady "I'm... I'm sorry" then he paused, taking a deep breath before saying "I know, I shouldn't have.."

"No, you shouldn't. You have a boyfriend, you know better than cheat on him"

Scott felt the bitter taste of guilt in on his tongue and it seemed worse than the usual compared to how sweet tasted Mitch a few seconds earlier

"..." Scott bowed his head in silence and Mitch continued

"Honestly, I don't deserve to be used as you are doing. You have to make up your mind" Mitch's voice was cold, his words so carefully chosen as he had the conversation ready in his mind. Scott was taken aback and spat

"I don't want to use you, Mitchie"

"Scott, you are playing with my heart. You know how I feel about you" Mitch was relentless

"No, I don't Mitchie. You just kissed me once. I don't know how you feel about me" Scott replied hastily.

That was a half truth: he knew that Mitch was feeling something for him, it wasn't for the embarrassing episode in the shed, or for the kisses they shared, he could tell that the boy was interested because of their special connection. Scott was able to feel Mitch's pain every time he was mentioning Shawn or he was going somewhere far from him. On the other hand, they have never talked about their feelings toward each other, so Scott shielded himself behind this.

Mitch shook his head "You really haven't understood yet that if I've kissed you, if I've let you kiss me after all has happened to me it means that I feel something for you? I thought you were smarter than this... The point is not this, though. You have to choose Scott: me or Shawn, or being single for a while. I don't know what could be the best but please make a choice!"

Mitch's voice didn't falter, he didn't shake while he was looking at the Alpha dead in his eyes. Scott couldn't know that he had prepared this conversation with Kirstie a couple of days before. Kirstie suggested to push Scott to chose and if Mitch at the very beginning was very scared of being rejected, now he just wanted to know.

Scott's kisses were addictive, Scott's presence was kind of addictive and Mitch has realized that he was becoming comfortable in having Scott around for a while but every single time he was leaving or he was just referring to Shawn he was heartbroken.

That mess couldn't last longer, it was a dangerous game and he had to walk away from it or, at least, understand his role in this game.

Kirstie was positive that Scott was Mitch's mate and that he would have chosen Mitch over Shawn but Mitch wasn't so sure. He just wanted to know if there was a chance for him to become Scott's Omega and Scott's boyfriend or not. He was pushing the situation for both of them, to clarify their relationship. The truth could hurt but always less than a lie.

"I need time" said Scott flatly

"Well, take the time you need but don't kiss me anymore, please" commented the young Omega feeling the sting of the tears in his eyes.

"I didn't know you consider me such a shitty kisser!" snapped Scott

For the first time, Mitch's voice broke

"Scott! That's a lie!Why are you saying that? To make me feel bad? I just don't want to get used to something that can be taken away from me in a sec. I love your kisses, I love to be kissed by you, I love to kiss you, but..." the boy stopped his rant to back up the tears but the Alpha pressed him to continue, almost mercilessly

"But?...But what?"

"...I don't want to be just a toy for you" Mitch confessed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Scott widened his eyes in surprise, he had never imagined that Mitch was feeling that way

"You are not a toy, Mitchie" he said softly

"What... what am I for you, Scott? What?" Mitch questioned hiccuping

"I... I don't know, yet... I'm not sure...I don't want to say something I'm not sure about, Mitch." Scott looked at the Omega shaken by his sobs and placed his hands over Mitch's shoulders

"I understand that you want and deserve an answer but I cannot reply if I'm not sure. I don't want to rush it, Mitch. I know that it's painful for both of us, but how much more would this be painful if I give you the wrong answer?"

"I see where you're coming from. I agree but please, please, please think about it!"

"I will, Mitchell. I will" Scott's tone and posture was the same as he'd be taking an oath and this kind of commitment reassured Mitch a bit.

Scott hugged him and Mitch lost his self-control again, bursting into tears and pushing the Alpha away.

 

Scott sat outside Mitch's room for a while, with the head in his hand, panifully aware of the boy's suffering. He really had to choose.


	16. Clarity

It took a while for Scott to figure out what to do, but he was sick to be so tormented in his heart so he just went away for a couple of days to his sister's house in San Francisco to put a bit of distance between himself and Mitch.

He had realized that he needed space more than time: being too close to Mitch was making difficult to distinguish between his own desires and Mitch's. Scott has spoken with Tyler and Troye a couple of times, to be able to focus on the tell-tales of being mates. Troye has given him the most useful advice: go away for a while.

As soon as he arrived in San Francisco Scott began to breathe again, to think clearly again. He was drinking a coffee with his sister in a fancy Starbuck when Lauren asked

"What do you think he's doing, now?"

"He is at School now, I don't know exactly. Why are you asking?"

"I was meaning Shawn, Scotty... the boy you should be thinking about..."

Scott all of a sudden realized that the only guy in his thoughts was Mitch, he was worried about Mitch, he was tempted to call his mom to check on him...there was Mitch, just Mitch, only Mitch.

"Lauren...I have to go, I love you, I love you so much! You don't know how much I love you, I could never thank you enough..." he hugged her and rushed away

Lauren remained seated, then she caressed her small baby bump and said "You know... your uncle might seem a self-absorbed jerk, but he's not. He will love you, I promise. He just needs to solve this little issue in his love life. Trust me."

While driving Scott called Shawn "Can you come at mine at 4? I'm coming back form Lauren and I need to see you"

"Of course babe! I missed you" chirped Shawn "See you later!"

Scott thought about how to handle the conversation with Shawn for the whole way back and then he resolved to be direct and honest because that was the only honorable and fair way to end his relationship with Shawn.

Scott was really calm when Shawn arrived and hugged him warmly before suggesting him to seat on the couch

"I need to talk to you and I need you to listen carefully"

Shawn frowned but sat beside Scott "Speak up! I'm here"

"Shawn, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry and I care about you but we cannot be together anymore..."

"Why?!" Shawn cried out "You've said you love me! That you would like to grow old with me"

"I know... I'm sorry... That was before. I'm sorry, please believe me. I'm so sorry"

"Before what exactly?" Shawn was beyond mad "Before Mitch? The Alpha/Omega course? They are brainwashing you. You are so ordinary now, stuck into the Alpha-Omega dynamics as your parents have always wanted"

"This is not the reason, Shawn. Let's be real there are some aspects of our relationship that are no working. We are struggling since the very beginning..."

"So you want Mitch because as every good Omega he is more than willing to get on all fours and let you fuck him? Because as the slut he is he loves to submit to you?"

Scott was enraged "Watch your mouth! Don't speak about him in those terms!"

"Oh, you are defending your Omega, Alpha? It makes you feel more powerful?

"Shawn don't do this" said Scott shaking his head

"I'm disgusted! He's just a kid, you are a man! Can't you deal with a grown-up Omega so you turn to kids? I'm sick!"

"I'm losing my cool, Shawn" warned Scott gritting his teeth

"You can always take your anger out on your little slut..."

At those words, Scott lost it and swang a fist in Shawn's face. The brunette Alpha wiped the blood with the back of his hand hissing

"You have changed, Scott"

"He's not a slut"

"He will become one" said Shawn under his breath

"Dare repeat what you've just said?" questioned the Blonde

"He will become one, as every male Omega" stated Shawn clearly, his eyes shifting slightly to Scott's left but Scott didn't notice. He grabbed Shawn by the collar of his t-shirt and was about to punch him again, oblivious of Mitch's presence, but the Omega spoke

"Scott what are you doing?! Let him go!"

"None of your business. Mitch, go away!" Scott ordered sternly

"Yeah, obey your Alpha, Mitch!" commented Shawn hastily

"He is NOT my Omega! We are NOT a couple." Scott pushed Shawn away "Go away, Shawn. Go away"

Shawn and Mitch began to walk in two opposite direction, Shawn stomping away and Mitch going meekly to his room. After giving an apologetical look to the Omega Scott ran after Shawn. There were in a two-year relationship, they couldn't end it that way.

"Shawn! Shawn please!" pleaded Scott " I don't want to end this on bad terms. I don't regret a single bit of us. I'm just trying to be honest. You deserve better than this. You know that I'm not the right guy for you, you know that we are struggling... we can still be friends, though"

"Well, Scott. I need time. You took the decision and I have to suk it up. Give me space and time... I'm sure we can be friends just... not now... you understand, right?"

"Yeah... of course..."

"Scott... I don't know why I'm saying that but go to Mitch, talk to him. Your last statement hurt him so badly..."

"I was being honest I haven't asked him out..."

"Maybe you should but please... do not discuss your next move with me...I have to go"

"Sorry..." Scott looked at Shawn until he disappeared in his car and he drove away, then he took a deep breath: it was time to face Mitch.

The Blond rushed upstairs to knock on Mitch's doors

"Go away"

"Mitch, let me in, please"

"Go away" repeated Mitch and the strained voice pained Scott

"Mitchie... open the door, please"

"N-n-no"

Scott resolved to used his Alpha voice to force Mitch: he needed the boy to open the door, he needed the little Omega to hear him out

"Omega, open this door" he commanded

Mitch was helpless, the power in Scott's voice was impossible to fight, so he opened the door saying "Mature of you to use your Alpha voice to make me obey..."

Scott quickly closed the door behind his back

"Why are you crying?"

"You followed Shawn, you told me that it's none of my business...I guess you made up your mind"

"Yes I did"

Mitch chocked on air, shaken by hiccups, the boy barely registered Scott's hand over his shoulders, the blond attempt to calm him down

"I want you, Mitchie. I have to give us a try, if you want me, of course. You know that I won't force you..."

Mitch widened his eyes in surprise "Are- are- are you asking me out?"

"Precisely. Are you..."

Mitch cut Scott off again with an urge in his voice "For real?"

"Yes, for real" Scott took another breath and started again "Mitch do you want..."

"I can't believe it! Am I dreaming?" questioned Mitch

"Mitch! Let me speak for fuck's sake! Little disrespectful imp!"

"Sorry Alpha..." chuckled the boy, unable to contain himself

"Do you want to be my Omega and my boyfriend?"

Mitch burst into tears again "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he replied throwing himself into Scott's arms

Scott smiled fondly at him, pressing the Omega into his body "Stop crying baby. No more tears. I'm here"

He waited until Mitch calmed down then he added "We have to talk this out but... I was wondering if I can..."

 

"Kiss me, Scott" breathed out the boy and it was just a matter of seconds before their mouths were moulding together in a passionate kiss


	17. Talking this out

Mitch was on fire, Scott was kissing him, Scott has asked him out, Scott was his Alpha...his Alpha. He moaned into the kiss clutching on Scott's arms, standing on the tips of his toes. He could feel Scott's desire and he was more than happy to comply but the blonde slowed down the kiss, gently pulling away.

"Mitch, despite how much I like this, we have to talk this out"

"Mmm, we can talk this out later..."

"No baby. Not later, now" said Scott seriously

Mitch pouted but sat on the bed, looking at the blonde expectantly "Ok, let's talk this out..."

Scott was cringing but he knew that he couldn't avoid the topic with the young Omega so he awkwardly joined Mitch onto the bed and, playing with his fingers, he began

"As you know I have never ever dated an Omega in my whole life. You...you have to tell me if I'm doing something wrong..."

Mitch was confused, utterly confused

"Something wrong as? What do you mean?"

Scott dug his nails into his palms "I don't know what can be too much for you, physically and emotionally speaking...no offense, but I'm used to be the young in the couple, I've never dated someone younger than me and... you are so young"

Mitch smile faded away quickly, his eyes trained on the floor

"If you are not sure why did you ask me out?" a light tremble in his voice

Scott shook his head, he was already doing that wrong, oh God that was so bloody difficult! He cupped Mitch's face with one hand and turned the boy's head to face him

"I'm sure and that's why I have asked you out. I just want to be sure to start in the right way. Mitch, look at me: I think that we both know that there is something bigger than us that is pushing us together..."

"Your parents?" offered Mitch warily

"Try again" suggested Scott

Mitch thought for a while and suddenly widened his eyes in the realization, maybe Scott was feeling the same weird feeling he was perceiving since they have met for the first time. It was hard to admit but with a touch of courage the boy whispered

" You think we're mates too?"

"Yeah...well, only the time can confirm it but...you know...how I react to you is a bit borderline for being just a common crush." Scott was trying to face the truth with a smile but he felt the need to ask "Are you scared of this?"

"No" hurried Mitch but Scott was relentless

"Don't lie to me. This is not a good starting point, we have to be honest with each other. Are you scared?"

 Mitch shivered at the thought. For an Omega being marked means to be owned by the Alpha, to becoming a possession. If the Omega was lucky enough there was love behind the mark, but legally speaking the limits of Alpha's actions on an Omega were quite blurred. With the mind he turned back to the day of his rape: he gave up his virginity just to protect his marking spot not wanting to be owned by one of those monsters...

He admitted  "So fucking much! I mean...I have had a couple of flings but nothing more...If you are my mate we will soon..." Mitch swallowed nervously.

"We will take all the time we will need, Mitch. I'm not gonna mark you, giving into forever, just because we have the feeling that we can be mates. No way. I don't even think that it would be legal..." trailed off the Alpha

"I'd be legal. I'm seventeen for God's sake!I'm not a child" scoffed Mitch " Moreover please take note that I'm not a damsel in distress, I can handle a bite."

"Ok, ok... It would be legal and you can handle a bite but that's not the point. I don't' want to force you, I don't even know if I'm ready." Scott raised his hands in surrender, Mitch was already mad at him, better not to worsen the situation. To divert the Omega attention he breached another difficult topic:  

 "Besides the technicalities of the whole mate drama I need to know other things Mitchie." Scott looked the boy dead in his eyes and swallowed a lump of nerves in his throat, an action mirrored by the Omega just few seconds later. "I need to know how far you have gone giving your consent. I have to know to what extent I have to keep myself in check."

"BJs" replied Mitch blushing crimson red, being interrogated about the extent of his sex life wasn't his definition of fun, though

"Got it" said Scott gritting his teeth "Was with another Alpha or... NO WAIT! I don't wanna know...I'm already jealous!"

Mitch chuckled a bit and shifted in Scott's lap "It wasn't an Alpha. I have never been with an Alpha, It was just a friends...to have a bit of experience, nothing more. You don't have to be jealous"

Scott pushed his nose into Mitch's neck possessively "Hard not to be..." he took few deep breaths to regain his composure while Mitch was basking in his embrace

"I'd like to keep my parents out of this thing for now. Until we have figured out the basics, at least. Is that ok for you?" Wondered the Alpha

"Ok, I see your point. I guess you don't want them to be excited and then see us falling apart..."

Scott frowned "You think we will fall apart?"

Mitch took one of Scott's hands into his and spoke softly with a bit of sadness in his voice "I cannot read the future, but you seem so unsure of us. All this talking sounds you are already excusing yourself for a foreseen failure. It hurts. I have the feeling that you are trying to set up for a break-up...Why can't we learn together what being a couple will mean for us? You asked me to be honest but you are not..."

The Omega's words startled Scott: the boy was way wiser than he has ever thought.

Biting on his bottom lip Scott confessed "I don't have full control on my wolf, I'm scared to hurt you"

Mitch gasped loudly and Scott pulled him into his chest "I don't want you to fear me...I have bruised Shawn during sex more than once...and he is an Alpha I'm just scared not to be able to control myself"

Mitch was almost unable to breathe overwhelmed by the pain behind his Alpha's statements, in a rush, he simply pushed his lips on Scott's again hoping to be kissed back. The blond slowly began to respond to the Omega's kiss.

"We have... to... talk..." the Alpha managed to say between the kisses but Mitch wasn't having any of this.

"No Scott. Now we have to feel this, just feel this. If you are going too far I'll warn you: I promise"

 

Scott sighed loudly before pushing Mitch into the mattress, crawling on top of him, allowing himself to surrender to his inner desire. That time Mitch was right: they could talk later.


	18. Sickness

For few days both of them managed to keep their relationship under cover. Scott has procured a masking lotion to help Mitch hide his scent. Mitch wasn't so happy about that but he obliged knowing that for his Alpha was important to keep everything under cover for a while. Unfortunately, Mitch was completely distracted by the new sensation of having both a boyfriend and an Alpha, that resulted in a couple of bad marks and two punishments for each of them: one from Scott's parent and one from Scott.

Mitch learnt quickly that Scott was kind of a demanding Alpha: at the first bad mark, Scott denied his presence for two days limiting their contact to just a few messages and the meals with the family. When he brought home the second bad mark Scott made him kneeling for 20 minutes lecturing him on how those bad marks could give away that there was something different in Mitch's life and how his parents would have tied up the things considering that Scott had been open about the breakup with Shawn. On the other hand, Scott was always so willing to indulge in kisses and cuddling that was hard for Mitch to think about something different during the day.

Scott was beyond euphoric, he was feeling the butterflies into his stomach as never before in his entire life, he was feeling like a teenager at the first crush. Every night he was sneaking into Mitch's bedroom to cuddle him to sleep, discussing the day's events. Every night was more difficult for the Alpha to force himself to tuck the Omega under the comforter and go away to sleep alone in his bedroom.

One particular night he stayed awake thinking about the situation: behind the excitement of keeping everything hidden and the rush of adrenaline that both of them were experiencing at any unexpected noise Scott was aware that they couldn't keep up the acting for long. They needed to date, to go out together for a movie, a dinner... Scott had to figure out a way.

As always, the fate took the choice off of Scott's shoulders... the following morning Mitch wasn't feeling good, his throat was itchy but he went to the Omega school anyway. During the Alpha/Omega course he was feeling completely exhausted but he managed to remain awake.

When Mr.Keaton dismissed the class Mitch turned to Scott with a whine 

"I can't anymore, I'm sorry" and he fainted in his boyfriend's arms

Scott was suddenly overwhelmed by the fear of losing Mitch and cried out for Mr.Keaton who rushed to the them

"Hoying what's happening?"

"I don't' know... he was a bit under the weather, it didn't seem anything serious,  but he suddenly fainted..."

Mr. Keaton touched the boy's forehead while Scott suppressed a snarl

"He's burning up, Hoying! How you didn't notice?" then he shook Mitch to awake him " Mitch! Mitch!" but the boy just whined "Hoying, use your Alpha's voice, wake him up"

Scott nodded "Omega, wake up!" ordered sternly and the young boy opened his eyes

"Alpha..."

" Mitch...baby"

"Give me the painkiller or you'll feel the pain, I took one every 3 hours, but now I'm too tired..." slurred the boy

Scott widened his eyes looking at Mr. Keaton

"That's why you haven't felt this coming: he wasn't in pain. Bring him home and call the doctor. Don't freak out Hoying, it shouldn't be anything too serious" Mr. Keaton patted Scott's back urging him out of the classroom.

Scott inserted the autopilot: he carried Mitch to his car and buckled his seatbelt then, after starting the car, he called his mom.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" the blonde was saying under his breath, forcing himself to remain focused on the road and not on the unconscious boy at his side.

"Scott, hun! What's happened?" asked Connie from the other side of the line

"Mom! Call the doctor, Mitch is sick. He fainted at the course and he's not conscious now. He is burning up"

"Of course! I'll do that."

"I'll be home in 10 minutes"

Scott didn't bother to park the car in his parking slot, he just stopped in front of the door and rushed inside carrying Mitch bridal style. His eyes were red, he was worried, he was fearing for his Omega's life.

"Scott do you want me to help you?" asked Richard

"Don't you dare to touch my Omega" snarled hastily the blonde

"Your Omega!?" Scott's parents burst out at unison but Connie quickly realized that it wasn't the right time for a family discussion

"Scott, bring Mitch into his room, the doctor will be here soon. I will follow you to help Mitch out of his clothes"

"You won't touch him if I'm not in the room" Scott growled bringing Mitch possessively into his chest

"You can stay, darling. You know that I won't harm him. I love this boy as he was mine, but please try to get a hold of yourself because you are not helping any of us, including Mitch, being so dominated by your wolf."

Scott trembled for the effort of controlling his wolf, his eyes slowly turned blue and he began to time his breathing to quench the frenzy in his chest.

Mitch was there, in his arms, safe. He was burning up but he was safe.

Once he left Mitch on the bed Scott apologized to his parents "I'm sorry, I was a bit overreacting...you know...the course, the Academy...I'm a bit too connected with my wolf"

Richard nodded with a side grin accepting the apology. He wasn't buying any of this shit about the Alpha/Omega course and the Academy, Scott called Mitch his Omega: that was a good sign.

The doctor visited Mitch, squinting at Scott who was overlooking the check-up from a corner of the room and explained that Mitch had a severe throat infection. He gave the boy a shot of antibiotic and left some medication for the following days.

As soon as the doctor was gone Scott pulled his mother into Mitch's room

"Mom. Is it my fault?" he asked

"Your fault? What do you mean?"

"The infection is an Alpha infection? It can come from me?"

"Scott are you sure that you are not sick too? You are talking nonsense"

"Mom I need to know!"

"To know what? Kids get sick all the time, it's just a throat infection"

"Should I have told him to dress in a different way? Maybe to zip up his jacket..."

Connie stopped the rant of her son putting a silencing finger against Scott's lips and gently guided him to a chair. She already knew that Scott was dating Mitch, he was so livid when Richard offered to carry the boy, but she asked anyway

"Are you two dating?"

Scott bowed his head nodding

"Why you didn't tell us?"

"I... we don't know if this will work. I don't want to keep your hopes up"

"It's ok Scotty. He will be ok in few days. Relax"

"But should have I done something to prevent..."

Connie cut him off rudely "For God's sake Scott! You are not his mother, you are his boyfriend, his Alpha! I get that you feel the need to protect him from the whole world, but a throat infection can happen and it's nobody's fault. Believe me!"

"Mom, why I feel so helpless and at the same time responsible for his well-being?"

"This is the norm for Alpha/Omega relationships, you have to get used to it. You should talk to your father about this when you'll be ready. Now go to sleep, you'll see Mitch tomorrow"

"I can't...I have to stay here. I cannot force myself to leave him tonight."

"Ok hun... do what you need not to freak out" she cupped Scott's face with her hands "I'm happy that you are giving this a try. I'm so proud" she whispered before kissing her son's cheek.

"Thanks, mom"

When Connie left the room the Alpha laid on the bed pulling the boy in his arms, letting himself relax with the thought that he was there for Mitch.


	19. Learning

Scott woke up in pain, at least he was thinking to be in pain, then he realized that he was so surrounded by Mitch's scent that he wasn't able to determine the actual source of that feeling. He gave a look at the boy pressed against his side, his face scrunched in pain, a line of sweat on his forehead, probably his temperature was still high.

Scott wondered if being entangled under the comforter was a good idea, for sure it wasn't helping Mitch's body to cool down so he gently slid out of the bed and grabbed a chair to sit close to the Omega.

Connie opened the door half an hour later to check on them

"How is Mitch?"

"I don't know. Can I wake him up?"

"You have to, he needs to take his medication and to eat something or his stomach will kill him later. I'll give you two some time. See you downstairs"

Scott nodded, gently stroking Mitch's cheek to gain his attention

"Mitchie. Wake up, baby."

Mitch stirred under the bedsheets, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed

"Mitch I'm not joking you have to take your medicine and eat something"

"My throat hurts" deadpanned Mitch

"I'm well aware of it, thank you. Still, you have to do as I'm saying."

Mitch jolted awake "You are in pain because of me?" he tried to get on his feet but he stumbled miserably. Strong hands steadied the boy, gently forcing him to sit on the bed

"I'm not in actual pain, I just feel yours and I want to do everything is in my power to stop it. Just tell me what you want to wear then I'll help you to get dressed"

"No way. I'm not helpless. I can wash and get dressed all by myself" replied Mitch outraged

"No kidding, Mitch. No chance I'd let you alone."

"It's embarrassing. I don't want..." his hand went to his throat in the vain attempt to quench the pain "I don't want you to see me naked the first time because you are nursing me. Please"

Scott suddenly understood the Omega's point of view: they were boyfriends, but the relationship was still in the blooming phase, he could see where mitch was coming from.

"What if I call my mom and she helps you?" offered the Alpha

"Deal" accepted Mitch, he could use a bit of help.

"I'll call her but be aware that they know about us, so no more hiding"

"What the actual fuck?"

"Language! Yes, I overreacted a bit yesterday and they figured it out. It's not a big deal though, I was about to tell them"

Mitch's heart was racing in his chest: Scott's parents knew about them, it was official, they were official, no more hiding, no more stolen kisses, no more restraining himself to ask for Scott's touch when they were in public.Tears of relief began to pour from the boy's eyes. It was such a big milestone for him that Scott was actually ready to be seen with him at his side.

Scott frantically tried to wipe the tears away "Mitchie! Don't cry, talk to me. Oh my God, why are you crying? Is it too early for you? I'm sorry... nobody is mad I promise"

"Good tears. Don't worry. I'm just...I 've thought we'd have remained a hidden thing forever...Oh my God... we're official"

"Yes, we are" smiled the Alpha "I'll get my mom. Please don't try to move alone"

"I promise" replied the young Omega sniffling quietly

Connie appeared in Mitch's room pretty soon and in her motherly way, she helped him to get washed and dressed up for the breakfast. She was really tending at Mitch as he was her own child and the boy felt the desire, the need to tell her something about his relationship with Scott

"Mrs. Hoying, I didn't do that on purpose, I swear. I just fell in love with him. I promise I have never try to get him because he will be the next Lead Alpha."

She smiled "Mitch, I couldn't even fathom you trying to get into my son's pants just for his position in the pack. And it's Connie or mom if you prefer."

Mitch blushed profusely at those words, being given permission to call his boyfriend's mother mom was a big deal to him. "Where's Scott?"

"He's waiting for you in the kitchen" Connie explained

"No, I'm right out of the door" a familiar voice corrected "Can I come in? Are you decent?"

"I'm fab for one with a nasty throat infection and high temperature!" sassed the Omega

Scott stepped towards Mitch eyeing his mother almost asking for permission to hold Mitch

"Oh my God, Scott! I'm not going to faint if you hug and kiss him. It's not the first time!"

"It's the first time with an Omega..." the blond pointed out

"I don't care as long as you both are happy"

Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch, placing a kiss on his forehead "You are still too warm for my liking"

"I'd hope to be called hot not warm, but we will work on that" commented the Omega

"Queen of sass this morning, uh? I like that."

Connie laughed at the exchange: she was able to see how they were made for each other and he was really thankful that, despite the initial doubt, Scott decided to give them a try. She knew they would have to face some bumps during their journey together but she was positive about the final outcome.

"Now breakfast, you can still poke each other with some food in your bellies"

Eating seemed too hard to Mitch, every time he was bringing the fork to his mouth he had to suppress a gag. The medicine messed up his stomach quite badly.

"I can't" he stated pushing the plate aside

"You have to try Mitch. I know that you don't feel like eating but it will only get worse if you don't" Connie was sweet but pretty clear.

"I'm sorry, I really can't" repeated Mitch shaking his head

Connie quickly glanced at Scott silently asking for his intervention. Scott was torn between the desire of pleasing Mitch and the knowledge that his mom was right. He bit his bottom lip in distress, then he stepped in

"Mitch eat something. At least some bread and some fruit"

"No...I'll throw up"

"Don't make me force you, baby"

"That's what you are gonna do?" asked Mitch in disbelief "Now that we are out you can just command me as you please?"

Scott inhaled sharply not to slap Mitch on his mouth "Don't accuse me of something I have never done. I'm pressing you because I care and I know that you have to eat to feel better. You know better than say such a thing"

Mitch's bottom lips trembled while he was backing up the tears but he took some bread from his plate and slowly began to nibble it.

The Alpha looked lovingly at the boy for a while, then he brushed his fingertips on the back of Mitch's hand

"Thank for doing that. I know it's hard."

"I don't want you to be disappointed. I apologize for my outburst" offered the Omega feeling a little better with some food in his stomach.

"I'm not disappointed Mitchie. I just want you to feel better. But now, babe, I have to go...see you later"

Scott ruffled Mitch's hair and stood up to grab his bag when Connie shouted

"Scott Richard Hoying where are you going?!" 

"At the Academy?"

"Your Omega is sick and you are going to stay here to tend to his needs! Unbelievable of you!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I apologize! I didn't know I was supposed to... when Shawn was sick I have never..."

"Shawn was an Alpha, he didn't need you to feel better, Mitch does."

Scott quickly dialed the Academy number to notify his absence then he turned to Mitch "Well, what do you feel up to, baby? I'm all yours today!"

Mitch, who was left speechless by the discussion between Scott and his mom, stammered

"C-c-cuddles and movie?"

Half an hour later they were cuddling on the sofa when Scott, completely out of the blue said

"See, these are the things I don't know. You have to tell me, actually to teach me what you need. I have never paid too much attention at the school"

"It's gonna be a tough job, Hoying, but I'm up to..." Mitch pecked Scott on the lips "I need more cuddles now. Let's see how much a good student you are"

Scott pulled the young Omega impossibly closer to him, placing soft kisses on the back of his neck

"Well... there's hope Hoying. Keep going"


	20. Restriction

Mitch didn't weight that much, but Scott felt the change in his arms when the boy fell asleep so he wrapped him up in a cozy blanket and let him on the couch, heading to the kitchen for a quick snack. The blonde was munching some chips distractedly scrolling through his phone when Richard's voice resounded behind his back:

"So, you have an Omega now. Good news"

"Dad... I haven't done it to please your desire for me to follow the rules. I...I needed to give this a chance"

"Come into my office, it's time for us to a chat about this"

"Dad..."

"Scott, do I have to repeat myself?"

"No, sir."

Talking with Richard was difficult for Scott, he remembered well the disappointment on his father's face when they were discussing his love life and how the relationship Scott was into could damage his reputation and his image to the pack's eyes. Richard sat on his armchair and gestured his son to sit in front of him.

"Is he your mate?" Richard asked

"Probably...I mean, it's hard to be 100% sure but I think he's my mate. Why are you asking?"

"Such a big change in your attitude towards Omegas that it's not a negligible question...Scott do you have any questions for me? Fears, doubts..."

Scott shook his head saying "Mom talked to you, didn't she?"

"She did."

"What if I hurt him? I'm still not fully in control of my wolf, I'm used to a body stronger than an Omega's one. What if I fuck this up? What if he's going to fear me? He's so young dad."

Richard furrowed his eyebrows

"Is still that bad with your wolf? Is the Academy not helping?"

"It's helping but when I lose my temper, or my rut is approaching, well... I'm still a mess. I'm not right for Mitch dad, I have to protect him I have to break up with him. The sooner the better" Scott admitted sadly

"You are not going to do such a stupid thing. You will work on this, you have to gain control over your wolf and you won't leave that Omega especially when I know that he's your mate"

"We are not sure he is..." corrected Scott

"I am! I am sure that he is your mate, you are so blind. Don't' you see that he smells your pain even you are not in the same room, don't you see how your presence has always been so reassuring for him? He was clinging on to you since the first moment and you felt his pain and the urge to rescue him when you were in a car, surrounded by your partner's scent. Don't give me this shit that you are not sure: Mitch is your mate."

The young Alpha opened his mouth in surprise trying to say something but he couldn't articulate a word

"Why I haven't told you weeks ago? You needed to figure this out by yourself. The decision to break up with Shawn ought to be yours, not mine. I don't' want to sugar coat the truth Scott you will hurt Mitch. I hurt your mother too, it's our nature. It can happen especially during your rut, when the urge takes over the rationality."

"Oh God, I don't know if I can deal with this. What if he hates me?"

"Omegas know how this work, they are taught at the Omega school how to protect themselves during Alphas' ruts, they are werewolves too. Your mom told that there are techniques to help and Alpha during the rut to calm down and regain a bit of control even without penetrative sex..."

"OH. MY. GOD. DAD! What the hell is this?! _Penetrative sex?!!_  I'm cringing. We are not having this conversation, I'm a grown-up man I know how sex works, I know about ruts and heats and I don't' want to hear you talking about techniques. I have goosebumps all over my body."

"Straight to the point then: you won't mark him until he will be fully legal"

"I'm not thinking about marking him..."

"Just a matter of time...I need you to wait, Scott. I don't want you to be used as an example to justify a premature mark on the Omegas"

"Legally speaking I could mark him, he's 17"

"This is true but it's a kind of gray area. Better stay away from it. I don't want any shadows on your future"

"I know... I know... I will be the next Lead...MITCH!" Scott jerked his head to look at the door but the boy wasn't there. "Something is wrong with Mitch dad, I have to go"

"I'll come with you"

Both Alphas went into the living room where Mitch was sleeping, the boy was actually whining weakly in his slumber. Scott sighed in relief, the Omega was looking for his Alpha so the blonde slip out of his sweater a draped it on Mitch who buried his face in it, instantly finding a bit of comfort in Scott's scent.

"How much closeness do Omegas need, dad?"

"It depends on the Omega but generally a lot especially if they are young."

"Will I be able to handle him? To protect him?I feel so inadequate"

"You have just started and you are doing a good job. You will grow together, give this some time"

Scott nodded, reaching out with his arm to adjust the blanket on Mitch.

It would have been a lot harder than being with an Alpha: much more responsibilities, much more caring, much more involvement. For a second Scott felt completely overwhelmed: with such a young mate, all his freedom was gone. He suddenly figured out that he had never been with someone who actually needed him., with other alphas they were just sharing time together. There was affection, sex, compulsion but not a real need, nobody was taking any responsibility for the other's life and that was the real difference. He had just played until he got Mitch.

But then he looked at the soft smile on the Omega's face and how tending to Mitch's needs was giving him a purpose of being an Alpha.

"I don't have to fuck this up, dad."

"You won't. I promise. Just one step at a time: it's a kind of a learning curve for both of you"

In that moment Mitch woke up and tried to get onto his feet quickly because the Lead Alpha was in the room and he was lazily laying on the couch.

"I didn't mean to slack, sir" he said directly to Richard

"You are sick Mitchell, you are not slacking" stepped in Scott "Just lay down, I'll bring you your medicine and a juice"

"But..."

"No buts honey, remember who's in charge"

When the blond disappeared from the room Mitch looked at Richard commenting

"First time with an Omega, but he knows how to be an Alpha"

The lead Alpha burst into laughter, gently patting Mitch's shoulder. "Oh yes, he does. It's in his blood. Before he comes back I need an answer from you: are you under suppressant? Do you take them regularly?"

"Yes, every day. I wouldn't dare to forget, sir."

"This will be completely up to you and Scott but I would prefer for you to stay under suppressant until you have finished the School. I don't want a premature mark on your neck and if you are in heat for Scott could be really hard to resist."

Mitch brought his hand to his marking spot: Scott was thinking to mark him? So soon? He was both flattered and outraged. It was nice to be desired but how dare Scott to think to mark him, it hasn't been even a month!

"We didn't talk about the possibility, sir"

"I'm talking about the possibility as you are only 17. No marking until you are fully legal.Scott is aware of my decision"

"Of course! No marking."

Richard left when Scott made his appearance in the room giving the boys a bit of privacy.

Mitch settled in Scott's arm again after swallowing the pill and the juice.

"Your dad is scaring" deadpanned the Omega

"Don't tell me!" smiled back the blond "He threatened me not to mark you until you will be of age. As if he had caught me with my canines into your flesh! Jesus!"

A bit hurt in his pride Mitch questioned "Are you not tempted? Not interested at all?"

Mitch was wearing his heart on his sleeves and Scott shook his head in denial "I'm not thinking about marking you. It's less than a month and we don't really know each other. I want to be sure of this before making such a big step"

"Yeah...reasonable" let out the boy blatantly annoyed

"But I can assure you that I'm tempted. You look so delectable" said Scott ducking his head to kiss Mitch's marking spot lightly grazing his teeth over it.

The Omega shivered beautifully under the Alpha's touch and smiled again: at least Scott was tempted. That could be enough.  


	21. First date

Four days later Mitch was fully recovered, for two days he worked so hard to catch up with all the school material he had left behind that Scott decided to praise him. They have spent a lot of time together due to Mitch' sickness but they have never been on a proper date. To avoid the awkwardness of knocking to the Omega's room just to ask him out on a date Scott called him on the phone.

"You serious?" answered Mitch "we are basically in the same house, you can come here!"

"If I'd decided to call it because there's a reason behind" replied Scott mysteriously

"The reason being?"

"What about going out for a date tonight? Some friends are going to the new Arcade close to the mall. There is an open bar and we'll have a lot of fun"

"Really?! With your friends!!!" Said Mitch in an excited tone "I cannot drink,though"

"Not a problem, baby. I won't drink either as I'll be driving. Be ready at 9:00"

"Ok. At 9:00"

Mitch looked at the phone to be sure to be disconnected from Scott and then he ran into his closet to pick up the outfit: he had to be gorgeous that night!

One hour and a half later Mitch snapped some pictures in three different looks and sent them to Kirstie for a quick review: her sense of fashion was great. She was positive about all of them, but the second one seemed to be the most appropriate for a first date.

The young Omega spent all the rest of the afternoon to get ready for the date, he was burning for the anticipation but when he heard the knock at his door at 9:00 he wasn't ready for what was actually behind it. As the perfect gentleman he was, Scott offered Mitch a white rose before complimenting his beauty. Mitch, completely startled by the blonde's actions almost forgot to breathe. He stuttered an unsteady "Thank you" setting down the rose in a water botter on his desk. Scott was gorgeous beyond belief: he was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans with a pink collarless shirt and his signature black leather jacket. His hair styled into perfection when he was smiling to Mitch.

"You ok, baby?" wondered Scott

"You are literally breathtaking... Are you sure you want to date me?"

"Nonsense: you are the most beautiful Omega in the whole world. Now, get out of here, we have a date"

They were about to shut the front door behind their back when Connie reminded

"Mitch, you have to be home at half past midnight"

"Mom, he's going out with me!" pointed out Scott

"He is still 17 and the rules are rules for everyone under this roof. Have fun"

Scott snorted: he didn't take into account that Mitch wasn't allowed to stay out all night as he was used to doing. Seven years of age gap were meaning something. The closer they were getting to the Arcade the more nervous Mitch was becoming until he blurted

"Am I being the only Omega?"

"No Jackson and Manuel have two Omegas. I'll be by your side don't be scared"

Scott pulled out into the mall park and questioned Mitch "What about taking few minutes for ourselves?" he hoped that the side smile would have given a hint to the boy but he seemed oblivious

"For doing what in a car park?"

Scott rolled his eyes and leaned into the Omega

"For doing this"

He connected their mouths into a kiss unbuckling their seat belts to pull Mitch into his lap.

Scott kisses were wet and demanding, Mitch was trembling under his touch, softly moaning when Scott's tongue was delving into his mouth. The boy could feel Scott's member hardening in his jeans and pulled away from the kiss babbling

"Sc-Scott th-this is not the pl-place"

"Nobody comes here, but there's no need to go further than this if you don't want to"

"Oh..."

Mitch relaxed instantly at those words and melted in Scott's embrace focusing only on kissing back felling the gentle caress of Scott's hand on his back.

After a while, Scott pulled away definitely hot and bothered

"Ok. Now I need a break. Boy you can kiss, though"

Mitch scooted back in his seat and smiled, pleasantly surprised by Scott's comment.

Five minutes later they were walking hand in hand towards the Arcade, the Alpha took two seconds to spot his group of friends. They were all chatting but stopped abruptly when they saw Scott

"Where's Shawn? Who's this?" said Dolan pointing at Mitch

"Shawn and I broke up a while ago, this is my new boyfriend, Mitch" explained the blonde

"So the rumors are true! The one and only Scott Hoying ditched Shawn for an Omega. I bet that your dad paid well the Alpha/Omega course to brainwash you!" exclaimed Martin

"Dolan, Martin you are being rude" intervened Malcom a tall guy "just welcome the guy. We are here to have fun"

After a short round of presentation, the group headed into the Arcade, everything was going smoothly until Dolan came back from the bar with a tray full of cocktails.

"Pick up your poison, Mitch"

"I can't, I'm sorry. I'm underage" smiled thankfully the Omega

"You are what?"

"I'm seventeen"

"Martin, come here! Listen up, Mitch here is 17. Hoying can't you deal with men so you turn into kids?"

Scott glared at Dolan shooking his head but the pair of guys was being utterly annoying

"Does he call you daddy?"

"Do you have to change his nappies or he is, at least, potty trained?"

"Come here Mitchie, now we'll find a bottle of milk for you, uh...in the meantime you can play with my keys" said Marting dangling his car key in front of Mitch's face.

They were already half drunk but Mitch had to back up the tears: why they have to be so rude to him. He was just there to spend a beautiful night with his boyfriend. Scott flared his nostrils, flashing his eye red for few seconds. He couldn't lose his temper.

"Shut it! It's not fun. He is my Omega, not yours, why do you even care?"

"Come on, we were used to seeing you with a man, now you have this scrawny boy that you can crush with one hand... it makes no sense"

At those words, Mitch ran away from the group and Scott quickly followed him: better for Mitch' safety not to be alone during the night. Scott grabbed the boy just before he was leaving the Arcade

"Mitch this is unacceptable! You cannot run away from me. What if something happens to you?"

"Your friends are unacceptable! They are mean"

"Don't consider their words!"

"You didn't say anything to defend me. You have just told me to mind their own business. You could say that we are mates, that's why you are hanging out with me even if I'm just a kid"

"We are not fully sure of that and I don't feel comfortable with..."

"Do you think I feel comfortable with being called names or being treated as I'm a two years old kid? You should defend us."

"Tell me that you don't have just interrupted me"

"Fuck this thing, Hoying! I'm so done with you and your friends."

"Well this is the first and the last time you are going to join us. So we can avoid this unnecessary drama"

"Ah, this is your solution: I won't join your group anymore to avoid the drama. I wanna go home"

"Definitely!"

 

They remained in silence until home, Mitch ran in his room and locked himself up, turning off his phone. What a horrible first date.

Scott slammed the door of his bedroom hastily behind his back: why the fuck his mate was a 17-year-old Omega! Teenagers were always so temperamental and touchy. 


	22. Stubborness

The weekend passed slowly with both guys refusing to leave the respective rooms. Connie tried with Mitch at first but he refused to exit, he didn't touch the food for the whole Saturday. Scott ate but he just brought the food in his room to avoid the risk of interacting with Mitch.

Richard gave a questioning look to his wife: two days earlier the boys were inseparable and happy what has happened?Connie was as surprised as her husband

"I'll speak with Scott, Mitch is not eating since Friday and his body cannot take this"

She knocked on Scott's door "Scotty let me in, please"

"It's open" Scott was laying on his bed, bouncing a small ball on the wall in front of him

"What's the problem? Why you are not talking to Mitch?"

"He is a drama Queen. Some of my friends mocked him, I told him that he would not have joined the group anymore and he freaked out about the fact that I didn't defend him and that he disagrees with my choice"

"Well, darling... maybe taking him away from your friends it's not the best solution"

"I'm the Alpha! I make the choices, Mitch must learn to obey a bit more"

"Scott, you are the Alpha but a couple is made of two. You have to hear him out"

"Omegas supporting group much, mom!?" spat Scott harshly

Connie, hurt in her feeling, talked back coldly "If you don't want an advice, _Alpha_ you won't have one. Besides this, you need to force you Omega to eat. He is not eating since Friday"

"Mom... can't you ask dad to do that?" whined Scott

"No _Alpha_ , it's _your_ Omega and you will move your ass"

"He's not technically my Omega" corrected the blond

"Are you really hiding behind the lack of mark? He is your mate even if you are mad at him. Go and make him eat"

She left a tray with some food for Mitch and showed Scott the door

"Go now! I'm an Omega but I'm still your mom and you are supposed to obey me until you are under your father's roof."

Scott stalled in front of Mitch's room for a while then he blurted "Mitch, your food, you have to eat"

"Not a chance! Go away" was the reply

Scott tried a softer approach "Mitch, skipping meals is unhealthy, just have some food and I'll let you alone"

"Fuck. You. Hoying"

"Watch your mouth, Mitch! Open the door and have some food" added the Alpha visibly pissed off

"I said no. You didn't care yesterday, why do you care today?"

"Lose that fucking tone and open this door Omega or I will open it" Scott's alpha voice resounded in the whole house.

Mitch's body reacted instantly and, even if a part of him wouldn't so willing to obey, he opened the door and the boy found himself knelt in front of his Alpha in the submissive posture.

Scott was hovering over him, his eyes red, his breathing ragged, he went closer to the boy to touch his knees with his shoes

"Never ever put that stunt again. Or I'll pass to physical punishment. Is it clear? You can be mad at me but you have to eat. Now I will stay here until you finished your food and then I'll go. Not a sound from you, just eat"

Mitch took the tray from his Alpha and ate the food. Not a single sound left his mouth.

When Scott tried to collect the tray the boy raised a hand asking the permission to speak. After receiving a short nod he whispered "I'll bring this down Alpha. You don't have to clean my mess"

"Fine for me"

Scott disappeared into his room again and Mitch did the same after washing his plate.

Mitch was craving Scott's touch after being disciplined but he was so stubborn that he didn't ask for it. He didn't apologize for his behavior, he just curled himself up in a ball in his bed completely overwhelmed by the desperation. He knew that probably Scott didn't know that for a young Omega being comforted after a punishment or a fight was an actual need.

The boy was feeling unwanted and abandoned, but he was a special little Omega full of pride and he refused to beg for Scott's touch and affection.

Scott was feeling a sort of itch, the sensation when you have forgotten to do something important but you cannot point your finger on the missing thing.

He was pacing in his room, his instincts were suggesting him to go to check on Mitch, to see if he was good, but he was mad at his Omega. That little imp had to learn his place, to not talk back and to obey, especially when his own health was at stake. Better to let the chastisement sinking in before getting back to the normality.

He didn't know that he was actually coming down on both of them: after a reprimand or a proper punishment to their Omega, every Alpha needs to reassure both of them about the strength of their bond. The blonde was feeling a hole in his chest, the weight of his empty arms but he refused to make the first move.

Connie was worried for both of them: they were so stubborn that there was no hope to have this fight solved easily. She sighed loudly and Richard pulled her into a hug

"Are you worried?"

"So much..."

"I'll speak with Scott tomorrow morning if they will be so stupid to be in pain all the night doubting each other's feeling after this altercation"

"You are not only a great leader but also a wonderful dad"

The night was terrible for Mitch, he was having nightmare after nightmare, he was tempted a couple of time to send a text to Scott but he just dug his nails into his palms, gritting his teeth trying to get back to sleep.

Scott's eyes fluttered open every time Mitch was scared, a couple of time he arrived in front of Mitch's door but he didn't want to lose his face, or his power position so he just walked back to his own bedroom.

The next morning Mitch rushed to school and Richard went straight to his son

"Scott, can I tell you one thing? Let an old Alpha give you a suggestion: don't let the sun go down on an argument or a punishment. It's not healthy for both of you. Both your bodies need the contact."

"I fucking know, right! I threw up bile this morning..."

"Imagine how bad Mitch is feeling"

"He had nightmares all night long...I'm a bloody stupid, I have to go to him...we have to clear this up"

He quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth and grabbed his car key to reach the Omega School.

"I've been a total asshole, dad. You should have kicked my ass before!"

"You are a fast learner, son"

Richard smiled looking at the young Alpha: he had raised a son to be proud of, able to recognize his own mistakes and act to fix them.


	23. At school

Mitch was sitting in the classroom trying to focus on Mr. Keaton lesson when Scott knocked at the door to make the class aware of his presence. All the Omegas were looking at him speechless and eyes wide. It wasn't common for an Alpha to visit the Omega school during the lessons.

Candice pointed at Scott exclaiming "Mr. Keaton Alphas are not allowed in Omega School, why is he here?"

"Yeah, why are you here, Hoying" added Mitch faking to be totally cool

"Mitch you know why I'm here..." replied Scott calmly

Mr. Keaton addressed Candice's question explaining "He's Mitch's Alpha, ha can be here if..."

"He is not my Alpha" stated Mitch harshly

"You are so my Omega" reinforced Scott

"No, I'm not technically speaking" corrected Mitch

Scott lost his patience straight away

"Are you testing me? Do you want me to mark you here, in front of everyone?"

"No..." replied Mitch bowing his head

"Well, I just need to speak to you real quick"

Mr.Keaton wondered "This couldn't wait for the end of the class I guess..."

"I'm really sorry to interrupt, but no. I wouldn't be here if this could wait. Mitch, follow me, please"

"I don't want to..." whined Mitch

"Obey your Alpha, Mitch! You are my best student, should I change my opinion about you?"

Mitch shook his head and meekly stood up from his seat to follow Scott outside. After the ordeal of the weekend, the last thing he wanted was one fo his teacher to fail him at one course.

"What do you want?" he asked looking at Scott

"First lose that fucking tone"

"I apologize, _sir_ " replied Mitch emphasizing the last word as to put a distance between them.

Scott was already close to losing his temper and Mitch's tone wasn't helping, he grabbed roughly the boy's arm dragging him closer to his body

"Stop giving me attitude Mitch. I'm actually here to apologize. It's all so new for me, I wasn't ready and I know better than telling you not to join my friends again. I will talk to them. I'm not ashamed of you baby, I'm sorry" the blond brushed his thumb over Mitch's cheek

"You seemed really ashamed of me at the Arcade" retaliated the Omega

"Baby..."

"Don't _baby_ me"

"Mitchie, can you forgive me? I know that you have had a terrible night, me too. I came two times to your door but I have been too stubborn to enter. I know I've done wrong but believe me, I wasn't expecting them to mock about your age. I'm not used to a partner that is not in the position to defend himself, it's all so new"

"It's new for me too..."

"Are you really giving up on us for that?" Scott widened his eyes in pure terror "Mitchell?" he urged squeezing Mitch's arm

Scott's fear was so clearly written all over his face that the young Omega felt really guilty. His Alpha was doubting his feelings, his Alpha was really scared to lose him: that was a good sign from Mitch's point of view.

"No... of course not. I was just holding grudge"

"Oh my...." sighed the blond in relief pulling the boy into a hug " Baby, you scared me" his big hand was holding Mitch's head pressed into his chest and the boy could hear Scott's heart pounding.

"See, I'm a tough little Omega, able to scare such a giant powerful Alpha"

"Yes you are" Scott brought two fingers under Mitch's chin lifting his head to kiss him, but the boy stopped his action

"I'm at school, Scott"

"I don't care"

"I don't want to be scolded for this" offered the Omega justifying his reaction

"Nobody will scold you, I promise. We both need this" coaxed Scott

Mitch protested a little more "We are not allowed to kiss other people at school" but his body was so pliant in the blonde's arms

"I'm not other people, I'm your Alpha and I need you to do that, I'm ordering you to do that. So, if someone will say something it's on me."

Mitch nodded inhaling Scott's comforting scent: God his cologne was so good. Scott didn't hesitate a second to kiss his Omega passionately, backing him up against the lockers. He slid his hands under Mitch's ass hoisting him up. The boy got the hint real quickly and wrapped his leg around Scott's waist. Scott let out a low growl, beginning to roll his hips again Mitch who was moaning in the kiss.

Both of them were trying to convey in the kiss all the emotions of those days: the fear of being unwanted, of losing their mate, the desire for the other's touch, the desperate need for each other.

Mitch's hands were roaming on Scott's torso but when Scott pressed against his bulge against his groin one hand clutched on the Alpha's shoulder and the other flipped into his hair tugging slightly to detach Scott's mouth from his

"Do that again, please" whispered the boy

Scott smirked repeating the movement and rushing to catch Mitch's lips into a kiss to swallow all the noises he was making.

Reluctantly Scott pulled away inhaling sharply "We have to stop. I don't want to take this too far"

"I'd like you to..." said the boy flustered

"I was meaning not in this place"

"Uh-hu... ok...so"

"Let's go, baby. See you at home"

Scott walked away timing his breathing to calm down his lust while Mitch pressed his back against the lockers touching his swollen lips. That has been really hot.

The boy took a deep breath before returning to the classroom, walking toward his desk he saw that everyone was staring at him

"Oh my god! Did he punish you?" asked a girl in the third row "Your face is so red..."

"No! No! No punishment, it was an emergency"

"Why your eyes are blue then?"

"Dunno" replied Mitch trying to turn them back to brown

Luckily Mr. Keaton helped him out "What's between Mitch and his Alpha remains between them. Can we go back to our lesson?"

Mitch sighed in relief, it would have been difficult to explain that they have had a heated make-out session in the hallway just because they were doubting each other's feelings...

When the bell announced the end of the lesson Mr.Keaton stopped Mitch on his way out

"Everything ok with Hoying?"

"Yes... we had an argument during the weekend, but we are ok now. The blue eyes were because..."

"I don't want to know the details unless he forced you to do something you didn't want to do"

"He would never"

"Ok, go home and do your homework. See you two at the Alpha/Omega course" Mr. Keaton paused for a second "And tell him not to come if it's not a real emergency"

"Honestly, Mr. Keaton: it was, but I'll remind him."

 

Mitch touched his lips again passing besided the lockers maybe Scott would agreed to bring the things a bit far once at home. Hopefully.


	24. Desires

***light smut warning***

Mitch arrived at home with a small hope in his heart, still relishing in the lingering feeling of Scott's body pressed against his.

The boy was surprised by himself: he wasn't sure that he could enjoy any sexual activity after being raped but Scott was so enticing. He knew he wasn't ready for having a sexual intercourse with his Alpha, but the desire of being touched and to touch was so intense.

The young Omega was wondering if Scott was feeling the same drive towards him, if Scott was thinking about kissing every inch of his body, caressing his skin, making him hard and pliant under his touch.

Mitch was so caught up in his fantasy that he didn't notice his Alpha waiting for him in his room. Scott slammed the door shut behind Mitch's back, pulling the boy into his chest

"Mine" he growled possessively, latching his mouth on Mitch's neck

"I need you" he stated huskily backing the boy up against the door to lock it in a swift move

"I can't stop thinking about you, about your body, about how much I need to feel you Mitchie" Scott murmured steering Mitch on the bed "Tell me to stop if you don't want this"

"I-I-I want this" stammered Mitch clutching on Scott's back completely taken back

"Good..." commented the Alpha sliding his hands under Mitch's sweatshirt "Let's take this off"

The boy nodded shyly: it wasn't the first time of being shirtless in front of Scott but this time the reason behind the lack of clothes was definitely much more interesting and a bit scary.

Scott kissed his way down Mitch's neck towards his navel, reducing the boy into a whimpering mess. The Omega was arching so beautifully under Scott's ministration that the Alpha couldn't hide his arousal.

Mitch felt Scott's hard on pressed against his body and gasped loudly

"A-alpha..." he was both terrified and excited. What was Scott looking for? What should he do: let his boyfriend take full control of his body or ask to slow down? He knew he wasn't ready to give Scott all of him.

"Mitchie... baby...oh Lord, I can't..." Scott was basically worshipping the Omega's body: touching, licking, nipping, kissing relentlessly

"Scott, stop!" he breathed out "I'm not ready..."

Scott froze instantly, lifting his head to look at his Omega

"Not ready for what, exactly?" he asked

Mitch blushed violently "For doing it. It's too early for me"

"Not a problem, there are plenty of other things we can do before arriving there. Are you scared?"

"No, but..." the boy hesitated

"But?" pushed Scott, not wanting to cast a shadow over the beginning of their sex life

"Omegas don't have to excite their Alphas and then deny themselves. It's dangerous and unfair and I know that probably you have needs and I..."

Scott cut him off with a demanding kiss, trying to cancel the uneasiness in his Omega's mind.

"Baby, I do have needs but I'm not an animal. I can control myself enough to make this, wherever it goes, pleasant for both of us"

"You sure it wouldn't be worse to go further if we won't..."

"Not a problem. Tell me if you want to stop. I'm serious Mitch. Don't let me go a single move further than you want. I couldn't forgive myself if I force..."

It was Mitch's turn to cut his Alpha off with a kiss. Scott's words were oddly reassuring: Scott was wanting more, but he was ready to slow down for him. This awareness was like a switch in the Omega's brain: he could trust Scott, his Alpha was restraining himself not to scare him, his Alpha was deserving a reward.

Mitch without a warning, slid a hand in Scott's trouser, sliding his fingers over the Alpha's clothed bulge "You are so hard" he murmured

"You are sexy" replied Scott

Mitch pressed the heel of his hand into Scott's bulge, at the beginning softly but then firmer until the Alpha let out a moan. Pleased by this reaction Mitch undid Scott's jeans to have a better access and wrapped his fingers around Scott's shaft.

"Can I...?"

"Yeah..."

The boy wasn't new at this kind of activity so he built up a steady rhythm twisting his wrist and sliding his thumb on Scott's tip every now and then. Scott let the boy experimenting with his body until he felt a warmth pooling in his abdomen

"Mitch let me do something now"

"But you..."

"Trust me on this. It's not just about me, it's about us"

Scott firmly pushed Mitch on the bed, unbuckling his belt and fiddling with the button of his trousers. The Alpha pushed his own jeans and underwear at mid-thigh then he silently asked the young boy for permission to do the same.

Mitch was feeling exposed and he blushed crimson red when he found himself in display for his boyfriend, but Scott kissed him softly, showing him that he wasn't under scrutiny. The Alpha was fast on top of the Omega and wrapped his hand around both their cocks.

Mitch moaned loudly, shivering at the sensation of his weeping member brushing against Scott's.

The Alpha smirked and began to pump them together. Mitch was out of breath in few seconds, completely overwhelmed by the new sensation. Scott's hand was strong and warm around him, Scott's member was thick and so hard... the boy moaned again, a plea passing his lips

"Don't stop"

"Not planning to" reassured the Alpha, speeding up his movement and quickly covering Mitch's mouth with his own to swallow the Omega's pleasure cries.

Mitch was responding to Scott bucking his hips, trying to get more friction than Scott was giving him, in the end, he just pushed aside his own pride and pleaded

"More Scott, more! I need to..."

"You need to come baby. I can feel you dick twitching against mine, I can feel it pulsing in my hand. I'm close too, Mitchie. Let's go, baby. Come for me"

The effect of Scott's dirty talk was immediate: Mitch arched his back in a silent scream, coming undone. His come painted both their chests, few strokes after Scott reached his high spurting all over Mitch, grunting in satisfaction.

"Need to hold you. You're mine" the Alpha mumbled burying his face into Mitch's neck.

 

"Yes I am" replied Mitch softly moving his hands on Scott's back "I am yours"

Fifteen minutes later Scott disentangled himself from Mitch heading to the bathroom to clean up, while Mitch remained in the bed. He was still savoring the new feeling of being covered by his Alpha's scent. It was incredibly filthy and hot.

"You need to shower, though" stated Scott

"Why?"

"You smell like me"

"I'm yours... I hope to smell like you, I want to smell _yours_ actually" corrected the boy

"I want that too, but I don't know if you want to explain to my parents why you smell so much like me today. If you don't have any issues with that go ahead, I'm not even ashamed"

Mitch groaned in discomfort, he wasn't thinking about the implication of smelling like Scott, the fact that such a strong scent over him would have given away the nature of their activities...

"Ok, I'll shower, I don't want to give any detail"

"See, you are a wise little Omega" said Scott pecking him on the lips "I'll give you a bit of space. See you for dinner"

Mitch smiled brushing his finger over Scott's cheek "See you later, Scotty"

The Alpha went back to his room, closed the door and slid on the floor pressing his back against the wall. He controlled himself but he was painfully hard again. He played the part of the caring and understanding boyfriend but he was needing more, much more than that. Mitch was so sexy: touching his body, having him writhing under his hands had just fueled his desire.

A desire that could be quenched just by claiming the Omega.

Scott groaned in discomfort removing all his clothes to step under a cold shower. He had to get a hold on himself, he couldn't rush Mitch into sex even if he was needing it as much as oxygen. He needed to wait, hopefully not too much.


	25. Chapter 25

Mitch washed thoroughly to remove Scott's scent but obviously not enough because as soon as he entered the kitchen to grab some food Connie, who wasn't looking at the door, chirped

"Scottybuckets can you please grab me the cake mold up there, I can't reach it..."

"It's me, Mitchie. I can try, though but it would be better to wait for Scott I guess"

Connie raised a questioning eyebrow

"You smell so much like Scott that I got confused. Mitch, are you two behaving?"

"Yes!Yes! I swear, I just...he held me a lot, we were trying to make up after our little disagreement"

"Mitch, I don't wanna pry but you are just 17 I don't want you to be in trouble"

"Ma'am we are behaving. Nothing that can get me in trouble"

The woman caressed the boy's face "Mitch I hope that you understand why I'm asking..."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm trusting you. Don't do something that can lead to a premature mark on your neck"

"I know, the Lead Alpha has been really clear on this topic."

As soon as Scott entered the room Connie almost yelled at him

"Scott I'm hoping you are not being stupid! Why does Mitch smell so much like you? Were you two doing something you shouldn't have?"

"No mom. Calm down. No mark, nothing dangerous. I just held him a lot"

"Am I really buying this?" asked Connie aloud, looking at her son visibly worried "Your dad will go completely mad if you..."

"Mom, I swear. Do you want to check him?"

Connie shook her head in denial "Just don't rush this, guys, please. I know that now there is the excitement but Mitch is still 17."

She left the room and Mitch rushed into Scott's arm stuttering

"I showered, I showered a lot but she still could..."

"She is my mom. My scent is so familiar to her, probably even more than my dad's. You know Omega can be very protective of their cubs... Honestly, I cannot smell me on you right now" Scott smiled reassuringly "I'm not mad at you baby. Mom and dad know that sooner or later we will have sex and I will mark you. They are just looking out for you due to your age, nothing more"

Mitch hid his face in Scott's chest whining "I was so embarrassed!" but with a small kiss on his neck, Scott made everything better. It was time to head to the Alpha/Omega course.

Mr Keaton gave the class a cold glare before turning towards the blackboard and writing heats and suppressants in capital letters. Few Omegas gasped loudly, some others blushed while Mitch and Kirstie just chuckled.

Talking about Heat was embarrassing for an Omega: it was the moment when all of them were the most vulnerable, completely overruled by their own wolf and his needs. There was no possibility for an Omega to hide a Heat, there was no chance to be able to face it without being helped by an Alpha or being cooped up in a room. It wasn't just about the pain, the arousal, the sexual craving it was about the inability to say no. During the Heat the perspective of being taken care was so appealing that an Alpha could ask for everything, could be rough, demanding, controlling...

The more Mr. Keaton was explaining the implication of a Heat the more Scott was being uncomfortable in his seat: he has never helped an Omega during a Heat. He knew that the Omega's smell could drive and Alpha completely crazy freeing his inner desires. It was quite often for Alphas to hurt Omegas during their first Heats together and the perspective was making Scott sick.

"Alphas have a great responsibility for their Omegas during the Heat: help them without hurting them. The Omega comes first during the Heat. Alphas must bear in mind that Omegas in Heat often don't think about what they need to survive, they don't eat, don't drink and it's up to Alpha to take care of this things. Of course, Omegas are born to go through Heats but an Alpha shouldn't count on that."

Scott raised his hand and Mr.Keaton gave him permission to speak

"How about going in rut while the Omega is in Heat? How can an Alpha be able to maintain control in that situation?"

Mitch felt immediately how worried was Scott at the mere thought of losing control and run a hand over his arm in an attempt to comfort his Alpha.

"Mother Nature is not an idiot, Hoying. There is no chance to hurt an Omega so badly even during such an occurrence. The final purpose of ruts and heats is basically the procreation. Don't be so worried. Nothing really bad can happen."

Scott nodded not totally convinced, bailing his hand in a fist. He was terrified of being in rut, he was just trying to forget what happened during his last rut with Shawn, but he wasn't so lucky.

_They were laying in bed together and the rut hit Scott like a freight train: an unquenchable sexual craving, need to have somebody submitting to his will._

_"Shawn" he growled, actually forcing himself onto his boyfriend. Shawn recognized the rut for what it was and tried to be as pliant as possible but he wasn't an Omega, Scott found more resistance than he was expecting and he twisted Shawn's arm harshly to make him submit. Shawn screamed, but Scott didn't stop. The aftermath of that rut was a broken arm and guilty Alpha, who blamed himself for weeks even if the arm healed in five days._

"Hoying, do you want to share with us all the interesting movie you are watching in your head?" questioned Mr. Keaton, bringing the Alpha back to reality

Scott swallowed a lump of nerves and asked

"It happened to me to physically harm my partner during a rut. I'm scared I can do much worse than that. How can I control myself, how can I be sure that my Omega will be safe?"

"There is a bond between Alpha and Omega, a bond that helps in this case. Your wolf doesn't want to hurt his Omega. Omegas instinctively know how to approach and submit to an Alpha in rut, moreover, they are taught at school how to handle it. Relax Hoying"

Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch almost crushing his bones, Mitch was about to protest, but when he felt Scott's need to be reassured that he was safe he shut his mouth.

The rest of the lesson was about the different kind of suppressant that Omegas can take to ease the Heat. Mitch took notes sedulously while Scott was distractedly petting his back. Mitch knew that Scott's outburst has to be discussed between them, but he wouldn't dare force a discussion on that topic with his Alpha. He just had to wait, trusting Scott not to put both of them in danger.

Discussing the lesson during the ride home was a habit, but that time Scott was almost interrogating Mitch as a cop at the police station

"Mitch are you under suppressant?"

"Of course! I cannot risk having a Heat!" answered the boy

"You are taking the drug regularly, correct?"

"Do you think I am dumb?"

"Just answer! I need you to reassure me that you won't go into Heat unexpectedly"

"Scott it can't happen. I'm under suppressant, I have an emergency dose always with me, just in case. Relax I'm not trying to get in trouble"

"I know, right... It's just that a rut can be triggered by a Heat and I don't want this to happen. Can you tell me more about your suppressant? How many time you have to take it, the dosage, what can happen if you forget a dose"

Mitch huffed annoyed but complied to Scott's request

"It's once a day. I usually take it during the morning, when I wake up. It's a pretty high dosage because my Heats are pretty intense and I suffer a lot. If I skip a dose nothing should happen, but it's better to take the pill as soon as I find out that I have missed one. The story is different if I miss more than one dose: the Heat would kick in pretty quickly. I can give you all the information if it helps you to relax. If you want a couple of doses just in case.."

"Yes, I do. I want you to be safe. I'm taking suppressant for Alphas, though"

"You do?" Mitch asked in disbelief

"Yes... Mitch this is bad. I broke Shawn's arm during a rut because he wasn't pliant enough...since then I'm under suppressant too"

"Don't beat yourself up. His body wasn't responding to you as an Omega body would, hence the reaction and the injury. Sorry not sorry to say it."

"Maybe you are right... I still feel guilty about that"

"It won't happen to us. I promise"

"You seems so sure... Shouldn't I be the one to reassure and comfort you in this couple?"

"I'm special" stated the boy  "I'm special"

Scott was so reassured by Mitch's tone that he didn't notice the sadness in the Omega's eyes and the way he turned his head not to face him. "I'm special" Mitch mouthed silently again. He wasn't ready to share his secret with Scott: not yet. 


	26. Sleep with me

Mitch was silent and when Scott pulled over in the parking lot in front of the Hoying mansion he opened quickly the car door to reach his room and sink into the bed. Just lay there all the night with his headphones, his music to push away the awareness that he was hiding something from his Alpha. Scott was walking Mitch to his room to say goodnight with the ritual kiss, but when the boy placed his hand on the door handle he kissed the back of the Omega's neck murmuring

"Sleep with me tonight"

Mitch froze instantly, Scott's voice was so full of emotions that the boy knew that he couldn't even try to deny his presence

"But your parents?" asked Mitch warily

"They will understand. Please sleep with me" he pressed his body onto Mitch's back, speaking into the Omega's ear "You smell needy, you need to be comforted, I feel this. I'm not able to define what's bothering you, but I know for sure that you are not ok. I respect the fact that you are not ready to talk to me, but I will not disregard what your body is asking me. Sleep with me"

"I-I-I... I need pajamas and toothbrush" stuttered Mitch feeling the chills down his spine

"I'll wait for you."

He was so confused: Scott was aware. His Alpha knew that something was wrong but he wasn't using his voice to make Mitch confess, to bend his will, to reveal his deepest thoughts. Scott was able to wait, Scott was willing to let him decide when he was ready to face the discussion. The boy flipped a hand over his mouth to cover the small sob escaping his lips.

In a split second the warmth of Scott's body surrounded him

"Don't cry alone. I'm here for a reason."

"It's not bad, Scott...I'm just emotional because you are so sweet and I'm having kind of a hard time to reconcile what you are giving to me with the image of the standard Alpha that I have carved in my memory"

"There are Alphas and _Alphas_.I hope to be the right kind.I will never force you to talk to me without a valid reason and now I cannot see one."

"Thank you" whispered the boy

Once in Scott's room, Mitch became shy all of a sudden: until that moment all their interactions have been in his room and he was feeling like in the lion's den, almost cornered in an unfamiliar environment. Scott steered the boy into his en-suite bathroom

"Get yourself comfortable, baby"

"Scott...I... We..."

"No sex Mitchie, just sleep. Don't overthink this. I feel how your heartbeat slows down when I'm with you, you feel safer, protected. I don't know which demons you are fighting but I'm here to help you. I don't know if is just my scent, my body but I feel that you need this. Let me be your Alpha"

"I just don't want to make everything difficult for you, I can use my music, I can time my breathing..."

Scott placed a finger on the Omega's lips

"You are talking nonsense. Didn't you learn anything from this weekend? Is that bad to admit that you might need your Alpha to feel better?"

Mitch bit his lips "It's difficult. I'm used to fearing Alphas, not to looking for comfort in them. I love cuddling you, I still have problems with the physical part. I mean we are in your room, your territory, maybe you want..."

"I don't." stated the blonde firmly "Well, obviously I want you but my first priority is your wellbeing and I know that you are not ready" Scott pulled the Omega closer skimming his lips over Mitch's "we will get there, it just takes time and I can wait"

It took some other encouraging words to convince the boy to get ready for the night but when the Omega slid under Scott's comforter he went boneless surrounded by his mate's scent. He was laying there pushing his face in the pillow to breathe Scott's essence.

The Alpha smiled at the sight and wondered "You good?"

"I'm in heaven..." declared the boy "It's like being always in your embrace, I want to live here for the rest of my life, under this duvet"

"I guess we can ask my parents if you can sleep in here every now and then. I'm sure they will allow you. It's really uncommon for mates not to share the bed."

"We are going to find ourselves married without even noticing it" laughed Mitch and at those words Scott became serious

"Don't joke on this, Mitch." Scott stiffened his body, knowing that his father was probably already arranging the wedding in his mind. All Scott's life has been a prepared route to get from one point to the following one just to become the next Lead Alpha. Pursuing other Alphas has been such a freeing activity, it was the only aspect that his father wasn't able to control. Having an Omega was scary: it was meaning to fall back in what Richard has already planned for him.

The blond shivered: was he really giving up the only chance he has to choose for himself? Was really a good thing to have an Omega? He would have never ever been free anymore...

A small hand on his chest interrupted Scott's stream of thoughts.

"Scott...are you ok?" a small voice asked

"Yeah, your words triggered me. I'm sorry"

"I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry"

"Don't apologize you are making me feel like the bad guy" the blonde took a deep breath "You know, my dad has a plan for me, in his mind my life is all figured out. Sometimes I feel trapped in his dream. I don't know if I want to be the next Lead Alpha, it's his choice, not mine. I don't want him to interfere with my love life. Now that I'm with you I have the feeling that he might organize something behind my back, pushing us in taking decision we don't want to take"

"I get this. I just hope you don't feel forced to give us a chance" said Mitch with more than a hint of sadness in his voice

Scott's lips were immediately on his "Don't! I want to give us a chance, I have never felt so complete since I've got you"

"Scott..." sighed the boy

"You know... these are the moments when I'd like to mark you. Me and you in our little world, knowing that we can actually comfort each other. I have strong feelings for you Mitch" stated the Alpha

"Really?" asked the Omega

Mitch was in awe: Scott was declaring to have strong feelings for him, it wasn't a proper _I love you_ but it was really close. The boy was feeling the butterflies in his stomach and his heart fluttering in his chest.

"I have strong feelings too..." he admitted bashfully

Scott kissed him slowly, thoroughly brushing his long fingers on Mitch's jaw.

"It's almost 2 AM, it's time to sleep Mitchie"

"Kiss me a little more, please..."

"What a demanding Omega are you!" commented playfully Scott, but then he complied.

When he pulled away Mitch whined but settled down in his Alpha's arms quickly drifting into sleep.Scott remained still with thousands of questions about his life in his minds but holding the only important thing in his arm: his boy.


	27. Saturday's barbecue

Mitch woke up in Scott's bed is back flushed against Scott's chest: God he was warm. The boy lightly brushed his fingers along the blonde's arm from the elbow to the wrist smiling at how possessively the big hand was splayed on his chest.

"That tickles" stated the Alpha

"I didn't mean to wake you up" said Mitch softly

"It's ok. How did you sleep?"

"It has been the best night in a long time"

"Good" commented Scott kissing the back of Mitch's neck "Same for me. Can you give me my phone?"

The Alpha scrolled distractedly through his notification and then turned the screen towards Mitch

"Are you up for this?"

"Will Kirstie be there too?"

"Let me check..." a few seconds later Scott's phone chimed "Yes, she will be there. I would like to make up for our first date at the arcade..."

"What if somebody will tease me again?"

"It won't happen, I promise."

"Ok then, I need to get ready, though..."

"Don't rush, we can cuddle, we have to be there in couple of hours"

Mitch horrified jolted away "Two hours?! Scott! I will never be ready in time." He quickly pecked the Alpha on the lips and hurried to his room leaving a completely astonished Alpha behind his back.

Scott laid down again examining the possibility of discussing the sleeping arrangements with his father. Sleeping together could be beneficial for both of them, it was a way to strengthen the bond but also a risk to lose control ending up with a mating mark on the Omega's neck too soon. Maybe not a thing to do on a regular basis yet, but every now and then... the Alpha was thinking about how his life has changed in few weeks: he was feeling a new person, sides of his personality he wasn't thinking to show were surfacing so easily. Was Mitch changing him or he was just being his real self?

Caught in these reasonings Scott jumped a little when his phone rang

"Mitch?" he questioned "All ok?"

"Are we matching? Which color are you wearing?"

"I don't know... I haven't..."

"Are you still in bed? Oh my God! You are reckless! How can we be ready in time? Well as you haven't picked a color just know that I will be wearing black so you can do whatever"

Going to Avi's didn't take long but Mitch war really nervous, his palms were sweating and he was restless in his seat. Scott had to basically drag him out of the car, he knew that the Omega's insecurity was all connected to his behavior during their previous date but he was really positive about the outcome of this barbecue.

As soon as Mitch spotted Kirstie he left Scott's hand and ran into her arms: they have clicked from the very beginning and the female Omega has always supported Mitch's interest for Scott. Mitch was complimenting Kirstie new hair color when he suddenly froze and looked at Scott almost terrified: an unknown Alpha was heading towards them. The man was short, muscular and he was radiating confidence and power: Mitch was unable to move, it was almost difficult to breathe.

"Tyler, you are scaring the boy" warned a voice from behind

"I'm not! I'm just going to introduce myself." The blue haired Alpha stretched out his hand "Nice to meet you I'm Tyler. I assume you are Mitch, right?"

Mitch nodded frantically in reply

"You don't speak?" asked Tyler with a smile

"Yes, sir. When I'm asked to, sir" Mitch was shaking

"Tyler, please! You are terrifying him. Give him some space" the Omega put himself between Mitch and Tyler gently distancing the Alpha from the young Omega. "I'm sorry. He's not dangerous, I promise. He is just really excited to meet you. I'm Troye, Tyler's mate"

"Thank you" breathed out Mitch gripping on Kirstie not to faint.

"Scott, you better come here" called out the girl

Soon Scott engulfed Mitch in his embrace, craning his head to kiss his neck "Hey baby, Why are you freaking out? We are among friends"

"Don't know him" mumbled the boy "Got scared, you know"

"Nothing to be worried" explained Scott "Actually you should thank Troye and Tyler: they really helped me in choosing to ask you out"

Mitch turned in Scott's arm to face the couple "Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry I got scared easily"

"It's not a problem, Mitch. Troye was the same when he was about your age. It will get better"

"Thanks for reminding me, Tyler!" scoffed playfully Troye "Yes, I was very insecure"

Mitch gave the Omega another look and widened his eyes "You are Troye! Troye Sivan!!! I listen to your music. You are great! Oh, my God, I didn't know you were an Omega."

Troye blushed visibly, it was still strange for him to meet somebody who was actually listening to his music.

"You see, Mitch. You are not the only one socially awkward" laughed Avi looking at the scene

"Tyler!" "Scott!" whined at unison the two Omegas before bursting into a fit of laughter with everyone else. 

Mitch relaxed instantly and Avi announced that the meat was ready. Mitch closely observed the interaction between Tyler and Troye: the Omega was really caring towards the Alpha and the Alpha wasn't missing a single move of his Omega. Trying to fetch the ranch sauce to Tyler, Troye almost knocked off his own glass but the Alpha intervened instantly

"Careful, babe."

"Thanks, Tilly"

The loving gaze the couple exchanged was so obvious that Mitch hid his face in Scott's chest in embarrassment and Kirstie squealed "Awwww Troyler!"

"Are we gonna be happy like them?" asked Mitch softly

"I hope so" replied Scott placing a sweet kiss on top of Mitch's head

"We are happy now but it took us a long and difficult journey. You are two splendid couples and I wish you all the best but you have to fight for your relationship. It's not all fun and games. Especially when there is such a big age gap between you"

Scott and Avi shared a worried look: Tyler was right there was a big gap between them too so he probably well-knew what he was talking about. It might be the case to use his experience in dealing with teenagers. Troye, noticing Avi and Scott's expression, gestured the younger Omegas to follow him leaving the Alphas free to discuss the topic.

"It's tough. They need guidance but they don't accept it. It's unfair not to treat them as our pair but it's unfair to put a lot of responsibilities on their young shoulders. As for Alphas, we want to control them but they need to live, they need to make experiences or they will feel like prisoners soon."

"Mitch has had enough bad experiences for a lifetime" commented Scott

"It doesn't mean that you have to deprive him of having good ones" explained Tyler

"No way! It's too dangerous, he is a male Omega. He's not like Kirstie you don't know what you are talk..."

"I don't know?" interrupted Tyler "I'm kinda gay too, if you haven't noticed yet, and Troye is really attractive. I feel your pain, believe me, but you don't have to restrain him all the time"

At that precise moment, Kirstie and Mitch arrived holding both their phones yelling "Alpha! Alpha!"

Avi rolled his eyes "Kirstie, can you please behave? Calm down. Why are you so excited?"

"We have been invited to a party tonight! It will be at Candice's house, everyone will be there. Can I go? Can I?Please Alpha"

"Same Scott, do you mind? I'd really like to go" both Omegas looked expectantly at their Alphas

"Scott, what do you think?" asked Avi

"I mean, if they will be together and they promise not to do anything reckless, well I guess..."

Scott gave a quick look to Tyler who nodded in approval " I guess they can go"

Kirstie jumped in Avi's lap shouting "Troye you were right. We asked and they told yes!"

Scott pulled Mitch a bit roughly into his chest "Don't make me regret this decision, it's hard for me"

"I'll behave, I promise. You are the best Alpha ever!" assured Mitch with a smile.

Scott sighed hoping not to have taken the wrong decision. 


	28. The party

Scott wasn't really keen on agreeing to let his Omega attend a party alone, but Tyler made a valid point: Mitch was too young to be restrained and kept away from all the fun. He took a deep breath: it was just an Omega party, what could even happen?

Mitch came out form his room looking like a wet dream, Scott fought with himself not to order him to wear something different. His outfit wasn't revealing at all, the young boy was just gorgeous: nothing less, nothing more. Trying to be an open-minded boyfriend the blonde hugged the Omega whispering

"Kinda difficult to let you go, you are gorgeous"

"Don't smudge my masterpiece, please" sassed Mitch placing a soft kiss on Scott's lips "It's just a night with some school's friends, and I'm sure I'll miss you a lot"

"Nobody is forcing you to go..." offered Scott seeing the possibility of keeping Mitch at home

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" wondered the boy raising an eyebrow "Kirstie is here, I'll be home in time, I promise"

"Call me if something happens. Be safe, baby" smiled forcedly the Alpha

"Kay! Have fun with Avi" and he rushed to join Kirstie in the Uber.

Scott was extremely nervous when he joined Avi for a beer at the Cornerstone pub downtown. It was as he was missing a limb. Avi pat his back sympathetically

"I feel you, man. I'm always scared when I let her go"

"I'm so fucking uncomfortable. I'm not an obsessive boyfriend but with Mitch..."

"Just have a couple of beers, midnight will arrive pretty soon and our Omegas will be at home safe and sound. Plus we will both be considered the best boyfriends ever"

"That sounds really good" commented Scott chugging a beer and faking a smile. He couldn't help to have a bad feeling in his gut but he didn't want to worry Avi. Probably it was just him and his inability to cope with this Alpha/Omega dynamics still so new for him.

Candice's house was a gigantic villa with an enormous garden with a swimming pool. When Kirstie and Mitch arrived there, they both gasped: the garden was filled with almost half of the Omega school.

"Holy shit!" let out Mitch

"Sis... I'm so happy that we are here together, this is going to be an epic party and I'm glad we are not missing out."

The music was really loud, as soon as they joined the crowd in the garden somebody forced a plastic cup in their hand yelling "cheers" and the two Omegas drank the red liquid without even thinking. The taste was really good: sweet with a hint of raspberry, but the aftertaste was bitter and Mitch felt a rush of heat from is stomach to his head.

Kirstie took just a sip, but Mitch emptied the cup and asked for another.

"Mitch I have the feeling that there's alcohol inside this drink, we shouldn't..."

"Oh don't be a prude! We just have a couple of drinks at the beginning of the party, to warm us up and then they will wash off before it's time to go home. Have fun! We are free!!!"

Everything became a blur quite fast, after the fifth cup of punch Mitch joined a group of guy playing spin the bottle. Kirstie couldn't stop him and fifteen minutes later a guy was shoving his tongue down Mitch's throat. Kirstie dragged Mitch out of the game

"You are a cockblocker" hissed Mitch "I'm having fun!"

"You have an Alpha who won't be so happy when he smell somebody else's scent on you"

"I have an Alpha?" questioned the boy incredulously

"Oh my God! How wasted are you?"

"I feel a bit lightheaded..."

Suddenly a broad muscular guy, too muscular to be an Omega, hugged Mitch from behind asking "Is this girl annoying you, sweetheart?"

"He is taken!" said Kirstie hastily

"I don't see any indentions on this lovely neck and I just want to have fun. Don't you want to have fun babygirl?"

Mitch was turning into putty under the guy's touch but when he kissed his neck Kirstie pulled Mitch close to herself

"No he has an Alpha! Do you want to risk it?"

"That's fine... I'll come back when your friend will be away baby"

Mitch waved distractedly to the guy, completely drunk.

"Mitch this is bad, you don't even remember to have an Alpha... I know that you'll be mad at me but I have to call Avi" Kirstie stated. She was worried not to be able to protect Mitch in that vulnerable state, she was just a small girl, fierce indeed, but still a girl.

"I think I'll take another drink" slurred Mitch

"No, come with me" she urged

"I want another drink!" whined stubbornly the boy

Kirstie decided to use a different approach, she needed Mitch to follow her in a safe place

"Mitchie, there is a table full of drinks down there, why staying in line for minutes when we can just go there and grab a drink easily?"

"You're right Kirstie, you are the bestest ever"

She grabbed the Omega by the wrist and managed to bring him in a secluded part of the garden. Mitch was still looking for a drink when Kirstie pulled out her phone and called Avi

"Baby, everything ok?" he asked, a hint of surprise in his voice

"I'm ok, don't freak out but Mitch..."

"Mitch what?"

"Mitch is drunk and I'm scared can you come to pick us up?"

"Where are you?"

Kirstie had just the time to give her Alpha the address before Scott growled on the phone

"Mitch is WHAT? Why you didn't stop him? He is underage! You are underage! You both are in for it tonight!"

The girl burst into tears

"I'm sorry Scott, I'm sorry. I've told him not to drink but..."

She heard some noises, as the two Alphas were fighting for holding the phone and then she could listen to Avi speaking "You are not in the position of punishing my Omega, Hoying. She is not responsible for Mitch. Just try to be happy that she is responsible enough to have called us"

"I'm sorry..." she cried again

"Kirstie, don't cry. Now try to stay in a safe place with Mitch we will be there soon"

Scott was livid, he knew in his gut that something would have happened. Mitch was drunk, probably in danger with just a female Omega to take care of him. He was worried but also enraged: Mitch has promised to behave and then... The Omega was in for punishment a least, how harsh it has still to be defined.

It took 15 minutes for Avi and Scott to reach Candice's house before actually let the blonde leaving the car Avi suggested

"Calm down, Scott. Don't be too aggressive. I get that you are mad, but he is still 17. We all have had shenanigans."

"He promised" snarled Scott "He promised to behave and he is fucking drunk"

"I get this. You have every right to be mad, but if he's really drunk nothing that you can say will stick with him"

"I just wanna get him out of there"

"Ok, let's go"

Avi called Kirstie and she guided the ALpha where she was keeping Mitch. The boy was stumbling trying to get away from her, say something barely intelligible.

"Mitch!" growled Scott

"Hey hottie!" he replied half smiling "Kirstie are they from our school? I don't recall seeing them there"

Scott stomped closer to his Omega "You reek of alcohol!What the fuck?"

Mitch slid his hand on Scott's torso "Look at this muscles... so hot... you know what? You look like the Alpha I dream about every night...wow"

Kirstie chuckled but Avi gave her such a stern look that she bowed her head instantly whispering "Sorry, Alpha"

"Now we go home. I'm so done, I can't even look at you." Scott stated coldly grabbing Mitch's arm and pulling him closer, that movement brought something to Scott's nostrils: Mitch has somebody else's scent over his body.

Scott widened his eyes horrified shoving the boy to the ground

"You...you cheated on me?" he asked

"What?!" blurted Avi looking at Kirstie "Kirstie!"

"He just..." she was trembling, Scott was terrifying "just played spin the bottle and a guy tried to convince him to have some fun but nothing happened"

"How many people did he kiss?" questioned Scott

"It doesn't really matter, he was drunk..." offered the girl

"HOW.MANY."Scott repeated

"He pecked one on the lips and french kissed another. Nothing more"

Mitch was still laying on the ground, he head was spinning, the only thing he saw was a blurred image of a fist that hit the ground a couple of inches from his face.

Kirstie screamed in fear, Avi grabbed Scott pulling him away from the boy

"Breathe Scott, breathe. Don't hurt him or you'll be mad at yourself forever."

Scott inhaled sharply, trying not to lose control. He was feeling a dull pain in his chest: Mitch cheated on him. It was so fucking painful. Shooking his head he picked up the boy from the ground, biting his bottom lip

"Home.NOW."

The power in Scott's voice was so intense that both Omegas dropped on their knees and Avi bowed his head.

"I've said now!" urged the blonde walking away and Avi helped Kirstie and Mitch onto their feet.

They all walk silently to Avi's car.

"You are in for it, Omega" deadpanned Scott.


	29. Punishment

Mitch was trembling in his seat, Scott's Alpha voice had sobered him up. The boy was slowly putting together bits and pieces of the night in his mind and all of a sudden he grabbed Kirstie hand gasping loudly

"Kirstie, I..." he was horrified

"I know...I know..." said her sympathetically

"Oh my God! He's furious..." Mitch whispered

"He is. I'm sorry not to have better news"

"SILENCE!" boomed Scott's voice and both Omegas shut their mouths instantly. Mitch began to cry silently: why was he so stupid! He had found a caring Alpha and at the first occasion, he cheated on him.

He cheated on Scott.

The mere thought made the boy gag so violently that Kirstie shouted "Stop the car, Mitch is about to throw up"

The Omega opened the door and launched himself out of the car. He stumbled, falling on all fours and emptied his stomach. He was taking deep breaths trying to get a hold of himself when he felt Scott's presence

"Are you done?" he asked

"Don't know...everything is twirling around"

"Drink a bit of water" the Alpha handed him a bottle

"I don't know..."

"Drink! I want you as sober as possible, I'm not gonna wait tomorrow to discuss this with you"

Scott helped the Omega on his feet but the gesture was so measured, almost mechanic, without any hint of passion or feeling. That hurt Mitch as nothing before: Scott was there but he was distant, Scott was being just an Alpha and Mitch's heart was shattering into million pieces. Eventually, Avi pulled out in front of Scott's house

"We'll take your car tomorrow, you are too enraged to drive"

"Whatever...thank you Avi, and thank you Kirstie." Then he grabbed Mitch by his arm "In your room, quickly!"

Mitch was bawling his eyes out, but Scott seemed totally unimpressed. He was just trying to look cool, in control, but inside he was devastated. His boyfriend, his sweet boyfriend had cheated on him. Mitch's lips on somebody else's lips. A tongue in Mitch's mouth, maybe he moaned in the same way he has done with him. Scott was picturing the kiss in his mind and it was hotter, filthier and dirtier every time. Arrived in the boy's room Scott was completely over the edge: he shoved Mitch on the ground ordering

"Care to explain your behavior, Omega?"

Mitch yelped hitting the ground but Scott reprimanded him "I don't wanna hear your wailings. That's not what I've asked for"

The boy tried to stand up but Scott pushed him to the ground harshly.

"I'm sorry... I just had a drink and then a-another and then... I've lost the count and I don't remember...I know that I joined a group of people playing spin the bottle..,"

"Go ahead"

"I've, I've..kis-kissed a guy...I'm sorry Scott, I wasn't myself, I'm sorry I'll never drink ever again..."

"You cheated on me" he deadpanned "Unforgivable"

Scott was towering over Mitch who began to shake violently

"No please... please! We are mate, I'm your mate... you can't reject me"

"I can, if I want" stated the Alpha calmly

"I beg you, please don't do this to me, to us..." slowly Mitch kneeled in front of Scott turning his eyes blue, asking for forgiveness

"This won't save you" commented Scott, the boy moved his hand requesting the permission to speak, the Alpha granted it nodding his head

"I'm not trying to avoid my punishment, I'm not asking for mercy. I'm just asking not to reject me for mistake"

"You know that I should, right?" wondered Scott

"I know, but I'm begging you."

It was difficult for Scott to keep his wolf at bay, the wolf was telling him to hit the Omega, to punish him as harsh ad the boy could take. Cheating was such an act of disrespect... but he was hurt, he was feeling so betrayed. In a rush of anger, Scott grabbed Mitch by his shoulder shaking him

"Why? Why did you do this to me? Am I not enough for you? Am I not man enough for you? Being raped once hasn't taught you anything? You want it to happen again? Are you fucking looking for troubles?"

"I'm sorry, I..."

"I trusted you! You promised me to behave and that's the result... I'm so done with you! So done!" Scott wrapped his hand around Mitch's neck "You think I won't punish you? Well, you are bloody wrong" he closed his fingers, denying Mitch the oxygen and the boy clawed at the Alpha's forearm trying to escape his hold. When tears sprung from the Omega's eyes Scott let go and ordered

"Kneel! Fucking kneel!"

The boy did it quickly, still coughing and the Alpha corrected his position with few hits.

"Eyes blue and stand still until I say so"

Scott well knew that keeping the position hungovered was more than painful, probably the boy's head was spinning, his muscles were hurting but Scott had to be strict. The first time he let him free he disobeyed, he misbehaved. A punishment was needed. After 30 minutes Mitch began to tremble and Scott tugged his hair "Still, I've said"

The boy winced in pain but stilled his body for other 20 minutes but then it was impossible for him to keep the position without shaking as a leaf

"Alpha...Alpha I can't.."

"STILL!"

The Omega burst into tears, sobbing "Alpha, Alpha I can't it's too painful, please"

Seeing Mitch in such a distress tugged at Scott's soul. He eventually snapped out of his _dominant Alpha trance_  and placed a hand on Mitch's shoulder

"That's enough, Mitch. Can you stand up?"

Between his sobs, Mitch shook his head in denial: the whole room was spinning, his head was pounding and he was feeling guilty. Horribly guilty. When Scott helped him up the boy clung at his t-shirt as for dear life 

"I didn't mean to cheat, I just wanted to have fun. It was a mistake a terrible one, please forgive me, forgive me"

"I have to think about that..."

Mitch thrashed in Scott's arm and kneeled again "I'll stay still. I promise until you will forgive me. Please."

"I've said that's enough"

"But you don't want me anymore..." whined the Omega

"I haven't said that"

Scott inhaled sharply before looking at Mitch dead in the eyes

"How would you feel if I'd kiss another Omega? Which thoughts would you have in your mind? Don't you think that I feel not Alpha enough for you, now? I have the feeling that you cheated just because I'm not enough for you..."

"No, no, no... I was just being carefree, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's not because you are not enough Alpha. Don't dare think such a thing!"

"So why? It's us not that important to you?"

"Oh my God, No! Scott, us is the most important thing for me"

"Give me a fucking reason for hurting me so much!" shouted the Alpha "Tell me that it's not just a stupid teenager thing, tell me that I don't have to worry every fucking time I'm not with you, tell me something to ease this fucking pain!"

Mitch swallowed a lump of nerves in his throat "I love you"

"Good way to show it... Wait, what?"

"I love you. The perspective of losing you is killing me more than the pain I feel in my body." Admitted the boy bashfully

"I... I don't know what to say..." said the Alpha, taken back by the boy's statement

"Forgive me... is the only thing I'm asking for. I don't want to hear you say it back I don't deserve it."

Scott hugged Mitch, as soon as his arms were wrapped around the small body, the boy went limp. He was physically and emotionally drained.

"You are forgiven, but you are not off the hook. I feel the bitter taste of the broken trust in my mouth. I'll give you some painkillers, though."

"Can you, please, hold me for a while?"

"I'll stay here tonight"

Ten minutes later, still dressed they were laying on Mitch's bed: the young Omega was sleeping, his head on Scott's chest. Scott waited for a while and then let the tears pouring from his eyes. He was hurt as never before, jealous and insecure. Was he enough Alpha for Mitch? Was that the foreboding of his future relationship? He hiccuped a couple of times unaware of having woken the boy up. Mitch remained still, knowing that Scott would have preferred not to be seen crying and he promised a thing to himself: never hurt his Alpha this way again. 


	30. The morning after

***smut warning***

Scott was still sleeping so Mitch took his time in admiring his beautiful features. He seemed so peaceful now, there was no sign of the previous night rage and insecurity. Scott's words were tumbling in Mitch's head: was Scott really convinced not to be enough for him? Not to be enough Alpha? That was so far from the reality... Scott was the Alpha Mitch has always dreamt about: gorgeous, a fucking model, strong, muscular, caring, cuddly.

The Omega wanted to punch himself in the face to have acted so recklessly the night before. How did he dare? The sounds of Scott's sobs has really shattered the boy's heart. He wasn't aware to be able to hurt someone so badly. Scott was a man. A man that cried for him. It was a lot to process.

_I have strong feelings for you_

Good job in showing your commitment, Mitch. Good job.

_I love you_

Oh my God, he actually said those three words. Mitch cringed: that was not as he has pictured his confession to Scott. In his mind, there was a lot of kissing involved, probably a lot of skin showing, passion, desire... well, it has gone in a different way. The best thing to do was to deal with that.

He could do something to save the situation, to help his Alpha feel better, desired, loved. He has the power to make those words meaning something. He could take the bull by the horns and act for once in his life.

A shiver ran down his spine: what if Scott wouldn't have liked it? What if he was not good enough for Scott? He was just a kid...

But he remembered the expression on Travis' face when he was blowing him, the pure bliss, the ecstasy.

"You are a natural. You are so good at this." Travis moaned that all of the time.

He could do even better for Scott, he was positive.

Mitch licked his lips eyeing at Scott: he was more than ready to show his Alpha how much he was important to him. No uncertainties, no regrets. Mitch was that kind of guy able to take a decision and leave all his doubts in a corner of his mind.

Thank God, Scott was shirtless and, during the night, he has removed the belt so Mitch could have some chances to undoing his jeans without waking him up. He didn't want to discuss this with his Alpha, it was a gift, something that he was willing to give Scott.

The boy resisted the temptation to glide his fingers along Scott's abs, he went directly to the jeans slowly unbuttoning them. The Alpha was wearing a pair of black boxer-brief: sexy thought Mitch. Then he shamelessly checked out Scott and chuckled lightly: the Alpha was sporting an evident morning wood leaving almost nothing to the Omega's imagination.

That was fur sure the most difficult part: tugging Scott's jeans down, but with a bit of luck and moving very carefully Mitch succeeded in his task. He was salivating, Scott was so unbelievably hot. With a last look at the sleeping man, Mitch hooked his finger in the waistband of Scott's undergarments and slowly pull them down exposing his Alpha's member.

It wasn't the first time seeing it, but damn it was big, it wasn't fully hard and it was perfect. Mitch had to decide quickly if the best option was to tease his man or not. He went for the second option, thinking that it was unlikely to be turned down while giving a blowjob.

The Omega licked his lips, with a feather touch he brought the thick cock to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip sucking lightly. Scott moaned in his sleep, as he was feeling something but probably not realizing that it was actually happening. Mitch worked his magic taking more and more of Scott in his mouth breathing from the nose to control his gag reflex.

Scott's moans became more frequent and louder, his cock was fully hard now, and Mitch intensified his suction and started a firm stroke pattern with his hand to match the movement of his head. The boy was moving the tongue around Scott's tip mercilessly.

Scott's taste was so distinctive, almost addictive he was actually desiring to taste more of his Alpha a thing never happened before considering that for Mitch the thought of swallowing was quite distasteful. Pleasuring Scott was actually giving Mitch pleasure, the boy realized that he was painfully hard in his own pants but he was focusing on Scott. He knew which kind of moan he wanted to hear and Scott wasn't there yet.

Closing his eyes Mitch made Scott's member hit the back of his throat and he swallowed consciously to heighten Scott's pleasure. That did the trick:  the Alpha's arched his back emitting a low growl and opened his eyes.

Scott needed a couple of seconds to realize that Mitch was settled between his legs with his lips stretched around his cock.

"Mitch! Fuck!" he breathed out

"You want me to stop?" asked the Omega

Scott inhaled sharply, propping himself on his elbows to look at his boyfriend: without breaking the eye contact Mitch lowered his head swirling his tongue around Scott. He gave his Alpha all the time to stop him, but Scott was almost enthralled by the view. His blue eyes were widened, his lips parted, his hands were clenching the bedsheet.

"No. Don't stop" the Blonde murmured rolling his hips as a hint for the Omega to take more of him in his mouth

Mitch pushed Scott's member down his throat and hummed sending Scott almost over the edge. The Alpha flipped a hand on Mitch's head to guide his movements, the boy hummed again and when Scott actually waved his fingers through his hair Mitch began to grind against the mattress to provide himself with some friction. He was so unbelievably turned on.

"Fuck! Mitchie, baby..." Scott tried to warn the young Omega but the orgasm hit him like a train and he released in Mitch's mouth without asking. Mitch obediently swallowed around Scott and the Blonde had to muffle a scream biting his own hand.

Scott was still out of breath when he dragged Mitch towards him kissing him fiercely

"You smell like mine now" he stated

"I can shower..." trailed off Mitch

"Don't you fucking dare. I want you to bear my mark and as I'm not free to give you the proper one, this would work too" Scott kissed Mitch's marking spot and scraped his teeth over it, the boy whined

"Alpha..."

Scott figured out that probably Mitch was painfully hard in his pants and fiddled with the button to free Mitch's cock

"My turn" he stated

"No Alpha! You don't have to!"

"You don't want me to?" asked Scott warily

"I wasn't expecting you to reciprocate. I did it for you, a way to show my love, my commitment"

"Same..." said Scott kissing Mitch's tip before licking a broad strip from the base to the tip

"Oh Lord!" gasped Mitch "Shit!" then just a stream of incoherent moans passed his lips while Scott was sucking him off as it was his job. The boy wasn't able to restrain his own movements and Scott had to pin his hips down with a hand.

"Sorry...I can't..."

"I'll take care of this, just enjoy" reassured the Alpha

The boy was soon lost in the pleasure and came undone in Scott's mouth with a loud scream.

Scott chuckled wiping the come from his mouth, laying again beside his panting boyfriend.

"Make up sex is always the best sex"

"Agreed" whispered the boy 


	31. Highschool throwback

They were laying in the bed, both still undressed, Scott was lazily caressing Mitch's face, his heart still heavy with doubts and unspoken questions. Mitch was looking in those spectacular blue eyes, as he saw that they weren't bright as normal he softly commented

"We are still not ok, you are still not ok"

"It will take a while, Mitchie"

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh, no words now"

Scott pulled Mitch towards himself in a bruising kiss, the young Omega moaned loudly, grinding onto his Alpha who slid a hand over the boy's ass nibbling on his neck.

They were so caught up in the moment, in themselves not to notice the door being open...

"Scott! What the fuck are you doing?!" Richard shouted

Mitch hid himself in Scott chest, blushing crimson red while the Alpha covered both of them with the bedsheets

"Dad! We'll talk later!"

"We talk now! I've told you not to mark him"

"No mark! I wasn't...I just... Dad! Let us get dressed." 

"I want to check his body" stated the Lead Alpha

Mitch shivered pleading in an almost inaudible voice "Please no...It's too embarrassing, please"

"You won't. If someone has to check Mitch it will be mom" the Alpha stood up shielding Mitch with his body "You want to discuss this? Ok, but let us get dressed"

Richard stepped towards the bed, determined to check if Mitch had a mark but Scott stopped him "You are not gonna touch him or look at his body. Do you want me to lose it? We went through a rough patch last night, this is the aftermath of a punishment..."

"I am choosing to believe you, son, but we will discuss this in the kitchen in ten minutes. Just me and you."

Scott nodded looking at his father until he was out of the room then he slipped into his clothes.Mitch silently slid his arm around Scott's waist

"You are worried, Alpha"

"I am, my father is not the man I like to confront"

"We didn't do anything prohibited, though"

Scott handed Mitch a pair of boxer-briefs and explained "This kind of activities could lead to having an intercourses and that could end up in me marking you without waiting the right time"

"I'm sure you can dominate yourself..."

"No Mitch! You cannot be sure, you haven't seen me when my wolf takes control. I cannot even describe... it's not me, it's like being a completely different person and I'm there, I'm witnessing whatever he decides to do. My dad is right, we shouldn't..."

"You are fucking kidding me now, right? You want to give up all of this? No sex, no marking before I turn eighteen? It's a whole year!"

"Mitchie we can make it" said softly the Alpha

"Are you saying that to me or to yourself? We should be free to explore our relationship on our terms, he is not the boss of us"

The Alpha pulled the boy into a bear hug "He is the Lead Alpha, he is actually, the boss of us" then he ruffled the Omega's hair "Are you so desperate for a mark?"

Mitch shook his head "I'm actually terrified at the thought, but I don't like how he bosses you around."

"Terrified?" Scott asked worriedly "Baby... you are so young, I would never force you..."

"It's the whole concept behind the mark, the ownership, the forever... I want this but..."

"You don't need to explain yourself: we are not there, but now I have to go."

Mitch nodded releasing his hold on the Alpha, crawling again under the bedsheets,

"Just a thing before you go.."

"Uh?"

"How... how was it?" wondered the boy, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink

"Amazing, babe. Totally unexpected." And blowing a kiss Scott was out of the room. 

You can be a badass Alpha, the strongest in the Academy, the next in line to be Lead Alpha, but confronting your own father is always a difficult thing. Discussing about personal issues can be tough, but debating on your relationship with an underage Omega is a real challenge. Scott was trying to prepare himself to face his father when a small hand grabbed his wrist

"He is mad. Don't lose you cool Scott, I beg you"

"Mom... you are scared. What?"

"I don't know what you did but, believe me, he is really almost over the edge."

"I'll deal with him, no problem." He dismissed his mom, faking a confidence that he hadn't.

Richard glare almost froze Scott on the spot, the young Alpha swallowed a lump of nerves and sat at the table with his dad, waiting for the confrontation, but Richard was still, silent, he was looking at Scott dead in the eyes, until Scott lowered his, unable to sustain his dad's stare.

"I believe to speak an understandable English, I asked you not to go too far"

"I'm not even near to mark him"

"You are walking on thin ice, son..."

"I punished him yesterday night, we needed..."

"Punished?! For what?"

"This is between me and Mitch..." offered Scott

"Nice try... I want the details"

Scott reluctantly updated Richard about the events happened at the party, knowing that the best choice was to be honest with his dad rather then hiding the truth. He was ready to defend his boyfriend but he wasn't ready to be slapped harshly in the face. He really didn't see the hit coming.

"The fuck?" he snarled feeling the sting

"You are a disappointment: leaving Mitch alone at a party. He's 17, for God's sake what did you expecting him to do? The same thing you did at his age! But he can be in danger. Do you want to face the consequences of having your mate marked by someone else?"

Scott was startled: his dad was convinced that the previous night events were his fault? Mitch has cheated, not him.

"That's his fault not mine!"

"You are the Alpha, you know better than leave him alone"

"I cannot always restrain him..."

"You have to find a balance, without risking his safety, though"  

Scott broke down, the weight of the responsibilities towards Mitch was crashing him. He slumped on a chair, defeated, mortified, feeling completely useless.

He wasn't really prepared to deal with a mate that young,so unpredictable,so needy. A mate who was needing guidance, reassurance, a leader to follow while he was just Scott: just Scott.

"I'm not cut for this Alpha/Omega thing, it's too far from me. I'm not prepared to have a partner that relies on me that much. I'm the one who still needs a guide, I cannot do that. I cannot"

"You have to grow a pair! You are the next in line, I don't want to see you crying as a girl because of your insecurities! Grow up!"

"I..."

"Shut your face! You are just a big crybaby. I can't stand your stupidity. You are useless and that poor Omega deserves a better Alpha. I'm so disappointed,son"

Scott remained silent, looking at the floor: maybe Mitch knew that all, that's why he felt the need to look for somebody else... the young Alpha was aching, his heart was heavy as a stone in his chest, he was feeling completely lost, clueless about his future. He closed his eyes, trying not to break down completely, timing his breathing.

Richard shook his head in disapproval

"I hope you won't disappoint me at the Academy tomorrow or I will have to fix this madness by myself"

"What do you mean?" wondered Scott

"Just don't disappoint me. That's all you have to know" and he stormed away

Scott sighed loudly: he was needing to be pressured more than he already was for the demonstration at the Academy. 


	32. Academy Demonstration

After that morning was quite difficult for both Mitch and Scott to sat at the table for dinner with Connie and Richard, but there was no escape. Connie, being the wonderful woman she was, tried to lighten the atmosphere

"Scotty, are you excited for the demonstration at the Academy?"

"No mom, it's just a thing on my to do list" Scott replied flatly

"Demonstration? What's that?" asked Mitch genuinely curious

Scott sighed while Richard, beaming with pride, began to explain that at the Alpha Academy at least two times a year there was a competition among all the Alphas to establish the most powerful in the Academy. "Scott has won two times in a row, I'm expecting nothing less than a third victory tomorrow"

"Which kind of competition? You lift weight? You run?" questioned Mitch oblivious

"They fight!"

The young Omega turned to Scott horrified "Fight? Are you gonna get hurt?"

"Not if he wins" replied Richard

Scott lowered his head and ran a hand on Mitch's back reassuringly "It might happen but it's not gonna be that terrible. Don't worry."

"I don't want you to get hurt" murmured the Omega

"This is the reason why I have not invited you..."

"WHAT?!" almost shouted Mitch "I'm not allowed to come? My boyfriend is competing and I'm not allowed to cheer for him?"

"Well, I've thought..."

"The boy is right, Scott. He should come" smirked Richard "his presence will help you in doing your best, every Alpha wants to impress his mate"

Scott glared at his father: he didn't want his boyfriend there. The risk of losing control over his wolf was really high in that kind of situation and he wasn't sure that Mitch was ready to see him in that way. What if his Omega would have been too scared after seeing how wild, savage and ruthless his mate could be. He wasn't keen to risk it.

"I'd prefer for Mitch not to tag along" offered Scott

"So it's decided: the boy is coming with us, we have a wonderful place reserved in the arena" grinned the Lead Alpha

"As you wish, Alpha" replied Scott gritting his teeth, slamming his hand on the table."I'm done for tonight. Mitch, I need to sleep, good night babe. See you at the arena tomorrow"

Connie placed a hand on Mitch's arm, signaling him to let Scott go: her son was needing a bit of alone time. The boy sighed but accepted the silent suggestion.  

On Sunday morning Scott was already gone to the Academy when Mitch woke up. He found a cute note on his door

_"You are sleeping so beautifully that it breaks my heart,_

_Whatever you will see please remember that I'm always Scott_.

 _Wish me luck_ "

Those words made the boy extremely nervous and tense: why was Scott apologizing beforehand? What could happen at the Academy? Wasn't it just a demonstration? Was Scott risking to be seriously injured?

With all these questions in his mind Mitch got ready and joined Scott's parents in the car to reach the Academy.The boy carefully stayed at Richard's side, trying not to appear too much scared of all the Alphas in there. He wasn't the only Omega there: others were there to support their better halves, the majority of them were squealing girls, but Mitch spotted a three or four males too.

"Lead Alpha. It's a pleasure to see you here" said a tall broad guy with a visible scar on his left eyebrow

"Malcolm, it's good to see you. Are you boys ready for the fight?"

"Of course, Alpha! I train them all year long for this event, I'm looking forward to showing you their progress even if I know that what you are interested the most is Scott's progression"

"Can you blame a father to be interested in his own son?" questioned Richard

"No, I wouldn't dare." Malcolm gave Mitch a quizzical look "I didn't know you had a new Omega..."

"This is Scott's Omega" stated Richard proudly "Mitch introduce yourself"

"Pleased to meet you, Alpha. I'm Mitch, Scott's Omega"

Malcolm licked his lips staring at the young Omega: he has never seen such a beautiful and charming male Omega before. His mind was suddenly flooded with images of Mitch naked, tied up to a bed, covered in bruises, begging to be taken by him...fuck that Omega was really hot. Why Hoying was so lucky to have always the best: the best family, the best position in the pack, the best body... an evil smirk appeared on Malcolm's face, Hoying had a weakness and maybe that was the day to use that weakness to his own advantage, scaring this perfect Omega away from him.

"Oh, so the big boy has finally surrendered to the Alpha/omega rule"

"He just needed to find the right Omega" replied Richard backing up an annoyed growl

"I was sure of that. Please take your seat, the show is about to start"

Mitch was feeling dirty: he was able to feel Malcolm's eyes on him, it was like the Alpha was trying to undress him with his gaze. The boy shivered and Connie ran a hand over his back smiling apologetically.

"I know Mitch, it's annoying but don't worry, you are with us, nobody is gonna touch you"

"I know, it's just...I'm kinda embarrassed and I'm not used to introducing myself as Scott's Omega"

"But you are, kiddo" reinforced Richard "Now sit down and enjoy the show"

It wasn't that bad as Mitch has imagined: it was really close to the Greco-Roman wrestling at the Olympic Games except that nobody was wearing that super tight wrestling garments and the contestants were allowed to hit the opponent in any possible way.

Mitch's eyes were fixating on Scott, his boyfriend was going easily through the qualification rounds. Mitch jumped in his seat every time Scott was hit, earning light smack on the back of his head when he was gasping too loud in apprehension

"He is not dying, Mitch! Stop squirming!" growled Richard

"I'm sorry... I've never seen him fighting" the boy excused himself

A siren blared and all the matches stopped for a while allowing a stretcher to enter the Arena field to help a seriously injured Alpha. Mitch saw an Omega in tear, covering her mouth with a hand running to follow the paramedics. He squeezed his eyes shut sending out a prayer " _Lord, please! Please don't let Scott being seriously injured_ "

Match after match Scott was progressing without any trouble and Mitch relaxed a bit: they were almost done and Scott seemed not tired at all. The young Omega was a bit turned on by his boyfriend strength and ability: Scott was hot with his hair ruffled and covered in sweat...Mitch's mind trailed to a different stream of thoughts. He was so caught up in his fantasy that he didn't hear the announcement until Richard growled "That bastard"

"What's happening, I zoned out?" he asked Connie

"Malcolm has just stated that Scott is not having a good opponent for himself so he's gonna join the fight"

The Arena was cleared up in few minutes to allow the preparation of the platform for the final match between Scott and Malcolm. Scott wasn't happy at all of the new development, Mitch was sure of it, he could feel something through their bond. Holding on Connie for dear life the boy shivered as he saw Malcolm getting on the mat.

Scott glared at Malcolm shaking his head

"Why this? I'm just doing my best..."

"I saw your Omega, Hoying. Delectable. You are a man with an awesome taste"

"Keep Mitchie out of this" Scott snarled clenching his hands into fists

"Mitchie... you are such a softie, Hoying. Are you able to give him what he needs? Are you man enough to make him scream in the bedroom?"

Scott attacked Malcolm out of rage, without even put up his guard so the experienced fighter punched him in the face. The fight had no elegance, no measured hit, just rage from Scott's side. Mitch was trembling he could feel how much Scott was enraged, nobody could hear the exchange between the Alphas but for sure Malcolm was pushing on Scott's buttons.

Malcolm succeeded in slamming Scott to the ground, while he was keeping Scott's head pressed on the mat he whispered

"I'm enjoying this but I'll enjoy it much more when  _Mitchie_  will be under me. I can win him"

Scott lost it, the mere suggestion turned him into a blood frenzy, he unleashed his wolf revolting against Malcolm. His eyes red, his fangs exposed he just pinned his instructor to the mat crashing the bones in his wrists

"Mitch is mine" he growled

"Hoying stop! Dammit, STOP!"Malcolm shouted but Scott's wolf wasn't under control, someone has threatened Mitch and his only thought was to protect his mate, to show that Mitch was only his.

After few minutes the referee tried to intervene but Scott scared him away just with a side glare, he was beating the hell out of Malcolm and the referee decided to call the security. There was always the possibility that one of the Alpha could lose control of his wolf so there was a certain number of security guys able to handle this kind of situation. One engaged Scott directly, trying to pry him away from Malcolm, he partially succeeded because Scott had to release the guy under him to confront his new opponent. Malcolm took the chance to scurry away, bruised as never before in his life.

"Hoying has lost control..." he shouted "One is not enough you have to be three or four to confront him"

Other security guys joined the fight, but Scott was unstoppable, he was sending all of them to the ground with broken bones, repeating as a mantra "Mitch is mine"

Mitch turned to Richard "Make them stop! He is going to get hurt!"

"Somebody has to knock him down, Mitch. He has to regain control" explained the Lead Alpha

The young Omega was observing the scene with wide eyes: when the unarmed combat seemed pointless one of the guy pulled out a swing-arm knife and stabbed Scott. The blonde growled in pain, knocking down the other Alpha with an uppercut. In the meantime, another guy was approaching him with a knife and cut Scott's skin at least twice before being thrown hastily on the ground.

"This is not going anywhere, they are just hurting him!" Mitch shouted to Richard " I have to go there, he needs me"

"You are going nowhere, he is going to kill you."

"No! No, he needs me, I can call him back to me. Let me try"

"I cannot risk it. Better let them sedate him"

Mitch wriggled away and run into the arena determined to bring his lover back to his normal state of mind.

Malcolm tried to stop him

"Scott is going to hurt you, he is not himself. He is a monster now. I've pushed him too much"

"Scott would never hurt me. Let me try"

Malcolm took a deep breath and instructed the security guys "Let the boy try, but be ready to sedate Hoying, three times the standard dose" then he spoke directly to the young Omega "I'll give you 10 minutes, nothing more, ok?"

Mitch nodded, he knew how to bring Scott back.

Everyone in the arena was holding their breath, looking at the small Omega approaching the frenzied Alpha. Scott was resembling much more an animal than a human being but Mitch didn't falter. He dropped onto his knees in the submissive position, turning his eyes blue

"Alpha, can I have your attention please?" the boy asked politely

Scott slightly turned his head, raising a questioning eyebrows at the sight, then he nodded

"Can I come closer?" wondered Mitch gaining another short nod from his boyfriend

The crowd gasped when Mitch stepped towards his Alpha, he seemed so helpless in front of Scott but there was no fear in his movements. The boy placed his hands on Scott's chest

"Scott, it's me: Mitchie. Can you hold me, please?"

The Alpha pulled roughly the boy into a hug and craned his head into the crook of Mitch's neck, inhaling the Omega's scent. As soon as the familiar scent was registered by his brain the berserker mindset faded away. All of a sudden the Alpha was overwhelmed by the pain his body was feeling and fell onto his knees

"Mitchie..." he whined almost apologetically "What have I done?"

"Nothing, Scott. Nothing..." reassured the boy, biting his bottom lip trying not to focus on his boyfriend's pain

"I don't feel really well" mumbled Scott then he blacked out unconscious


	33. Side thoughts

Richard insisted with the paramedics to bring Scott home: he was sure that spending the night in the hospital, far from Mitch wouldn't be of any help for his son.

"We can have a doctor or a nurse in the house if you think it will be necessary" Richard offered

"It's your son, Chief... I just want to make sure that he is ok" explained the head of the paramedics' team

"Trust me. We will watch over him constantly. If something goes wrong I'll bring him to the hospital straight away"

They brought Scott to Richard's car and laid him in the rear seats, the blonde's head on Mitch's lap who promptly waved his fingers in Scott's hair.

Once at home Richard moved his son to his room not without a bit of effort. Mitch rushed to take the first aid kit to clean the cuts on his Alpha's skin reopened while Richard was moving him. The boy with feather touch spread some novocaine cream on each visible bruise and crushed two painkillers in a glass of water: to be ready in case of Scott returned conscious anytime soon.

Richard was impressed by Mitch's reaction at the arena so he asked "How did you know how to calm Scott?"

"I don't know, sir. I just feel it in my bones when he needs me"

"Is this related to physical need, emotional need, or what?"

"I cannot explain it: he always knows when I need him and vice versa. It has always been this way, since the day we met.I have always trusted him and he..."

"Have you guys had intercourses already?" Rick questioned

Mitch blushed remaining silent

"I have asked you something, Omega. Does Scott let this slip, usually?"

"No... no... I'm just...we haven't"

"Did he mark you somewhere not visible?" insisted Richard

"No sir"

"So, if I'd ask Connie to inspect you she won't find any indentions on you"

"No sir: we have never gone all the way and Scott has never marked me... Sir, can I go? Scott is in pain and he gets better sleep if I'm around because he doesn't think I'm in danger. I'll just stay on his bed studying with the door open"

Richard dismissed him with a gesture of his hand and Mitch rushed to Scott.

"Scott, relax, I'm here. I just have to take my school books and I'll study right beside you" said Mitch softly kneeling beside Scott's bed

"Quick" mumbled the Alpha, his voice strained by the pain

"Drink this, please" asked the Omega bringing the glass of water to Scott's mouth "Just painkillers, nothing else"

Mitch scurried to his room to grab his books and came back in less than two minutes. He climbed on Scott's bed and questioned "How do you prefer?"

Scott flipped on his tummy, crawling between Mitch's legs and rested his head on Mitch's lower abdomen. He was basically using his Omega as a pillow, but what they both knew is that the Alpha was both looking for comfort and trying to show that the Omega was his.

Mitch smiled looking at his exhausted Alpha: seeing Scott losing his hold on his wolf has been kind of terrifying. Scott was terrifying, but the awareness that just his voice was able to bring him back was enough for the young Omega not to be scared for himself. Even in a blood frenzy, Scott was able to recognize his own mate and to care for him, to stop for him. That was kind of sweet, at least in Mitch's perspective.

The boy caressed his boyfriend's back murmuring "I love you, Scotty. I love you so much".

The lead Alpha peeked through Scott's door just to find Mitch playing with Scott's hair and his son asleep holding onto his Omega

"How is he?"

"Exhausted. He needs to rest, but he's not in pain. I'm watching over him."

"Thank you, kiddo"

Mitch turned back to his book without stopping his hand's movements, smiling at his Alpha's soft snoring.

Connie was crying in the kitchen, her baby was wounded, her baby has lost control over his wolf becoming almost a monster, his young mate should be so scared of him. She felt Richard hand over her shoulder and she turned to cry into his chest a little more

"My baby! My poor baby!"

"He's not a baby anymore, sweetheart"

"He will be heartbroken when Mitch will leave him because he is too scared to stay with him" she sighed

"Mitchell is not gonna leave him. He is actually nursing him, he cleaned Scott's cuts again, he gave him some painkillers and now he is in Scott's room being used as a pillow by our son. That boy will stay, don't worry"

"Do you think they are really mates?"

Richard detached himself from his wife, keeping his hands on her shoulders

"They haven't had any intercourse, no marking and Mitch is able to call him back from a blood frenzy. Scott can hear him even when he's not able to handle his wolf. Mitch is the one, I'm sure"

"Will you let Scott mark him?"

"No. It's still too early and I want them to be completely sure of what they are doing. It seems that just a couple of days ago Scott had to punish Mitch. Mitch made a mistake but it's Scott responsibility to understand when Mitch can handle himself and when his supervision is required. Our son is not used to dealing with Omegas' needs and he needs to find a balance between being present and leaving Mitch some freedom." Connie opened her mouth as to say something but Richard placed a finger onto her lips to shush her " I know what you are going to say: the bond can ease Scott's job and that's why I won't let him mark the boy. He has to be able to handle things even without the bond."

"You are being mean... you have marked me without asking for your father consent..."

"I was used to dating Omegas, Connie. I was able to control my wolf, it was a completely different situation. Seeing Scott losing control over his wolf again is a pain for me. I know that this is mainly connected to years spent having Alphas as boyfriends. He wasn't connected with his wolf and now when he surfaces he abruptly takes control. I hope that the relationship with Mitch can help Scott in accepting his own nature."

Connie nodded, her lips curled into a sad smile

"Why don't we watch a movie and we take a break from all of this?" she suggested

Richard took a beer from the fridge and followed his Omega into the living room, he was considering Connie's words about the making, but he still wasn't sure that suggesting Scott to mark Mitch was the right thing to do.    


	34. Panic

* smut warning*

Mitch was tempted to skip school just to lay with Scott for the whole Monday, but Connie didn't allow him to stay home. She assured the young Omega that his mate would have been taken care of and she urged him out of the house. The whole day at school seemed endless, at mid-morning Candice found Mitch sobbing against his locker

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just... Scott is hurt and I'm feeling so bad not to be by his side right now. I feel useless"

"Why you didn't stay home with him?"

"I wasn't allowed..."

"Oh... well, Mitch...Let's try to focus on the fact that today will be over soon and you'll get back to him real quick."

The boy sighed again and followed his friend to the next class wiping his eyes with the back of his hand: just other four hours to go before going home.

Scott was waiting for his boyfriend to come home from school, he was resting in his bed and his mind was replaying the scene of Mitch calling him out of the blood frenzy. Mitch wasn't scared, his Omega didn't run away from him, he remained there despite the fact that Scott was a monster. The blonde was thinking about how comforting has been to doze off holding on Mitch knowing that his Omega was actually tending to his needs. This was a first for Scott: with Alphas he was supposed to ask for cuddles, to voice his own needs while with Mitch there was just a chemistry a silent understanding.

Scott was feeling the urge to show Mitch how grateful he was, how important the boy was for him and how he could finally see a hope to be able to control his wolf with Mitch by his side.

Suddenly the door burst open and Scott found himself with an Omega in his arms

"How do you feel? Do you need anything? I tried to stay home but your mom..."

"Shh" said Scott "I'm ok, a bit bruised but ok. I need you, Mitchie. A lot. Lock the door and come back to me"

Mitch gasped softly, giving a quizzical look to his boyfriend while he was locking the door

"What do you mean by a lot?"

"Come here and you'll know it" replied the blonde with a side smile that gave Mitch the chills. Mitch crawled onto Scott's bed, the Alpha quickly sneaked an arm around his small waist and pulled him closer, brushing their noses together

"Mitchie, baby..."

"S-scott"

The blonde captured Mitch's lips into a kiss that became heated in few seconds: the Omega was pressing his body against the Alpha and Scott fast slipped his hands under Mitch's sweat. Scott pinned Mitch on the bed with his own weight eliciting a small moan from the boy

"Tell me to stop..." warned Scott helping Mitch out of his clothes

"I can't, I don't want you to..." murmured the boy tugging at Scott's shirt

"God, Mitch..." Scott left a trail of open-mouthed kisses across Mitch's torso closing his lips over one nipple sucking hard. The boy whimpered arching his back and flipped a hand through Scott's hair to keep him there. The Alpha, pleasantly surprised by Mitch's responsiveness, moved to the other nipple, slowly bringing a hand to the boy's trousers. He was about to ask for consent when the Omega pleaded

"Please, touch me"

The blonde quickly unfastened the button and pulled the fly down, the boy shimmied out of his pants kicking them away and ground over Scott's crotch. The Alpha nipped at the Omega's ear until the boy was covered in goosebumps

"Mitchie... what are you doing? What do you want?" he wondered trying to get a hold of himself while he was painfully hard in his pants.

"I-I-I... more Scott, more" replied Mitch shoving a hand in Scott's underwear grabbing his hard-on. Scott undid his pants to free his aching cock and moaned as soon as the young Omega began to stroke him at a steady pace. Scott's mouth was again over Mitch's whispering between the kisses

"You are driving me crazy Mitchie... I need you...You are so sexy, baby..."

Mitch was on fire, turned on beyond belief by Scott's words, by his Alpha's touch that was reducing him into a panting mess "Scotty...please..."

The Alpha couldn't restrain himself anymore and closed his fingers around Mitch's member, pumping him. The boy shuddered in pleasure and release his hold on Scott's arousal. The Alpha smiled knowing that Mitch was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of being touched, he expertly fondled the Omega's balls just to go again to Mitch's tip with his thumb smearing thoroughly the precome. The boy let out a wanton moan and dug his nails into Scott's ass, pressing the Alpha's arousal against his own body

"More, more, more" was the only word passing his lips.

Scott was stalling, a part of him was so unsure about what to do: was  it the right moment to have their first time? that stream of pleas was his cue to go further? Mitch's movements were maddening as Mitch's scent, what was he supposed to do?

Suddenly Scott's wolf took control: the Omega was calling for his Alpha, keep him waiting was a mistake, it was a wrong message for the boy, as his Alpha wasn't ready to claim him...better correct the situation. Deepening the kiss once more Scott stretched an arm to open the first drawer of his nightstand rummaging to look for the lube eventually, his fingers found the bottle. The blonde uncapped the lube and squirted a liberal amount onto his digits, Mitch was completely unaware lost in the pleasure Scott was giving him.

The Alpha shifted his weight and spread Mitch's legs wider, making the boy bend his knee to have easier access, with a soft kiss he murmured

"Relax baby. I've got you" and he parted his cheeks to reach the Omega's entrance. As soon as he circled Mitch's hole with a slicked finger Mitch jolted away, his eyes full of tears. 

"No! No! No! Please don't hurt me, don't hurt me" the boy cried out scooting away from the Alpha while bringing his knees to his chest to protect himself. Mitch was shaking violently, horrified.

Scott regained control immediately, pushing his wolf into a corner of his mind: what was happening? why was Mitch reacting so badly?

"Mitch calm down. I won't touch you, but... You were asking for more and I have assumed..." Scott justified himself

"I've never asked you to touch me there! You could have asked!" sobbed Mitch in tears

The Alpha was looking at the boy with wide eyes, speechless, he wasn't expecting such an outburst from his Omega. He wiped his slicked fingers on the bedsheets and carefully hugged the crying boy

"Forgive me, I've thought you were ok. You have to tell me that I'm going too far..."

"I didn't know what you were doing... and what's that cold thing?"

"Lube!!" exclaimed Scott

"Lube?" questioned Mitch

"Of course! Aren't you familiar with it? I'm not a fan of using my own spit and it works way better than that..."

Mitch shook his head as he was not grasping completely the concept

"I'm a moron, I should have thought that for you lube is connected to a bad memory and the cold sensation has brought you back to that day, I'm sorry I should have warmed it" apologized Scott

Mitch hid his face behind his knees, sobbing even louder, the blonde was feeling inadequate every minute more

"They..." stammered the boy " have not used anything"

A rush of anger flew through Scott's veins: those bastards have abused Mitch without any lube, he could only imagine the pain inflicted to the poor boy: no wonder that Mitch was terrified of being touched. The Alpha cradled his young Omega in his arms whispering sweet words in his ear until Mitch calmed down.

"I'm sorry I'm such a useless boyfriend" said Mitch resting his head on Scott's shoulder

"Don't even... It's totally my fault, we need to talk during sex, you need to be aware of what I'm planning to do so you can tell me to stop."

"I don't want to tell you to stop. I love you but I'm not able to show it because they have ruined it for me and I'm bloody scared" protested hysterically Mitch clawing at his own arms

"Don't hurt yourself!" growled Scott grabbing Mitch's wrists "We will go through this together. There's no rush. NO RUSH"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you..." sniffled again the boy

"I'm not disappointed in the slightest" stated Scott "I can wait" He tightened his hold on Mitch when his wolf spoke clearly in his head threatening" _You can wait, I can't._ "


	35. Misunderstandings

Still shaken up by the eventful afternoon Mitch was trying to complete his homework but his mind was getting back to the moment when he actually felt to be in danger. How he could have thought that Scott wanted to harm him or to take something from him that he wasn't willing to give? All his fears were casting a shadow on their relationship, what if Scott would have grown tired to wait for him to be ready enough to have sex? Mitch shivered: no way he had to do something to wrap up his mind about the whole sex drama. Probably the Alphas were right

" _You are gonna like it slut. It's painful just at the beginning, suck it up and you'll see. You'll soon be begging for more_ "

The Omega's eyes watered at the memory: the pain has been almost unbearable, as being torn apart. The burn he felt was still so real in his mind. He hasn't been able to walk without flinching for days and he was bleeding. The Alphas have gotten their satisfaction from this because everyone reached his peak...everyone except Mitch that was just begging them to stop.

To interrupt those horrible memories Mitch grabbed his phone and called Kirstie: he could use a friendly advice

"Kirstie, can you talk?"

"Yeah, just let me go in my room. You ok, Mitch?" she asked noticing Mitch' worried tone

"I have a problem with Scott...a big one"

"Spill"

"Sex... I can't do that. I'm so scared I can't"

"Well don't do that. Is he pressuring you? I'm gonna beat him up." stated the girl

"He is not and... you are gonna beat my Alpha up?" questioned Mitch

"I'm a fierce Omega... I would probably ask Avi to be my champion..."

"Let's be real Kit, he is a man, he has needs... we cannot keep on kissing forever"

"What's wrong with kissing?"

"Nothing but I want more, he wants more..." Mitch groaned in frustration " It's so fucking difficult. How do you manage with Avi?"

"We have sex, actually"

"Ok...let me rephrase: was him your first? Weren't you scared? Was it painful?"

"Oh... yes, he was my first and I was terrified. I was thinking not to be good enough. It has been painful, not for long but at the beginning a bit. He was so gentle, he restrained himself a lot but we both knew that a bit of pain was inevitable, so we had enough foreplay and...I had to suck it up. That's all"

"When they raped me I wasn't able to walk for days Kit...It's gonna be the same with Scott?"

"I don't know... I'm sorry... Maybe you should talk with Troye or better with Scott he knows that for sure"

"Oh my God! With Scott? What should I ask? Sorry hun, how is being rammed by a dick as big as yours? Let's be real!"

"Mitch, you two have to be able to discuss about sex before doing it. I have shared my fear with Avi many times before actually doing it."

"I don't know Kit..."

"But do you want to have sex with him?"

"Yeah...I have dreams about it every night, when we are making out I just want him to give me more but then... I panic and everything is over... I have to make up my mind"

"You have to talk with Scott, believe me!"

"I'll think about it. Thanks, babe"

"Bye Mitch, see you soon"

The conversation with Kirstie left Mitch with the awful sensation that she was right: they have never had the sex talk and maybe considering his past it could be the correct thing to do. Mitch wasn't used to considering Scott as someone able to answer his questions about being a bottom, but Kirstie was right, Scott probably knew. No, no wait: how could an Omega go to his Alpha asking him about being submissive during sex. No way! That was wrong.

But that was wrong for standard Alphas and Scott wasn't one of them, he was special, he could understand...

Mitch walked to Scott's room trying to muster up the courage to share his thoughts with him, he was about to knock the door when he heard Scott talking on the phone and he went quiet just to listen

"Avi, I'm sorry we are not that close but I need an advice and you are the only one who can help me. How did you manage to wait for Kirstie to be ready?"

"..."

"I mean ready for sex"

There was a long pause and Scott huffed, Mitch would have given a limb to hear Avi's replies

"Were you her first? Mitch is damn scared. I know that it's because of his past and I totally understand but we have to cross that bridge sooner or later and I don't know how I can put him at ease"

Another annoyed sound came out of Scott's mouth

"I'm not pressuring him, I'm painfully hard every time we are making out, a part of me is scared that I will have permanent blue balls but I don't want to push him. I'm not able to read his signs I think he's confused about what he wants, recently I've done a wrong move and he jolted away from me as I was a monster ready to rape him"

Mitch began to bit his bottom lips backing up the tears: his Alpha was complaining about the lack of sex, about the lack of communication because he was a bad Omega.

"I wouldn't dare to do something to him that he's not ready for, but I don't know how long my wolf will agree with this forced chastity. Every night I'm having cold showers and I'm jacking off trying to keep him at bay, but man... that boy is so sexy and I want him so much...I fuck, I'm hard again. It's a bloody mess!"

Another pause and Mitch held his breath not to uncover himself

"Yeah, maybe you are right, I'll try... I mean I have to find a solution because this is becoming harder every day, pun intended.Maybe I should go to the club... Well, bye Avi, thanks."

"You should go where?" yelled Mitch slamming the door open

"Mitch!" said Scott a bit surprised "What are you talking about?"

The Omega was enraged: not only his Alpha was complaining about him, but he was ready to cheat on him because of the lack of sex. The boy knew that Scott was a man, that having proper sex was important but being ready to go to a club to find someone for a one-night stand well... it was too much.

"Are you ready to go to a club to shag someone because I'm not the Omega slut you were expecting to have?"

"Mitch I have never said something similar..."

"No, you were just whining about how bad your wrist hurts because you have to wank every night as your useless Omega is not able to satisfy you. I'm sorry if I'm not good at this,  _Alpha_."

"Lose that fucking tone! I have never said that you are not good at it, Mitch"

"No, you were saying that you are annoyed with me denying my ass. Sorry if I have been raped and I'm scared. I'll try to be quiet the next time. Maybe to cut the edge off you should ask Shawn to fuck you a couple of time"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OMEGA!" shouted Scott his face red in anger "First you are supposed not to eavesdrop, second don't you dare to mock me because I have bottomed in my life. It's not a shame, I didn't do anything wrong. Third, this is not a way of having a conversation if you have something to say we can discuss"

"No, I have nothing to say to you! Go to the fucking club if you cannot wait for me. Asshole!" yelled the boy running into his room

That wasn't the sex talk he wanted to have with Scott but, at least, it has cleared the things up: Scott was like every other Alpha. He just wanted Mitch to please him and if Mitch wasn't able to do that Mitch was useless and Scott was ready to give up on him to have better sex with somebody else.

The tears were streaming down Mitch's cheek while he was sobbing on the bed: he was useless and alone. Again.


	36. The club

Living with Scott and his parents was taking a toll on Mitch: he wasn't allowed to avoid the dinner or to skip the family time in the living room and it was extremely awkward especially when he and Scott were on bad terms.

Every time Mitch wasn't able to swallow the food, his throat was almost blocked by a lump of nerves, and that evening wasn't different at all

"Aren't you hungry Mitch?" asked Connie "Do you want something different?"

"No..it's just...I can't..."

"Mitch you have to eat something, darling. You are so skinny"

"I can't...I'm sorry" replied Mitch looking apologetically to the other Omega

"Mom, we have had an argument. Leave him." added Scott

The boy blushed, it was so embarrassing...

"You guys are arguing a lot in these days, what's happening?" questioned Richard

"We have to find a way to discuss some topics, that's all" replied Scott

"Just talk! What's the problem with this? I'm sure that you were used to talking in your previous relationship, son..."

"There are topics more difficult than others and this is damn hard. Can we please talk about something different? This is just between me and Mitchie"

"Why you guys don't go out for a while? Make a walk, look at the stars..." suggested Connie

"I have somewhere to go" deadpanned Scott

"Are you going to the club?" asked Mitch in a broken voice

"Yes, but it's not as you are thinking..."

Mitch ran away from the kitchen to hide his tears, while his Alpha tried to call him back

"Mitchie! Mitchie!" then he turned to Connie "He can be so dramatic. I'm just going to a club, there is no need to cry..."

"Scotty, maybe you should talk to him, explaining..."

"No mom, I need to clear up my mind, then I'll deal with Mitch. I cannot be uncertain about how to handle the topic, moreover, he needs to grow a bit of trust in me or this is never going to work"

The confidence Scott was showing made Richard extremely proud, Scott was really growing as an Alpha, so he stepped in, shushing his wife

"Scott has to handle this alone honey.It's not your place to suggest him how to treat his Omega. Excuse yourself"

"I apologize Alphas" Connie said and Scott felt flustered and proud at the same time: it was the first time that his dad was forcing Connie to treat him like an Alpha.

Scott waited for a while then he headed to the "Flamingo" to meet Tyler, he was the only one able to help him. Avi had a girlfriend with the same age gap but, Mitch was a boy that was a big difference in terms of the "sex talk".

As Scott entered the Flamingo a couple of Omega welcomed him but he dismissed them nonchalantly

"Where's Tyler?" he asked the bartender

"Hey Wonderboy, are you new? I haven't seen you here before..." flirted the guy

"Honestly...no. I'm really looking for Tyler and nothing else"

"Is he waiting for you?"

"Just tell him that Scott is here and that's an emergency"

The guy nodded and dashed to the private area of the Flamingo: not more than five minutes later Tyler appeared in front of Scott

"What's the matter Scottyboy?"

"Mitch" deadpanned the Blonde

"Follow me, better talk privately"

In the private area, the music was less loud than in the rest of the club, Troye was there, scribbling something on his notebook and Tyler gently asked him

"Baby, do you mind to put your headphones on? Scottyboy needs a private conversation"

Troye seemed completely lost in his own world, so Tyler had to shake him a little to grab his attention

"Sorry, I'm sorry...I'm working and I've lost...I apologize Alpha"

"Baby calm down. I'm not mad. I just need a bit of privacy to speak with Scott. Could you please put your headphones on if you want to stay here? If not you can go somewhere else, just be safe, ok?"

"I'd gladly put the headphones, I'm so caught up that I prefer to be near you..."

"Ok, I prefer that too."

Troye went back to his notebook pretty soon and Tyler explained

"He is in a writing phase, his Heat is approaching and he's always more emotional and productive the week before. So better let him work, but I prefer to keep him closer. He's completely focused on his notebook and he cannot see the danger coming"

"I understand, Tyler. Honestly, it's not a problem if he listens. I have a big problem with Mitch. You know that Mitch has been raped... well, we have issues in communicating about sex. A lot of issues."

"Scott, give him time. He needs to understand that you are not touching him as they did"

"I know it's that he is so confused, he is giving me mixed signals! He was asking for more so I've thought he was ok but when I touched his ass... oh God, the drama started. He was shaking as he was convinced that I could hurt him. Can you even fathom the possibility?"

"Scott you are over-reacting..." offered Tyler

"No, I'm not. He eavesdropped a phone call between me and Avi, I was asking for advice, my wolf wants him so badly, I'm scared that I can lose control. Tyler...you, don't know... the state I am in every night..." Scott lowered his voice, almost flustered

Tyler sighed, giving his mate a lovestruck gaze "Oh Scottyboy I know, I know where you are. Troye was so scared about having sex that I had to wait almost one year. Each fucking night he was coming into my bed, pressing his body against mine and I was painfully hard all the time. I was trying to overwork myself in the gym every day but still... I called it "the blue balls period". Something has to click in Mitch's head, you cannot help it and it will happen all of a sudden, no warnings"

"Tyler I can't... It's too much..."

"You can Scottyboy" Tyler petted Troye's back "I waited for him and you can do that too, I'm sure"

"You can control your wolf, I cannot. I'm...what if I rape him... Tyler, help me" Scott slammed a fist on the table but the shorter Alpha didn't flinch. Tyler let the Blonde enough time to regain control then he began to talk explaining Scott how to handle his wolf's urges and how to deal with such a young mate.

All of a sudden Scott confessed "They have raped him without lube. I cannot even imagine the pain, poor boy..."

"That's horrible... I bottom rarely but without lube, it's a no-no situation" stated Tyler

Scott snapped his head to look Tyler dead in the eyes

"You bottom?"

"We have been together for years... we need to spice it up every now and then... It's not a sin Scottyboy"

"I mean... I have bottomed, Mitch is my first Omega, but I didn't know that Omegas could want to top"

"Depends on the Omega... Anyway if he is scared of the physical pain you can show him that it's not always harsh and brutal as his first time. Play with him... help him in building his trust in you"

"...foreplay... I know but he jolted away last time..."

"There will be another time. You  both will be fine. Believe me"

A couple of beer and many suggestions later Scott noticed that Troye was asleep resting his head in Tyler's lap

"Oh my God, Tyler! It's so late, Troye..."

"Troye is ok. You are a friend in need but he is always my priority. I wouldn't have stayed here if I was not sure that my baby was ok. Don't worry about him, that's my job, as your job is worrying about Mitch. Go home Scott, go to your Omega, take his hand, kiss and make up. Talk to him, help him"

Scott nodded

"I'll keep you updated. Thank you, Tyler"

"Don't even mention it"

As soon as Scott was out of the house Mitch called Kirstie venting about how selfish and egotistical was being Scott. He cried a lot, complaining about his boyfriend, insinuating that his Alpha was just using him.

He was feeling lost and useless, he was blaming himself and his bad luck because he wasn't able to have sex with the man he loved.

Kirstie let the boy renting for all the time he needed, then she suggested Mitch to have a bath and then going to sleep to calm down before talking again to Scott.

"I'm never ever talking to him again!" swore Mitch

"Yeah and Avi is a tenor. PUH-lease" scoffed the girl "You are going to calm down and apologize to him. You need Scott and Scott needs you. Don't fuck this up for something stupid. I'm sure he's not cheating on you. He was heartbroken when he discovered that you have kissed a random guy at the party"

"Ok... I'll try" offered Mitch

He took a quick shower and then he slipped under the duvet, trying to find a bit of comfort in on of Scott's sweaters: even if he wouldn't like to admit it he was missing his Alpha.

A couple of hours later a sweet kiss woke Mitch up

"Hey..."

"Scott..."

"I was just saying goodnight"

"You smell like yourself...you didn't cheat on me" exclaimed Mitch

"I would never" assured Scott

"Can you please hold me tonight? Please!" asked Mitch

"Yes, but tomorrow first thing in the morning we have to talk. Yes, the awkward "sex talk", but we have to do that Mitchie. I don't want you to fear my hand and we have to find a way of communicating what you are ok with and what not"

"I'm not a fan of that talk" whined Mitch

"Neither I, but I value our relationship too much to let this slip. I'm not joking, I won't hesitate to use the Alpha voice if needed. This is really important to me" stated the Alpha

Strangely reassured by the aura of confidence Scott was radiating Mitch nodded in agreement

"Yes Alpha, you know what's better for us"

Scott slipped under the comforter to hold his boyfriend, just before drifting off he thought "step one taken, now just keep on going"


	37. Sex talk

*  **non-consensual sex: if this can trigger you please don't read the part in italic** *

The Omega was chewing his bottom lip looking out of the window avoiding Scott's gaze while the blonde was waiting for a reply. Scott shook his head

"I'm not gonna let you win, Mitchie. We have to talk, you have to open up on this topic. I know that you want to do on your terms but this is not working so we have to do it on mines. Answer me"

"I don't know, ok? I don't fucking know! I want to be with you, I want to have sex with you and in my dreams, it's all sweet and beautiful but when your hands roam in that direction I cannot help to think that it's gonna hurt again and..."

"I won't lie it will hurt a bit, especially the first time but the slight pain it's a part of it"

"I don't like this..."

"It's not that bad, I promise"

"Have you have an idea of what means being taken against your will?" blurted Mitch hastily

"No, I don't because you have never shared it with me. I need to know your fears to help you overcome them"

"I don't know if I can"

Scott sat on the floor, his back pressed on the wall, then he gestured Mitch to sit between his legs he gently adjusted Mitch's body to support him completely and then he instructed

"Close your eyes, I'm here for you but I'm not watching you. Just go back with your mind an tell me what's happened"

The boy sighed loudly taking his time to start speaking, he licked his lips nervously fidgeting with the strings of his sweater. He let out a couple of sighs, then he placed his hand on Scott's thigh to steady himself and he began

_Hands, hands all over his body, mouths, tongues. Laughs evil laughs while he was crying_

_"Please let me go"_

_"We are just having fun, no need to thrash Omega"_

_"I don't want this"_

_"YOU don't want but WE do. Omegas should obey Alphas."_

_Two of them were fighting for who was supposed to be the first, another just grazed his teeth over his marking spot. Fear, fear in every fiber of his body. He has to protect the marking spot, who cares about all the rest._

_His cheeks parted harshly, two fingers breaching his entrance. Somebody was screaming... oh it was his own voi_ ce.

_"Stop please"_

_"Shut the fuck up Omega. I don't wanna hear your whines"_

_"Open him up Jack, move those fingers!" ordered one_

_"Not too much or he will be too loose when it's gonna be my turn" added another one_

_Burn, pain, being held against his will. Tears because it fucking hurt, tears because it was supposed to be a good memory and now it was a nightmare, tears because he was ashamed of what he was: a helpless Omega._

_They were taking turns and his entrance was bleeding, he knew that because he could feel something dripping along his legs, oh... maybe it wasn't just blood because a couple of them have made that horrible sound..._

_"Please stop, it hurts! It hurts!" he was begging_

_"Take it as the slut you are. You are gonna like it slut. It's painful just at the beginning, suck it up and you'll see. You'll soon be begging for more"_

_But it never happened, it was painful all the time, it was just getting worse every time, every thrust was ripping a part of his soul, shattering his heart. And when they have had their fun they left him on the floor, naked and beaten up wanting nothing more than being dead not to face the world ever again._

_Somebody saved him, but despite the painkillers and the drugs walking has been painful for days, he was wincing in pain every time he was sitting._

At the end of his talk, Mitch was in tears, shaking so badly that even Scott was having a hard time trying to hold him.

He just wanted to kiss away Mitch's pain but Tyler's suggestion was a bit different so Scott braced himself for the next step, breathing with his Omega until his sobs died down and the boy has regained a bit of control.

"Thanks for telling me, though. I know it has been hard but...Mitchie, do you really think that I would ever do something against you will? That at the first sign of discomfort by your side I won't stop? Not even mention if you'd say no? Don't you think that should have a bit more of faith in me?"

"I know that..."

"Mitch if you don't trust me why we are still together?"

"But this is a different thing..."

"No, baby. It hurts me that you think I could use you as they have used you. I'm trying my best not to pressure you.The only thing I ask you is to be honest and open with me. I want you to choose a safeword, something completely unrelated to sex, that you will use every time you want me to stop. You are in control: always."

"I don't want to be in control, I want YOU to be in control, I want you to guide me into this. I need you to choose for me." Blurted the boy

Scott hugged him tightly and murmured "You are not ready to just follow my lead on this. I'm sure the time will come, but not now. I have a plan, by the way. You should tell me exactly what scares you"

"The pain and not liking it. I haven't liked a single bit of it"

Scott licked his lips trying to find the right words "We can go there gradually, like a lot of foreplay and we can get you used to the feeling"

Mitch raised a questioning eyebrow then he blushed furiously "No plastic in my ass"

His disgusted expression made Scott laughing aloud "Fingers are fine?" he asked

"Yeah..."

"Tongue could be fine?"

"To-to-tongue? You mean... THERE?" Mitch was close to hide under the bed for the embarrassment

"Rimming is kinda my thing" stated Scott proudly

"Sorry my lack of specific terminology..." sassed the boy "I don't know if I'd let you kiss me again with that nasty ass mouth..." then he paused looking at his Alpha dead in the eyes

"How is it, when you want it?"

Scott smiled brushing his fingers on Mitch's cheeks "Like losing boundaries between yourself and the other. I'm sure that with you will be definitely special, I've never... never with an Omega"

Mitch chastely kissed Scott murmuring "Pineapple will be my safeword"

Scott grabbed Mitch's chin to keep the boy's face towards himself "Deal, just remember that you will never be punished or mistreated for using your safeword. You say it and I'll stop whatever thing I'm doing. Do you have any other question?"

"Have you ever been hurt during sex?"

"Yes, it happened. During rut Alphas are not always able to restrain themselves and having sex with another Alpha is not easy because we are not used to be as pliant as Omegas... long story short: bruises, scratches and a very sore ass."

"Have you ever bled?"

"Luckily no, but it may happen if you don't use the right lubricant or if you don't prep your partner thoroughly especially the first times" Scott was feeling like the gay sex manual, a bit awkward, but if Mitch was needing that he was keen to overcome the embarrassment.

"You really have to jack off every night?"

"Almost...you are so sexy Mitch, I cannot lie."

"You can ask me...I'd like to..." whispered the boy

Scott has been tempted many times but he just shook his head "I want you to touch me when you want it, not because my body needs it."

Mitch grabbed Scott's hands "Your wolf needs to control this aspect, you cannot just put that aside. When you feel that it's overwhelming just ask. I'm your boyfriend and your Omega and I don't want you to lose a grip over your wolf"

The Omega was right, his understanding of the Alpha/Omega dynamic was way better than Scott's one so the Alpha nodded commenting softly "We both can learn something if we keep this discussion open..."

"Can I ask the last thing? Why you didn't cheat on me yesterday?"

"I went to the Flamingo to speak with Tyler, because he knows things better than me, better than Avi because he and Troye went through the same pathway.I just needed a gay Alpha point of view on the topic. I would never cheat on you, baby."

"I feel so stupid"

"You were jealous...it's kinda flattering..." smiled Scott kissing Mitch's nose.

Mitch nuzzled into Scott's chest and Scott held him savoring the feeling of having his boy completely relaxed in his arms. there were going in the right direction he was sure of it.


	38. Progress

After the talk, the things between Scott and Mitch were going really well: no arguments, no punishments. Richard and Connie were extremely more relaxed because the tension between the young couple was always worrying them.

On a Wednesday night, the Lead Alpha and his wife left the boys at home alone because there was a council duty Richard had to attend. As soon as the door was shut behind their back Mitch tugged on Scott's wrist

"Follow me"

"What do you have in mind?" asked the blonde smiling

"Oh, you know that... don't make me beg..."

"Don't worry, I won't. My room, though" said Scott driving the Omega onto his bed, hovering over him in a push-up position " It's because we have everything in here, just in case..." explained the Alpha between the kisses.

"I'm in love with a boy-scout... good to know" sassed Mitch pulling Scott's shirt over his head "My God you are perfect... look at you" the Omega said roaming his hands over Scott's torso. In no time the both of them were naked, clothes scattered all over the room, the only sounds were their pants and Mitch's moans.  Since they have opened up on the sex topic their makeout sessions were hotter and hotter but there were still some lines Mitch didn't want to cross and Scott was struggling.

That particular night he was struggling a lot, it was difficult to keep his hands off of Mitch's ass, especially because his wolf was restlessly asking him to take the Omega. When the Alpha felt his canines on display he tore himself from Mitch's body backing up until he hit the door.

"Scott?" questioned the Omega "Have I done something wrong?"

"Not you. The problem is not you..." 

"Why did you stop? It wasn't good for you?"

"The opposite... I need a bit of distance, Mitchie. I don't think I'm in control enough..."

"Maybe I can help..." offered the Omega. The boy was feeling Scott's struggle in his bones, he was aware of his Alpha's arousal, he knew that Scott's wolf was needing more than what he was giving him. 

"No. You shouldn't feel obligated to do something because I cannot control myself" growled Scott closing his hands into fists out of frustration.

Mitch took a deep breath "Scott we have to face this, you cannot push your wolf aside every time. It's eating you alive and I'm feeling your struggle. I'm sorry if I'm still not ready but you know that I can help you. Let me help you. You always ask me to let you be my Alpha but you are not letting me be your Omega. We have the safeword.... we have it for a reason."

"I don't know Mitchie."

"Alpha...please" pleaded the boy turning his eyes blue. He was concerned about the number of times Scott was ignoring his own needs: there was no doubt about why sometimes was losing the grip over his wolf.  So the Omega tried to convey his worryings to his boyfriend "You cannot ignore your wolf, believe me, this is actually your problem. This is why you lose control every now and then. Let me help you"

Scott was feeling ashamed: even a young and inexperienced Omega was able to see through him clearly while he was really having a hard time to keep himself at bay. "What if I lose control completely? What if I hurt you?"

"You won't. Tell me what you would like to do. We have to keep the discussion open, right?"

"I want to...no I'd like to..."

"Be direct, don't sugarcoat it" coaxed Mitch

"I wanna fuck your mouth" blurted Scott

"Do it."

"You really want to do it? Are you sure? Are you ok with that?"

"Do it, Hoying! Or I will shove your cock down my throat myself"

"Little disrespectful Omega..." growled the blonde going back to the bed to stand in front of Mitch "Open up" he said tapping his tip on Mitch's lips. The boy obliged the request without hesitation and the Alpha found himself surrounded by Mitch's warm mouth. Scott took his time to look at the boy, at his lips stretched around his thick cock, savoring the feeling of his tongue constanly swirling around his tip.

"Fuck!" he breathed out moving his hand towards Mitch's head but stopping his movements, he didn't want to push it too much, to actually use the boy as his wolf was asking, but Mitch was so focused on his boyfriend that he didn't miss Scott's action. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and placed it on the back of his head looking him in the eyes, giving Scott permission to actually fuck his mouth.

Scott swallowed, then secured his hold on the Omega's head twisting his finger in Mitch's hair and began to thrust into the boy's mouth. Soon he was hitting the back of Mitch's throat and the boy was sucking on him so beautifully that he came undone with a last thrust actually keeping Mitch in place to swallow. The Omega did it, knowing that Scott's wolf would have been really pleased by this level of submission and suddenly Mitch's wolf spoke to him, clearly

" _This is not enough for our mate. Show him that you trust him. Give him what he needs...at least let him go further than you normally_ _do"_

Mitch realized instantly that he was ok with going a bit further, he should trust his wolf, he shouldn't make the same mistake his Alpha was making. While Scott was still coming down from his high Mitch pulled him onto the bed again, he trailed a line of feather-like kisses on Scott's shoulder up to his ear and murmured 

"I think I want you to touch me"

Scott moved his hand towards Mitch's cock, but the Omega grabbed his wrist and moved the hand to his own ass

"I mean...here" he added blushing. 

"Mitchie...you sure?" questioned Scott

"Can we just try?" Scott kissed the boy thoroughly while he reached out for the lube. At the sound of the bottle being uncapped, Mitch gasped and the blonde spoke softly

"Don't worry, I'm gonna warm it. Relax, if you wanna stop you know what to do. Now just focus on me kissing you, don't tense your body."

Kissing Scott was indeed a great distraction and the boy almost missed how his Alpha shifted his body to put Mitch in a more comfortable position, the way he parted Mitch's legs to have better access, but for sure he didn't miss Scott's fingers fondling his balls, going down to the perineum pressing experimentally to gather his reaction. 

The Alpha circled Mitch's entrance with a slicked finger until he felt the tension in Mitch's legs fading away, then he pressed slowly a finger inside the boy giving him all the possible time to understand what was happening and, if needed, to stop him. Mitch just gripped on Scott's shoulder taking a sharp breath when he realized that the finger was actually in him up to the knuckle.

"Sc-Sc-Scott" he stammered

"It hurts?" asked the blonde

"No... I don't feel anything...AH!" Scott curled his finger inside the boy, praying the Lord to find Mitch's prostate soon and, based on the boy reaction, it was right there where his fingertip was pressing. Mitch was widening his eyes in disbelief, his body, covered in goosebumps, was completely shocked by the pleasure he was experiencing. 

"You want me to stop?" 

"No!"

That was Scott's cue to start moving in and out getting Mitch used to the feeling of being touched by someone who was interested in making the experience enjoyable for him. It was slow, sweet and meaningful for both of them.

While the room was full of pants and moans again, both wolves were beaming in the boys' heads: they were really progressing in the right direction. Mitch was finally trying to overcome his fears and Scott was becoming more confident in his role in an Alpha/Omega relationship.

That night, when Scott was drawing random patterns on Mitch's back it seemed impossible to have a fallback and getting back to square one but, obviously, the Fate wasn't agreeing to make the things easy for them.


	39. Downfall

***smut warning***

Life couldn't be better was thinking Scott: everything was flowing smoothly. At the Academy, after a harsh discussion with Malcolm about Mitch and about how Scott would have beaten the shit out of him if he would have even just thought about touching his Omega, Scott fell into line again as he was supposed to be doing during his intensive training.

Mitch was doing great at the Omega school and he was pointed out as an example of how handling a relationship with an Alpha on more than one occasion. Scott was unbelievably proud of him and he was trying to surprise his boyfriend as much as he could with dates, small presents and spending all possible time together.

On the sexual side, the things were going really good: both knew that their first time together was pretty close but they were playing it cool, waiting for the perfect moment to come, focusing just on learning how to please the other and how to read the small signs their bodies were giving out while they were pleasuring each other's.

That afternoon was one of those afternoons where Mitch decided to put aside his homework to relish getting lost in his boyfriend's embrace in front of the TV. Cuddles became kisses and kisses turned into making out. Long story short Scott wrapped Mitch's legs around his waist and moved them onto his bed

"I don't wanna get caught. It's embarrassing" he explained nipping at Mitch's collarbone

"Yeah... ok, do whatever" replied the boy sliding his hand under Scott's shirt "Take this off. Take this off...I want to feel your skin" he said digging his nails into his Alpha's back. 

Scott brought a hand on the back of his shirt and slid out in a single swift move

"Fuck. It's always sexy as hell"

"I try my best to impress you every time...shush now and use your mouth for kissing me"

Mitch has learnt to love being pinned on the bed by Scott's weight, not be scared of the urge of his movements, the primordial need that was always leading Scott to manhandled him a bit. Their make-out sessions, always so measured at the beginning, have become heated, furious, they were clawing at each other's desperately thirsty, trying to quench the flame that was burning them. 

The fact that Scott was used to engaging in this kind of activities with other Alphas has made him more prone to experiment and to go against the stereotype of the Alpha dom top that looks for his own pleasure without caring for his partner and that was making miracles for the young Omega. The fear of being violated was just a fading memory when they were together.

Mitch was grinding on Scott's crotch, mewling quite loud while the blonde was fingering him at a steady pace

"Oh shit! Oh, God... Oh...fuck me, fuck me, Scott. I need more... more...fucking more" the Omega asked kissing his boyfriend passionately.

Scott bit his bottom lip, taking a sharp breath: Mitch was asking for it, he was pleading to be taken, that was the moment. It was the moment to muster up his courage and make love to his boyfriend. He scraped his teeth on Mitch's neck, pressing a bit on the marking spot and Mitch moaned an irresistible

"Take me"

Scott quickly rolled a condom over himself, lubed it up and connected their mouths again.  With his hands he brought one of Mitch's legs over his shoulder to ease the action, then he parted Mitch's cheeks and rested his tip on Mitch's entrance. The boy was still but he wasn't smelling any fear or uncertainties so he began to push his cock into the young Omega.

Suddenly Mitch's scent changed and a terrified scream pierced the Alpha's ears

"PINEAPPLE! PINEAPPLE!"

The blonde halted his action, groaning in frustration removing his body from his shaking boyfriend.

"Hey... don't worry. We knew this could happen, calm down. It's not a problem" offered Scott hiding his disappointment, he was so sure that it was the right moment. He wasn't able to understand what had changed, but when a safeword was spoken the only thing to do was to stop. 

 "It's not a problem? It's not a problem?" Mitch was in hysterics, screaming in a high pitched voice "It's a problem for me! I want to have sex with you but I'm not able to do that. I need to be fucked as much as I'm scared of it. Don't you feel my need? Fuck it's overwhelming"

"Baby, I feel your need but I'm trying to focus on the rational part of this, just try to tell me what's happened" cooed Scott

"I don't fucking know! I don't know and it pains me a lot. What if I won't ever be able to do that? What if they have ruined it forever for me?" Mitch threw over himself one of Scott's t-shirt retrieving his boxer-brief from the ground "I'm fucking done with this."

Scott was putting on some clothes too trying to talk Mitch down "You will be able to do that, look at how far we already went! There's no need to panic"

Mitch felt a rush of anger flowing all through his body

"No need to panic? Look at how far we went? Are you kidding me? Who do you think you are talking to? Don't you think that I feel your sexual need in my bones? Don't you think that the awareness of your constant desire to bury your cock in me is kinda bothering me? Are you really not aware that I fucking cry every time I realize that you are jacking off in the shower because I'm not doing enough for you? Don't you think that I fucking want to be taken?"

Scott was crimson red with embarrassment, Mitch was being definitely graphic in his description and it was pretty accurate. "I'm not saying that you don't want this, I'm just saying that we can wait"

"NO! FUCK NO! We cannot wait! You cannot wait! You are checking out other guys Scott! I saw you during our last date, you checked out the barista at Starbucks"

"Mitch this is your insecurity talking. I didn't do such a thing. I have eyes only for you"

"Are you saying that I'm lying? That I'm just jealous? That I'm not able to see the reality?" the boy's voice went on a higher tone "So I'm not just a useless Omega, unable to please his Alpha because I'm broken, I'm also mentally unstable... what a good catch you made, Alpha" 

"Mitchie..." Scott tried to hug his boyfriend but he flinched away

"Don't fucking touch me! Don't! I can be contagious, I can corrupt you"

"Mitch you are talking nonsense, love. Calm down" said the blonde in a worried tone. 

The boy started to scratch his own arms, his own face drawing blood because his claws were on display "I'm useless, I'm useless, I have to end myself, I cannot live in this way" 

"Stop it! Right the fuck now" ordered the Alpha holding the boy's wrist in a steely grip "Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to me."

"We need to find a way... find a way" the Omega was mumbling then he shot his head up "I've found a way Scott... listen up..." there was a hallucinated smile on Mitch's face, Scott was almost scared "... you knock me unconscious and you fuck me, so we both know that it's done. What do you think?"

Scott widened his eyes, unable to restrain himself a single second more: that was the last straw. He had never raised a hand against an Omega but he couldn't help himself, he slapped Mitch right in the face, shaking in the effort not to hit him again

"Have you heard yourself? I should knock you out to fuck you? I'd rather cut my dick off. This is horrifying, I don't even know how you could think so low of me. I feel sick to my stomach, Mitch. Do you think that the only thing I want from you is sex? That I'm going through all of this just to fuck you? Honestly? I'm done. I'm so fucking done" he stepped towards the door, his eyes brimmed with tears "I couldn't  fathom the possibility to harm you and the fact that you have even dared to mention such a resolution for our problem is making me reconsider our whole relationship."

"Y-you hi-hi-hit me" stuttered Mitch

"Yes I did, and I'm having kind of a hard time to forgive myself. I have to get out of here or I'll do something stupid" Scott quickly called his mom on the phone 

"Mom, I need you here. I have to go out, I need to distance myself form Mitch and I can't trust him to be alone right now. No, I cannot explain and I don't want to. Please come home" the blonde grabbed his gym bag and shoved some clothes into it with anger, unable to look at his Omega.

"You hit me" the boy repeated and Scott lost it

"Yes! Fucking yes because you deserved it! I'm an Alpha and you are my Omega, learn your fucking place. You are not gonna die for a smack on your precious face. You cannot even imagine how much you hurt me. You are so self-absorbed, everything is about you, about your problem, about your tragic experience. Yeah I get it, it's tragic, but I have my problems too and you are ignoring them completely. You don't know how much I have to restrain myself, how much I have to keep myself in check. Yes, I jack off every night because I want to be in control when you are under me. Is that a sin? Yes, when I touch myself I think about you, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry if this bothers you"

When Connie arrived home, she heard Scott yelling at Mitch and rushed upstairs: the last thing she was expecting to see was her son crying while Mitch was staring at him speechless.

"I have to go" said Scott and slammed the door behind his back. He didn't know where to go or for how long. He was just determined to put some distance between himself a Mitch.

Who knew that loving someone could be so painful?


	40. Absence

Two long days of tears, voice mail messages screamed in hysterics or whispered pleading softly but Scott wasn't replying Mitch's calls. He wasn't even with Tyler or Avi. Mitch had tried to call Lauren too but no sign of his Alpha.

Mitch was feeling completely abandoned, rejected, and guilty: it was his fault if his Alpha was gone. It was because he was a bad Omega a worthless one. He wasn't able to please his mate, to give him what he really needed, what they both were craving. Mitch hid his head under the pillow crying silently. He was wrecked.

Connie tried to offer the boy comfort, food, the possibility to talk but Mitch was completely absorbed by his pain and refused any form of human contact. On the third day, Connie gave up and asked for the Lead Alpha intervention

"Omega, you have to eat" growled Richard in Alpha's voice and the boy complied just to throw everything up a few minutes after Richard left his room. He couldn't help it, his body was reacting to his mate's loss. Trying to wash away the awful taste from his mouth Mitch realized that he was experiencing exactly what was described in the books. He frantically rummaged in his school material and he pulled out the Omega biology book.

"... _When an Omega loses his mate his body goes through a process similar to the withdrawals symptoms. These symptoms can include vomit, sweating, goosebumps, hallucinations, anxiety, insomnia and muscle pain. The symptoms can last from few days up to several months, in the worst case scenario they can bring the Omega to death..._ "

Mitch wasn't experiencing any hallucination yet, but he wasn't sleeping, he wasn't able to eat, he was having goosebumps constantly. Anxiety was a loyal companion as the constant tears on his face. He was buried in his room wrapped in Scott's comforter, trying to hold on surrounding himself with his Alpha's scent.

Everyone was worried about the boy but nobody could really help him, the only aid he was needing was actually Scott, but Scott was nowhere to be found. 

On the fourth day, Mitch decided to do something because the pain was almost unbearable both physically and mentally. He grabbed his phone and he called Troye

"Troye... help me... Scott left...I cannot live without him..." he sobbed 

"Oh God, Mitch! I'll be there as soon as possible." Troye cooed

"How did you make it without Tyler? How did you overcome the constant pain?"

"I made a mistake Mitch. A thing that you don't want to rush into, I assure you"

"What? Please, Troye...I cannot"

"I looked for another Alpha. But Mitch, listen up, it was wrong, so bloody wrong and that hurt me and Tyler a lot. He will be back, I promise. He is your mate, he will not abandon you."

"He already has" deadpanned the boy ending the conversation

Troye and Tyler arrived at the Hoying mansion just one hour later but Mitch wasn't in a mood for talking anymore, the physical pain was having the best of him. Tyler wasn't able to look at the boy without thinking that his own Omega has been in the same place years ago

"I'm not able to look at him... I did the same to you baby" he whispered to Troye

"Don't. It's not us anymore." he sat on Mitch's bed running his hand on the Omega's back "Mitch, breathe with me. The pain will go away, the pain will subside"

"Scott... I need Scott..." the boy sobbed "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...please...just Scott"

Troye was trying to talk him down with no luck so he turned to Tyler "I think that he should be sedated"

"I will talk to the Lead Alpha" agreed Tyler

"Tilly... we have to find Scott or the boy...I don't even want to say that word"

"I know"

Richard gave the permission to sedate Mitch but didn't approve to send the security to look for Scott

"I don't want this regrettable episode to be shared with the whole pack. Scott will return home, the boy can make it"

"Honestly, Lead Alpha, I'm not so sure that Mitch can go through this." commented Tyler "My own Omega attempted at his life when we were parted and he was having another Alpha. Mitch is alone, in pain and he is so young. We need to get a hold of Scott"

 "I cannot use the security" stated Richard

"You cannot? It's your own son, your heir! His mate is in a terrible state, I'm sure that Scott is a mess too. You have always to keep up a facade for the pack as we were a perfect family but we are not! If anybody else in the pack would be in the same situation you would be out yourself looking for the missing Alpha" yelled Connie, worried for both boys beyond belief

"Omega, don't test me" reprimand the old Alpha

"Oh no, Richard. Don't put this on me. I'm a good Omega, a loyal wife, and a lovely mother. I don't deserve your chastisement just because I'm defending my own pup."

"He is not a pup anymore, Connie. He is a man and he has to face the consequences of his actions"

"He doesn't know. He is not used to having an Omega. Richard, I respect you and I love you but you are making a huge mistake."

"Connie, not another word on the subject or..."

"I'm not scared of you Richard. I submit to you, I recognize your leadership, but it's my son's life you are putting at risk and if something happens to him I'll never forgive you. I'll take the punishment you'll decide for this, but remember that I don't make fake threats." she stormed away leaving an angry Richard with an astounded Tyler

"We'll look for him, Alpha. I've got the message" said Tyler excusing himself to text few friends.

Another day passed and when Mitch regained a bit of consciousness the awareness of Scott's loss was more painful than ever. He couldn't stay in the house doing anything a single minute more, he needed to get up and look for his mate.

Connie and Troye tried to convince the young Omega not to leave the house, pointing out that in his conditions he wouldn't be of any help, but the urge of finding his own mate was stronger than ever.

"I have to go, I have to find him" explained the boy "I need him, it's my fault he's gone I have to..." he stumbled grabbing his phone and his jacket. Going downstairs was a complete agony, his legs were sore, he hasn't had a proper meal in almost a week but his only desire was to find Scott. Panting at the bottom of the stairs Mitch dialed Scott's number for the umpteenth time

"I need you. I'm sorry. I know it's hard, I'm difficult and not the Omega you deserve but we have to give us another try. Scott I'm not trying to be dramatic but I'm dying without you and I'm sure you are feeling kinda similar pain. Please...stop this madness."

He didn't know why he felt the need to leave another voicemail when Scott wasn't replying to them but Mitch wasn't sure to have enough strength to both look for his Alpha and speak to him so he did it. The few number of steps between the handrail and the door made him dizzy, the Omega had to stop again taking deep breaths before attempting to move.  He was ready to go when the door swung open and a visibly out of control Scott appeared

"Alpha" Mitch gasped dropping onto his knees "you are back"

"Your life is in danger, I can't stay away anymore" the blonde snarled

"You are back" breathed out the Omega before blacking out

Scott's heightened senses allowed him to take the boy in his arms before he touched the ground, the Alpha breathed in his mate's scent for a while, then he moved the boy in his own room under the scrutiny of his mom and Troye.

"I need somebody to bring me food for him and something to drink. Why are you staring at me? I'm back to take care of my Omega, help me"

Connie rushed in the kitchen to fetch food and drink, calling out for Richard

"Scott's back! Richard! RICHARD!"

Richard hurried in Scott's bedroom to lecturing him about his unacceptable behavior but the young Alpha stopped him at the very beginning

"I will listen to you, I promise. Just not now because my only concern is Mitch. Dad, I need to fix this, then we'll talk and I'll take my punishment because I deserve it."

"I'm glad to know that you are aware that I will not let this slip, son. Take care of your Omega."

Scott nodded brushing his fingers on Mitch's face. How could he have been so stupid to let a stupid altercation get the best of him? What was wrong with him? 


	41. Lead Alpha

Scott didn't leave Mitch's side for two entire days: the two weren't talking that much, they were just finding comfort in each other proximity. Scott was taking care of offering the young Omega food, the warmth of his embrace, the safety of his arms to allow the boy to rest peacefully but he wasn't breaking the topic of their separation

"Are you gonna say something sooner or later?" wondered Mitch 

"What do I have to say? That I have been an ass?"

"Why did you come back?"

"I kinda lost you when they have sedated you, I wasn't even able to feel your pain, I've thought you were dying Mitchie. I couldn't stand that feeling of desperation and loneliness."

"Why did you go away?"

"I was so enraged Mitch, I was fearing to hit you again, to lose my grip on my wolf. I was trying to keep you safe"

"I was having withdrawals, Scott" spat the Omega

"I didn't know it could happen, that it could be painful to this extent at the very least. It wasn't supposed to be so bad as you are not marked and we have not shared a Heat or a Rut together" defended Scott "I was trying to keep you safe from me"

"I have been an ass too. I freaked out during sex, I was so mad at myself and I took it out on you. I know better than this"

"I know better than lose my cool this way, Mitchie. I'm supposed to be the responsible one in the couple and I failed you"

"You didn't. I still... you know..." offered Mitch

"I love you too, baby" said Scott holding his Omega

Mitch looked up at his boyfriend almost startled "You love me?"

"I do" admitted Scott almost bashfully, craning his head to kiss the brunette. Their lips were bushing against each other when Richard made them aware of his presence. Scott held Mitch against his chest protectively and the older Alpha scoffed

"I'm not here for him. He seems better so it's your turn to face the consequences of your reckless behavior. No Alpha in my pack is allowed to leave his Omega. Have you an idea of how much did the boy suffer without you? Don't you know that he physically needs you? You are his mate for God's sake! I'm wondering if I should take him from you, you are obviously not able to take care of him"

"You are not so gonna take my Omega away from me. He needs me, you have said it yourself!" growled Scott

"That's why I have decided to punish you and he is going to watch. In the basement: now."

Scott swallowed nervously handing his hoodie to Mitch and slipping out of his T-shirt

"Why are you taking your clothes off?" enquired Mitch

"He is going to whip me. It's his favorite punishment and it's the one he usually gives to me."

"Wh-wh-whip you?" questioned the Omega shivering

"Don't make a big deal out of it. It's going to be 20 lashes, nothing more, it will be over in less than 10 minutes. Just think about something else, I will try to shield you from the pain."

The basement was definitely not what Mitch was expecting: it was a mix between a BDSM playroom and a torture chamber. There were many cabinets, a pole, some chains, a couple of ceiling bars ... Richard dryly instructed the boy to sit on a chair that was right in front of the ceiling bar then he proceeded to cuff Scott's wrists at the bar. Slowly the old Alpha examined all the whips he had in one cabinet and he opted for the long one with the metal spike at the end. Scott needed to understand that having an Omega was a big responsibility and that such a young mate deserved a more considerate behavior.

"You wanna see which one?" he asked

"No Alpha. Do I have to count aloud up to twenty?"

 "Up to forty" corrected Richard " And look at the boy while I'm doing it"

Scott shivered: forty lashes were really a lot. He focused on shielding Mitch from the upcoming pain, the boy has suffered enough for a lifetime. 

The first five lashes weren't that bad, but Richard was just warming up. With every hit Scott was jerking his head, gritting his teeth before counting. He was looking at Mitch but he wasn't really able to see him, he was just aware of his fear.

"Mitch, he is not going to touch you. Calm down" Scott offered right before crying out in pain due to a well-aimed lash between his shoulder blades 

"Are you a girl? Don't you have a bit of dignity? Don't whine! You know why I'm punishing you and you know that I'm doing the best for you. You have to be considered, you have to grow up, you cannot disregard your Omega's needs,  stupid parody of an Alpha!"

A rapid sequence of other five lashes let Scott breathless. He was holding to the bar, his knuckles white in the effort not to scream every time the metal spike was tearing his flesh. Mitch was silent, completely shocked by the view. Richard was punishing Scott with a determination the boy has never seen in his life. He knew that Richard was asking a lot to Scott and probably another Alpha would have received half hits or even less, but Scott was the Alpha's son, he couldn't stand the fact that his heir has almost killed his mate.

"Apologize to your Omega" ordered the Lead Alpha

"I'm sorry Mitch" panted Scott in a broken voice

Richard raised an eyebrow "This is your apology? I'm sure you can do better of I'll add another ten"

"I'm an idiot Mitch, I'll never leave you again. Please forgive my stupid behavior, I'm just not used to have an Omega and I'm sorry that you have to deal with my ineptitude"

"I forgive you Scott, it was my fault too. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" urged the boy stepping towards his boyfriend

"Sit down Omega, we are not done here. Scott has other ten hits waiting for him"

Mitch got back to the chair, twisting his hands: he just wanted all this nightmare to end, to get back to Scott's room and lay in his arms. Luckily Richard speeded up the last ten hits and eventually, the punishment ended.  When Scott was uncuffed he fell on the ground on all fours, trying to control the pain that was burning his back.  Mitch was quickly on his side but as soon as he saw Scott's back he gasped horrified.

"How could you have done this to him? He is your son! We have been punished enough by our actions... why this?" he questioned Richard

"He has to learn. He risked your life, this is unacceptable! What if you were..." Mitch became pale in a second, turning his eyes blue, mouthing a silent prayer to Richard  "...nevermind. You don't have to protect him."

"Go take a shower Scott: the whip was clean but better not get an infection" coaxed Richard helping his son onto his feet and driving him into the shower.

When Scott was under the stream of water Richard got back to Mitch

"I assume Scott doesn't know yet..."

"No, he doesn't" admitted the boy "Please, I want to be the one telling him"

"I will keep my mouth shut, but I want your word that you are going to tell him before he marks you"

"Yes, sir. I promise, sir"


	42. Taking care

Scott called Mitch as he stepped out the shower, it was pointless to play the hero, he was needing help and the best thing was to ask his Omega.

"Mitch, can you please help me?" 

The boy took the towel from the counter and carefully dried Scott's back, he was trying to be as delicate as possible but forty lashes have left their red mark over the blonde. Scott hissed in pain and Mitch squeezed his arm sympathetically

"I'm sorry...can I put some lotion on your back?" he wondered

"You have to ask my dad, not me"  shrugged the Alpha

Mitch left Scott in the bathroom and got back to Richard to ask if he was allowed to numb Scott's back. Richard remained doubtful for a while, but then gave the young Omega permission to use the anesthetic lotion on his son.

"He doesn't deserve it, you know it, Mitchell"

"Chief, will all respect, Scott came back to me, I acted recklessly too but I have not been punished for it. I know better than throwing a fit, harming myself without listening to my Alpha. I was being disrespectful and..."

"His absence has punished you enough, but you can tell him that you feel the need of being disciplined if that's the case. I'm expecting you two to join us for lunch in the kitchen, no more meals in the bed and you are going to get back in your room tonight." 

Mitch bowed his head in acceptance of Richard's will and meekly collected the numbing cream from the cabinet "I have a good news and a bad news"

"I heard him... I will stay with you until you fall asleep, don't worry"

"No! I will stay with YOU until you fall asleep. Look at this! He is a monster. The punishment was too harsh..."

Scott grabbed Mitch's wrist and pushed him onto the bed.

"Listen up. I'm not going to repeat myself and then we can consider this accident closed. My father was right, I have put you in danger. I have risked your life because I was being temperamental as a child. I'm not saying that I'm not going to choose isolation as punishment anymore, but I will never run away from you in this way.  I'm sorry to have slapped you but I hope that you can understand what you were asking me to do. You were asking me to abuse you, to rape you. It's beyond belief. Despite how much you have hurt me I should have acted in a different way... I will ask Mr. Keaton to help me with this. Probably this is will be part of the course later on, but we need help now or things will not get better. We cannot keep on hurting ourselves."

Mitch was feeling guilty as never before, the calm in Scott's words was even more terrible than a rage outburst. It meant that Scott have thought about what has happened and he was still shocked by Mitch's idea. The young Omega has been livid for sure when he said those words but a small part of him was still convinced that Scott taking him unconscious could be a valid option.

"I think you should punish me, Scott." blurted Mitch 

"You feel the need to be disciplined? I agree with my dad that the physical pain you have suffered is enough..."

"I think you really should: for us. I mean..."

"Ok, I will, but can you please put that cream on me, first? I'm really uncomfortable"

"Sure, Alpha" replied Mitch patting the bed to invite Scott to side beside him. It took almost one hour to spread the cream all over the injured back and even if Mitch was using a feather-like touch Scott swore a lot. The boy helped him to wear a button down and a comfortable sweat after putting a dressing over the wounds to avoid the fabric to brush on the area.

"Kneel, Mitch. Face the wall and kneel. I'll tell you when to get up. When you are kneeling I want you to think about your request, about all the things you have told me during our altercation. I don't want an apology, I want an explanation before considering your punishment concluded."

"Yes, Alpha. Thank you, Alpha for giving me the chance to think about my mistake"

Scott cringed at the formal reply but Mitch was needing to act following the rules and he had to learn to act a bit more as an Alpha. So he nodded grabbing his phone and setting up a timer.

Facing the white wall Mitch replayed the scene of their argument in his head. He wasn't able to tear his thoughts off of Scott's outraged expression at his suggestion. Was it really that bad? He would have been there, motionless without complaining or resisting or participating...oh...in a glimpse of intuition Mitch gasped. He was picturing the scene that probably Scott has seen when he asked him...  
He had basically asked to be abused, to be not present while they were having sex for the first time together, what if Scott has agreed? How much their relationship would have been damaged? The Omega began to cry silently: while complaining for being raped he had basically asked his boyfriend to act in the same way disregarding him as a person, taking advantage of his rank, outpowering him.  He knew that Scott wasn't feeling comfortable in his role in the Alpha/Omega dynamics and he has asked him to act as a careless Alpha, probably one of the thing Scott was worrying the most.  
Mitch chocked on a sob, his shoulders shaken by his hiccups. He heard Scott stepping closer and tried to straightened his position but the blonde placed a hand on his head

"Stand up, I'm sure you have figured out why I was so enraged"

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking... I want to be there when you will take me..."

"When I'll make love to you " corrected Scott

"I...I apologize"

"Not needed. You were livid, I should have tought that you were being irrational... We have to learn how to communicate, Mitch. We love each other but there are too many unspoken words between us"

"I think we were becoming better..." offered Mitch

Scott sighed "...then why my dad is aware of your secret and I'm not?"

Mitch opened is mouth in shock

"Yes I've heard the conversation. I feel kinda betrayed considering that you are keeping something from me but you can talk with him openly. You still don't trust me?"the blonde's tone was defeated

" I haven't told him willingly. He just knows. I'm sorry if I don't feel ready to share it with you. I will be, I promise."the Omega was trying to defend himself

"I'm not mad. I'm just...I'm hurting. It seems that despite my efforts I'm not able to be the right Alpha for you"

"No...please. It's not you, it's me. I'm not comfortable with myself when I think about share it."

Scott smelled immediately how guilty Mitch was feeling and hugged him tightly "The secret can wait. I just want you to know that nothing will change my feelings for you. I'll support you no matter what"

"You don't even know what you are talking about..."

"But I know who I'm talking about. I don't like to quote the Old law but the Moon doesn't make mistakes when she pairs werewolves. If we are meant to be it means that I will be able to deal with your secret no matter what"

Mitch pressed himself against his Alpha hoping that Scott was right.


	43. Something new

***smut warning***

A couple of weeks later Scott was still torturing himself trying to understand the nature of Mitch's secret. he tried to get the information out of his father but Richard has been adamant about the fact that Mitch was the one responsible to disclose the secret with Scott and that maybe his son would have needed to learn how and when to use his Alpha's voice. Despite his curiosity Scott didn't want to force the secret out of Mitch, he couldn't accuse the boy not to trust him enough and then just bend his will at his own pleasure.

Mitch was feeling his boyfriend's struggle but there was no way for him to be ready to open up on that topic with Scott. He needed to develop a deeper connection with his mate before confessing his secret. He was deeply scared that Scott would have left him at the news of how special his mate was... yes the blonde had told him that he was sure to be able to handle anything but Mitch knew that Scott wasn't aware of the reality. In the depth of his soul, Mitch knew to be a total freak.

Mitch had promised Richard to tell Scott the secret before being marked and the only way to that was to gain enough trust in Scott, to be sure of his feelings for him. The words weren't enough, Mitch needed to connect with Scott in a different way, to lose the boundaries between him and his mate...he was writing few notes in his journal when he remembered Scott saying something about losing boundaries while having sex with someone you love. Maybe that could be the way.

The Omega rushed in Scott's bedroom "Scott!" he called out

"Showering...you need something?"

"Just you, I'll wait here"

"Fancy joining me under the water?" wondered Scott

"Take your time, I'll just lay here in your bed enjoying being surrounded by your scent."

When the blonde came out of the bathroom Mitch was salivating profusely: his boyfriend was shirtless, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips showing his v-line...that was insanely hot. As pulled by a magnet Mitch rose from the bed and walked towards Scott. He placed two hands on Scott's chest brushing his nose on Scott's skin murmuring

"You are so hot...I'm in awe"

"Mitchie don't tempt me"

"Oh, I'm not tempting you, I'm actually trying to seduce you. Any luck?"

Scott latched his lips on Mitch's neck exactly over the marking spot leaving Mitch breathless with just few licks  
"What do you think?"

Scott slid his hands under the Omega's sweat to play with his nipples earning a quiet whimper from the boy  
"I missed this"

Scott backed up Mitch until the back of his knees hit the bed, then he pushed the boy on the mattress, quickly moving on top of him. The Alpha's movements were more confident this time, Scott was being a  bit more dominant than usual and Mitch was responding beautifully.

With the mouth over his Omega's Scott asked  
"Are you up for something new? You trust me?"  
Mitch nodded rolling his hips eager for some friction. Scott's hands were everywhere and he was already begging for more.  
"Get out of your pants and lay on your belly" instructed the Alpha moving to lock the door and opening the first drawer of his nightstand looking for something.  
The blonde pulled out a bottle of oil for massage and poured a bit on his own hands. When the boy was sprawled on the bed Scott straddled him on the hips and began to rub his hands over Mitch's back and shoulders.  
In less then five minutes Mitch was moaning appreciatively, his body was losing any tension and Scott was pretty proud of himself. He had a plan in his mind, slowly he moved his hands south to massage Mitch's lower back and then Mitch's ass.

"Oh my God keep going. That's heaven" pleaded the boy

"Do you really wanna know what's heaven?"

"Yeah..."

"Stop me if you are uncomfortable or you don't like it"

"Deal" assured the Omega burying his face in the pillow. He didn't know what to expecting so he shivered when he felt Scott's mouth on the base of his neck. The feeling of his soft kisses was so nice that he relaxed instantly and Scott licked a broad stipe along the boy's spine.   
Mitch rolled his hips into the mattress moaning softly and Scott moved his mouth at the top of Mitch's ass. He kissed and nibbled for a while to give the Omega the time to stop him, then he carefully parted Mitch's globes and licked down moving towards Mitch's entrance.

"Sc-Sc-Scott" stuttered the boy  
"You want me to stop?"asked softly the Alpha  
"No... I'm just... it's new..."  
"Relax baby, I'm gonna make you feel good"  
Scott resumed his actions keeping his tongue soft on his Omega who let out a wanton moan when said tongue licked thoroughly his rim.   
"My God... I'm gonna come just from this"  
Scott chuckled knowing that it was just the beginning then he pointed his tongue and began to push it into the boy. He was moving his tongue in and out, pausing every now and then to just tease the boy, scarpine hid teeth on the tender flesh, kissing and sucking. A few moments later Mitch was panting helplessly humping the mattress, unable to stand still. Scott bent the Omega's legs so that the boy was on all fours and he was able to reach for the Omega's cock.  
When he wrapped his fingers around Mitch's dick the boy cried out in pleasure  
"Fuck! Shit! Oh Lord... don't stop"  
Scott brought a finger where his tongue was working and skillfully inserted it in a single move aiming directly to Mitch's prostate.  
That did the trick, without a warning the boy came all over Scott's hand fisting the bedsheets, muffling his scream into the pillow.

Scott let Mitch catch the breath before reaching out for the towel to clean the mess.  
"What the fuck was that?" Mitch asked  
"Rimming" explained Scott  
"Kinda your thing... I agree."

Scott laughed out loud and Mitch took the chance to roll over his Alpha.  
"You are hard as a rock... no chance I'm gonna leave you this way"  
"Mitch you don't have to.. AH!"

The Omega took his boyfriend's cock in his mouth one go, then he began to bob his head working with his tongue around the tip.  
"Mitchie... Mitchie...MITCHIE"  
Scott was hitting the mattress not to thrust into his Omega so the boy sucked harder bringing the Alpha really close to the edge.  
Suddenly Scott ordered "Enough of that." He kissed the boy fiercely "Let me try another thing, I won't enter in you, I promise"  
"I trust you" was the Omega's reply.  
The Alpha rolled the boy over his belly and went on top of him placing his cock between Mitch thighs very close  to his ass.  
"Keep them close" the blonde instructed and then he began a series of thrusts pinning Mitch into the mattress with his own weight. Feeling Scott's breath behind his ear was hot, the sound of the skin slapping over his own was really sexy but the most wonderful thing was being able to pleasuring Scott. Mitch was beaming and when Scott came undone biting on his neck to muffled scream, well he felt proud as never before.   
Lost in that blissful sensation Mitch decided that if Scott was able to handle his difficulties with going all the way he was probably able to handle his secret too.

Scott was still on top of him when Mitch blurted   
"I can get pregnant. That's my secret. I know I'm weird..."  
Scott roughly rolled Mitch on his back  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah... " sighed Mitch turning his gaze away from Scott.  
"No babe... you... you can have my pups?" Scott was astonished, it was definitely rare to find a male Omega able to get pregnant.  
"Yes, I am serious. Yes, I can have your pups. I need to know if you can accept this"  
Scott remained silent, looking at the young Omega for a while  
"Mitchie... this is..." a hand caressed the boy's belly "this is a lot."  
"A lot to take? You think I'm too weird?" Mitch was feeling the fear of rejection in his bones.   
"I haven't even taken in account this possibility... " Scott looked at Omega not knowing what to do or what to say: that was really a lot.


	44. Reaction

It was really a lot to take for Scott: dating Alphas for year has made him considering adoption or surrogacy as a valid option to be a dad. Being gay was just another confirmation: finding a male Omega able to breed was very rare and he wasn't into Omegas. But now Mitchie has turned the tables: he could have his own pups, he could have his own heir.  
Scott's hand was still on Mitch's belly, his eyes wide  
"You could bear my pups" he repeated completely mesmerized by the idea of Mitch being pregnant.  
Mitch was shaking, the fear of being rejected was spiking in his scent and that sobered up Scott who moved from his daydreaming to his Omega.  
"Baby... it's good. It's a good news, we just have to... be careful when we... until we'll want pups. I cannot abandon you for this"  
"Male pregnancies are risky... It could happen to have a miscarriage much more frequently and I will become fat and moody and ugly..."  
"I'm sure you won't become ugly. It's actually a gift. I love the idea"  
"Even if you will have to deal with me? Even if I will become annoying?"  
Scott brought the young boy into his chest   
"Have a little faith in me Mitchie. How can I not be grateful for this? I wasn't even considering the option of having my pups...you need to tell me everything, though. I don't know anything about male pregnancies"

Mitch calmed down a bit a began to explain  
"My Heats are really painful, the suppressant I take acts also a birth control pill. I found out during my first Heat, I was screaming so badly that my dad brought me to the hospital and they certified that the cause of all that pain is that I'm able to have pups" he curled into Scott's arms shaking "They scared me a lot, saying that male pregnancies are hard  physically and emotionally, that the probabilities to lose the baby are really high if I'm not with my Alpha or if I'm too stressed out."  
"We don't need to worry about that now, you are so young and I'm not even ready, we have to make sure not to get you up the duff by mistake"  
"Are you even real?"asked Mitch wiping his tears  
"How my dad knows that?"  
"My file... when he was punishing you he was so mad because if you leave when I'm pregnant I'd lose the baby for sure. He didn't know that you were unaware of my weirdness"  
"Stop this! You are not weird. It happens and we are lucky because we  will have our pups"  
"More than one?"gasped Mitch " For one that wasn't thinking about having kids you have clear ideas"  
Scott smiled kissing his Omega "I wasn't thinking about having my own pups, but I have thought about having a family, though"  
Mitch was a bit taken back, he has always thought about his ability to get pregnant as a weirdness, not something that could be valuable for his potential partner. In that moment the awereness that he would have given birth to the next chief of the pack hit him as a freight train... until that very moment the boy has always tought about them as Scott and Mitch not as the Lead Alpha and his Luna, as traditionally was called the Lead Alpha' Omega.  
"Scott..." he gasped "I'm gonna be the Luna..."  
"Yeah... never thought about that before?"chuckled the blonde  
"Honestly... no"  
"I tend to leave everything behind because my dad is still strong enough to lead the pack, but I know that sooner or later it will happen. It's scary."  
"I'm too young"  
"It's not gonna happen soon. Just relax..."  
Scott was drawing random patterns on his Omega's side when they both heard noises downstairs  
"Dress up baby" urged Scott "I don't wanna get caught again"  
"Agreed"

Few minutes later Richard knocked at Scott's door. When he opened the door he found Mitch curled up into Scott who was caressing the boy's back.   
"Everything ok?" Richard asked  
"No problem. Mitch and I have had an interesting discussion can I talk to you privately, dad?"  
"Follow me into my office"  
"Mitchie you can stay here if you want, I'll be back in a while"  
The boy nodded, closing his eyes finally free from his secret happy about Scott has taken the news.

In Richard's office Scott was enraged  
"You knew that and you didn't tell me! What if I have accidentally gotten him pregnant?!"  
"Are you guys having sex?"  
"This is not the point, dad! You should have told me!"  
"Are you guys having sex?"Richard repeated  
"No! Not yet but it could have happened..."  
"He is taking the suppressant... no worries"  
"Aaaargh! Dad! Do you hear yourself?!  This things are not always working!"  
"Scott a grandson from you is not a problem"  
"It's a problem for me, for Mitchie! He is seventeen for God's sake! I'm so done with you!"  
"Scott, why do you think I have encouraged this relationship? Not only because Mitch is your mate but also because he can continue the bloodline.  It's important for us, he is going to be a great Luna, he will give birth to the Lead Alpha's pups"  
"So for you this is just another thing connected to bloodlines and pack duties..."  
"Our life is always connected to pack duties, Scott and the sooner you will accept this, the better."  
"I cannot believe that you have risked me to get him pregnant just because it fits your plans. He is not marked, yet."  
"And he won't be until he will turn 18" reinforced Richard   
"He is my Omega if I want to mark him..."  
"You won't disobey me" growled Richard with the fire in his eyes  
"No I won't" said Scott slamming the door behind his back.  
The blonde returned to his room, threw himself over his bed, beside Mitch and pulled the boy roughly into his arms.  
Mitch felt Scott's rage instantly and let his own body going limp against his Alpha, knowing that after a discussion with the Chief, Scott was needing to feel that he wasn't weak and that his Omega was submitting to him.  
"Alpha if you wanna talk I'm here"  
"I don't, but thanks for the offer. I just need to hold you, my little special Omega"  
The boy smiled and nuzzled into Scott who craned his head to whisper  
"I'm sure our pups will be gorgeous. Thank you Mitch for this gift."


	45. Social event

A couple of weeks after Mitch was asking himself why he doubted for even a fraction of a second that Scott could take his secret less then well.  
The blonde understood that he wasn't alaways willing to talk about the perspective of having pups, that he wasn't still comfortable with himself and that he was scared about being pregnant. Scott on the other hand grew quickly excited at the idea of having his own pups. The young Alpha was able to picture their kids in his mind: a strong Alpha boy, a smart Beta girl and a lovely Omega girl who was just like Mitchie, but he never shared those fantasies with Mitch to not worry him.  
The Omega was studying in his room when his mobile chimed  
"Mitch, my dad requested our presence at his office at the Pack house"  
"I'm studying... it's urgent?"  
"He made me stop a training at the Academy, what do you think? I promise I won't bug you this evening so you'll have plenty of time"  
"I'd rather have you to bug me than go to your dad" mumbled the Omega  
"Mitchie... watch your mouth, I'll be there in 10 be ready"  
Mitch was already at the door when Scott arrived, a quick kiss, a brush of fingertips over the Omega's cheek and the two were driving to the pack house.

Mitch was nervous, he was sensing something coming and he couldn't calm down  
"Hey baby, you know that I'm here with you, right?"  
"You know what's this about? Why he wants to see us there? why not at home?"  
Scott shook his head "I don't know. But remember that it couldn't be anything bad, he won't embarrass himself in front of his beta and the other staff"  
"Yeah, Yeah you are right. You are right" but Mitch has never been at the Pack House, and he was hyperventilating, on the verge of a panic attack.  
Scott sped up and pulled out in the parcking lot rushing to his Omega's side.   
"Slow down your breath, Mitchie. Close your eyes, here, put your nose here" and guided Mitch's head in the crook of his neck. The Alpha was caressing his mate's back reassuringly, with long and slow strokes.  
After a while Mitch spoke "We can go, Alpha I'm so sorry"  
"No need to say sorry. I'm here for you"

Richard was waiting for them and when he saw how pale was the Omega he asked "Scott have you done something wrong?" Then he quickly moved towards the boy and roughly tilted his head to expose the marking spot.  
Scott's fingers were instantly wrapped around Richard's wrist  
"You are supposed not to touch him. He is just scared because you called us in here. He is not marked, now get you hand off of him"

Two guards arrived into the office alerted by the security cameras  
"Chief, is everything ok?"  
"We are all fine. Send Patrick here please"

Richard's Beta arrived in a couple of minutes, bringing a bunch of tuxedos.  
"Scott, Mitchell" he greeted the guys  
"Here the tuxedos to try on, I know your size Scott but for your Omega I just followed Connie' suggestion"

"Tuxedos?"squeaked Mitch "For what?"  
"The Blue Moon Ball" scoffed Scott  
"What is that?"  
"You haven't told him, yet? It's in three days!"questioned Patrick"We have to prepare him."  
"I don't know if it's a great idea..." offered Scott "I mean... it's so formal, we are not engaged, he is so young I would like to wait to expose him to the press so much"  
"He is your mate. You will soon be engaged so what's the problem?"replied Richard  
"Soon be engaged?"the Omega wondered in a broken voice "We have never talked about that..." the boy widened his eyes looking at Scott   
"Alpha?"he whispered   
"DAD!Stop this right now! You are scaring the shit out of him. He's just seventeen. You told me that you were ok to wait for me to break the topic with him..."

Mitch gasped bringing a hand to cover his mouth "You are thinking to propose? We haven't even..." breathed out the boy, his heart pounding in his chest so fast that he was worried  the others could see it.

Scott spun Mitch to face him and calmly explained   
"Not really soon, to be honest, but we are mates, we love each other... would  it be that bad?"

The Omega breathing was laboured "I don't know... I'm...it's  so unexpected...I need time"

"Well for the engagement you have time for the Blue Moon Ball no. I want you to bring him as half of the pack has already seen him during your little show at the Academy. Don't know if you remember, son?"  
"It can be too much for him..."  
"You will do as you are told, Scott stop to disrespect me in front of my Beta."  
"What if he won't meet your expectiations? Are you gonna punish him?"  
"No you will do if needed"

Mitch was witnessing the conversation utterly shocked: they were talking about him without acknowledging his presence. Scott was doubting that he was able to join the ball without embarrassing him... a wave of pride ran through the Omega's body.  
"I will be ready, Chief. I won't embarrass you" stated the Omega straightening his back.  
"That's  how  a future Luna speaks.  Great kiddo, Patrick will help you to get ready for the ball."  
"I will help you too" said softly Scott but Mitch jolted away   
"I don't want your help. I'm so disappointed by the fact that you think that I'm not ready to be seen with you in public..."  
"Mitchie I'm doing this for you, not to pressure you..." offered the blonde but the Omega was hurt in his pride and didn't accept the explanation.  
"I'm not coming from an upper class family but I'm the best Omega of my class and I'll show you what I can do"

Feeling that even a word more could cause a fight Scott raised his hands in surrender."I'll leave you in Patrick's capable hands, baby"  
The Beta took Mitch in another room and as soon as they were out Scott slammed a fist on Richard's desk  
"Now we talk dad! Are you trying to jeopardize my relationship with him? What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Calm down, Scott! Remember who you are talking to"  
"No YOU remember who you are talking to" growled Scott turning his eyes red.  
Richard swallowed: the big bad wolf was there.


	46. Father and son

Scott gripped the desk, trying not to lose control completely, but his wolf was really there. It was one of the few times when he was actually sharing his mind with his wolf: they were both in the same place and it seemed that the actions were decided together, but Scott hated not to be fully in control and he was struggling to regain the full power.

His wolf was definitely too strong and was mad because of Richard: what the Chief has done could really destroy the relationship between him and Mitch and this was requiring a clear up no way Scott was losing his mate over his dad's plans.

"The deal was that I was supposed to be the one discussing the engagement with Mitch. I'm really thinking of tearing your head off your neck"

"Scott, calm down. It was a thing to discuss with the boy, you haven't even invited him to the Ball... you are keeping him as a secret"

Scott snapped his head "I'm not!"

"You damn ARE. I was the one who invited him to the Academy, I was the one who forced you to bring him to the ball. That's why I mentioned the engagement. Mitch needs to understand who his mate is "

"I am just Scott, this is all he needs to know. My job is to protect him, to shield him..."

"No: you are not  _just Scott_. You are the heir, you will be the next Chief and he will have responsibilities as the Luna. Better let him know as soon as possible so the boy can wrap his head around all of this"

"He is not ready!" shouted Scott actually breaking a piece of the desk "We are not ready! Every single step in our relationship is damn hard and you are not helping. You are not fucking helping!" the young Alpha was shaking and Richard, faking a calm he wasn't feeling, placed a hand on Scott's arm

"Sit down and breathe. What's so damn hard? Which is the problem, son?"

Scott shook his head, disclosing the most intimate aspects of his relationship with Mitch wasn't something he has planned to do, but maybe it was time "We have troubles in the bedroom: he is scared, I can wait, at least my human part can, it's my wolf that is constantly suggesting me to take him, to claim him, to mark him...Mitch feels part of my struggle and beats himself up for it"

"I've said no marking" growled Richard in a double tone that left no doubts that his wolf was agreeing with him about that particular request.

Scott growled back, showing his fangs "I'm not planning to mark him very soon, but your forbiddance is kinda fueling my desire to do that..."

Despite all Scott was young and still not able to control and take advantage of what his wolf could give him, so he didn't see Richard moving his hand real fast and wrapping his fingers around his neck pressing quite hard "You are going to obey on this, Scott. You are young, powerful but I am the Lead Alpha, I'm the Chief and you as just a member of the pack. You have to obey!"

Richard was looking his son dead in the eyes, he knew that in the following months, maybe years, Scott will be pushed to go against his authority to demonstrate that the young Alpha was ready to become the Chief in charge but now Scott wasn't ready to rule and Richard wasn't ready to let go. He had to impose his will, he needed to show his own son that he was still fit to rule, so he clenched his fingers, forcing the young Alpha down on his knees.

"Excuse yourself" he ordered

"Forgive me, sir. I was overstepping" said the blonde in a strained voice

"You'll never bring the marking up again until Mitch's 18th birthday. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir" Scott grimaced in pain, his dad was still strong, at least stronger than he was thinking

Richard let him go and showed him the chair "Son, I apologize for telling Mitch about the engagement, I was hoping to have it done before his birthday so that you can get married on that day and you can mark him. Are you trying to tell me that you are not sure that he is our mate?"

"I think he is, but without the physical part... and we have been together for just a few..."

"I'd like to be still ruling when Mitch will get pregnant the first time, so you can take all the time needed to be with him during the pregnancy. As you probably know he will need your presence a lot at that time. I'm not just an old fool I want to help you both."

"I'm not going to get him pregnant when it fits your needs, dad! He is too young, too young!"

Richard was getting mad at Scott, his son was refusing to understand the dynamics behind the pack ruling. This new generation was convinced that they were always too young for responsibilities and for  taking their place into the pack so he burst out

"Your mom was 19 when she had her first pup. Mitch won't die, you won't die. This is how it works and how it will work until the end of the time. I can understand that having such a young mate could be a problem, I know he is temperamental and he throws some fits but you have to guide him, you are an Alpha for a damn reason. We cannot weaken the pack because you guys don't want to be involved in the pack until you have had your good fun. You need to define your inner circle, you have to define your allies and you are still struggling at the Academy! When you are planning to start working on your life?!" suddenly Richard stopped, bringing a hand to his chest grimacing   

"DAD!" whisper-yelled Scott hurrying to him "Dad are you ok?"

"Yes...I'm getting old, Scott. I need you to help me with the pack. I've left you all the time I could but I need your help."

"Dad, I didn't know... you are so strong, you forced me on the floor just a few minutes ago..."

"I'm not dying, I'm not weak yet, but I need you to start working on this. Scott... I don't want this to fall upon you in a night as it happened to me."

Scott bowed his head, he knew well his dad's story: his grandpa died one night during a pack safety operation and Richard, who was younger than Scott, became Lead Alpha and he struggled a lot the first years with the council and the pack while he had a pregnant Omega to take care of.

"I'll talk with Mitch dad, and I'll start working for you at the Pack house, starting on Monday, I promise" 

Richard gave his son a bear hug, and Scott held on his father hoping to have enough time to figure out how to control his wolf, how to take care of his Omega and how to rule the pack before stepping in. He never wanted to be the next Lead Alpha, but he realized that it was his destiny and his dad was just helping him to deal with it in the easiest way: better listen than regret later.

Scott waited for Mitch and drove him back home, without saying a word he followed Mitch up into his room. The Omega looked at him quirking an eyebrow

"Something to say, Alpha? Any other little dirty secret?" 

"Mitch... I know you are mad and I'm not asking you to forgive or to understand, I just ask you to listen: I'm sorry if I've tried to keep you out of the ball, it's just that I don't want to be involved too much in this kind of things but it seems that, due to my age, my presence is requested as a bigger involvement in the pack business starting from the next week. You know that I'm going to become the next Lead Alpha, if the pack calls I have to go. Regarding the engagement, well... you know that if we are mates it's pointless to wait forever, moreover, I kinda love the idea of being officially engaged... I know that you are young too and that such a commitment may sound scary. I'm not planning to propose real soon, just bear in mind that this could be an option, some day...some day maybe closer than a regular 17-year-old Omega can usually expect. That's all. Now be mad at me as much as you want, but try to do your best for the Ball. I'll bring you to Patrick the next three days so you'll be ready for the ball"

Scott left Mitch without giving him the time to say anything but that was a true blessing because Mitch was overwhelmed: he was angry, flattered, scared all at the same time. Just some words were ringing in his head " _this could be an option, some day...some day maybe closer than a regular 17-year-old Omega can usually expect_ ". FUCK. 


	47. Blue moon ball

Three days flew in a blink of an eye, Mitch was a fast learner but the number of things to keep in mind for that damn Ball was gigantic.

Patrick reminded him for the umpteenth time the major rules: do not start a conversation with someone, do not dance with somebody else unless explicit consent has been given by Scott, do not refuse any beverage or food offered by Scott, do not react to the press, just ignore them all. Being on his best behavior was a given as obeying to Scott without batting an eyelash.   
Mitch was annoyed: how this ball could be even fun if he had to count the number of steps he was allowed to leave between himself and Scott.  
The boy was still mad at his Alpha: the way he had pointed out how much challenging the ball could be for him... the mention of his age... how did he dare? Mitch wasn't a baby.

"Do you feel ready? Remember that this will play a crucial role in your future as the Luna. You will be the surprise of the entire night. It's the first time the future Lead Alpha has a date at the Ball. You will be under the spotlight"

"I'll probably be a little more relaxed if you'd stop saying all these things" scoffed Mitch  
"Get your nerves under control because a public outburst will not be tolerated"  
"I apologize..." offered the Omega gritting his teeth  
"Go home, relax a bit and see you at the ball. Do your best, Mitchell"  
The boy nodded and took the phone to call an uber but Scott was already waiting for him.  
"Why are you here?" questioned the Omega  
"I don't want you to be mad at me at the ball. I'm here asking for your forgiveness" said Scott  
"You don't want the others to see that we are not lovey-dovey, let's be real."

Scott tried to remain calm: losing his cool wasn't the right way to cope with an angry Mitch. Even if the boy had a point he didn't know how difficult has been in the past for Scott to deal with the press.  
The first time he lost control over his wolf his entire family lived a nightmare for weeks, he has been followed by paparazzi ready to catch even the slightest slip in his behavior. Scott didn't want Mitch to be pressured in that way, at least not now.

Mitch was giving Scott the silent treatment, he thanked the Alpha politely when they arrived home but nothing more. He dismissed his boyfriend saying that he was needing time to get ready. It was just an half lie as the boy was physically shaking at the perspective of being under scrutiny at the Ball.  
At the beginning it was just a matter of pride, to show Scott that he was the best Omega he could get, but now it was not to let his Alpha down, his wolf was pleading to be shown as a trophy, to be put on display because his Alpha was proud to own him. Mitch was connected with his wolf but these feelings were difficult to understand. He was conflicted: a part of him was craving to be owned, claimed while another part was just looking for freedom.   
The boy caressed the fabric of his tuxedo before wearing it: Mitch has never owned something so fine. He got dressed carefully not to wrinkle the clothes and then stared at his own reflection in the mirror: what a change from the beaten up boy covered up in blood.

Scott knocked at the door twice before entering the room: he was breathtaking. The blonde was holding two boxes: one with a corsage and one with a boutonniere.  
"Your choice." he stated   
"Oh my God! They are both beautiful.I love love love the corsage but...maybe I would be more comfortable in wearing the boutonniere"  
"I see, that's why I wanted to give you both options. I hope you will enjoy the ball, despite all"  
There was a limousine waiting for them and Mitch gasped in surprise "Are we going with this?"  
"Yeah, and it's time to go because we are already late and even if we are allowed to a fashionable lateness I don't like to push it too much."

In the car, Mitch was running his fingers over the leather seats, nervously when Scott placed a hand on his jaw  
"Need a distraction?" he asked seductively, the Omega just nodded and Scott connected their mouths in a lovely kiss. They knew that it wasn't appropriate to let the kiss get too much heated but it was the first kiss in three days and the desire was burning both of them. When the car stopped Scott managed to pull away giving his Omega a look full of promises "Later babe, you good to go?"  
Suddenly Mitch felt a rush of panic but he gripped on Scott's arm and swallowed a lump of nerves nodding silently.

As he was used to doing it every day, Mitch let Scott steering him through the main door of the location, up to the ballroom. The blonde was clearly looking for Richard, blatantly ignoring all the flashes and the questions coming from the press. He just gave a steely stare to a journalist who dared touch Mitch to grab his attention.   
"We are here, Chief"  
"Son! It's a great to see you both, in time to open the dance."  
"We really have to? I'd pass if possible"  
A small hand ran over Scott's wrist "We can do it, Alpha" so with a small nod of his head the Alpha led the boy to the center of the room and they began to dance when the music started.  
Mitch was having few troubles in following Scott with all the flashes but when his boyfriend pulled him closer, locking their eyes together Mitch's body began to move in sync with Scott's.   
"I feel like Cinderella" commented Mitch  
"If this is how you are asking me to call you princess, it might work."  
"Can you not?" smiled Mitch blushing lightly  
When the music stopped other couples joined the dance floor and Scott moved away. It was ok to do the first dance but he wasn't really keen on this type of entertainment.   
He was offering something to drink to Mitch when an old member of the council went closer to them and asked rudely  
"Hoying, you finally gave in and you are displaying a proper Omega partner. It was about time... the boy is not marked yet, is this just a show-off or is it something serious?"  
"You looked at him a lot if you can tell he's not marked... mind your own business much?"  
"I'm a congress member, I have the right to know if the heir is ready to step in if needed"  
Mitch pressed himself against Scott smelling how enraged his boyfriend was, hoping to steady him with his presence. The boy felt his Alpha's hand running over his back settling over his shoulder

"It's a serious relationship but as you can see my mate is kinda young and I prefer not to rush him into the marking. We have time and I want him to feel safe and secure before leaving a mark on his skin. Now if you want to excuse us" and steered Mitch away

They had made just a couple of steps when the old man commented under his breath "He's a male Omega, he's lucky enough to have found a mate and not to have been sold to a brothel for pleasuring Alphas in rut".

Mitch heard him but tried to ignore the hurtful words, Scott, on the other hand, froze dead in his tracks and with his Alpha voice said

"Dare repeat what you've just said?" Scott's voice was so powerful that Mitch would have sunk down on his knees in submission if his boyfriend hasn't held him.

The whole ballroom was looking at them: Scott's outburst didn't go unnoticed. All the Omegas in the room were holding their breath, a couple of them completely hidden behind their own Alphas.

"Maybe I spoke too quietly to be heard " stated Scott " Dare repeat what you have just said?" he repeated slowly then he turned to the other Alpha, his eyes red, waiting for a reply.


	48. Blue moon ball 2

"He is a male Omega. He is lucky not to have been sold to a brothel for pleasuring Alphas in rut."

Scott was at the man's throat in a split second "Omegas male or female deserve respect because they are werewolves exactly as we are. Alphas are supposed to protect them not to use them. Omegas are the ones bearing our pups and taking care of them when they are newborn."

"Your Omega will not bear any pups, Hoying. He is a male if you haven't noticed yet" said the old man challenging Scott again

"None of your business, though" commented sharply Scott increasing the pressure on the man's neck "The Moon doesn't make mistakes. Mitch is my mate, I'm beyond proud of him and I love him."

"So why he's not marked yet? Are you waiting for somebody else to do that? Your tendency to have Alpha partners is well-known, everyone in the room is questioning the fact that you have an Omega at your side tonight, but I'm the only one brave enough to ask for clarification" while saying these words the Alpha was trying to escape Scott's hold without success.

Outraged Scott pushed the man away speaking loudly, making sure to be heard by everyone in the room "Well are you all so curious? I have never hidden my sexual orientation or my preference for Alphas but none of them was my mate. Mitch is my mate. This has shocked me at the very beginning but as everyone who has found his true mate knows, it's impossible to resist the mate's call and pointless. We are made to be together despite the fact that he is the first Omega I've ever dated, despite our noticeable age gap. Why I haven't marked him yet? He is young: Mitch has turned 17 a few months ago, it's not the right thing to do now. I want him to be of age. We are not even engaged because we are taking this at our pace. Is it selfish? Yes, it is. I know that the Council and the pack need to see their future leader with an official partner. We are as official as we can right now. Mitch has my full commitment, just for you to know." Scott's gaze roamed all over the room to see if someone was about to speak, he just forgot to look at his Omega who took the chance to speak in front of a crowd for the first time in his life

"Scott has my full commitment too. I'm sorry to be so young and to make you all wait, but I'm grateful that my Alpha respects me enough to give me the time I need" the boy looked up at his Alpha hoping not to have fucked up with his statement, but the proud smile Scott flashed him slowed down his frantic heartbeat.

"I propose a toast!Raise your glasses everyone to the next leading couple!" cheered the youngest member of the council, an Alpha around 35 years old named Timothy. "With all respect, Chief"

"I approve the toast" stated Richard heading towards Scott grabbing a glass of Champagne "To the next leading couple" the crowd responded immediately and the music started again at Richard's sign. He placed a hand on Scott's shoulder "You handled this perfectly, Scott, but my praise is also for Mitch: good job. A very smooth move for a Luna. You two will be great when the time will come."

The press was snapping pictures incessantly and the young Omega began to show a bit of distress, many members of the Council were surrounding him and Scott trying to demonstrate their approval but Mitch wasn't comfortable at all. He was about to snap when Scott gently spun him pressing Mitch's head into his chest

"I know... just breathe, I've got this" the Alpha murmured softly, running a hand soothingly on the Omega's back

Meredith,  a woman with long white hair tied up in a bun, spoke gently to Scott "Is that too much? Should we leave?"

"It would be better. Mitch is not used to having so many Alphas around or to be the center of everyone's attention. It took a lot of courage for him to speak tonight, I'm so impressed and proud..."

"You have to be, Alpha. Being a male Omega, mated to the Lead Alpha is hard. Not all of us are happy about this and you already know it. It's not for the homosexuality, this is well accepted, the fact is that there are chances you will have to adopt, interrupting the bloodline, this is the main problem. This pack has been ruled by the same family for 3 centuries."

"I can assure you that I'm aware of this. What I have learnt recently is that the Moon doesn't make mistakes when she pairs mates" Scott smiled holding Mitch who was starting to shivering from the tension "Now, I'm sorry we have to go. I have to take care of my Omega." The blonde craned his head to speak in Mitch's ear "Can you walk? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I-I-I c-can walk. Just keep on touching me." whispered the boy almost inaudibly

Scott guided Mitch where Connie was seated and gestured his mom to follow them "Mom, we need a place to be alone. Mitchie needs to calm down a bit" she slid a key into Scott's pocket suggesting her son to use the third room on the right once they have left the room through the secondary exit. Scott kissed her cheek thankfully. For the young Omega the four minutes to reach the room seemed hours and when Scott eventually locked the door behind them he burst into tears

"Scott! Why are they so mean and curious? Why can they not mind their own business? Is that bad that I'm not marked? We are dating just since a couple of months"

"No, no, no, no. None of this. No crying. You did great out there. I'm over the moon. I'm so proud and impressed and I love you so much. They are a bunch of old people attached to traditions. As you know, the Lead Alpha and his heir are supposed to mate as soon as possible. You are young but I'm not  _that young_  and they are impatient, but I don't care. You are so young Mitchie, and so beautiful..." Scott softly caressed Mitch's jaw leaning in to kiss him "...and they are jealous because I've found such a charming mate, able to handle the crowd at his first public appearance"

"You really think all the things you've said them?" asked the boy wiping his tears

"All of them and much more"

Mitch sighed and locking his eyes with Scott's said "I wanna...I think I'm...make love to me, Scott."

"Mitchie, you don't have to..."

"I want. I need. I need to be completely yours, please"

"Ok. Obviously not tonight and not here, but we can try again. Just one thing Mitchie: promise me that if something is not totally fine you will stop me and we will talk this out without freaking out."

"I promise. I really need to try, Scott."

"I understand...now it's ok for you to chill here for a some more and then rejoin the ball to eat something, make the last dance and go home?"

Mitch nodded, wrapping Scott's arms around himself "Let's start with some chilling..."


	49. midnight

*** smut warning***

Four days have passed since the Ball and nor Mitch nor Scott have mentioned the possibility to have sex after that brief exchange. Mitch was waiting for Scott to make the first move while Scott was determined to let the ball in Mitch's pitch.

That night, after the usual goodnight cuddles and kisses Mitch wasn't able to fall asleep, there was something missing, actually, a piece of him was missing, the only one able to keep the Omega sane: Scott.

The young boy slipped out of his own bed and, dragging a blanket with himself, slowly headed to Scott's room. He carefully opened the door and found Scott starfished on the bed, his hair was partially covering his face and Mitch smiled softly brushing them away from Scott's eyes. His loving touch didn't wake the Alpha but turned the relaxed expression on his face into a smile. The Omega lifted the comforter and joined his boyfriend on the bed. Almost immediately Scott brought an arm around Mitch pulling him closer mumbling "Mitchie... baby..."

" I can't sleep... I was missing you.." offered the boy worriedly. Maybe he was pushing his luck sneaking into Scott's bed without being invited.

"I love having you here" reassured Scott opening his blue eyes "let me lock the door, though"

Mitch was laying in the bed inhaling Scott's scent and when he felt the weight of his Alpha over his body sighed contently. The boy just turned slightly his head to meet Scott's lips in a kiss that became demanding and filthy as soon as Scott's tongue passed Mitch's lips. The Omega waved his finger through Scott's hair whimpering softly

"Scotty...I..." he knew what he was asking for but he was still scared to say those words aloud.

"Why do you think I have locked the door? I can feel what you need distinctly, you scent is almost intoxicating...Mitch...you have promised me..."

"Yes, it's a try. I won't freak out but please...please...stop talking" pleaded the boy pressing his body against Scott's. The Alpha nodded, trailing a line of kisses down to Mitch's neck, nibbling at his collarbone, pleasantly surprised that Mitch was pulling his shirt over his head to get undressed. Scott brushed lightly his fingertips on Mitch's exposed skin, looking at the goosebumps forming at his touch, then he removed his own shirt leaving the boy breathless

"You are carved by the Gods, Scott... My God, you are so beautiful"

"I go to the gym and I exercise a lot... but there is no exercise that can make somebody beautiful as you are. I adore your skinny, twinky frame. It makes me feel the need to touch you constantly, to protect you, to..." Scott began to leave open-mouthed kisses on Mitch's torso, insisting on his nipples making Mitch writhing under himself

"to?" urged the Omega "I wanna know" he breathed out

"To mark you, Mitch. I wanna make you mine." confessed Scott pulling down Mitch's pants and underwear in a single movement.

"I wanna be yours." replied the Omega kicking his clothes away and tugging at Scott's silently asking his boyfriend to get naked.

There were few moments of total silence, while Scott was pinning down Mitch with his own body, their cocks brushing together lightly in a delicate but exciting friction. Mitch's heart was pounding so fast in his chest that, trying to distract himself, the young Omega kissed Scott demandingly eliciting a moan in the Alpha's throat.

Scott wrapped a hand around both their dicks stroking them together, the boy arched his back in pleasure gasping loudly "Oh...OH...I love this!" Being careful not bring themselves too close to the edge, Scott kept his hand going until Mitch hid his head into his neck biting lightly.

The Alpha moved his finger down, between Mitch's legs fondling his balls, then he moved further down pressing his thumb into the Omega's perineum knowing that the boy would have seen the stars, based on how sensitive his prostate was. Mitch tensed in pleasure, letting out a breath when Scott stretched an arm to retrieve lube and condom from the nightstand's drawer. Mitch was sure: that was the night so he put a conscious effort into relaxing his muscles trying to speed up the preparation, but Scott wasn't having any of this. The Alpha knew that being thorough was the key to ease Mitch's pain so he took his sweet time teasing Mitch's hole with just one finger for a while, letting the boy's body craving for the second finger. He scissored his fingers slowly, giving Mitch all the time to get used to the feeling, pleasuring him every now and then bending his fingers to touch the bundle of nerves that was reducing the Omega into a panting mess. When the boy whined pushing against Scott's hand he inserted a third finger holding his breath, waiting for Mitch to freak out but the boy just hissed for the burn, squeezing his shoulder

"You good? Can I?"

"Yes...yes...maybe kiss me, it's kinda burning" asked Mitch blushing

Scott was keeping his movements light and controlled even if his cock was throbbing in anticipation: the perspective of being finally buried into his Omega was almost overwhelming and he didn't want to keep his hopes up, just in case of another panic attack. He complied to Mitch's request connecting their lips, mapping the boy's mouth with his tongue, feeling his body relaxing into the feeling. Mitch detached his mouth to say

"Take me. Make love to me."

Scott looked at his Omega searching for any signs of fear, brushing his nose under Mitch's jaw to be sure that the boy wasn't in pain and then he withdrew his fingers to roll a condom over himself, settling between Mitch's legs. Mitch was holding his breath and tensed as soon as he felt Scott's tip tapping at his entrance, but the blonde smiled just brushing his cock between the Omega's cheeks, pushing his hips a bit forward without actually pressing to enter. It was kind of a game to help the boy relaxing. It took a while but, eventually, Mitch tension faded away, the Alpha carefully and slowly pushed his tip into the boy who began gritting his teeth.

"Breathe slowly and deep." instructed Scott pressing his cock into the Omega at a painstakingly slow pace.

Tears sprung from Mitch's eyes "It fucking hurts...you are so big..." the boy whined.

"Baby... you are doing great...great..." said Scott caressing Mitch's face and, balancing on one forearm, he reached down to stroke the Omega's cock providing him with some pleasure to ease the pain. He knew that a bit of pain was a given but he was trying to help Mitch as much as he could. It was difficult to nor lose control, though, because the boy was impossibly tight but Scott was focusing on restraining himself.

"Go ahead" said Mitch warily, tears streaming down his face when Scott stopped his movement because he was buried to the hilt into him

"Fuck...I'm so full...Fuck!"

"I know baby, I know. Tell me when I can move" Scott was looking at his boyfriend with eyes full of love, kissing away Mitch's tears, aware that for the young Omega that was a big step. He resolved to murmur sweet words in Mitch's ear, licking his ear shell until the boy whispered: "Go slow, ok?"

Scott closed his eyes, pulling out and then rocking forward as gently as he could "Don't fight me, Mitchie...just surrender, surrender to me."

"It's not easy..."

"It is. Close your eyes, follow my voice, feel my hands over your body." murmuring these words Scott roamed his hands all over Mitch's body angling his hips to his on Mitch's prostate and he bottomed out. The Omega eyes went wide "JESUS! Do that again!"

Scott smirked and repeated the movement making the boy biting his own hand to muffle a scream. Mitch brought a hand on the back of Scott's head and pulled him down to speak directly on his mouth "Keep going! Keep going! Oh God!"

Following the Omega's request, Scott built up a faster pace, hitting on Mitch's soft spot with every thrust. In few minutes Mitch was meeting Scott's movements and the Alpha warned "If you keep this up I won't last long"

"I'm about to come. I'm almost there..." panted Mitch and when Scott touched his dick he came hard screaming but luckily the Alpha covered the boy's mouth with his own. Mitch's body clenched around Scott bringing him over the edge, the Alpha rocked his hips another couple of times instinctively moving his mouth on Mitch's marking spot.

"Yes! Yes!" encouraged the Omega feeling the fangs on his skin, but with the last blink of rationality, Scott moved his mouth on the pillow, sinking his canines into it, coming undone. He pulled out carefully and brought Mitch into his arms.

"Thank you, Mitchie. Thank you!" he said joyfully but the happiness was quickly clouded by Mitch's tears "Oh God baby! Are you in pain? Have I been too rough?"

Mitch just silenced his Alpha placing two fingers over his lips "I...I m-m-made it" he said with bright eyes

"Yes you did, baby. You did" confirmed Scott holding his Omega tightly.

No other words were spoken that night, just feather-like kisses and smiles until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	50. Dawn

Mitch woke up stark naked in Scott's bed, he was actually asking himself if the previous night has been just a dream or something more, then he tried to sit and winced in pain  
"Owwie"   
Scott peaked out from the bathroom   
"Oh baby, are you sore?"  
"Yeah... you are fucking big"  
"Was that really bad? It hurts that much?"the Alpha asked   
"No it wasn't bad at all but I was hoping to be less sore considering how gentle you have been" sighed the Omega.

Scott looked at Mitch's face and read something between the lines  
"Gentle... you mean too much?"  
"Is it supposed to be always that gentle?"  
Scott sat beside Mitch, lifting his head with two fingers under his chin  
"There are no rules. It is supposed to be calm or frantic, sweet or rough as we like it. I just went for something soft not to scare you but I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted." the blonde was hurt. Mitch's remark about his gentleness hit him hard, as it was a statement about Scott's ability to be a good Alpha. Scott felt a rush of anger and spoke without thinking:  
"Next time I will be as rough as you want. I was hoping to make you screm in pleasure but if you want the pain you can ask"  
"Why are you being mean? I just asked a question..." blurted the Omega  
"No, you made clear that it wasn't enough for you, not what you were expecting" Scott gaze became cold and distant.   
"You are ruining everything! I was just asking! JUST ASKING! Maybe think that I don’t have a clue on what you want and I'd like to know what you like as you have experience!"  
"Oh really?"the Alpha questioned with an annoyed tone  
"Yes, asshole!  Fuck you! I hate you when you do that!"shouted the boy getting on his feet and slamming the door closed behind his back.   
Hot tears of shame, disappointment and despair fell from the boy's eyes while he was running back to his room. He was trying to lock himself in his room but Scott opened the door with a hard push  
"You are not supposed to leave while we are talking" he growled.  
"I don't care."  
"I can assure that you will"  
Scott moved close to the Omega who didn't flinch  
"So explain yourself, tell me what was missing, what you were expecting"  
Mitch remained silent, he didn't know what to say... he was thinking that the sex would have been steamy and passionate: body claiming body, hungry kisses and demanding hands, pants and screams... their first time has been so sweet and soft, not bad but not the fireworks he was dreaming of. How can he say such a thing to the man who restrained himself for so long?  
Scott's voice brought the Omega back to the reality "I'm waiting"  
"It's that... you were so worried about me... no passion from your side" the boy whispered shakily.   
"You are not ready! Mitch I didn't want to scare you.... why the fuck everything I do is wrong for you?"  
"I am ready!"protested the Omega   
At those words Scott decided to show Mitch his point of view: he kissed his boyfriend holding him in place. Mitch responded at the kiss and when he relaxed Scott moved his hands without a warning. Few seconds later Scott was pushing Mitch onto his bed, pulling at his clothes, his hands were all over and he felt the fear building up in the young Omega. He kept on the stunt for a little while until Mitch was shivering confused and a bit scared. Scott immediately returned to his normal self:   
"You are not ready. You still fear my touch as I could have my way with you disregarding your feelings." The blonde cupped Mitch's face in his hands "I know that you want the passion, a bit of manhandling, a firm touch rather than a soft one but what your mind thinks to desire is not what you are ready to take. You have to accept that a bit of pain it's part of having sex, it will be less and less but the sting will become something to desire...as the anticipation of the pleasure. It takes time. How can I be rough with you while I have to warn you? I don't mind doing that, you made a big step, Mitchie."  
The Omega breathing was ragged   
"Such forwardeness kinda scared me...I was sure that I was ready for the real sex"  
"What do you mean? We had real sex..."  
"No, I mean the  _real one_ " insisted the boy hinting to something Scott wasn't grasping at all.  
The Alpha brought a hand on the back of his head, staring confusedly at the Omega  
"Mitchie...I don’t have a fucking clue of what you are talking about... Care to explain?"  
Mitch was utterly shocked: how Scott couldn't get the hint? So he took his phone and, blushing crimson red, showed Scott a video.   
Scott watched for a while then in burst into a fit of laughter  
"Mitchie... oh baby... this is porn... it's fake, an exageration. I know that it's hot, sexy and that makes you tingle but you don't have to compare us with this. We will explore together, we can think about kinks we are willing to try, we can even watch some porn together but please don't do this to us, ok?"  
"Oh... " was all the boy managed to say "so it's ok that I wasn't feeling so much pleasure from the very beginning? Was I doing it wrong?"  
The anger was long gone and Scott blamed himself for not having thought that, as a normal inexperienced teenager, his boyfriend couldn't tell what was real and fake in a porn and that was his only reference. He was just hormonal. Scott suddenly remembered how upset he has been when Alex made him bottoming for the first time: the intrusion,  the burning and not all that pleasure as he wasn't used to the feeling...  
"You know... my first time bottoming was a mess. I was so frustrated, I didn't even reach the orgasm because my partner was just chasing his pleasure and I haven't even thought about stroking myself...It got better with time" offered Scott.  
Mitch gasped in surprise "What an asshole, he didn't touch you?! Oh well, I came hard before... that for sure, I just want you to like it"  
"I did. It might have been not the hottest sex we will ever have but I will always keep that memory in my heart as the first time we were one"  
"You are such a sap..."  
"You love it"  
"So true..." Mitch straddled Scott kissing him softly "I'm sorry..."   
Scott shook his head securing his hold on the Omega "I'm sorry too, I want you to enjoy sex, especially after your bad experience. It was my first time with an Omega and honestly I was a bit nervous..." admitted the Alpha.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Scott nodded "Did you felt the urge to mark me?"  
The Alpha bit his bottom lip trying to figuring out an answer but Mitch was faster than him  
"It's ok... when I felt your fangs on my neck it was my only thought. Kinda scaring but thrilling"  
Scott kissed Mitch's marking spot "We can't"  
"I know... but I'd like to be yours"


	51. issues

A couple of weeks later Mitch was torturing himself: Scott hasn't started any sexual activities with him apart the one they were used to. They have had sex another time but just because Mitch was begging for it. What Mitch concluded with his analysis of the situation was that Scott was hating having sex with him, that he wasn't good enough at it, that he should improve his technique.

The young Omega decided to call Kirstie seeking for a bit of comfort   
"Kirstie I'm a total failure... Scott doesn't want to fuck me"  
"Wait wait wait. WHAT? You are kidding me..."    
"He never tries... he waits for me while I want him to desire me, to crave me, to come into my room and telling me that he is obsessed as I am..." Mitch touched his dick that was hardening in his pants  
"I'm sure he wants you but probably he is just trying to get a hold of himself" explained the girl "Maybe he is worried about something, how can he know if your ass is sore?"  
"It's not that he hasn't been ever fucked ..."  
"Yes... but Alphas heal faster..."  
"I think I have to improve but how can I if he doesn't make me practice? I have to find a way..."  
Kirstie panicked at those words feeling that Mitch was going down the wrong path, the bloody wrong one.  
"Mitch, what do you mean?"  
"I don't know but... he has to be impressed by my ability so maybe he would like to have sex more..."  
"You are focusing just on the sexual side of your relationship. Try to talk with Scott: Alphas are meant to reassure their Omegas, it's a way of taking care of us. Mr.Keaton mentioned it during the last lesson"  
"Mr.Keaton hasn't fucked even in his dreams in the last 15 years... what could he know?" Mitch was disregarding Kirstie suggestions, his mind was already picturing a different kind of solution.  He was thinking about calling Travis, his fellow Omega friend could be of help. They relied on each other for getting a bit of experience in the past, why not now?   
To not appear to much forward the young Omega sent him a message

_*Trav, how are you? Do you think you_ _could_ _have some time to help a friend?*_

Few seconds later Mitch's phone chimed  
*  _It depends on the friend_...*followed by a winky face

Mitch called him back explaining the nature of the help he was requiring. Travis was more than happy to conply as Mitch was considered gorgeous among the Omegas, even if he was too blind to see it. Mitch was thrilled: Travis offered to visit Mitch on the same day so they can start to work on Mitch's skills.

The two Omegas were having different perspectives of the agreement: one was doing it to be able to please his Alpha in a better way, the other one was just trying to get where he didn't get before. In Mitch's pants, to be precise.   
Once arrived in Mitch's room Travis began to put in place his strategy to see how far he could go: he asked a lot of intimate questions, insisting on every detail until the young boy's cheeks were red.  
"I guess that your dirty talk suck,  Mitchie... let's see how you move that body. Come here and seduce me, use physical contact more than words"

Mitch pressed his body against Travis completely unaware of what he was supposed to do. The boy was uncomfortable : that wasn't far from cheating and Mitch was understanding that just in that moment  
"Trav... I cannot do that... I feel so guilty..." he stated distancing himself from the other Omega.  
"Oh sweetheart, you have to... do you wanna lose him because you are not good between the sheets? "  
"No but... maybe I should ask him to help me..."  
Travis felt the chance of fucking Mitch becoming smaller and he decided to do his best not to lose the opportunity.  
"So you prefer to admit your inability disapponting him rather than  make up for your lack of experience surprising him...you are put your relationship in danger!"  
Mitch swallowed visibly: Travis was right, Scott maybe wouldn't have left him but he could decide to look for a bit of fun somewhere else.

"Ok seduction is not you game, let me see how you fuck. Straddle me, pretend to ride me"

"We never did it that way...I don’t know what to do" whispered the brunette

" You are actually a mess... and you are so inexperienced... my God Mitch, you are dating a man, not a boy scout"

Travis pushed Mitch on the bed and straddled him beginning to bounce in Mitch's lap so fast that it was almost painful. All of a sudden Travis began to pinch his own nipples and a flew of dirty talk came out his mind  
"Fuck me daddy, harder... abuse me! Make me yours! I want to feel you cock in my stomach! Oh God, harder... wreck me, fill me up, stretch me more... ah daddy please..." Travis shoved a hand in his own pants, palming his cock "Alpha please, touch me. Make me come all over myself!"  
Mitch was crimson red.  
"No Trav... this is not Scott's style...I feel really uncomfortable..."  
"You are a prude and a coward. Your Alpha should be so disappointed..."

The young boy widened his eyes in fear and Travis smirked, knowing to have hit the right spot.   
"Trav... what should I do? How can I learn? Another Alpha?"  
"No moron! He is gonna smell it out, but with another Omega... I can teach you if you want but you have to promise that you will do whatever I ask"  
"Whatever? Without questioning?"  
"Without questioning. You know I've had many Alphas, I know how to please them."  
"Many? But you still don't have a mate!"  
"Mitch is 2017... we can have sex before mating for life! Come on have a bit of fucking fun."  
Mitch was really doubtful, his brain was telling him that there was something behind Travis' words but his heart was so constricted by the pain of disapponting and losing Scott that he said  
"Ok Trav. Thank you"

Travis patted Mitch's cheek with a side smile "Tomorrow, after school, we will start from the basics."

"Where?"  
"I know a place ... meet you at Starbucks."

Travis went away and Mitch remained in his own room his heart full of fears and doubts but at least with a plan in mind.   
Scott would have been proud of him soon.


	52. Travis

Mitch spent almost an hour under the shower trying to calm his nerves: he was doing that for Scott, to be a better Omega for him, to be a better sexual partner but his wolf was whining restlessly. Cheating was so wrong, giving Travis something that was meant to be only for Scott. Mitch shivered at the thought.  
No, he wouldn't have chickened out that time, he had to be brave or Scott would have left him, or would have looked for somebody else to have sex with.  
The morning at the Omega school flew and Mitch soon found himself alone with Travis.

"Ready for the tutoring?"asked Travis adjusting his glasses  
"Kinda nervous"  
"We've done that before... calm down"  
"Well I hadn't an Alpha at that time and we stopped at blowjobs..."  
"Not so different, hun. Now follow me and remember you have promised to do anything"

Mitch was about to run away, the uncertainty of Travis'plan was killing him: what would have he asked Mitch to do? To go all the way? Mitch mouth was dry and his heart was beating franctically in his chest.  
Travis guided him into an abandoned shed behind the school.  
"It's kinda my place: nobody comes here, there are few gym mattresses we can use and you can scream as loud as you want."  
Mitch shivered in actual fear: which kind of situation did he put himself into?  
Travis locked the door and pulled Mitch closer by the waist.  
"You are too tense. Let me help you"  
Travis latched his lips on Mitch's neck and the boy whimpered in disgust: that was so wrong. Travis' tongue was licking up to his ear, the Omega bit lightly on Mitch's earlobe and the boy let out a strained sound. He was feeling dirty, guilty, these were unwanted attentions and the brunette was trembling in the attempt to let Travis continue as he has promised.  
Travis misunderstood completely Mitch's reaction, he read submission and excitement in the boy's body language so he shoved his hand in Mitch's underwear touching his cock.  
As soon as Travis' fingers brushed over his dick Mitch screamed and pushed Travis away.  
"I can't! I can't! It's wrong" the young Omega unlocked the door and began to run away from Travis crying in shame and fear. What if Scott would have found out? He was about to cheat on him? Could Scott decide to rejected him?   
Mitch was bumping carelessly against people  and crossed the road without even watching. The only thing he heard was a loud screech and a car stopped at few inches from him. Panting and shaking for the fright the young Omega placed his hands over the car's hood trying to get a hold on himself.   
An Alpha got out of the car yelling "Are you fuckin' nut? Where were you watching? My God are you ok?"  
"Y-y-yes I-I-I'm so-sorry" stuttered Mitch  
The Alpha gave him a closer look  
"Hey, aren't you Hoying's Omega? I saw you at the Academy..."     
Mitch nodded, unable to speak. The mention of Scott's name took him back to his trail of thoughts and the boy began to sob uncontrollably mumbling something.  
The Alpha went closer "I'm Carson, Scott's friend. What was that? I cannot understand...?"he said kneeling beside Mitch who was sitting on the road in a short of breath  
"...worthless... bad Omega... punishment" were the only intelligibile words that came from Mitch. Carson knew he wasn't supposed to leave an Omega in distress alone but he was fearing Scott's jealousy. He grabbed his phone to look at the time, Scott was for sure at the Academy for the advance combat training, he could bring the Omega directly to him. At least somebody could intervene if Scott would have lost his cool.  
"Come on. I'll bring you to Scott. Get up."  
Mitch was mumbling, his eyes fixed in the void, he didn't attempt to move. Carson resolved to gently pushed the boy into the car and drove as fast as he could back to the Academy.

"Call Hoying!"Carson shouted once in the Academy parking "His Omega is here, he seems to have a panic attack so please tell him to rush!"   
Not longer that five minutes later Scott was in the parking, his nostrils flared while he grabbed Carson's t-shirt  
"Why the fuck Mitch is with you? What is this?"the blonde growled.  
"Calm down, Hoying. I haven't touched him. He was running and I've almost hit him with my car. He was running from something or someone but he's not talking, just mumbling, and it's difficult to understand. He is saying something about being a bad Omega... better for you to find out what he's panicking about."  
"Yeah... sorry. Thanks. It's that I can feel his pain and..."  
"You lost it... it's ok. I'd do the same for Jamie."  
Scott smiled and unbuckled Mitch's seat belt  
"Baby... I'm here." he cooed "Everything is ok."  
At the sound of his Alpha's voice Mitch dropped instantly onto his knees, turning his eyes blue:  
"Alpha... punish me. I'm a bad Omega"  
Scott tried to pull the boy back on his feet but he was falling back to his knees, tears running over his cheeks.  
"I cannot punish you if I don't know what happened" stated Scott earning Carson's approval. "We are going home to deal with this but please stop. It's not going to help us."  
Scott turned his head to Carson who spoke first " Just go. I'll let them know that you have an emergency."  
"Thank you."  
"Hoying... I hope everything will turn out fine for both of you. He seems really in pain."  
"I owe you one." said Scott sadly picking up his Omega and walking up to his own car.  
Mitch was crying into Scott's t-shirt hiccupping violently  
"I'm stupid.... trying to be better.... worthless.... you have to punish me... bad bad Omega..."  
"Mitchie I don't get it. What happened? Did somebody hurt you? Why do I have to punish you?" Scott questioned softly driving home and the boy sobbed even louder "Talk to me, Mitchie."  
"You are gonna be so mad..."  
"Talk to me, don't make me order you. I'm worried sick and I'll do it if I have to. Talk to me."  
Mitch remained silent until Scott stopped the car in front of the Hoying mansion.  
"I've almost cheated on you." he breathed out.  
Scott was speechless, between enraged and hurt. What did he have to do now?


	53. Wounded

"You what?" asked Scott almost inaudibly.  
"I've almost cheated on you. " repeated the boy in tears.  
"What does almost mean?"  
"I... nothing really happened... Travis just kissed my neck and touched my dick but only for a split second..."  
Scott closed his eyes, breathing heavily, his knuckles white in the effort to grip on the steering wheel not to slap Mitch violently.  
"He just touched your dick... " repeated Scott emotionless "What were you doing? Why did you stop?"  
"I asked him a favor."  
"You. You asked him a favor. Which kind of favor?" Scott was distant and cold, Mitch was worried about his lack of reaction.  
"To help me...with the sex... like being sexier...improve my technique."  
Scott opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to face the boy:  
"I just wanna hit you." he hissed   
"Do that, please! I need to be punished, disciplined... please Alpha."  
Scott lost it.

"I am the Alpha! I decide when, if and how to punish you! You are not going to get away with a punishment this time to wash away your guilt! I'm not absolving you!"

Scott's hands left the steering wheel and gripped on Mitch's arm "Why you haven't even fuckin' tried to talk to me? Why you just ignore me? I am your partner, if you need to be reassured about your skills ask ME. I AM THE ONE WHO FUCKS YOU!" the blonde was shouting in Mitch's face and the Omega was trembling.

"I-I-I just wanted to be better for you..." justified the boy.

"Bullshit! I can't stand this! I can't stand you: how can letting another guy touch your dick be a good way to become a better partner for me?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, start to think before acting? Do you even consider my feelings every fucking now and then? Do you think how much you hurt me?"

"You... I feel unwanted. You don't make the first move. We had sex a second time because I..."

"For God's sake! If I pressure you I'm an asshole, if I wait for you I'm an asshole. The idea that I was letting you call the shots so you could be more comfortable haven't even crossed your mind? The idea that maybe, some days what I really want is just to cuddle you? Why are you so obsessed by sex? Sometimes I have the feeling that I'm just a way to have sex for you. Not you Alpha, not your boyfriend, not somebody to love and to be loved by, but just a sexual partner. If this is what you want you can go back to Travis."

"Scott... I..." Mitch tried desperately to say something but nothing with a real sense was coming.

"I don't know what to do with you, Mitch. I have never been so reckless and obsessed at your age...I don't even know if we worth all this pain..." Scott was talking more to himself than to Mitch but the boy took every word by heart.

"No, no, no, no.... don't reject me... don't abandon me. We worth the damn! Don't you think that I'm in pain too? Ok, I haven't considered your point of view, but have you considered mine? After the first time you have never tried to do that again, I had to jump your bones...what do you think my perception could be? That you don't like it with me! That I'm doing something wrong..." 

"You always do something reckless, you don't talk to me, you don't ask" reinforced the Alpha

"If you know that, why you don't help me? Why you haven't brought up the discussion?"

"I cannot be the only one working for this relationship, Mitch." blurted Scott leaving his Omega speechless with the mouth open "Honestly, I don't know if this, I mean us, still has sense." the Alpha was shaking his head, backing up the tears, not knowing if he was just unable to handle Mitch or Omegas in general.

"What do you think, Mitchell?" questioned Scott. 

Fuck...Mitchell... that was even more painful than everything else, even to suck at sex...Mitchell...

"Don't wanna lose you." whispered the boy

"Strange way to show it, though" Scott bit his bottom lip and started the car, as soon as he was on the main road he pressed few buttons to call someone. Mitch was in his seat, looking at his shoes "Tyler... do you mind if Mitch and I come for a quick talk?"

"No, good for me. Troye babe, are you up for seeing Scottyboy and Mitchiebaby?"

"Of course, Tyler." replied the Omega

"May I ask you the reason? You sound...troubled?"

"We need help and I cannot think of anybody else. Can we please talk in person? I'm driving and I don't want to lose my cool" offered the blonde.

 "Be safe. We'll talk here, no worries. You are always welcome in our house"

Scott hanged up and they both remained silent for the twenty minutes needed to reach Tyler's house. Mitch was crying, he was feeling guilty and Scott's words have hurt him beyond belief. Scott wasn't sure that being together was still a good idea. Scott wasn't sure. His Alpha, his mate was considering that he wasn't worth the while. That time Mitch was sure to have fucked all up. He was worthless, a disgrace, exactly as his rapers have said.

Scott was driving with a dull pain in his chest. He was a total failure, this relationship with an Omega was more difficult than he has ever imagined. He wasn't cut for that. He wasn't able to be a guide for his young boyfriend. His only desire was to slap him in the face and make him kneeling for hours, maybe even whip him a couple of time to make him understand that such a disrespectful behavior wasn't going unpunished but, in the end, who was him to do that to Mitch? A worthless parody of an Alpha, exactly as his father has said.

When the blonde pulled over in front of Tyler's house both of them were aching so much that it was impossible to distinguish who's pain they were feeling. Mitch almost ran in Troye's arms who looked at Tyler terrified, but the Alpha smiled at him reassuringly "You can handle this, babe." he mouthed, then he spoke directly to Scott "He is crying but you are wrecked...a cup of tea while we talk?"

The blonde nodded fighting the urge to comfort his boyfriend, Troye placed a hand on Scott's forearm "You want him? I'm sure he would prefer to be in your arms than mines..."

"Better ask him, though. He probably prefers anyone else's arms..."  

Mitch held on Troye's sweat for dear life "He doesn't want me anymore... he thinks we are not worth to fight for..."

Troye widened his eyes, looking for Tyler, hoping that his Alpha has witnessed the same unbelievable exchange. Tyler furrowed his eyebrows

"This is worse than I've thought. Come on, everyone. Sit down and talk."


	54. Guidance

Tyler brewed the tea for all of them, carefully keeping an eye on Troye who was holding Mitch despite the fear that Scott could attack him out of jealousy every second.  
The short Alpha was taking mental notes of all the things he was noticing: Scott wrecked expression, the way the other Alpha was clenching his fists not to hold Mitch against his own will, how Mitch was clutching at Troye every minute more trying to make Scott react... everything was wrong. Tyler was sure that they were mates, meant to be, so it was difficult for him to understand why they were in such a situation.   
"Scott, do you want to tell me what's happened? I'd like to talk with both of you together..."  
"We had sex, twice and Mitch decided that to improve his skills the best thing to do was to cheat on me with another guy"  
" I didn't cheat!"  
" No, he just kissed your neck and touched your dick... let me ask one of them to do the same to me and let's see how good you'll feel."  
"I was doing that for you. To be better for you!" yelled the young Omega.  
"Calm down! No yelling, no blaming, no shouting. Just facts." intervened Tyler "Why do you think you have to improve, Mitch?"

The boy blushed, moved his gaze to the floor and answered "After our first time Scott has never tried to fuck me again. I guess it's because I'm not good at it"

"Scott, is this true?"

"I haven't started anything that could lead to that, it's true, but I was letting him call the shots. I've thought that it was better for him to feel the freedom to ask when he is in the mood...I don't think he is not good at sex."

"You don't want me! It's like you are scared of wanting me." pushed Mitch

Scott clenched his fists digging his nails into his palms. This reaction didn't pass unnoticed and Tyler pressed the other Alpha: "There is more than you are telling us. It's time to be honest, Scott"

Scott shook his head: "I honestly want him so much but I don't want to ask or to force him to do something he doesn't want... and I don't know if I can fight the urge of marking him."

"Well, mark him!" concluded Tyler "It's your right, he is your mate, if you both want this I don't see the problem..."

"The Lead Alpha has told me that I'm not allowed until Mitch will be of age, that means other 9 months." explained the blonde.

"Now I see the problem..."

"You...You wanna mark me?" questioned Mitch from Troye's arms "Even if I suck at sex?"

"Oh my God! You don't suck at sex! We have made it twice, it takes time to get into the perfect tune, and you are so obsessed by the porn and by the reactions you think you are supposed to have. Can you guys please explain to him that porns are kinda far from reality?"

Troye blushed violently and Tyler burst into a fit of laughter. Scott growled "Do you find this funny?"

"No, no I'm sorry. Trying to prepare himself to have sex Troye watched a lot of porn and then we went through a similar phase. Babe do you mind if I...?"

"Tyler, it's so embarrassing...I'm ashamed of myself." replied Troye shielding himself behind Mitch.

"Troye please... you can tell them if you prefer."

"Ok" sighed the Omega "I was so obsessed that I was faking moans and pants in the attempt of showing Tyler that I was good at it, that I was liking what he was doing but it was so false that Tyler laughed at me. We didn't have sex for an entire month after that. I was enraged with Tyler and myself."

"This is not the problem. I got the porn thing, porn is fake but he is always so measured, so careful...I'm not made of glass, I want to feel that he wants me!" blurted Mitch 

"I've already shown you that you are not ready for that. I know what you want but I feel sick to my stomach when you look at me in fear, as I could ever do something to you that you don't want."

"I won't! I promise! I..." Mitch brought a hand to his mouth to cover his sobs. Why was nobody able to understand what he was needing? Was he such a weirdo? Maybe being raped had twisted his mind turning him into a pervert...

"Scott...Scott... come with me." said Tyler tugging at the blonde's forearm "We need a private conversation." Scott followed Tyler, upset by Mitch's words. Why was that boy unable to accept that he needed time to accept the roughness he was thinking to desire in the bedroom? 

"Sit down Scott, you are not gonna like what I'm going to say so I kindly ask you not to kill me." Tyler took a deep breath and looked the other Alpha dead in his eyes "You are a wonderful protective Alpha, I've rarely seen an Alpha a protective as you are, but..."

"But?" asked the blonde squinting his eyes.

"...you are not dominating him enough. He needs to feel that you are in control, that you are the Alpha. His instinct will make him test you to be sure that you are the controlling figure he needs. I know it sounds horrible, it took me a while to accept this when Troye was young. He was acting so recklessly that sometimes my only desire was to punch him in the face, instead, I was just being understanding and forgiving...what a mistake! We reached the peak one night when he put himself in such a danger...I've almost lost him. Scott, you need to accept the fact that you have to be a guide for him, a leader."

"I cannot. I've always had an older partner. I was the young in the couple, I'm not used to this role. I cannot. It's not me."

"You are lying. You are just scared to go overboard with the dominance. Your body has the right reactions, your wolf is there to suggest you the right thing to do but you don't want to listen to him. I know that you have a problem in controlling your wolf but it's just because you are pushing him away. Let him suggest you how to act, especially with Mitch and you will find a balance really soon."

"My dad is right, then. I'm a parody of an Alpha." concluded Scott "I'm not being Alpha enough for him!"

"I'm not saying such a thing. You have always been in a relationship with Alphas, being the boy now the tables have turned and you are the man and your partner is a needy young Omega. I'm not blaming you, I'm just trying to help. I had the same problem with Troye, believe me. He was asking too much, he was in constant need of been reassured, cuddled, loved, guided and I left him. I left him because I wasn't sure to be able to handle him. I just needed to grow a pair and accept my role in the couple. Troye is a famous singer now, he is no longer a boy but I still have to boss him around. Can you believe that we have arguments because he overworks himself and I have to remind him to sleep or to eat? Omegas need to feel their Alphas."

"Oh..." gasped Scott "you control him? still now?"

"He needs it. I need it, as you do." confirmed Tyler with a big smile.

"So I'm not a monster if I want to punish him for what he has done? It would have been acceptable if I had slapped him out of anger when I found out?"

"Totally. I don't like physical punishment but I have used them with Troye and I still do. It's a very rare occurrence, to be honest, but it happened recently when he was refusing to take some medications...The point is not to abuse of your Alpha power. If you are worried to hurt him physically rely on isolation, chores, or kneeling. Once I have ordered Troye to write 500 times the sentence  _I won't be disrespectful_. If you need a suggestion about a punishment I'm always here but you have to act, your wolf will not let you harm him. Believe me."

"What should I do, now?" asked Scott

"You tell me." replied Tyler "Or better: you show me."

Scott got up and rushed into the living room where Troye and Mitch were chatting, he looked at his boyfriend with a pain in his chest, they were so distant in that moment. The blonde felt Troye's eyes on him, as the Omega was trying to understand if Mitch could be in danger. Scott closed his eyes, attempting a connecting with the wolf in his mind.

_Call him to us. He has to know that despite all he is still ours._

**_"_** Mitch come here. NOW" ordered Scott sternly and Mitch, almost mesmerized, got closer to his Alpha finding himself quickly wrapped in his boyfriend's arms "Stop this madness. I love you, baby. You made a really stupid thing and you hurt me a lot but I love you and being distant is not helping. _"_

"Oh Alpha..." sighed Mitch exhausted, finally in the place where he wanted to be.

Troye relaxed as Tyler placed his hand on the small of his back and offered his suggestion "What about taking a romantic weekend for you two only? It would be the chance to talk and have fun. Tyler and I have done it in the past especially when we were going through a rough patch."

"Great suggestion, babe" praised Tyler. Scott nodded, holding his mate: a romantic weekend...what a wonderful idea.


	55. Chapter 55

"A weekend? Just the two of us? Do you think your parents will allow me?" Mitch asked trying not to get his hopes up.  
"I'll talk to my dad. He won't be happy but we need this. Troye is right: we need to have a bit of time for ourselves."Scott paused and distanced himself from Mitch "Don't take it the wrong way, Mitchie, but I think you deserve a punishment. You cannot keep on hurting me taking for granted that I won't reject you. You have to learn that you can talk with me if you are insecure."  
"I get it, Alpha." replied the boy bowing his head.  
Scott gave a look at Tyler who nodded "I want you to write 200 times the sentence  _I will not let another guy to touch me anymor_ e and I want you to call Travis and put an end to your agreement. I'll be with you when you call."  
Mitch gasped "No physical punishment? I've thought you were mad..."  
"I am but the pain of being hit fades away without teaching you anything. It would have had sense when you have told me, but now... It would just be mean and pointless. You can do both things once at home."  
"Yes Alpha"  
"Good boy... good boy" praised the blonde.

Troye was showing some drafts for the new songs to Mitch when Tyler spoke to Scott "Good choice of punishment. Be ready to step in during the call with Travis.  Troye told me that he was talking Mitch into pushing everything further than Mitch was wanting."  
"Good to know..."

Driving home Scott was sharing his thoughts about how grateful he was about knowing Tyler when Mitch suggested: "What about asking him to be your second in line or to join the Council?" "This is a great idea, Mitchie.Are you already thinking as a Luna?"

"I mean...I was just suggesting..." defended the Omega not sure to have overstepped or not

"Just kidding. I appreciate that you are thinking about the future...I'm really sure you'll be a great Luna"

"I'm sorry Scott. To have hurt you and to have not talked to you. I'm...I'm sorry" said the boy, tears brimming his eyes again

"No more tears on this topic, please. I have made my mistakes too... we need to be more open, more direct. Now have a shower and come down for dinner."

"Ok" agreed the boy, desiring only to be held by his Alpha for a while but, as usual, unable to ask.

Scott soothingly brushed his thumb over Mitch's cheek "I know that you need me now, but we cannot be late and I need a while to collect my thoughts. Are you gonna be ok?"

Mitch wrapped his fingers around Scott's wrist to keep his warm hand in place a little more, then he let him go,  took a deep breath and headed to his room. When they were having dinner and Connie was entertaining everyone with her small talk, Scott placed a hand on Mitch's knees to steady him before asking directly to Richard:

"Dad, I want to bring Mitch away for a weekend, just the two of us. Can I?"

Connie gasped snapping his head towards her husband who was looking at Scott sternly.

"Your room is not good enough to have sex?" he questioned.

"Let's say we need a bit of privacy..." replied Scott unabashedly while Mitch was turning a deep shade of red, ears included.

"No marking, Scott. I'm meaning it. I want your mom to inspect Mitch before and after your weekend. These are my terms: if you agree you can go, if not please have fun in your own room."

"I accept your terms, Alpha. I find them a bit borderline but I have given you my word about the marking so... if it's mom to inspect Mitch it's fine for me." then he brushed his thumb on Mitch's cheek "Is this a price you are willing to pay for a weekend away with me? Feel free to say no."

"I'm willing to." replied the boy, mustering up all his courage not to stutter.

Richard nodded and they all got back to their meal, Mitch unable to swallow a single bite more, due to the lump of nerves in his throat. It wasn't for the fact to be inspected before and after the trip, but just the thought that the Lead Alpha was so sure about Scott's desire of marking him. It was thrilling and scaring at the same time. He was wanting the mark as never before, but he was also terrified of the consequences: being owned, being a fucking property, the perspective of forever with the same man. Mitch was in love but... Scott had some experience before settling with him, for Mitch there has been just a traumatic event...

"Eat up, Mitchie. You need to eat." said Scott calling the Omega back from his trail of thoughts.

"Sorry... I... I can't."

"No baby: you need to eat and I don't wanna argue on that."

"Yes, Alpha." replied the boy bowing his head knowing that it was impossible to ignore such a direct order. Richard grinned proudly at the exchange, to his eyes it was the proof the Scott was finally becoming the Alpha he was meant to be.

When his plate was empty Mitch excused himself: he still had a lot of homework to do, considering that all the afternoon was gone between Travis and the subsequent drama. Scott let him go and a couple of hours later went to his boyfriend's room just to check on him. The boy was taking notes, completely focused on the subject he was studying. Scott got closer, clearing his throat not to startle the Omega.

"Hey..." the blonde said looking at Mitch with a loving gaze.

"Hey" smiled back the boy "sorry if I ran upstairs but I'm so fucking behind my schedule..."

"I know, I don't wanna bother you."

"You never bother me. I crave your presence" admitted the young Omega, blushing slightly.

"I'm here just to say goodnight and give you a kiss. You can do your punishment tomorrow if you still have so much to do for school." offered Scott.

"I have already done my assignment for you." replied Mitch handing Scott a notebook with the 200 lines perfectly written and numbered.

"I'm impressed." commented the Alpha, his wolf beaming with pride at the thought that the Omega has put his punishment before everything else.

"I was kinda hoping that..." whispered Mitch fiddling with the he of his sweater.

Scott read the Omega's body language and passionately pulled the boy into a breathtaking kiss, securing his hand on Mitch's jaw to keep him in place, showing for once his dominant side. The growing bulge in the boy's pants was a clear sign of how much the Omega was liking Scott's forwardness.

"There is a part of your punishment I haven't mention yet..."

"Which one?"

"I want a list... a list of what you are curious or willing to try between the bedsheets...or wherever you prefer. And I want it before the weekend."

Scott pecked Mitch's lips and left the room, leaving his boyfriend speechless and flustered. A list of kinks, well... that was kind of challenge.


	56. Romantic weekend

***smut warning***

_In the shower, restrained, blinded, breath-play, edge-play, with mirrors around (to look at Scott), riding Scott, against a wall_  
Mitch looked at his list for the umpteenth time, basically he wasn't able to add more than the basic kinks almost everyone wants to explore... he was feeling inadequate and extremely conscious of his young age. A part of him knew he was doing his best to complete the assignment but the Omega in him was terrified of disapponting Scott. The boy decided to be honest and to explain his problem to his Alpha.  
He was aware that Scott was in the living room, his scent was unmistakable, so he entered the room saying "Alpha I have a little problem with your assignment... the list I mean."  
"Baby, I'm not alone as you can see" replied Scott gesturing to the armchair where his father was sitting.  
"I'm... oh I apologize. I'm sorry. I guess I was stressing out about the list and..." Mitch moved his gaze franctically between Richard and Scott waiting for their reply.  
"Go ahead, Mitchell. This is a thing I'd like to see." instructed Richard.  
Scott patted the spot on the couch beside him and questioned his boyfriend "What's the problem?"  
"Besides the basic things I...I don't have a clue about what to add... I'm doing my best but...how can I prepare a list if I don't have a clear idea of what I want?"  
The blonde snatched the list from Mitch's hands and quickly scanned through it  
"You actually made a good job. I'm kinda surprised. The list was a way to show you that you don't have to lose you mind on this specific topic. We can find out together what you are willing to explore, don't pressure yourself. By the way, that's a good start."   
Mitch appreciated a lot Scott's choice of words: they were vague enough to not confirm that the topic was sex. "Oh...so you knew that this would be the outcome"  
"Yeah...I'm really impressed of what you pulled together, though."  
The Omega tried to take the list back but Scott swatted his hand "This is mine, baby. You are off the hook now."  
Mitch blushed and excused himself going back to his room to pack for the weekend out.

Richard motioned his hand asking Scott to see the list but the blonde refused firmly.  
"This is between Mitch and I. There's no need for you to pry."  
"I can order you..." reminded the Lead Alpha.  
"It's a list of what Mitch feels comfortable to try from a sexual point of view. He was stressing out about it because of the age gap. I'm sure there is no need for you to actually read it."  
Richard widened his eyes: for once Scott was right, he didn't need to look into his son's sex life...   

That evening, before dinner, Connie reminded Mitch about the inspection and the boy whined annoyed.  
"Better do it now so it's out of the way and you can focus on your weekend together, don't you think?"she pressed gently.  
"Yes... I just don't really love to be under scrutiny."  
"I'll be as fast as I can. I promise."offered Connie squeezing Mitch's shoulder.  
"Let's do it."

Mitch was blushing getting naked in front of Scott's mom but he removed all of his clothes. Connie started from his feet examining thoroughly both legs, she even parted the Omega's ass cheeks making the boy covering his face with his hands.  
"Put your underwear and pants back on, Mitch" the boy happily complied brushing away a single tear.  
"T-thanks" he stuttered.  
Connie resumed her inspection but the young Omega was less in distress. As expected no signs of indentions were found and during supper Connie reported the information to Richard.

That night Scott praised Mitch a lot for  how good he faced the inspection but unexpectedly the boy burst into tears  
"She was nice but I felt so violated... I know that she has a protocol to follow but... She looked at my ass, like parting my cheeks... Scott, it was so embarrassing..."  
The boy was hiccupping and Scott couldn't do anything more than hold him, rubbing his back soothingly, murmuring words of appraisal and promising that the weekend would have worth the damn.

There was an odd sense of excitement mixed with embarassement when Scott started the car to drive to the chosen destination. Mitch was looking at his shoes and Scott was driving silently. The Omega broke the silence   
"Were are we going?"  
"San Francisco" answered Scott "There is a very beautiful place to be for a couple of days. It's not in the city centre but we can go there easily if we want. The hotel is really nice."  
"I haven't even asked how much..."   
"Don't even. It's on me. You don't have to worry about that."  
"I don't want you to be my Sugar daddy..."  
Scott laughed out loud "I'm not but you are still at school. We can split when you'll actually have a job."

As the perfect boyfriend he was Scott brought both luggage to the room after checking in at the hotel. Mitch was in awe: the hotel was amazing, the room was more like an apartment than a room. There was a kitchen and a sort of living room, the bedroom was really big with a huge bed, let alone the bathroom. The bathroom was a dream with a double jacuzzi and a big shower, not to mention the softest robes Mitch has ever seen.

The Omega was still looking around when Scott pressed his front into Mitch's back kissing his neck  
"Mitchie... are you up for?"  
"Yeah" breathed out the boy  
Scott dragged him to the bedroom positioning both of them in front of the mirror  
"Look at the mirror, baby"

Mitch was flustered but did as instructed and as soon as he raised his gaze he was mesmerized. Scott was sliding his big hands under his sweater gently helping the boy out of it. Mitch was shirtless in a matter of seconds, what he was seeing the mirror was enrapturing: his boyfriend was placing soft kisses along his neck and shoulders, playing with Mitch's nipples that were hardening under the Alpha's touch. Mitch moaned softly, feeling his cock twitching in his pants, aware of Scott's arousal pressed into his back.  
Scott's hand travelled down to undo the Omega's pants, the big and long fingers grabbed Mitch's clothed cock and the boy's breath hitched.  
"S-s-s-scott..."  
"Keep your eyes on the mirror"  
"U-hu" nodded the boy unable to move his hands to return some of the pleasure his was experiencing.  
Scott pushed down the boy's underwear and pants mid thigh exposing Mitch hard cock and began to stroke him.   
Scott's hand was fisted around the boy's weeping dick, every now and then Scott was flicking his wrist to brush his thumb on Mitch's slit making the Omega shuddering every single time.   
The Alpha was deliberately bringing Mitch close to the edge without taking any pleasure for himself. Mitch's eyes was fixed on his own cock and he didn't notice that Scott has brought two fingers to his mouth until the blonde tapped his bottom lip ordering "Suck'em baby".  
Mitch complied without hesitation sucking on those fingers as they were Scott's cock. Scott was appreciating the feeling, the boy could tell, because he was scruncing his face, biting on his bottom lip, rolling his hips a bit more firmly against him.  
Suddenly Scott took his fingers back and pushed Mitch between his shoulder blades suggesting in a rough voice "Bend over".  
Mitch shivered, bending his back and resting his arm on the chair Scott has somehow moved closer to them.  
"You are so hot baby." stated the Alpha breeching Mitch's hole with a slicked finger.  
"Ah!"gasped the boy at the feeling "Oh God..."  
Scott thrusted in and out a couple of time and added the second finger aiming instantly to Mitch's soft spot.  
The movements were kinda rough but extremely pleasurable and Mitch found himself begging for more  
"Scott please, please... make me come. I'm so close."    
"I know that you are... look at your beautiful face when you come" and he speeded up his action on Mitch's cock pressing relentlessly on his prostate.  
Mitch soon screamed releasing over Scott's hand clenching harshly around his fingers.  
"What do you think about this, baby? It's a good start for our weekend?"asked the Alpha.  
"Yeah..." panted Mitch  
"Let's try that jacuzzi now..."


	57. Passion

***smut warning***

Scott left his boyfriend catching a bit of breath while he started the jacuzzi, he was hard in his pants, the action in the bedroom has filled him with lust and desire more than ever. Pushing Mitch over the edge in front of the mirror has started just as a thing to fulfill his boy's fantasies but he was mesmerized too, only the experience has guided Scott's movements while he was enraptured by Mitch.

Lost in his trail of thought the Alpha didn't see the boy getting closer, completely naked, he felt just the tug on his clothes and quickly slip out of them, his hands hungrily grabbed Mitch's ass.

"You are mine." the Alpha stated.

"I am." confirmed the Omega smiling "Make me yours."

Scott stepped in the jacuzzi bringing Mitch along "What about you ride me?" he smirked sitting and dragging the Omega over his lap, rolling his hips suggestively "The water should help you not to feel your own weight..."

"Oh...that's sound...hot." admitted Mitch palming Scott's cock "My God you are hard as a rock!"

"Looking at you lost in pleasure is kinda arousing, you know?" Scott gently positioned Mitch correctly over himself and slid two fingers into him, scissoring gently. The boy groaned gripping onto Scott's shoulder.

With his free hand, the blonde reached out for a foil package of lube working a third finger inside the Omega that gasped in surprise.

"I want you to lube me up with this, then you can ride me."

Mitch blushed slightly but took the foil package, trying to focus on Scott's request and tore it open.He squeezed the lube on his hand and carefully coated his Alpha's dick stroking him firmly. Scott rested his head on the edge of the jacuzzi basking in Mitch's touch. He almost missed the sight of the Omega gently removing the fingers from his ass to stick inside his own to spread a bit of lube over himself. That was sexy. Mitch repositioned himself over Scott's cock and guided his boyfriend into his hole. This time Scott gripped on Mitch's body.

"Fuck...you are tight! Am I hurting you?" he asked worriedly.

"N-no...it's just...God, I love you."

"Good... 'cause I love you too." the Alpha captured Mitch's lips in a kiss fighting the urge to move, knowing that it was the Omega's turn to decide when to start. The boy waited a while, slowly drawing small circles with his hips until the blonde pleaded: "Mitchie...move baby...please."

The Omega smirked in the kiss and began to move, sliding up and down on Scott's cock in the warm water. The Alpha was just supporting his movements, he wasn't guiding him, he was free to move, to experiment and Mitch took all the freedom he could. It was exhilarating and when he found the right angle to hit his sweet spot, he cried out in triumph.

"Mitchie...I won't last that long...are you close?" warned Scott

"Yes!Yes!" Mitch's voice was so strained that the Alpha understood that it was his turn to meet the boy's movements with his own and in few frantic thrusts they both come undone panting hard.

Scott slid out of Mitch but kept him pressed against his body until their heartbeats slowed down a bit.

"Scott...I don't mean to ruin the moment but...can we shower? I'm not a total fan of bathing in come, even if it's yours."

The Alpha laughed out loud "Ok, princess...get in the shower. I'll follow."

"Why are you laughing?" questioned the boy raising an eyebrow.

"You are too classy for me, Mitchie... but you are right even if I'm sure this is 99% water." 

After the shower the cuddled in the huge bed for a while, Scott playing with Mitch's hair and the Omega brushing his fingers on the blonde's face.   
"I was serious: I love you."said the boy "I was just trying to learn something to please you."  
"We don't have to talk about it."  
"I need to explain that in a twisted way that sounded the only way to me...I'd never...I can't function without you."  
"Baby... I love you...I really love you"  
"Mark me."asked  abruptly the Omega.  
Scott sighed "I cannot and you know it. I'd like to, though."  
"Not enough..."  
"Mitch! Don't say so. It's difficult for me, but I see my dad's point. Why don't we go for a walk, window shopping...I don’t want to be tempted."  
"Ok... at least you are tempted, can we go on the beach? "  
"Of course we can."

Mitch was kind of nostalgic on the beach, wrapped up in one of Scott's sweaters. The Alpha was holding him, providing some warmth in that windy day. "A penny for your thoughts..." the blonde said.  
"You think we're gonna be happy? Happy and in love forever? Is this gonna work?" Mitch turned to Scott "I cannot lose you."  
"There will be ups and downs but I believe in us. We are fighting for us and that means a lot to me."  
Mitch crashed his lips onto Scott's pulling him down for a demanding kiss.  
"You wanna go back?"asked the blonde taken back "I was thinking to ask you out for a dinner but ..."  
"Dinner is fine. I want to change clothes,though"  
"Oh, yeah...we can swing at the hotel and then we can go to the Gary Danko on the Fisherman's wharf, where there is a special table reserved for us."  
"THE FUCK?! You are joking!"   
"No..."smiled Scott proudly, he knew that the name of the restaurant would have impressed the Omega.

The restaurant was amazing with a beautiful view on the ocean. While they were eating Mitch's eyes were fixed on the window but Scott's were on the Omega.  
"This would be a great place to pop the question" the Alpha whispered softly. At those words the boy shivered  
"W-w-what?"  
"Just a thought. I'm not doing it, yet"  
"Oh..."the Omega was between relieved and upset.  
Scott brushed his thumb on the boy's bottom lip "Don't pout. I'll do, I promise. Just not now, neither of us is ready but I think we are getting there. Am I wrong?"  
"No, not at all." admitted the young Omega "Since that ball I've started to consider both engagement and marking from a real perspective. I'm kinda scared but I want them."  
Scott leaned in for a quick kiss, shook his head and flashed one of his brightest smile "You are special to me."  
They finish the supper holding hands on the table and murmuring sweet romantic nonsense to each other.  
The soft and delicate atmosphere changed once they were back in their room.  
Scott grabbed Mitch by the waist, his eyes filled with desire "Do you really want to be blindfolded and restrained?"  
Mitch swallowed instantly turned on  
"Will you let yourself go?" the boy asked "I'm meaning it. I don't wanna do it if you have to keep yourself at bay..."  
Scott didn't reply, he just grabbed a black tank top from his bag and blindfolded the boy.  
Mitch gasped trying to grip onto his boyfriend but Scott moved leaving the Omega alone. The excitement comes from not knowing where the ministrations are from, and the Alpha knew it well. He undressed the boy slowly pulling at his clothes each time from a different direction. When the boy was stark naked Scott strip down to his boxer.  
To restrain the Omega the blonde opted for two long silk scarves, nothing too extreme. While he was working the scarves around Mitch's wrists and ankles the Alpha took his time to place few wet kisses, a couple of love bites and to run his fingers along all Omega's body.  
"Sc-Sc-Scott" stuttered Mitch  
"Are you enjoying it, baby boy?"a grin appeared on Scott's face when he spotted the goosebumps on his boyfriend's skin.  
"I need you...you are driving me crazy"  
"I haven't touched you yet..."and with those words he settled between the Omega's thighs, loosened a bit the restraints and parted the boy's cheeks.  
Mitch moaned in anticipation just to scream when Scott ran his tongue along his crease. The Alpha was lapping at the boy's entrance slowly, making the Omega conscious of even the smallest movement of his tongue.  
Mitch's breathing became ragged, he was cursing and moaning incontrollably pleading for Scott to take him but the blonde wasn't having any if it. He pushed his tongue in the tight ring of muscles until Mitch came undone screaming his name. After that he lubed himself up and pushed into the Omega. Mitch was writhing, still trembling in the aftershock of his orgasm, when his Alpha's tip breeched his hole.  
Scott gave him some time to get used to his cock, leaned in as for kissing the boy but stopped just brushing their lips together to ask "You want it rough?"the Alpha's voice came out deep and raspy bringing promises of an incredibile pleasure.  
"Take me as you want, take me as you need" panted Mitch, arching his body to feel his boyfriend.  
That statement went directly to Scott's wolf:  _take me as you need._  Scott was helpless, his wolf took control all of a sudden and began a series of punishing thrusts into the Omega, leaving more bites then wet kisses on Mitch's prominent collarbone, his hands demanding, heavier than usual.  
"ALPHA! ALPHA!" the boy was screaming leaving marks on Scott's back with his nails.  
"Who you belong to?"questioned Scott pressing his cock into Mitch's prostate.  
"Y-y-yours. I'm yours."  
"Am I the only one for you?"  
"Yes!YES! Scott, is too much, too much!"whined the boy wiggling, chasing his high.  
Scott rolled his hips again and brought his hand to stroke the Omega's cock in time with his franctic movements. Mitch came again with a loud scream, his body limp as Scott moved again for a little while reaching his peak, releasing inside the boy, almost collapsing over him, blinded by the orgasm.   
The blond was pulling out when Mitch pleaded "Stay...please?" Scott removed the blindfold and gently kissed the boy on the lips. Mitch sighed, a single tear running down his cheek  
"Thank you for giving your wolf the chance to claim me. We were both needing it. Thanks for accepting me with all of you."  
Scott was speechless, his mouth open as to say something but his voice was gone... he resolved to bury his face in Mitch's neck daydreaming about marking him.


	58. Back home

The romantic escape came to an end too soon and Scott and Mitch were chatting lightly in the car on the way home. When the outline of the Hoying mansion appeared Mitch gripped on Scott's hand  
"I don't wanna go back."  
"Babe, we had our alone time, tomorrow you have school and I have the Academy. Don't be greedy."  
"It's not that... your mom will inspect me again and... you left so many hickeys and bites..."  
"Oh...OH! Mitchie I'm an idiot...what about if I stay in the room with you"  
"I will be embarassed anyway..."  
"I'm so sorry... I was just caught up in the moment...are you mad?"questioned Scott.  
The Alpha's insecurity appeared adorable to the Omega's eyes "Not mad at all. I cannot wait to show all these marks tomorrow at school, honestly. It's just for your mom..."  
"What do you mean with show?"  
Mitch smirked.  
"I'm planning to wear the t-shirt that expose my collarbone under my hoodie. So I can casually unzip it at lunch and everyone will see how bad my Alpha wanted me."  
Scott blushed profusely "No please...I feel...kinda ashamed. These are so obvious on your skin..."  
"I love them. These are sign of love, as you cannot give me the one I want."  
Scott stopped the car in front of his house and tilted the boy's head to look him in the eyes  
"I think about marking you every day more. Don't put this on me."

Connie was waiting for them, she hugged both and eyed Scott.  
"Am I going to find something wrong?"  
"No mom. I'll be there with you, though."  
"Protective much, Scottybuckets?"  
"Maybe..."

Mitch quickly stripped down exposing the hickeys Scott left on his body.  
"For God's sake,Scott! Do you need to chew him?! Poor boy..."  
"I didn't hear any complaints."  
Mitch was so red that his face was about to combust "Can we please have this done as fast as possible?"  
Connie get back to her job muttering something about how stupid was to leave all those hickeys.  
"You are good to go. Well done guys!"she commented handing Mitch his shirt back.

She went straight to Richard to inform him about her findings.   
"Well, did they behave?"asked the Lead Alpha.  
"No proper marks but Scott has left a trail of love bites on that boy..."  
Richard chuckled "You hate them..."  
"They are so difficult to cover up and your son seems to be a biter exactly as you are."  
Richard burst into a laughter hugging Connie, ducking his head to nibble on her neck.  
"We are no longer teenager and you won't leave a purple mark on my neck, mister." she said sternly pulling away.  
Richard went back to his work, happy not to have to punish Scott.

The following day at the Omega school everyone was staring at Mitch's love bites.  
"Oh God! Did you guys had sex? Is he always so passional?"asked Candice.  
"Yes and yes."answered proudly Mitch "He is a man, he has his needs and I'm more than happy to comply."  
"Awwwwww. I want a big bad Alpha too" whined the girl.  
"Well, he's not bad  but big for sure, if you know what I mean..."  
"GROSS! I don’t want the details... just kidding I want to know EVERYTHING." she said dragging Mitch into the classroom.  
They were chatting animately so when Mr.Keaton slammed his fist on Mitch's desk they both jumped in fear.  
"Mr.Grassi would you mind to share with the rest of the class?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
Mr.Keaton spotted one of the purple marks on Mitch's  collarbone and asked  
"Did Hoying mark you?"  
"No... just hickeys..."  
"Well, cover them up as school is not the appropriate stage for this show. By the way I bet you'll find today's lesson at the Alpha/Omega course interesting as you are so eager to get a mark on your neck."

Mitch hid this little exchange with Mr.Keaton to his Alpha, not wanting to be scolded twice as Scott made clear that he was not keen on his Omega showing the aftermath of their weekend. The boy was hoping that Mr.Keaton would kept his mouth shut during the lesson.   
Avi and Kirstie greeted them cheerfully,  it has been a while since they have spent some time together.  
"Scott, man, how are you doing?"  
"Fine now, we kinda went through a rough patch but things are better."  
"Glad to hear that. We missed you both."  
"Yes we did."added Kirstie peeking out from Avi's back.  
"We can organize something together if you want."offered the blonde while Mitch was showing Kirstie his love bites.  
"Stop this,baby!"scolded Scott "You know I don't like it."  
"Sorry..." replied the boy mouthing a silent  _later_  to Kirstie.

Mr.Keaton scribbled the topic of the lesson on the black board: mating mark I .  
Mitch shivered feeling uncomfortable.

"Any of you have a mating mark?" He asked, few hands were raised.  
"Ok for you this may be a little boring but we have to touch the topic. Who knows why Alphas mark their Omegas?"  
"To make it clear that the Omega is taken " answered a black haired girl behind Mitch.  
"Partially correct. What does taken mean?"  
"That the Omega and the Alpha are in an exclusive relationship and no other Alpha has the right to hit on them. It's for protection. "  
"Again, just partially correct. You are convinced nowadays that a mating mark is nothing more than a wedding ring but it's so much more. Kaplan, do you want to add something?"  
Avi spoke with his deep bass voice "Marking an Omega we, as Alphas, take responsibility for their actions, for their lives. That's why we are in charge and we have the right to punish the Omegas."  
"Good point Kaplan." praised Mr.Keaton "I'm not here to scare you in giving your partner a mating mark but I want you to know that by the law it means that the Omega becomes a property of the Alpha who gives the mark. It is possibile to separate a mated couple only if the Alpha agrees. Not being in love anymore or being punished too much are not valid reasons for the council to force the Alpha to agree with the separation. Is this clear?"  
"So an Alpha can be abusive and get away with it?"asked worriedly another girl.  
"If it's not too much it could be the case. This is a grey area in our legislation."  
All the Omegas gasped sharing a sympathetic look: being marked was a craving for them, sometimes it was so hard to resist that they were the one pleading.   
"Is there any occurrence when the council agrees to force the Alpha to cut the bond?"questioned a muscular guy in the first row.  
"Yes, when any of the partner find his true mate. Obviously the council takes his decision after having enough proofs that actually two true mates are involved."  
"That seems right." commented another Alpha.  
"No, to me it's not because what if one of the two is in love? If you put a mark is forever!"  
"What if you have kids?"wondered Kirstie.  
"The kids in case of separation are always given to the Alpha that can protect them."  
'That's unfair!"yelled a couple of Omegas at unison.  
"It's not: Alphas are a better choice for  kids. They need protection and a strong guide" retorted a bald Alpha with a cross tatted on his neck.  
"Well, my mom, the Luna has been definitely a strong guide for me..." offered Scott.  
An animate discussion was happening in the classroom but Mitch wasn't partecipating at all. He was panicking about the possibility of being marked and then rejected in favor of a true mate. The panic took over his rational side and he ran away, his mind filled with images of Scott rejecting him for someone else.  
"Hoying! What's happened?"shouted Mr.Keaton hearing the door slammed behind Mitch's back.  
"I don't know, I was following the discussion, he just ran away. Can I...?"  
"Go get him."

The blonde rushed outside following the scent of his Omega, extremely worried: who knows what was happening in Mitch's mind.


	59. Options

Scott needed just a few minutes to find his Omega: Mitch was sitting on the stairs, breathing shallowly. The blonde hugged him from behind trying to provide a bit of warmth with his own body

"Babe, why did you run away?"

"I'm...I'm...what if you mark me and then your true mate shows up?" the boy whispered

"What are you talking about?" questioned Scott "Which true mate? You are my true mate...are you doubting that?"

Mitch's eyes were fixed in the void as he was watching an entire movie in his head "Yeah, what if you mark me, you marry me, we have a kid or two and then you reject me because your true mate shows up? I mean, it will be your right, the council will support you, you are gonna have my kids and then I'll die alone and rejected."

"Mitch you are talking nonsense. You are just scared of the future, I get it. That's why we are waiting, that's why Mr. Keaton was giving this lecture. To let everyone knows that the mark is not a thing to do just for lust or possession, there are so many responsibilities..."

"I asked you! I asked you less than 48 hours ago to mark me. I'll become a property, you will have the right of punishing me, of taking my kids from me..."

Scott sighed, the young Omega was in full panic mode "I would never punish you just for the sake of it. I would never treat you as a property. You know that. Mitch, baby, please... please snap out of it. We are not supposed to get married or marked soon. We'll do it when you'll be sure that it's what you really want."

Mitch turned to face his Alpha with an angry expression on his face "You don't understand! I fucking want you to mark me now. It's all I'm thinking about every day, I need it, I crave it. I was thinking as being marked as forever...I knew all the implications: being owned, you responsible of my actions... but the idea that it's not a guarantee on my future scares me to death. You already left me once...I nearly died, what if I have a mark on my neck?" The boy was trembling.

Scott pulled the Omega into his chest "I'll never leave you again. I didn't know it could be so dangerous for you, baby. Mitch, Mitchie...look at me: I love you. I am in love with you. I'm sure you are my true mate. Aren't you?"

Mitch fisted Scott's shirt, sobbing "How can you be so sure?"

"You are the only Omega that I ever felt attracted to. You are the only Omega for me, and besides the whole Alpha/Omega thing, I'm in love with you. Baby, please...calm down now. I've got you, baby. I've got you." 

The boy slowly regained a bit of control, reassured by Scott's scent, by his strong arms and his calming voice.

"I don't know why it hit me so hard... maybe I'm tired or just everything seems so real after the ball and our weekend..."

"You don't have to justify yourself. You panicked, that's all. Mitchie, you are just 17, I'm much older than you, I'm expecting you to freak out every now and then. That's why I'm here for you, that's my job. You wanna get back in the classroom or I go to collect our stuff and we go home."

"The second. "

The blonde nodded "Stay here, then."

Scott got back into the classroom, the discussion about the Omega's rights after the marking was still ongoing. He went closer to Mr.Keaton explaining Mitch's situation.

"Take him home. Honestly, I'm not sorry about that, today he was bragging so much about the hickeys you gave him. I understand that he feels wanted, but he is really young, I hope you are giving him enough space to feel safe enough to allow you to mark him without regrets."

"He asked me to. That's why he panicked. We are mates Mr.Keaton, true mates...it's hard for me to keep my wolf at bay. He wants to claim his Omega and I want that too."

"Hoying, is really that bad?" questioned the old man

"Sometimes."

"Call me as soon as you have half an hour, I want to discuss this with you for both of you." Mr.Keaton scribbled his number on a piece of paper and shoved it into Scott's hand "Hoying...take care of him."

Scott put the piece of paper in his pocket, gestured Avi to let him know that they were ok and that he would have called him later, then he got back to Mitch. The boy was still affected by the panic attack, his legs too weak to sustain him, so the Alpha picked him up and brought him into the car and then into Mitch's room. The blonde cuddled his boyfriend to sleep then he remained in the bedroom, wondering why Mitch had such an intense panic attack.

In the morning all the demons that were into the Omega's mind were gone but Scott decided to keep an eye on his boyfriend.  
"I'll drive you to school."  
"Really?"the boy jumped in excitement "That's cool."  
"Yeah, we just have to go out quickly because I cannot be late at the Academy."  
"Of course! Give me 5 minutes, well...10."hurried Mitch scurrying into the bathroom.

Scott was planning to call Mr.Keaton after leaving Mitch at school: he was curious to know the reason that was moving the old man to help them.

Scott walked Mitch to the entrance and kissed him "Call if you need me, ok? Love you, babe."  
The boy blushed at the pet name, God everyone has heard Scott gor sure...

The Alpha waved his hand once in the car and drove away. He called Mr.Keaton as soon as he left the Omega Scool parking.  
"Mr.Keaton is this a good time to talk?"  
"Hoying, I was waiting for your call. Tell me, how bad really is?"  
"I've almost marked him once, but Mitch is underage, it would harm my future as Lead Alpha and my father..."  
"That's why I'm asking. Is your wolf restless? Are you able to control him? I can help you."  
"My father has forbidden me to mark Mitch, there is nothing you can do."  
"Actually there is something. Nobody can stop you if you are true mates even if Mitch is underage. There are a few tests I can run to determine if you are true mates. If the result are positive nobody will say anything."  
"But you told me to wait just yesterday..."  
"Yes, if you can but if you cannot, then there is a way..."  
"I don't want to disobey my father." stated the blonde  
"That's really honorable for you, but I know what your wolf can do..."  
"Mr.Keaton, thank you for giving me a way out but I agree with my dad, Mitch is still too scared. He was showing off the hickeys because he is a teenager. I'm a man, I can control myself."  
"That suits you, Hoying. Keep my words in mind,though."  
"I'll do."

Scott ended the call gripping on the steering wheel angrily. There was a way to prove if there were true mates, he could mark his Omega, he could end the struggle... no, he was able to do that, it was just nice to know that there was an alternative.


	60. Intuition

The following week passed in a strange way: Mitch was kind of moody, always cranky but he was sure that it was the fallback of his last panic attack. A part of him was still trying to find a balance between his constant desire of being marked and the fear that something could go wrong after the marking.

Scott has done his best to reassure him, but he couldn't make any promise too. Mitch felt his chest constricting again and went meekly into Scott's room looking for some comfort. The blonde was working on his laptop but accepted the boy crawling into his arm without a single comment. Mitch buried his face in Scott's neck timing his breathing, a soothing hand ran over his back. There was no need for words.

After  good 15 minutes, Scott wondered "Why we don't go out with Avi and Kirstie, a bit of distraction can help you...what do you think, baby?"

"Good idea. Maybe I just need to stop overthinking..."

"Yes, you do. Go get ready, baby boy."  Mitch pressed himself against his boyfriend: 

"Keep calling me that and we won't make to the front door."

"Is that so?" teased Scott "I should keep that in mind."

The plan was to meet Avi and Kirstie at the bowling, Mitch was excited and Scott has to reprimand him twice from the parking to the front door because he was giggling and squealing a bit too much. As soon as Kirstie spotted Mitch she let out a cry and ran to hug the other Omega:

"Mitchieeeeeeeeee! I'm so happy that you are hereeeeee!"

"Kirstieeeeeeeeeee!"

Avi glared at both Omegas, shook his head, then he gave a brotherly hug to Scott: 

"Man, they are so loud!! Good to see you both. Why don't we warm up with a match while the girls catch up a bit?"

"I agree, just let me order something and I'll be good to go."

The Alphas began to play among themselves while the Omegas were chatting completely absorbed in their conversation.

"So you are good with sex now?" asked Kirstie

"Oh God, yes! We are both progressing: I'm less scared and he is less controlled. Sooner or later he will let his wolf totally out. Tell me something about you, spill the tea!"

"The real tea is that we have talked about the mark after the last lesson..." the girl whispered.

"AND?!!!" whisper-yelled Mitch in reply.

"He is not sure, yet. That makes me so sad. He says that I'm too young, that I'm still not behaving properly, that I'm not ready..." Kirstie's eyes watered.

"Oh no, baby! Don't! He doesn't deserve your tears..."

"I'm so sad... it's been a while that I'm craving to be marked and he is chickening out...Alpha much, I'd say."

"Yeah... they are the brave ones..."

Kirstie sniffled and Mitch gave her a tissue "I'm so off in these days, I keep on crying..."

"Oh I feel you, but I have a solution. After our forced separation, I needed a bit of help and I have been taking those pills, they are great!" Mitch gished in his bag and showed Kirstie a bottle "It's kind of a miracle, all natural, no drugs and the effect is incredible."

"Really? Let me see..." she examined the bottle and sighed "I cannot take them. My suppressants are also birth control pills and this can interfere."

"Interfere? What do you mean? I'm not going in Heat and I'm taking them." questioned the boy.

"No, with just the birth control. You are lucky, you can take whatever but I don't want to be knocked up right now if you know what I mean."

Mitch widened his eyes in fear: fuck he didn't know that. Nobody has told him that the  _all natural pills_  he was taking could make the birth control pill ineffective... yes and that was because nobody knew about his secret. No, but it wasn't so easy to get pregnant so he was probably over worrying.

"Mitch, are you ok?" asked Kirstie "You got all silent all of a sudden."

"Sorry, I was thinking that I could have put you in a very bad situation, I'm feeling guilty." the young Omega made up quickly.

"How could you know? It's ok, though." she smiled "I appreciated the thought, though."

Mitch plastered a fake smile on his face and nodded to his friend "What about joining the guys? They are getting all the fun!" he proposed to divert Kirstie's attention. Scott hugged Mitch form behind, lowering his head to speak softly in his boyfriend's ear:

"You smell troubled, baby. How can I help you?"

"Just hold me. I have forced Kirstie to talk about something that made her sad...I feel such a bad friend." replied Mitch, not even sure to be able to breathe through his fears. What if the pills have really screwed the birth control? What was he going to do? What if he was pregnant? Oh my God! that was a nightmare...  he shivered again and Scott kissed his neck to distract him, succeeding at the first attempt.

Mitch relaxed and took the small purple bowling ball while Kirstie was typing their names "So what do I have to do to strike?"

"Have you ever actually played?" questioned Avi.

"Yes, with the Wii. Is it so different in real life? Well, the ball is kinda heavy."

Scott and Avi burst into a laughter, Scott was actually in tears. The boy, unfortunately, wasn't able to see the comic side of his own words. "Are you going to die laughing or what? So, what should I do?"

The blonde pulled his Omega into a crushing hug: "That's why I'm so in love with you. You are incredible Mitchie.Come here, baby boy. Let's daddy show you how to play."

"Uuuuu kinky!" exclaimed Kirstie earning a light smack on the back of her head. "I wasn't being offensive!" she whined.

"You should mind your own business, baby girl." scolded Avi.

"Yes daddy!" she replied sticking her tongue out.

" Uuuuu kinky!" commented Mitch and they all began to giggle uncontrollably.

Scott was proud of himself: suggesting a night out with Avi and Kirstie has been a great idea, the light atmosphere was helping his Omega to relax. After the panic attack at the Alpha/Omega course, the boy wasn't himself, his mood swings were more frequent and the smallest thing was bringing him on the verge of tears. The blonde was feeling awful: he was about to ask his father the permission to mark his Omega but after Mitch's reaction he just waited: the boy wasn't ready and it was his cue to wait for him.     

That night, once in his room Mitch started to consider the situation rationally: they had unprotected sex just during their romantic weekend, it was against all odds to get pregnant  after few tries. He was aware that it could take months and months and he wasn't having any symptom, so there was no need to be worried: he couldn't be so unlucky. Right?


	61. Chapter 61

For a few days Mitch ignored some signals that his body was giving him: his increased sense of smell, his constant craving for being in Scott's arms, the annoying headache and pushed aside the though of being pregnant.  
When for the third morning in a row he threw up as soon as he was out of the bed he couldn't ignore the situation any longer.  
He texted Kirstie

_*Can we skip the first two hours today? I need your help, it's really urgent.*_

* _I have P.E. so good for me. See you at Starbucks?*_

_*Deal.*_

Mitch was worried but he didn't want to touch the topic with Scott, unless he was sure of what was happening.  
He just borrowed on of Scott's sweaters to wear and collected his bag to go to School. When he placed the hand on the door knob Connie startled him with a stern remark  
"Are you skipping breakfast again, mister?"  
"Oh...I'm like late...I have to review my notes with a friend."  
"Here a peanut butter and jam sandwich to bring with you. Please don't force me to discuss this with Scott. I need you to eat."  
"Yes, I know. I'm just late. Tomorrow I promise to sit down for breakfast."  
"Good boy. Have a nice day."  
Mitch sighed in relief shoving the sandwich in his bag, his stomach was clenching for the anxiety of revealing his secret to Kirstie, no way of being able to swallow a single bite.

When Mitch reached Starbucks Kirstie was already waiting for him, her face giving away how worried she was.   
"Hey " said Mitch not knowing how to start his confession.  
"Mitch, I'm worried sick. What's the matter?"  
"Well... can we sit in that table and can you promise me to listen before running away scared by my weirdness?"  
"Don't be stupid, I'd never run away."  
"We'll see..." commented sadly the boy.  
They got their coffee and sat down in the darkest corner of the coffee shop. Mitch's hands were shaking.  
"Ok... I don't know where to start...I'm an Omega, a male Omega but I'm one weird male Omega because I can... I can...conceive."  
The boy looked at his friend waiting for her reaction.  
"You are kidding me, right? You are joking?"she asked looked around as for searching for an hidden camera.  
"No...I'm not. I can bear pups."  
"You are absolutely certain of that?"  
"Yes..."  
"I mean, don't keep Scott's hopes up if you are not 100% sure that you can. I mean, it's such a great news!"  
The boy was puzzled "You don't think I'm weird? Or gross? "  
"Why should I? Fertile carrier Omega males are just rare,  but it's not a crime. We are friend I love you and support you."  
A tear ran down the boy's cheek as he let out a broken sob  
"Oh Kirstie...thank you! Thank you!"  
She patted his back and wondered  
"Is that all?Were you so scared to lose my friendship just because of that?"  
"Yes I was scared but no, this is just the beginning. I have kept my conditon secret, Scott knows, obviously but nobody else does. I need your help because I think I might be pregnant."  
"WHAT?!!! You guys haven't used protection?"  
"Lower your voice! I'm under the combined suppressant exactly as you! Condoms are not needed to avoid a pregnancy..."  
"So what?"she questioned "Why are you worried?"  
"Because of those!"and he pulled out the pill box he showed her at bowling.  
"Oh crap!"  
"I'm fucked up, right?"

Kirstie took a deep breath  
"Well...there is the possibility but...how many times without protection?"  
"Beside the fact that just one time in the wrong moment can be enough to put me up the duff... the whole weekend away."  
"Do you have any symptoms?"  
"I'm so scared and worried that any symptom can be just made up by my own mind...I threw up three morning in a row but Kirstie, it can be the nerves..."  
"...or the pregnancy...We need a test, a couple just to be sure." she said squeezing Mitch's hand.  
"No! I don’t wanna do it. What if it's positive?" the boy's voice was a mere whisper.   
"If you are pregnant, Mitch better know it. Ignore the fact won't make the pregnancy go away."  
"Kirstie..." he sobbed again, bursting into tears.  
The fierce girl dragged Mitch out of the shop and steered him into the closest CVS. She went quickly to the right shelf and took a couple of pregnancy test, different brand and paid for them.

"You look so confident in doing this..."  
"It has happened to me once: I realized that I missed a pill, I was so scared to be pregnant...so I know exactly how you feel."  
"Did Avi know?"  
"No...and that was a mistake because I went through that hell alone. I'm glad you told me. Now, all you have to do is to pee into a plastic cup. Then we can do the test together."

Kirstie suggested to go into the Mall that was just few blocks away from they were. Mitch was feeling so nervous that he was almost sick.  
The girl snatched a platic cup from a water dispenser at the entrance of the Mall and gave it the boy.    
"Go into the family toilet, do what you have to do then let me in."  
Mitch did as he was told and quickly let Kirstie inside. She expertly open both tests and took the necessary steps to get the result.   
"How long we have to wait?"  
"5 minutes."she set a timer on her phone and hugged the boy "Just breathe,ok?"

Those five minutes were the longest five minutes ever. Mitch was thinking about the possible outcomes: one was positive with Scott being happy about the pregnancy but the other...  
The other was a mad Scott yelling at him because of the unwanted baby, hating him and regretting their time together.  
The timer went off and Mitch wailed "I can't even look..."

Kirstie gave a thorough look at both tests then turned back to her friend  
"Mitchie...I...I don't know... They are both positive."  
Mitch gasped, widening his eyes: he was fucked up.  
"What do I do?"he asked  
"You have to tell Scott."  
"No...no I can't. He will be mad at me. That wasn't planned. Oh Christ! Oh Lord! This is a nightmare. Why am I so unlucky?"

Kirstie was speechless, she wasn't ready to face such a situation. She hoped until the very last second that the tests turned out negative.  
"I really think you should tell Scott. He has the right to know."she suggested.  
"I don't even know if I want this! How can I tell him? I need time."  
"Sorry to break it to you but you don't have much time to spare."  
"Can you please keep this for yourself? I need to think how to tell him...please..."

She nodded hugging Mitch  
"Everything will be ok."her voice was sweet, reassuring but Mitch was seeing just darkeness around him.  
He was 17 and he was pregnant.  
He wasn't marked or engaged.  
He was 17 and he was pregnant.  
A good reason to cry his eyes out another time.  
He was 17 and he was pregnant.


	62. Secret

Mitch was breathing, living, attending his classes but he was having only one thought in his mind: he was pregnant. Every time he was focusing on that he was just able to cry his eyes out. He was feeling guilty.

Guilty for not wanting the life that was growing in him, he should have been grateful and happy because that was the miracle of life. Infertile female Omegas would have given a limb to have the possibility to conceive, male gay Omegas probably would have even killed for that privilege.  He was there on the verge of crying, weighing his options. He was even thinking to have an abortion...get rid of the baby and keep his life on track. The boy slowly realized what he was actually thinking: get rid of the baby....kill the baby... he just ran into the closest toilet and locked himself into a stall emptying his stomach between his sobs. That was Scott's pup. Scott's pup for God's sake and he was thinking about... oh God he was a monster. Scott's pup...Mitch focused on that detail for a while placing a trembling hand over his belly.

He was bearing Scott's pup. That was the first time he was thinking about that. He felt a wave of endless and deep love for the baby. He had to protect that baby, it was impossible, unthinkable to get rid of that growing life considering the connection with Scott. Scott: his Alpha, his love, his soulmate, the man Mitch trusted from the first second, the only one in his life.

He couldn't actually tell him about the baby, though. It wasn't planned, during their weekend Scott has declared that he wasn't ready to marry Mitch or to mark him, so probably there was no chance for him to be ready for pups. Well... he would have found a solution, a way of carrying on...he couldn't give up on his baby, on Scott's baby. Maybe introducing the topic softly, Scott would have been more prone to accept the pregnancy.

Mitch was still on his knees in front of the toilet, waiting for another wave of nausea but it never came, so he slowly got onto his feet and washed his mouth. He needed to drink something and eat something, the baby needed some food for sure. The boy's hand was still on his belly, protectively, as to shield the pup from the world itself. The young Omega saw his reflection in the mirror and smiled softly: he was pregnant. For the first time, the awareness of being pregnant wasn't hitting him hard with just pain and desperation. Just a small improvement.

Mitch's phone chimed and he quickly took the call

"Where the hell are you?" asked an angry Kirstie

"Sickness..." offered Mitch

"Oh is it bad...? Well, besides this have you told Scott?"

"No Kit...I can't. He is not ready for this news... during the weekend away he told me that he is not ready to mark me. How can he be ready for this?"

"Well... he has to put his big boy pants and deal with it. He is the one who impregnated you."

"Can you be less graphic, please?"

"Mitch you need to tell him. He has the right to know and you cannot do this alone. Sooner or later he will find out, your skinny frame will give it away."

"Don't scare me. I have time, I need time."

"Mitch... the sooner the better."

"Kit, I can't. Today is the first day I don't hate the baby. I cannot confront him yet. Believe me."

"Omegas need their Alphas when expecting and male Omegas are no exceptions."

"I'm perfectly capable to handle this on my own. At least for now." Mitch was so upset by Kirstie's constant suggestion to tell Scott the truth. He wasn't ready.

It was easier to be strong when he was alone, though. As soon as Scott came home from the Academy that day Mitch's wolf became restless.  _We need the Alpha, the pup_ _needs_ _the Alpha. Love,_ _protection_ _, safety, reassurance. Alpha._

It was unbearable, the boy covered his ears with his hand but the voice was coming from the inside.  
He muffled a cry and went to lay on his bed, trying to exclude his wolf from his mind.  
Scott's wolf heard that call too and the blonde rushed to his Omega, barging in his room to check on his boyfriend:  
"Baby, you are in pain... come here."  
"No. I don't want to..."   
"Your wolf is calling me desperately, what's happened? Did somebody bully you at school? You feel sick?"  
"I just have a terrible migraine."  
"Take off your shirt I'll give you a massage, it will help you to relax."suggested Scott.  
"Not in the mood. Just hold my hand."

Scott held Mitch's hand and absentmindedly began to rub the boy's abdomen to calm him down. Mitch reacted incredibly well at first, going limp under Scott's touch, his wolf groaning in happiness. Then he realized what the Alpha was doing and jerked away.  
"Please you are making me nauseous... what about laying beside me. Is that ok?"  
The blonde smiled fondly and complied trying to sneak his hands under Mitch's sweat to give him a bit of skin to skin contact, but he the boy stopped him.  
"Please, just hug me."  
Scott sighed, removing his hands from below Mitch's sweater, it was really sounding  like a rejection but he was a big boy, able to take it.

Mitch took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes, wondering if Scott would have kept him in his arms knowing that he was pregnant. Lost in his thoughts he dozed off.  
The Alpha waited a while then he buried his face in the boy's neck to confirm what he had perceived previously.   
He inhaled twice to be sure, then a single tear ran down his cheek: Mitch had a faint new scent mixed with his own. It was really a small trace but it was there and Scott was aching.  
Was his Omega cheating on him? Was a schoolmate? Another Omega? Or it was another Alpha?  
Why he wasn't enough for his mate? What was Mitch looking for?

Mitch stirred in the sleep bringing an hand over his lower belly, then he mumbled   
"Can't tell Scott.... get mad... secret...I love you..."

Scott felt his chest pierced by a javelin:Mitch was in love with someone, someone who wasn't Scott.

It was impossibile to remain in the same bed with the Omega. The pain was unbearable. What a twist of fate: the only Omega he fell in love with wasn't in love with him.


	63. Betrayed

Scott left Mitch's room, the pain in his chest too intense to be able to fight it. He grabbed his phone and called Avi, being in need of some help.

"Avi, Mitch is cheating on me..."

"No way, man! Why do you say that?"

"I can smell another scent over him, really faint but still..."

"Scott, are you sure your mind is not tricking you? That Omega is head over heels for you, he would never betray you. Honestly, I've thought you were a couple at the very beginning because of how Mitch was looking at you...I cannot see this happen, like he being willingly with somebody else".

Those words planted the seed of doubt in the blonde's mind:

"Do you think somebody has forced himself on Mitch? That could explain his strange behavior..."

"Strange behavior?" questioned Avi

"Do you remember his panic attack ay the course? Since then he's not been the same Omega: always tense, moody, on the verge of tears and needy, extremely needy. Not that I mind, but it's so much more than his normal self. "

"Scott you have to confront him on this. If you want I can ask Kirstie, maybe she knows something..."

"No...leave your Omega out of this. I can deal with my boy on my own. I am just feeling so bad because he has a problem, something his happening and he still doesn't feel ok in talking to me. "

"Maybe give him a bit of time to figure out that he needs your help. What I have learnt with Kirstie is that sometimes is better to let her fail and come back to me with the tail between her legs."

"I get this but... have you ever smelled somebody else on her? I felt sick to my stomach for this, the idea of another guy touching him." Scott growled in anger.

"There can be thousands of reasons for an Omega to have a faint trace of somebody else's scent that are not connected to cheating or being harassed. You guys have to talk..."

"Just list me a couple of these reasons because I cannot see any other!" Spat Scott frustrated by the continue suggestion to talk to his boyfriend. How could talking be the solution when Mitch was just avoiding to do that? Was he supposed to use his Alpha's voice to get something out of his boyfriend? That wasn't the good starting point for being considerate of his Omega's rights...

"I mean...he could have gotten into a fight with someone at the Omega School, just a sweaty werewolf brushing against him on the street or at School, maybe it's not even a werewolf, maybe he forgot one of his suppressants, maybe it's a bug or something Omega related, I don't know... Omegas change scent when pregnant, I know that it's not the case, being Mitch a guy but still... plenty of possible explanations. Just talk guys."

"He was speaking in his sleep saying that he has a secret that he cannot tell me. He was dreaming and saying I love you to someone else! There are no other possible explanations. He is falling for somebody else." blurted Scott 

Avi on the other side of the line widened his eyes, well that was a difficult situation.

"It was a dream. Don't jump to conclusions without talking this out with him. You cannot hold a mumbled sentence during a nap as a proof."

"Still he is keeping a secret for me. From his Alpha!" Scott's voice was a mere rumble, the ager was getting the best of him.

"Dude, I get your feelings, but it's really hard for me to picture Mitch as the cheating type."

"Yeah... he is the poor Omega and I'm the jealous Alpha who cannot keep his wolf under control so, obviously, I'm the one fooled by his own nose."

Scott hung up with Avi pissed off, his friend was defending the Omega, he wasn't believing him. Between all the possible explanations that Avi suggested Scott wasn't able to find one that could calm him down. Why his Omega was refusing to talk to him? Why Mitch was always so confusing? Why wasn't he following the Omega's unspoken rule to turn to the Alpha for every problem?

Scott was tormented, haunted by the fear of not being the best possible Alpha for Mitch. His past was showing clearly his inability to deal with Omegas and Mitch's behavior was just affirming that once again. The blonde analyzed the whole situation another time: it was his fault in each possible scenario. He wasn't enough, he was really a parody of an Alpha, if his own Omega wasn't turning to him for protection. He was failing Mitch.

When this thought formed clearly in his mind Scott lost it. Immediately. He was enraged with himself for not being the best Alpha for his mate. His fury found no other way out that destroying a piece of furniture in his room, throwing it against the wall. Connie was at Scott's door in a split second:

"Scotty... are you alone in there?" she asked worried for Mitch

"Yeah" Scott's voice was hitting a bass tone so far from his normal range that Connie was almost  scared, but as every mom in the world she knew her son and she opened the door

"Scotty, do you want to talk? Do you need a hug?"

The scene was surreal: an Omega that was trying to help an enraged Alpha. Connie was well aware of how risky was the entire situation for her, Scott's lack of control over his wolf wasn't a secret, but she bravely opened her arms to hold her son.

Scott growled, snarled, unable to find the words and then broke down in his mother's arms howling desperately. The sound he was making was heartbreaking, his large frame shaken up by sobs while he was holding on his mom for dear life.

"Scott, you can talk to me, you know that..."

"I think Mitch is cheating on me. He has another scent on him...faint but still..." managed to say the young Alpha.

"Have you confronted him on this topic?" asked Connie warily

"No...I cannot."

"You are accusing him, Scotty, of betraying you. This is so unfair without having a proof. Mitch is your mate, talk to him." replied Connie in a motherly warning tone.

"What if we are not true mates? What if he has found another Alpha?" questioned Scott wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"If he is not your mate better know it, darling. I'm sure this is not the case. I'm pretty sure that you two are true mates."

"Then why the fuck it's all so hard with him?" scoffed Scott

"He is really young Scott and you...you are not used to dealing with Omegas. You are still unsure of when you have the right to use your Alpha voice on him when you should punish him, it seems that you are not sure to be able to guide him."

"I'm not, and every fucking time he pulls out this kind of stunts well... my self-confidence goes under my shoes..." admitted the Alpha.

"Break the subject with him, Scott. He is the only one who can give you answers and..." she paused stroking Scott's hair " as soon as you feel better I want you to tidy up this mess and buy another nightstand. We can cover the damage on the wall moving a picture or something."

"Yes mom, I'm sorry for the mess..." answered the blond bashfully looking at the remnants of his outburst scattered all over the floor.

"Talk with the boy. Don't keep everything bottled up in you." she left the room hoping for the best. She was sure that Scott and Mitch were mates but the number of problems they were facing was really not negligible. She was tempted to confront Mitch on her own: she couldn't stand her own son being in such a pain Alpha or not Alpha. 


	64. Confrontation

Connie was too much affected by Scott's outburst. It wasn't impossible for her to remain neutral in this situation: Scott has made too many steps on the way to becoming a better Alpha and she had to make sure that Mitch wasn't doing anything wrong to her son.

She waited for the following morning, then she prepared a tray with the breakfast and brought it directly to Mitch's room.

"Mitchell, you promised me to eat breakfast today, now I'm here holding your own words against you." she chirped.

"Connie...I'm really not hungry right now." said the boy hiding a wave of morning sickness breathing slowly.

"You promised." reiterated Connie sternly "Moreover, I have something to ask you and I bet you'd rather have me doing it in here than in the kitchen in front of everyone."

Mitch shivered, his coverage was gone, for sure she knew that he was pregnant and she was mad because of that. Well, screw it, Scott's pup was his only thought and he would have shielded the baby against the whole world. " _Call the Alpha, the Alpha is here to protect us_." suggested his wolf but the Omega hasn't spoken with Scott yet so he had to face Connie all alone.

"What's the question?" asked the young Omega biting a slice of toasted bread, playing it as cool as possible.

"Are you cheating on my son?" She deadpanned.

Mitch literally chocked on his food, Connie had to hit his back a couple of time before he was able to speak again.

"For real? I was almost dying in this bed a few weeks ago because Scott left me and now you are asking me if I am cheating on him? Honestly, no way! He is my all, my everything I would never, NEVER cheat on him."

 "You are keeping something from him, though." 

"Yes am I. I'm just not ready to tell him, but I'm not betraying him in any way. I love him. I love him so much."

"Just the fact that you have secrets is a form of betraying. Alphas are the ones supposed to protect and take care of Omegas. He has improved so much in this direction and you are not letting him do his job fueling his insecurity. I know that I'm a mom and I'm not supposed to pry but he is my baby. MY BABY. And I can't stand the sight of him crying and sobbing because of you."

"Wait, what? Is he crying? Because of me? Why?" Mitch was utterly shocked at those revelations

"I have said too much already. You guys have to talk and clear this thing up. You are hurting each other trying to not to. Communication in a key in a relationship, keeping secrets it's not the right way." Connie stormed out of the room leaving behind a really confused Mitch.

Mitch brought a hand over his belly, talking softly to the baby inside him.

"That was your grandma. She is one of the most fierce Omega I have ever met. She doesn't know about you yet. She is just worried because your dad is doubting himself because of me. You will soon learn that I am the worst Omega in the entire Universe. I'm sorry that your dad is stuck with me, he deserves much better. I'm sure that you will be the light of his life, though."

Again the idea of Scott crying because of him tugged at Mitch's soul and he decided to go to his Alpha to check the situation before going to school. It was a matter of seconds to find a sweater, slipping on a pair of jeans and basically running to Scott's room. To door was open, Mitch could hear the sound of the shower from the ensuite bathroom so he just sat on Scott's bed waiting for him.

He looked around and brought a hand over his mouth in disbelief: his Alpha has destroyed a nightstand, his belongings were scattered on the floor, let alone the damage on the wall, probably where the nightstand hit said wall. The boy began to collect what was on the floor and moved it on the desk. He stopped when the bathroom door was opened.

"Mitch... you need something?" asked Scott angrily

"Scott are you mad at me?" the boy questioned

"Can't you tell it by yourself? Don't you see any reason for me to be mad at you?" retaliated the Alpha

"Scott..."

"Reapeating my name won't solve the problem, you know. I know that you are keeping something from me, you were talking in your sleep. I'm done with this, Mitch. I'm so done. I've tried my best but nothing seems to be enough for you. You don't trust me and..."

"I trust you!" yelled the Omega

"Tell me that you haven't interrupted me." scolded Scott with a steely stare

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't talk to me, you just hide your problems. How can I help you? How can I be your Alpha if you don't come to me when you are scared, worried or you have problems? Do you want me to use my Alpha voice? No... the fact is that as I'm not using it enough and you think you can away with everything."

Mitch bowed his head knowing that his boyfriend was right: he was counting on Scott' s reluctance in using his Alpha's voice to keep his secret.

"Are you going to speak now?" asked the blonde

"I'm not ready Scott..." explained the boy stepping towards the Alpha and placing his hand on Scott's chest.

"You can go to your lover, then." spat the Alpha prying Mitch's hands away from himself "He is probably the person you want to talk to."

"My lover? What are you talking about?" asked Mitch 

"Don't play dumb with me, I can smell a different scent on you. Who is he? Is he an Alpha or an Omega? You said that you are in love..." Scott's jaw was a sharp line.

"You can smell something different on me?!" squeaked Mitch

"What a surprise uh? You washed thoroughly but haven't taken into account that I could still perceive it... and don't start to cry, I don't have time to deal with your wailings now."

"Fuck you, Scott! You smell something different on me and your first thought is that I am cheating on you? You ask me to trust you but you don't trust me at all..." Mitch was between hurt and angered, his voice was breaking up.

"What should I think, Mitch? Do you have any other explanation?"

"I'm pregnant, you dick! The smell you perceive is your pup!" Mitch blurted before bursting into tears.

"You are what?" asked Scott widening his eyes in surprise

"I don't wanna talk about that..."

"Mitchie. Mitchie... NO. Come here." Scott used his Alpha's voice opening his arms to bring the crying boy into his chest "But...you are taking the combined suppressants, you shouldn't get pregnant."

"I-I-I ma-ma-made a mess. I was taking some natural aids to help me with my bad mood and I didn't know that could impair the birth control. I'm sorry Scott, I didn't do that on purpose, I didn't. Please believe me."

Scott was just holding his Omega into his arms, partially relieved that Mitch wasn't in love with somebody else but also feeling guilty for not putting together all the signs before that moment. Everything was making sense: Mitch's craving to be in his arms, the mood swings, the crankiness, Mitch's aversion to being touched directly on his skin.

"Mitchie... are you sure?"

"Yes... I took two pregnancy tests, both positive. Scott...I don't want to get rid of the pup, please..."

Scott nodded silently: Mitch wanted the baby, he was going to be a dad. FUCK, that wasn't planned.


	65. Here for you

Scott was still shocked by the news, but his Alpha's nature pulled out the best of him and forced him to actually do something because being just there, holding his boyfriend wasn't enough. He forced Mitch to sit on the bed, locked the door and then got down on his knees to face the boy.

"You are not kidding me, right?"

Mitch shook his head, chocking on another sob.

"Don't cry! I know that it wasn't planned but...how are you? Are you in pain, you have any discomfort?"

"Mo-morning si-si-sickness.... very moody....cry easily" offered the young Omega clutching at Scott's button down.

"Ok...ok...we are gonna be fine. How long do you know that?"murmured softly the blonde running his hands along Mitch's sides.

"Couple of weeks..."

"Mitchie... why you haven't told me earlier on? I can hardly imagine how scared and alone you felt for all this time"

Mitch took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little before speaking "You 've said that we are not ready to be engaged or mated officially, how can I believe that you can feel ready for a baby? I'm unmarked, you are not even legally forced to take care of the baby or me..."

"How can you think so low of me? I love you, for God's sake. This is not planned, we are not ready but it's our pup, Mitchie... our pup. Oh my God, baby, you really think I can leave you?"

"Are you gonna do that?" Mitch's fear was spiking in his scent.

"I'm here for you, for both of you" Scott smiled softly then moved a hand towards his boyfriend just to stop a few inches from his body "Can I?" he asked warily not sure if Mitch wanted to be touched. The young Omega nodded, lifting his sweater and exposing his taut abdomen. Scott placed a hand just under Mitch's navel and the boy let out the breath he was holding.

"I've missed you so much. I was so alone."

"You are not alone anymore, baby."

"I will soon be. I have school" reminded Mitch

"You are not going anywhere. I'll call the school and the Academy, we have something a bit more urgent and important to deal with." Scott handled the situation with both the institutions perfectly, giving a very vague excuse for their absence but something that he knew it was deemed as acceptable. Then he moved again on his bed pressing hie back against the headrest and keeping Mitch into his arms.

"I'm going to talk with my dad, I have to face his reaction alone. He will be a bit disappointed for the timing but I'm sure he won't be against the pregnancy at all. It's a blessing and we have to take the most of it. Now don't freak out really badly but he might ask us to get married really soon, or at least officially engaged before the due date. I don't know about the marking...I would prefer to mark you if it's ok for you, but... I don't know if we can with you being pregnant..."  

"Hey hey...cool your jets...get married, engaged, marked... you haven't told me if you want the baby, yet..."

Scott cut Mitch off kissing him roughly, leaving the boy breathless with the intensity of the kiss "Don't be silly. Of course, I want the baby. I'm just a bit shocked and surprised but... we can manage, right?"

Mitch buried his face his Scott's neck taking deep breaths, finding a little peace for the first time in two weeks while Scott was internally freaking out. He was projecting the image of the strong, calm Alpha when inside he was shaking. Yes, he was 24 but he wasn't feeling ready to have his own pup. He just played it cool to calm his pregnant Omega down. 

After discovering that Mitch was able to bear pups the blonde has read a lot about male pregnancies and he knew how easy was to have a miscarriage. Unfortunately, these miscarriages could lead to the Omega's death too sometimes for the complication of the event itself, sometimes for the psychological implications. Scott was feeling to have a bomb ready to explode in his hands. 

"How about your sleep? Are you sleeping enough?" he asked slowly rubbing the boy's back.

"Not really...I have been worried for days before having the confirmation of being pregnant, then I hated the whole situation for a while, then... I'm so tired Scott" whined Mitch.

"What about trying to relax and sleep for a while? You need to rest. When you are asleep I'll go talk to my dad. Don't worry baby, I'm taking care of this."

Mitch was drifting off quite easily in Scott's embrace, when he felt his eyelids getting heavier he just murmured "I didn't mean it. I didn't to it on purpose, I swear."

"I know baby. I know."

Scott held Mitch for a while, until he was completely sure that the boy was into a deep sleep. He smiled realizing that the only way to get away from Mitch was to slip out of his own shirt.  
Leaving the article of clothing behind, the Alpha grabbed a t-shirt and went downstairs to Richard's office.   
He stayed in front of the door, terrified at the mere thought of facing his father. It was like being 15 again, looking for the words to tell his father about his homosexuality. The fear of his reaction, of making his father ashamed of his own male son.  
And now all those fears were there again and he was feeling scared and lost exactly as his younger self.

He knocked mustering up all the courage he had.  
"Dad... do you have time for me?"

"Is it urgent?" Richard asked typing on his laptop not even looking at Scott.

"Yes, dad."

The Lead Alpha turned his head away from the screen and motioned Scott to sit down.

"You called me dad twice in less than five minutes. The same thing you were used to do when you were just a boy aware of having infringed some rules. Should I be worried?"

"I don't know how to tell you..."

"With the shortest possible sentence.  Like removing a patch."

Scott took inhaled sharply and deadpanned "Mitch is pregnant."

Both men were silent, the youngest holding his head in his hands, the oldest looking at his son in disbelief, his jaw agape and his eyes widened.  
Five long minutes passed before Richard outburst.

"You are a fucking idiot! A fucking idiot! I'm gonna skin you alive! Why you haven't used protection? How could you have been so stupid?!"

"I didn't mean it..." tried to explain the blonde.

"No you were just enjoying the tightnees of your Omega's ass, grateful for once in a while not to even contemplate the possibility of bottoming! You are an idiot!"

"Dad there's no need to go in these details..."

"SCOTT!I've told you to behave, to be considerate and you have let me down another time!"

"He is my mate, my Omega! I haven't marked him to obey you. Have you even idea of how painful is for me not to mark him? You are forcing us to sleep apart and this is dangerous for both of us."

"I'm helping you! Mitch is a good boy but he is too young, I don't want your name on the list of ones with an underage mate."

"He is underage and he is my mate."remarked Scott.

"Well, now that he is pregnant I expect you to get engaged and married in less than three months. My grandson will born from legally married parents. For the mark we will ask the doctor."

"Can you please stop giving orders? I have to discuss this all with Mitch."began the blonde but Richard's voice boomed in the room  
"You will do as you are told! I want to speak with the boy."  
"He is sleeping now."  
"He will get up." stated Richard pushing past his son but Scott gripped on his arm  
"Mitch needs to sleep. You won't scare him, male pregnancies are risky. You want to take this out on me? That's fine, but let Mitch out. I can take for both of us, just don't endanger my Omega and my pup."

"So you actually want the baby?"questioned Richard surprised "I had the feeling you were doing that as a duty."  
"I'm terrified but I cannot leave Mitch down. He needs me, the baby needs me, I'll be there."  
"Follow me."commanded the Lead Alpha "As I father I'm proud of you but as Chief I cannot let this slip. You acted so recklessly."

Scott nodded following his father in the basement he knew what to expect. He wasn't scared of the punishment, he was just thinking how Mitch would  have reacted to the order of getting married as soon as possible.

Almost one hour later Scott came back to his room, his face contorted in pain, he just joined Mitch on the bed. It was time to think about how to communicate the news to the Omega and how to propose. Not any easy task when your blood is soaking your shirt but at least Mitch and the pup were safe.


	66. Plans

Mitch nuzzled closer to Scott in his sleep, and flung an arm on Scott's back unaware of the pain that gesture would have caused.   
Scott swore loudly waking up the Omega.  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"   
"Alpha?"mumbled Mitch uncoherently, then the spike of pain in Scott's scent hit his nostrils.  
"Scott, what?! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" the young Omega looked at his boyfriend's shirt horrified "This is all my fault..."  
"No, no baby. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have relied upon your suppressants..."  
"You are regretting this all already?"questioned the boy with a shaky voice.

Scott took a deep breath. "Mitch this is the first and the last time I want to tell you this. The pregnancy wasn't planned and we are young but I really love both of you. I'm not regretting anything. It's just happened  sooner than I was expecting."

The Omega nodded trying not to cry. He was really conflicted between wanting Scott's pup and feeling trapped into something bigger than himself. He was scared not to be able to finish the School or the Alpha/Omega course, to become a sort of bad example among Omegas: unmarked and pregnant.   
Another wave of disgusting smell brought Mitch back to the reality   
"What are you doing?"he asked Scott  
"Just trying to get out of this t-shirt..."  
"The blood is dried and the fabric is stuck to the wounds. If you pull you'll opened them again, just get under the shower, I'll help you."

Mitch cried silent tears working carefully to detach the fabric from Scott's skin.  
"He is a monster! Why does he need to bring punishments to this level? I can't 8wait to get mine..." commented Mitch cleaning the open cuts.   
"You won't get any. It'all on me and he cannot put you or the pup in danger."  
"What?You took my punishment too? You shouldn't have done that, Hoying. I'm an Omega and I know how to face these situations. How did you dare...?"  
"Shut it, Mitch! You are a pregnant Omega, you should know that receiving punishments in the first trimester can harm the pup."  
"...oh...I didn't..."

Scott brushed his fingertips on the Omega's cheek. Mitch was temperamental and impulsive two sides that didn't get along that well with the pregnancy.  
"Mitchie... the Chief has done what he thought be the best for his pack. I really should have acted more responsibly"  
"Are you saying that you will whip our kid in this way? You'll have to pass over my dead body!"Mitch's hand went quickly to his belly as to protect the baby.  
"My fierce Omega... look how motherly you are acting already. I'm not saying that, Mitchie. I know that my dad wasn't trying to hurt me just for the sake of it and that's enough for me."

While the blonde was slipping on a fresh shirt Mitch was still muttering under his breath. The Alpha sat on the bed and patted his lap, gently commanding his boyfriend to sit there.  
"Hey, princess, talking about the future...as I've thought dad wants us to speed up the things a little bit. Are you ok with this? If you are not I can have a chat with him. Be honest, baby."

Mitch's heart was pounding franctically in his chest: that was the moment, Scott was asking the permission to mark him. The boy was still wary about the whole marking thing but he had to be brave for the baby. He swallowed and bared his neck to Scott giving him easy access to his marking spot.

Scott looked at the gesture with a mix of sadness and pride. He saw the internal battle in the Omega, he clearly understood the reason behind Mitch's decision but that wasn't the way he has pictured to mark his Omega so he just placed a soft kiss on Mitch's marking spot. "Mitchie, we have to ask if I can mark you and besides this I want you to be sure. I don't want this to happen casually in my room while we are talking. What my dad wants is actually the engagement and the wedding."  
"...just an engagement and a wedding... "parroted the Omega."Scott I'm 17."  
"17 and pregnant with the next Lead Alpha's pup... better make an honest man out of you."  
"So that's it? I have to say yes and we are engaged?"the boy's voice was flat and full of disappointment.

Scott smiled capturing Mitch's lips in a soft kiss "No babe, you will have your proposal. I'm not allowing my dad to take this away from us. I'm a romantic kind of guy, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, you are such a sap..."smiled back the young Omega "Thanks for understanding... this is important for me."  
Two fingers lifted Mitch's face to look Scott in the eye, those deep blue eyes were filled with love when the Alpha murmured "It's important for me too. I love you, Mitch."

When it was dinner time the young Omega actually panicked refusing to leave the safety of Scott's room. It took a lot of reassurance, cuddles a bit of Alpha voice and strength to have Mitch sitting at the dining table.  
The boy was literally shaking under the scrutiny of the Chief, his left hand was gripping convulsively on Scott's thigh.  
Eventually Richard spoke. "So I'm going to be a Grandad?"  
Connie squealed bringing the napkin to her mouth "Scott how did you...? Oh my God!!!That's a blessing. Mitch how do you? When do you? Why I wasn't informed?"  
Mitch squirmed on his chair and Richard reprimanded Connie "Calm down, Connie. Scott informed me a few hours ago, I haven't spoken with the boy yet..."  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." began the young Omega in a small voice  and Connie rushed to hug him   
"No, no, nothing of this. The baby feels your sadness. You are loved, we are not mad at you. It's really a blessing: you guys are young but we will help you."  
She paused looking expectantly at her husband but he was still silent. "Richard!"she urged.  
"Of course we will help you both. I'm a bit disappointed for the timing but I can live with that. Connie will help with the wedding organization: three months are not a lot and it has to be perfect."

Scott glared at his father, then moved his gaze to Mitch who has turned pale.  
"T-t-three mo-months?!!! Scott you didn't tell me it was so soon..." the Omega's voice was extremely high pitched, giving away the boy's distress. "How can I be ready in three months? What about the proposal? Which engagement last less than six months... ?I will be still underage..." Mitch was ranting.

"Scott control your Omega! We don't need temper tantrums."  
"Temper tantrums?! My parents don't even know we are dating! Let alone having sex or being pregnant!!"  
"SCOTT!"boomed Richard not pleased by the lack of intervention from his son.

The boy ran away from the table, leaving his food untouched.  
"You obviously had to say something! I asked you to give me some time and you gave me not even a day. He is scared, he told me the news just this morning, can't you give us a break?"  
"You told me that you would have spoken with him..."  
"I did spoken with him, but we are not engaged! He deserves a proposal, I deserve to propose to him. I don’t even have a ring for him. You will not take this away from me. And if he is not ok with getting married so soon you will wait and the whole pack will wait because I want him to be damn sure to marry me!"

"Of course he wants to marry you: he's bearing your child!"scoffed Richard.

"I want Mitch to want me as his Alpha, as his mate for the rest of his life. He is 17, dad! Can you please try to imagine how terrified is he to get married? I'm his only experience... "

"Omega are not supposed to fooled around with some random Alphas before settling with one" stated Richard.

"You are unbelievable! Can't you see the whole situation from his perspective? He fears that you both can accuse him to have done it on purpose! Just to tie the knot."

Richard was speechless, Connie was frozen and Scott took the chance to grab Mitch's plate announcing "Now excuse me, but I have to make sure that my pregnant Omega eats his dinner."and he stormed off.


	67. Family time

"Why did you follow me?! You see for yourself that the Chief is mad at me!" yelled Mitch when Scott opened the door.

"Mitch, calm down. My dad can be an ass but he's not mad at you. He just doesn't understand..."

"What? That I'm 17? That I'm pregnant? That my biggest fear is that you or anybody else can think that I've done that on purpose? Just to force you to marry me?" the Omega's voice was really high pitched.

"Mitchie... baby... please breathe, calm down a bit." coaxed Scott raising both hands in surrender.

"Three months?!! Three months! You knew that and you didn't tell me anything! How can I fuck trust you if you are not open to me? Do you agree with that timing? Do you think we should really get married in three fucking months? Because I don't fucking know..." the boy was yelling hysterically.

"ENOUGH!" growled Scott in his Alpha's voice, stopping Mitch with the mouth still open. "Baby, you don't have to react in this way, it's not healthy for you and for the pup. Please, can you calm down?"

"M-m-m-my parents..." stammered the Omega "they don't know about us, I haven't told them yet."

Scott sighed heavily, that was an additional complication he hasn't considered but he knew better than scold his boyfriend at that very moment. "This is the first thing we have to solve, why you don't invite them for tomorrow at lunch? we don't have much time to spare..."

"You are onboard with the three months, then..."

"I honestly think that we should at least get engaged before it shows. For the wedding itself and the marking I can wait all the time you need, but at least a formal promise must be in place. I agree with my father that we have to consider that inside of you there is my heir, we cannot act recklessly impairing his ability to become a future pack leader just because we don't want to take responsibilities. I'm pretty sure that the engagement should work fine though..."

"So I'm just a carrier for your heir, now! Who cares about my desires or my fears when you and your heir are protected!" retorted Mitch. 

 "I'm losing my cool, Mitchie! You know that you are the most important person in the whole world to me, but I was thinking that the future of your son means something for you too... am I wrong?"

Mitch bit his bottom lip lowering his gaze."No...it's just... I'm..."

"You?" questioned the blonde, raising an eyebrow.

"Am I still your number one or...?"

Scott pulled him into a passionate kiss. "You are my everything. No pup will take your place, baby."

Mitch sighed contently burying his face in his Alpha's neck. 

"Now, can you please eat something? For our baby?"  the boy nodded picking up some food from the plate Scott has brought from the dining room.

The following morning Scott had to use all his willpower not to punish Mitch or, at least, to spank him a couple of time because of how nervous he was. "You are harming the baby! You have to relax Mitch! I will take care of everything but you cannot react in this way. You have thrown up three times already!"

"I have morning sickness! I am pregnant in case you don't remember!" spat the boy.

"This is not morning sickness, you are driving yourself crazy and I need you to stay calm."

"They are gonna kill me...end me...in a painful way,Scott..."

"Nobody will hurt you. They will be probably mad, I can see this, but your father knows how the whole mate thing works...I think we behaved more than enough considering that you don't have a mark on your neck."

"I'm pregnant! I'm fucking pregnant! We behaved? In which alternative universe?"

"Mitch, honestly... We have restrained ourselves. I'm dying everyday form the desire of claiming you, and this is going on for weeks. Weeks, Mitchie!"

Mitch widened his eyes "So you would like to mark me?" he questioned giving a lovestruck gaze to his Alpha.

"I don't think about anything else..." admitted Scott sliding his hands under Mitch's sweat. "I want to do it so bad."

Mitch blushed, cupping Scott's face with one hand "I want you to do it so bad." he murmured before kissing his boyfriend. 

The soft kiss turned quickly into a make-out session,  both of them so oblivious to the surroundings that Connie had to physically tap Scott's shoulder to make them stop. "Mitch's parents are here. Can you two keep your hands for yourselves for few hours or we have to show them how did you actually conceived the baby?"

"MOM!"shouted Scott turning a deep shade of red.

"Well, seems that now you are ready to come down... they are waiting for you in the living room. I guess we will let you some time to break the news. Feel free to call us if the discussion escalates too much, ok?" Scott nodded motioning Mitch to follow him: the time has come.

Nel and Mike were sitting on the couch and rushed to hug their son as soon as the young couple entered the room.

"Oh Mitch, you are ok! I was so worried, you know... and invitation from the Chief..."

"Dad, mom... we need to talk." began Mitch, his voice a little smaller than the usual "You knew that sooner of later I would have found my mate, right? Well...I found him and he is Scott."

Scott smiled almost apologetically and slid a hand around Mitch's waist. Nel widened her eyes in disappointment.

"Mitch what are you saying? He is...old?! How old is he exactly?" she questioned angrily.

"I'm 24, not that old..." replied the blonde.

"Are you aware that he is just 17? You are a man and he is a kid!"

"Nel, they cannot control this...a mate is a mate. I cannot say that I'm happy that you are seven years older than my son but I know how it works...I hope that he can take in consideration the age gap..." Mike tried to explain to his enraged wife. but she wasn't having any of it.

"So you agree with this? You agree with a man taking advantage of our underage son?!!"

"There is nothing I can agree or disagree with, Nel. They are mates. That's it."

"So you are ok with this giant fucking our little Mitchie?! I cannot even... I'm...I cannot!"

"MOM!! Please... don't be mad at me."pleaded the young Omega.

"Oh Kissyboy, I'm not mad at you... the problem is HIM." Nel stated pointing at Scott "I'm sure he brainwashed you just to have sex with you. Mitch a man cannot fall in love with a boy. I know that you think that this is true love but he is using you..."

"No! No! That's a lie. Scott loves me and I love him. You don't know anything about us, you cannot understand, our bond cannot be faked. He wasn't even into Omegas before meeting me. He is not using me..." the boy was yelling at his mother, trembling for the rage, he couldn't stand the accusation she was moving towards Scott.

"Mitch! Mitch calm down, don't get so worked up!" intervened Scott "You are stressing too much, it's not a thing to do in your condition..."

Mike moved his eyes frantically between Scott and Mitch "Oh no! No! Guys don't tell me that..."

"Yes! I'm pregnant! I AM PREGNANT! because we had unprotected sex relying on my combined suppressants that didn't work! I'm not a whore, I love him. I gave myself to him because he is my world." blurted Mitch, unable to get a grip on himself.

"You guys had sex?! How long is this thing going on?" inquired Nel with a cold voice.

"A couple of months." answered Scott stroking Mitch's back in the desperate attempt to calm him down.

"And you have kept this secret from us? I thought to have raised a better son, Mitchell."

The boy burst into tears, heartbreaking sobs were escaping his lips when Scott pulled him into his arms. "This is not the right way to discuss. I get that you are hurt, mad at us and you want some explanations  but I have to take him away for a while. Mike, you know why..." The two men shared a glance and Mike nodded.

"Do what you need, Alpha. Take care of my son."

Scott picked Mitch up and brought him into another room. "Mom!" he called "can you please help Mike explaining Nel that I'm not the monster she thinks?I need to take care of Mitch."

"Yes, honey." was Connie's reply and she hurried into the living room.

Mitch was hiccupping, shaking uncontrollably. " _This is not a great start... "_ thought Scott focusing on his Omega. The Grassi could be a problem, but Mitch's stress level was far more important than that.


	68. In-laws

Mitch was still sobbing desperately, Nel's words about being a bad son hit him so badly. He was overly sensitive by nature and the pregnancy wasn't helping at all.  
Scott was doing his best explaining him that Nel's reaction was more than understandable, she was looking out for her son. She was hurt too because Mitch has kept their relationship secret.  
"She hates me now. I'm the worst son... She will never come to the wedding, or babysit the baby..."  
"Mitchie... She is just shocked." said Scott softly, moving a hand over the Omega's belly. "Think about this little one in here... what if he or she would keep something from us? Wouldn't you be mad?"  
"...you are right, but..."  
"We need to face her reaction, we cannot run away. It's not great I get this, but we still have to do that. I don't want your family to think that I'm using you."  
"Can I stay a little more in your arms before going back?"asked the boy, Scott's reply was just hugging him a bit tighter.

Ten minutes later Scott brought Mitch back into the living room. Connie was having a heart to heart with a crying Nel while Mike was looking all alone out of the window.  
As soon as he registered the couple's presence, Mike stepped towards Mitch who gripped convulsively on Scott's shirt.  
"Do you think I could ever hurt my own son, Mitchell? I just want to talk to you. How is the pregnancy? Is it hard?"  
"It's really early to know... I'm always moody and I have a bad morning sickness."  
"You can go through this, I know you can"smiled sadly the man.  
"Have I disappointed you?"  
"I'm just sad that you cannot be free and careless as I have been at your age. That's all."  
Mitch hugged his father grateful for his words.

"Why we don't have a break and we eat lunch. We can know each other a bit better, right?"suggested Connie eyeing Scott, gently letting her son know that it was time to let Mitch alone with his parents.  
Scott followed his mom pushing against his desire to protect the Omega, to be at Mitch's side.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."offered Mitch.  
"I know...I'm just surprised. This is not the behavior I was expecting from my son. Is that the influence of your boyfriend?"  
"Why are you taking this out on him? I took the natural pills that screwed up the combined suppressant. He is so patient and understanding with me. He is... I love him."  
"You think to love him, but you are just confused. Everything happened so fast... but Connie is right, let's go to have lunch and we'll figure this out."  
The boy meekly followed his mom, feeling guilty for what the unexpected pregnancy was causing. His parents were disappointed, his Alpha has a heavy burden to carry and he was useless.

The lunch was awkward. Mitch was cringing due to the heavy silence.  
The boy's throat was constricting he was unable to swallow a single bite.  
"Are we gonna keep this up for long? Are we going to discuss the hot topic or not?"blurted the young Omega.  
"I agree with the boy." stated the Lead Alpha "We need to discuss the path forward."  
"I think Mitch should have an abortion."commented Nel "He is too young to be a parent and with the baby out of the picture we can focus on separate them."  
"What?!With all respect is my pup you are talking to get rid of! Is my mate the one you want to took away from me!" Scott growled.  
"It's the best solution for everyone. You can look for a more suitable boyfriend..."   
"I cannot find a more suitable partner. He is my mate. He is the only one I want, he is the reason why I finally feel a true Alpha. We are not gonna have an abortion!"  
"Is he gonna be a teenage parent? I won't allow this to happen."insisted Nel.

"We are planning the wedding, you don't have to worry. Everything is under control. We will have them official in a couple of weeks on top and then the wedding before Mitch will become too big. You don't have to worry about your son to be left alone. We owe Mitch a lot, moreover he is the next Lead Alpha's mate..."  
Mike smiled at Richard "I'm thankful that you have organized everything, Chief, I know that giving you my son was the best for him."

"You are insane! INSANE! Engagement, wedding... and you agree? What do you have in your brain? FARTS?!" Nel yelled slamming the fork she was holding on the table. "How can you accept this? This man marrying our sweet boy, getting him pregnant and putting him into this mess...how can you?"  
"Nel, the abortion is not really a good option for anyone... I'm wary about the wedding, though, the boy is so young..."

Mitch was boiling on his seat, they were talking about him as he wasn't there, deciding about his future, about his life...he couldn't stand it. He couldn't keep everything bottled up. So he stood up and let go.

"I'm not invisible. I'm not INVISIBILE! Why nobody is asking me what I want? If I want the baby? If I want to marry Scott? I'm not an idiot! I'm the one who nearly died when we argued, I'm the one who will put his life in danger for the pup. Why my opinion doesn't matter? Why you should decide for me?"

Mitch scrunched his face in pain bringing a hand to his lower abdomen "Don't you understand that I'm scared and that all your discussion are making me feeling smaller and useless and..."

Mitch had to stop his rant due to a sudden pain running through all his body, he gripped the table cloth breathing heavily. "Your accusations are not helping, mom. Your plans are scaring me, Chief..."

The boy paused, swallowing visibly and he looked up to his boyfriend "Scott, something is wrong..." then he blacked out.  
Scott's reaction was faster than ever, his wolf took control in a blink of an eye and he catched Mitch in his arms.  
"You are a bunch of idiots! YOU ALL! You have pushed him to his limits because you cannot wait for both of us to process the situation. I'm bringing him to the hospital. If something happens to either of them you are all dead. That's a promise."

Scott slammed the door behind his back and after buckling unconscious Mitch up he started the car.  
"God please! Please! Don't let him die!"


	69. Hospital

Scott drove as fast as he could to reach the hospital, Mitch was still unconscious and he resolved to pick him up and entered into the Emergency Room.  
"My Omega is pregnant and he lost consciousness all of a sudden."he explained to the nurse.

She quickly called the doctor and instructed Scott to lay the boy on one bed. She asked for some basic information and then she gave Scott a chair.  
"I guess you'd prefer to stay by his side..."  
"Thanks."

Scott was terrified and when the doctor arrived the young Alpha began an endless series of questions.  
"I know that this is your Omega and you are scared but I cannot work if you keep me here. I'll give you a brief update as soon as possible."

Scott stepped back, his eyes always on Mitch, trying to catch every single changes or movement.  
Dr. Moore took a blood sample, tried to see something with an ultrasound and checked Mitch's privates for any sign of bleeding. He scribbled something on the chart for the nurse and got back to Scott.

"I'm Dr.Moore, I'm specialized in male pregnancies. The situation is not as bad as it seems but it's important to be careful as all male pregnancies  have a high risk of miscarriage. I see three major issues here: the Omega is really young  and this increases the chances of an unsuccessful pregnancy,  the boy is really thin, almost underweight so you need to force him to eat, last but not least he is unmarked. This can be really stressful for a pregnant Omega with catastrophic effect."

"He is not underfed,  I swear this is his body type. For the mark, well I can easily solve that..."  
"NO! You need to wait at least the beginning of the last trimester, the Omega's body undergoes a lot of changes  after a marking and this is not good for the baby. By the way it's really early to tell but the development of the baby seems to match your story so everything seems to be ok. I will wait for the blood test result but probably  you could take him home in few hours."

Scott nodded, turning back to his boyfriend gently brushing away his hair from the forehead. He was hating being useless, being unable to help but that was his only choice. A voice in his head was suggesting to call his parents to let them know that nothing major seemed to be ongoing but he deliberately chose not to, just to let them worrying  about Mitch and the baby.

Dr.Moore got back in a couple of hours with the blood test results and requested Scott to follow him into his office. The doctor looked at Scott  sternly.  
"Alpha, the baby is still in there but I'm not happy about the general health of your Omega. These results highlight a high level of stress that should be avoided during pregnancies. I have some reccomandations if you want this pregnancy to proceed..."  
"What do you mean? Of course I want the pregnancy to proceed!"  
"Why the Omega is unmarked, then?"  
"I was waiting for him to become of age..."  
"Well you should have also waited to have unprotected sex. Unmarked Omegas have a lot of troubles during pregnancy, you have to be there for him, he will become needy with the progression as he has no mark to reassure his inner wolf. He also need to avoid stressful situations. Is there something going on at home?"  
"We were thinking to get engaged and married before the birth of the pup..."  
"Well this could be stressful but could also lower the anxiety of being unmarked... you have to keep an eye on him. He will rely on you for every difficult decision, he will talk back and will be moody. No punishment or isolation though. You can use your Alpha's voice but no kneeling. Am I clear?"  
"Yes. Is there any book I can read to help him? Anything I can do?"

The doctor gave Scott a lot of flyers and discharged Mitch. When Scott was back at Mitch's bed the boy was crying desperately in the nurse's arms.  
"See, your Alpha is here. I told you he was just talking with the doctor."  
"The baby?"was Mitch's first question  
"The pup is ok but you have to eat more and relax. It seems that you'll need me more...we cannot longer sleep in separate rooms, not that I'm complaining."  
"The Chief won't be happy..."  
"The Chief will shut up. You gave me such a fright that I've threatened to kill them all..."  
"Alpha...I didn't mean to..."  
"I'm just happy that you are ok. I love you, baby."  
Scott helped the young Omega out of the bed and they headed home with the prescription for some supplements and vitamins.

As Mitch stepped in the house Nel and Connie rushed to him worried for his health. They were crowding the Omega without even notice how uncomfortable he was.   
"We're both ok...please step back...step back! Scott!!"  
Scott growled and the two women quickly left the Omega's side.  
"I'm sorry."offered Mitch hiding in Scott's embrace "it was just too much."

"All in the living room. We have to talk but this time I will lead the discussion. Don't give me that look, dad. Mitch is my Omega and I'm responsible for him, moreover I'm the one who talked with the doctor."  
Everyone followed the young Alpha taking a seat in the large living room. Mitch wasn't sure about where to sit when Scott gently pulled him down on his lap.

"Mitch is overly stressed. Nobody will put more stress over him. We will ask  for his opinion on things that involve him or the baby and we will discuss calmly. No accusation, no treaths, no guilt trips.  He cannot take them. This doesn't mean that we cannot talk but I don't wanna hear anything resembling our previous conversation. Am I clear?"

"Yes, son. So, we are all kind of worried can you please update us?" Richard spoke on everyone's behalf.   
"He just blacked out not to be exposed to a stressful environment. It's a defense mechanism as his level of stress is extremely high. They are both fine but we have to do our best to not stress him out. He is also underweight and we need to make sure he is eating enough."

"I'm having a bad morning sickness..." added the boy.  
"Oh darling, it has been the same for me when I was expecting Scott... we just have to find something the pup likes. With Scott it was pickles."  
"Ewwww" commented the boy.

"We won't sleep in different room  anymore. As he is unmarked he will become more needy and I cannot mark him until the third trimester not to harm the pup." Scott gently moved Mitch on the couch and kneeled in front of him "Getting engaged and married should help you to feel less alone and should help you to progress the pregnancy with less troubles. I don't want to press you but I'm asking you if you can at least considered to get engaged. If you agree I will organize to make you the proposal we both want."

Everyone was looking at Mitch expectantly, Connie was pressing a hand over her mouth not to squeal gasp too loud. Nel was twisting her hands, Richard and Mike were just waiting for the Omega's reply.

Eventually Mitch spoke " I'm ok with the engagement but can I think a little bit about the wedding? I know that you want us to be married for the pup but..."

"It's ok baby. It's ok. One step at the time."

Scott gently captured Mitch's lips in a soft kiss while Nel and Richard were rolling their eyes one because of Scott's proposal, the other at the thought to have a grandson with unmarried parents.

"I will organize the delivery of a new bed, you just have to choose if you want a new bedroom or if Scott's room is large enough, but I'm sure that for few nights you can manage to sleep in one bed."concluded Connie.

Mitch smiled at Connie, he was grateful but also extremely tired "Can I have a nap?I'm exhausted...I know it's really impolite but I really need to sleep."  
"You want me with you?"asked the Alpha.  
"Just until I fall asleep, then the sweat you are wearing will be enough."

The Blonde excused themselves and came back just ten minutes later.  
"He was worn out. Now we can talk openly. He can lose the baby, but that's not what I'm worried about. He can die, miscarriages in male pregnancies are often cause of the Omega's death and this is the reason why you two will put aside your personal ideas to follow the decision Mitch and I will take."

"He can die?!!"whisper-yelled Nel "My baby can die if he lose his baby?"  
"Yes, it could happen so you will plaster a fake smile on your face and will try to be happy for our engagement that will happen soon and you, dad, will stop pushing for the wedding. I cannot risk to lose Mitch."

Richard tried to press again for a quick wedding but Scott cut him off almost violently "I haven't marked him to obey you and now he is far more in danger that needed. You will not force this decision on us. I want to marry him, but I need him to want that too."

Mike intervened placing a hand on Scott's arm "Give him a bit of time. He will get there."

"I hope."


	70. Adjustments

***smut warning***

Sleeping with Scott, being in his room all the time was really helping Mitch. His wolf was always restless but his level of stress was definitely improving since his visit to the hospital. Nobody has mentioned the wedding anymore and that was a relief.

"I wanna go back to school."stated the boy at lunch.  
"It's a solid no!"replied Richard instantly "It's too dangerous for you and the pup."  
"Chief, I cannot lose the year. I can graduate in time even if I'm pregnant."  
"You have to begin to put the baby first. It's not just you, now."  
"That's why I wanna graduate. I will be careful, I promise. I could use a bit of distraction. I'm basically wasting my days."  
"I can suggest a wedding organization  as a productive activity."offered Richard.

Mitch rolled his eyes and Scott slammed his hand on the table "Dad! Stop it! There is no wedding to organize as I have not proposed yet. Don't press him. I actually agree with Mitch: he should go at school. No P.E. for him, just to avoid risks, but he is not sick, he can go to School."  
"What if somebody pushes him down the stairs? What if an accident happens? You'll never forgive yourself!" 

A sincere worring for Mitch and the pup was visible in Richard's words and Mitch's heart fluttered. "Chief, that's sweet of you..."  
"I'm not the heartless monster you think. I actually care for the baby and for you."

Mitch moved his hand to gently squeeze Richard's one. "I appreciate how much you are looking out for the pup. I'm thinking about the wedding, though. I know that it's important to put the little one in the possibility to be Lead Alpha, I truly understand."  
"Ok, then... I guess you can go to School. No bus, though, Scott will give you a lift every morning and I will come to get you."  
"Deal!"smiled the boy, quickly grabbing his phone to text Candice and Kirstie.  
 _*See_ _you_ _tomorrow at School. I have great news!*_

Mitch had taken the habit to nap right after meal, it will help him with managing with the sickness and to relax a while, especially because he was napping in Scott's arms, the blonde playing with his hair or just drawing meaningless pattern on Mitch's side.  
"I will miss this."sighed the Omega "But we need to get back to our normal life..."  
"I agree, even if I'm really appreciating us sleeping together every night. My wolf is less restless and I actually sleep better."  
"So...the only advantage you see in sleeping together is having a better rest?"sassed  Mitch.  
"Well... at least for now..." Scott smiled apologetically.

"What?!! What do you mean?" A glimpse of intuition crossed the Omega's mind "You wanna go without sex for 8 months? You are crazy! I'm pregnant not sick and having sex can be good for both me and the baby!"protested the boy.  
"Mitchie we need to be careful..."  
"Scott, listen to me, I know my body, I know my wolf: I need you." Mitch slid a hand down Scott's body "I very much need you."  
Scott swallowed visibly "You mean right now?"  
The young Omega looked at his mate with a puzzled expression. "What has made you so shy all of a sudden?"   
"Nothing is that..."   
"OH MY GOD I'M FAT! You don't find me attractive anymore!" Mitch was staring at his Alpha in horror.  
"Baby your body hasn't changed yet and I will always find you attractive. I'm just scared to hurt you or the baby..."reassured the blonde.  
"So you want me, right?"  
Scott nodded with a smirk, pulling the boy closer and Mitch whispered "Thank God! I'm so horny... we have a safeword for a reason, though. Now... can you?"  
"Gladly."

Mitch's forwardeness mixed with his sudden shyness was one of the biggest turns on for the Alpha. He flipped a hand on the back of the Omega's neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. The boy moaned as soon as Scott's tongue slid on his lower lip and he rolled on top of Scott moving his hips against his boyfriend.  
The boy hadn't lied, he was burning from the desire to be taken by his mate, to be his again. Scott kissed along Mitch's jaw and brought his mouth to the boy's ear.

"What do you want, baby?"he asked in a raspy voice "Do you want me to rim you? To stretch your hole with my tongue, then with my fingers, slowly opening you for my cock?"  
Scott's hands were already working Mitch's jeans open pushing them down the boy's legs to palm him through his boxer-brief.  
"Sc-Sc-Scott..."  
The blonde was a dirty talk master, Mitch was suspecting that sooner or later Scott would have made him come just rolling his hips and murmuring filthy words in his ear...

"You want to feel my cock pressed into you, my body over yours, the sound of my skin slapping yours?"  
"Yes! Yes!" The Omega was chanting with his Alpha's fingers wrapped around  his cock. Scott pumped him at a quick pace from the very beginning, grazing his teeth on the boy's collarbone.  
Mitch was desperately trying to undo Scott's trousers  but he was too caught up in the moment so he pleaded "Get naked... get naked and fuck me."

Scott let go the boy's cock gesturing him to take out lube and condom while he was undressing himself. As soon as he freed his cock Mitch licked his lips, his mouth watering. "I wanna suck you off"  
"I'm not gonna stop you." Scott in a wave of dominance grabbed the boy by the neck and pushed him down, giving both consent and order to blow him.

In the effort to not focus on the maddening sensation of Mitch's lips around him Scott reached out for the lube and began to prepare his boyfriend.  
Mitch was extremely responsive and pretty soon Scott was pushing three fingers inside of him.  
" On your back. I wanna see your face while I enter you."  
The Omega quickly complied spreading his legs and waiting to be filled. Scott pushed in slowly, to let both of them savoring the moment.  
"God! Oh God!...Scott..."  
"You ok baby?"  
"More of this... more of you...I love you."

Mitch was pushing his head into the pillow while Scott was thrusting into him slowly but hard. All of a sudden the Omega wrapped his legs around Scott's waist letting him going deeper into him hitting his soft spot.  
" Make me come. I need it!"

Scott began to stroke the boy in time with his movements, chasing his orgasm, pushing Mitch into the mattress, sucking on his nipples. Mitch screamed in pleasure, the pregnancy has made his nipples really sensitive and the way Scott was twirling his tongue on them was enough to make he come undone.

Scott chuckled lightly while reaching his high, growling  in frustration not to be able to mark his Omega yet... biting the pillow another time. He didn't pulled out, they just remained connected until Scott's cock softened. The Alpha was laying his head on his mate's chest, the Omega was still breathing heavily.

"We can do this, you know? I think we can do this."murmured Mitch   
"I know we can" agreed the blonde  
"I think I might be ready...you know..."  
"Ready for what?"questioned Scott a bit taken back  
"For you, for us...a family...maybe also for the wedding..."  
"Don't push yourself, I can wait baby. I can wait."said the Alpha skimming his thumb on Mitch's lips "Moreover, I haven't proposed yet..."

"Regarding this...what the fuck are you waiting for?!!!!"


	71. Doubts

Scott drove Mitch to school that morning and, once he was sure that his Omega was gone he called Avi.  
"Hey man, are you coming to the Academy today?"  
"I... I need to talk, can we meet before the combat training?"  
"No problem, see you at the cafeteria in front of the Academy."

Ten minutes later Scott was trying to appear calm and relaxed while waiting for Avi. He ordered a coffee for both of them, taking for the first time in days some time for himself. His head was about to explode.

"You really look troubled, Scott" stated Avi waving a hand on Scott's face "I've called you three times but you seems not to hear me."  
"Sorry... I'm just... I'm a mess."  
"I'm here, speak up."  
"Mitch...Mitch is pregnant."

Avi widened his eyes, definitely surprised, his mouth opened as for saying something but he wasn't sure of what to say.

"It was an accident, we didn't mean to..."explained Scott  
"An accident?"  
"He is under the combined suppressants but a natural aid for his mood swings impaired the birth control..."  
"Oh fuck! This is bad! What are you guys gonna do?"

Scott sighed "Mitch wants to keep the baby."  
"You don't?"  
"I... I kinda do...well, I love him and I feel affection for the baby, but it wasn't planned... Mitch is too young, I'm too young..."

Avi was about to disagree with the last statement. He was the same age of Scott and he was really wanting a baby, but Kirstie wasn't ready and he was holding himself back.

"My dad wants us to get married."deadpanned the blonde.  
"That's maybe a bit too much?!!"  
"Being born from a non-official couple can keep you from becoming the next Lead Alpha."  
"You already know the gender and the rank?"questioned Avi "How far is Mitch?"  
"The gender is irrelevant but we don't know the rank. It's just a precaution."  
"So you have to get married  _for precaution?_ "  
"In a certain way..."

Avi gulped half of his coffee looking for something not too harsh to say.  
"I don't think that's a good reason for marrying Mitch. You have to want this. Do you?"  
"I have kinda said that I want."  
"Scott... what does it mean?"

The blonde slammed a fist on the table whisper-yelling  
"I was almost ready to propose all by myself, I love him, he is my mate but all these pressures and the baby are making me second guessing... Yesterday he blacked out because he is too stressed, being pregnant and unmarked is hard for him. The doctor told me that an engagement could help to placate his wolf, so I've told him that I'm ready to pop the question and to marry him if he wants. Yesterday he told me that he is ready but I don't know if I am."  
Scott wiped his eyed furiously not wanting to show that he was on the verge of tears.

"You have to be honest, you cannot marry him if you are not sure." Avi suggested.

"I have to do everything is in my power to help him. He can die, Avi. I can lose him. I can't. I can't."   
"Fuck he can die?"Avi was puzzled.  
"Perks of male pregnancies: if he loses the baby because he is too stressed or else he can die..."  
"Oh my freaking God! Ok, one step at a time. You told me that you were thinking about proposing..."  
"Yes but I was picturing the wedding in about 3 or 5 years..."  
"I get this, but if you love him does the time line really change something?"  
"No... well... maybe... no, not really" replied Scott a bit uncertain.  
"Can you just propose from a legal point of view?"  
"Yes... I mean it should be good enough."  
"Ok, so maybe you can just do that."

Scott looked at the ground bashfully "There is another thing: I wanna mark him. I have to mark him, though."  
"You want or you have to?"  
"Both, really both. He is my mate and I need to claim him...now that he is pregnant it's almost unbearable."  
"The wedding wouldn't be that much of an addition,then..."  
"No, but I feel guilty. I feel like I've ruined his youth...and that I just want to do what it's convenient for me... I want to mark him because he is mine but I don't want the full committment of a marriage."  
"Bullshit, marking him is a bigger thing than the marriage."

Avi looked at Scott with a stern expression: "The mark is what really count. With the mark you own him. Do not forget that: baby Alpha or not baby Alpha."

"Are you implying that I'm ready to mark him just to protect my heir's right? You are damn wrong! I love Mitch, he gave and gives me the strength to be an Alpha every day. I have issues with my wolf that I can face just because of him. I am finally complete because of him. He is my everything, my one and only. Don't you dare say anything different. I know that I'm selfish because I want him for me and he is the perfect male Omega, but the Moon has given him to me and I'm not gonna waste this chance. He is my mate. He is my life!"

Avi smiled with a toothy grin  
"Are you mocking me?"questioned Scott  
"No, I want you to hear this."Avi explained handing Scott his phone "These are your own words,  this is how you feel about Mitch. Maybe you feel pressured but you love him and, according to what I've heard, you should propose at least."

Scott listened to his recorded outburst at least three times. Avi was right: he was feeling pressured by the situation but he was also in love with Mitch, deeply.

"I think I'm kind of a wimp, long term committments scares me and I was chickening out..."the blonde Alpha offered as justification.  
"You don't have to explain yourself. I'm even worse: I'm not marking Kirstie because I'm scared not to be ready to be fully responsible for her and I'm blaming her age..."  
"We are both a mess."laughed Scot  
"We are..."

"Changing topic: I need your Omega, Avi..."  
At those words Avi became the personification of the jealousy "She is mine."he snarled to Scott, almost showing his fangs.  
"I'm gay in case you haven't noticed. I need her help with the ring for Mitch. I don't mind if you want to tag along, but I'm sure that you don't understand anything about fashion."  
"Oh... for the ring... yes we can go together. And for your records I have an impeccable sense of fashion."  
"Yes, impeccable for a blind cowboy...Man, you'd be always dressed in the same way if it wasn't for Kirstie"  
"I won't acknowledge this attack, Hoying but say something else and I won't allow Kirstie to help you with the ring."

That evening Scott came back home with a big smile on his face and a small Cartier box hidden in his jacket. He rushed into his parent's bedroom calling his mom.  
"I need to see Mitch buy can you keep this for me? I've found the ring..."  
"Oh...Scottybuckets, can I?"  
"Yes... what do you think? Will he like it?"asked Scott opening the box to show the Cartier love ring.  
"He will love it! It's beautiful."  
Scott hugged Connie placing a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey baby!" Scott said cheerfully quickly pulling Mitch into his arms as soon as he entered the bedroom "how do you feel?"  
"A shit! I had to make tons of homework and Kirstie has been called urgently by Avi today so we didn't catch up. He is mean."  
Scott laughed aloud "Yes he is mean...he is so mean that he finally put a bit of sense in my head..."  
"I don't understand..."  
Scott ruffled his Omega's hair playfully  
"Nothing really important. Just kiss me for a while I missed you."  
"I missed you too... well, we missed you too." Mitch pointed at his own belly "Somebody in here brought me on the verge of tears while I was listening to our playlist..."  
"Awwww, my needy babies. Daddy is here, now..."  
"Yes,  _daddy_."replied the boy with a smirk.  
Scott smiled back...he had the ring, the location and his mind ready for the proposal, now he just had to figure out exactly when.


	72. Will you?

Mitch woke up in a bad mood: he was extremely nauseous, there were two tests planned for that day at school and he was already emotional.  
Scott found him crying in front of the closet with two shirt in his hands.  
"Mitch?"inquired the blonde  
"Nothing is right...these are not the right, I mean...I have nothing to wear"  
Scott rolled his eyes "What if I give you something mine? Would it be better? "  
"Yes, please."  
"No need to cry, then. Help yourself!"the Alpha encouraged gently pushing the boy in front of his part of the closet.

Mitch was restless, Scott was feeling that. He was feeling insecure, his hand was keep on going to his marking spot looking for reassurance to be owned, to have an Alpha but there was no mark to outline.   
The blonde's wolf was growling every time he caught Mitch repeating that gesture. The craving for marking the pregnant Omega was almost overwhelming. Scott was aware that the frequent meltdowns were due to the lack of mark on his Omega's neck.  
He couldn't claim him, though.

That morning Mitch burst into tears three times before heading to the Omega School and Scott resolved to make his move. Mitch was stressing a lot because subconsciously he was really needing a tangible proof of his Alpha's presence.

Scott brought Mitch to school, escorting him in front of his locker.  
"Everyone is staring at us... Scott... what did you follow me inside?"  
"I need to make sure that my most precious possession get to the first class safe and sound."  
"Possession? You mean the pup?"asked Mitch.  
"I mean you, Mitchie."

Mitch's heart was pounding in his chest, his wolf was beaming: for the first time Scott has stated loudly his claim over him. It wasn't possibile to be marked but those words... well, those words were so right... and wrong at the same time, but mostly right.  
Lost in these thoughts the boy didn't see Scott slowly pinning him against the locker, craning his head to kiss his neck. But he felt the warmth of his Alpha, the weight of his body and melted when Scott left a purple hickey on his neck, right under his marking spot.  
"Just an imitation of what I'd like to do..."Scott's voice was deep and full of promises.  
"A-a-alpha" stuttered Mitch "We are in public."  
"You are mine, though, and I want everyone to know it... I'll come to pick you up this afternoon."  
"But it's Chief's turn" objected the boy  
"I'll come to pick you up." Scott repeated using his Alpha's voice.  
"Yes, Alpha."  
"Good boy. My baby boy."praised Scott a light in his eyes spotting the goosebumps on Mitch's skin.  
His stunt was working.

When Scott turned his back to Mitch the boy sighed loudly, looking at his boyfriend with a love stuck gaze.  
Candice was at his side in a split second.  
"Mitch, you boyfriend is so masc dom top... God, his voice... and this love bite...why he is so territorial today?"  
"I don't know...maybe an effect of me carrying his heir."  
"Awwww I'm still not over this. You are the first of us to become a mom....I hope it's a girl, so we can buy her tons of clothes."  
"It's too early even to think about clothes... but I'm so excited."  
"Have I heard correctly that he is coming to pick you up this afternoon?"  
"...well the whole School has heard that."  
"Any plans?"  
"Not that I know."  
"Maybe he wants to surprise you..."  
"Hopefully not, he left me with a bit of a problem in here... if he wants to surprise me it's better to be sex, I'm so horny..."  
"Ewwwww!!! Too many unwanted details..."

Few hours later Mitch was tapping the hickey on his neck waiting for the last class to finish. Being able to have something physical to demonstrate his connection with Scott was helping him to cope with the constant craving for his Alpha's presence.  
But nothing was better than the scent and the arms of the man Mitch was in love with.

When the bell announced the end of the lessons Candice went quickly behind Mitch's back and blindfolded him.  
"What the fuck?! This is not fun!"  
"Higher orders" explained her tying up Mitch's hand to prevent him to remove the blindfold. She called Kirstie "He's ready come get him!"

Mitch recognized Kirstie's scent immediately and, even if he wasn't appreciating the whole situation he let her lead him somewhere.  
She opened a door, basing on the sound a car door and pushed him onto the seat  
"You'll thank me later..."she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

Mitch was a bit scared but also excited, Kirstie would gave never left him into a difficult situation so he relaxed a bit. Someone started the engine and Mitch gasped  
"Who's there?"  
"Me" replied Scott "let me untie your arms, the girls have done a great job but you are not a prisoner. The blindfold will stay."  
Scott freed the Omega's hand, placed a butterfly kiss on his wrists and rested one hand on Mitch's knee.

Scott drove for a while, almost one hour, Mitch was squirming on the seat, pretty annoyed not to know where they were going.  
"Scott, I know that you mean well, but I have an awful amount of homework..."  
"None of this. Don't think about the School now. I need you to think about us, about our future and about our baby." Scott's hand moved from the knee to the Omega's abdomen. "Can you do that for me?"  
Mitch nodded a bit startled by Scott's firmness.

They remained in silence for a while, until the car stopped. The Alpha helped his boyfriend out of the car and gently guided him into a building.  
Scott removed the blindfold but all Mitch was seeing was a dark room.  
Scott began to speak

"This is actually how my life was when I met you. I was in a dark place, in a relationship that wasn't right for me, really far from the person I am now. Really far from the Alpha I am now. The day I met you something changed in me."

Scott moved a hand and a bit of light appeared in the room. It was a ballroom, with a small piano in a corner and a small table on a side. A single red rose was on the table.

"I hurt you a lot at the very beginning, I was scared of my own feeling but you gave me the force to give us a chance. You are a beautiful young Omega, stubborn, fierce, insecure and bold, wise and reckless at the same time. You are a unique mix and I thank the Moon every day to have given me you as a mate."

Scott touched the switch again and the light in the room increased.  A pianist arrived and began to play a romantic song.

"Dance with me. Let me lead you."

Mitch utterly confused complied following Scott's lead without faltering.

"You are beautiful. Gorgeous. With you in my arms I feel like the Alpha I should be. With you by my side I know that I could control my wolf and also I know that I can finally become one with him. With you in my life I can be the best version of me I can think of."

Mitch was crying, Scott's words were touching him deeply. The blonde wiped away the tears with his thumb and flashed him a smile.

"I hope to be able to do something similar for you, I hope to be what you were looking for in an Alpha because that is what I want to be for you. I want you in my life, forever. As my mate, as my friend, as my lover. I'm not doing this because of the baby. I'm doing this because I love you and I want us to be us for the rest of my life."

The blonde, always dancing, got closer the small table and stopped there, placing a soft kiss on rmthe boy's lips.  
He took the rose from the table and gave it to Mitch.

"You are like this rose to me: elegant, beautiful but also delicate and fragile. I want to take care of you for the rest of my life, I want to argue, make up, make out and have you around for the rest of my life. Do you want that too?"

The boy nodded, completely speechless.

Scott got down on one knee and pulled out the Cartier box from his pocket. He opened it showing him the ring.

"I know that you are young and that this seems really a lot but my heart is totally sincere. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"cried out Mitch "And not for the baby but because I love you and I want us to be forever too."

Scott slid the ring on Mitch's hand.  
"This ring holds two promises: I will marry you and I will mark you." To highlight the last statement the Alpha dragged his teeth over the boy's marking spot. Mitch trembled in pleasure pulling his boyfriend into a heated kiss.

He was 17 and pregnant and engaged.


	73. Announcement

"Baby, baby breathe...breathe..."cooed Scott keeping Mitch pressed against his neck."You can do this, I'm sure."  
"I can't go in there. There is the whole pack...Scotty please, don't make me do that."  
"It's not my choice Mitchie and you know we have to comply. Don't panic, you are beautiful and this is not your first step as the future Luna. Everyone will love you."  
Mitch was clinging on Scott as never before, the whole council was in there and they were supposed to announce their engagement as requested by the protocol.

"Are you guys ready?"questioned Richard. "The announcement is scheduled in about thirty minutes."  
"Scott!!!"squeaked the boy almost terrified.  
"We will be ready now go away and let me do my job with him."  
"Drop that attitude, Scott. You know that we have to respect every formal aspect."  
"And you know that you are supposed not to stress my Omega. Go away."  
"I'm not stressing him, we need to have this done because of your stupidity so get yourselves together in time." ordered Richard storming away.

Scott let his boyfriend go and followed his father beyond pissed.   
He grabbed the Chief's arm and pushed him into a small room.  
"That's enough! Don't be so aggressive in front of Mitch. Don't put any guilt on him." growled the young Alpha.  
"Are you trying to say that you have done a smart move getting him pregnant?"  
"It has been a fucking mistake but I don't want to hear a single word about that anymore."  
"Well, I hope you'll have a great explanation for everyone considering what you've said at the Blue Moon Ball..."  
"I will handle the situation, don't even thin...MITCH!"

Scott ran back to his Omega who was trembling in a corner with a couple of Alphas in front of him.  
"Get away from him! Right now!"shouted Scott in his Alpha's voice.  
"We didn't mean to harm him in any way, he was panicking"  
"Leave him alone! Mitchie? what happened?"the blonde enquired.  
"I... I..." Mitch took a deep breath ans spoke directly tp the members of the council "I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak out without a reason, I'm pregnant and sometimes it makes me really emotional. Scott wasn't here and I was aware of not being able to protect my pup. I apologize for my reaction."  
"Luna... we didn't mean to scare you..." the oldest man stepped back "Do you need anything? A refreshment maybe?"  
"Just my Alpha...thanks for the offer"

Scott went behind Mitch's back, sneaking an arm around his waist to protectively rest his hand on the Omega's tummy.  
"Can I ask for your silence? We are going to announce the pregnancy and our engagement in few minutes."continued Mitch.   
"Of course! Congratulations this is a rare occurrence..."  
"I'm beyond lucky."stated the blonde to cut the conversation short.

When the Alpha were gone Scott kissed softly his boyfriend.  
"Care to explain what's happened?"  
"You were so enraged, you were defending us and I have felt that through the bond. It's the first time and my wolf panicked making me to overreact. Are you fighting with your dad?"  
"He has to calm the fuck down, he cannot boss us around about all of this."  
"He can, that's why we are here... by the way I agree to give away the pregnancy. It's honest and explain the rushed engagement."  
"They don't have to pry in our private life!"scoffed Scott  
"They will. We are the next leading couple and we are public persons. If we give them reasons to talk it will only get worse. Be honest, just say that it happened and that considering that we are mates we are taking all our responsibilities."

Scott remained with his mouth open: sometimes Mitch was really mature for his age, even more than Scott himself.

"Still need you, though"  
"Yes... yes... come here."hurried Scott opening his arms and kissing the boy softly. "Your ability to deal with all this politic shit honestly startles me every single time. How do you even know what to do?"  
"I'm the best of my class in politics,  you know besides the leading couple there are all the council members and we are trained to paired with one of them..."  
"Good for me, then. I suck at this."  
"You don't... you are a perfect leader but when it comes at your private life you lose your cool. I'm ready now... we can go. You are supposed to do all the talking, you ok with that?"  
"Yes I am, little disrespectful imp! It's easier with you agreeing to share the pregnancy. Stay by my side, ok? And let me know if it's too much I don't want anything to happen to both of you."  
"You are the so protective...I love it."

Scott entered to the main hall, getting on the small stage with Mitch at his arm. Richard called for everyone's attention  
"My heir has something to share with all of you. Scott, please go ahead."

Scott cleared his throat and began to speak  
"It's with immense pleasure that I'm announcing my engagement with Mitchell Grassi. I know that just few weeks ago I've said publicly that he is young therefore we weren't going for an engagement any time soon but things have changed. The Moon has blessed us with a pregnancy and we want to take all the responsibilities to grant our heir all the rights. I'm asking you all to join me in welcoming Mitch as a new member of the Hoying family."

A murmur ran across all the room, all the eyes were on Mitch who swallowed a lump of nerves in his throat.  
"If you have any question you are more than welcome to ask"

Alpha Thompson, the oldest Alpha of the council, stepped towards the couple  
"A fertile male Omega as a mate with you being gay... honestly all these coincidences seem a bit too much in your favor, Hoying. Are we sure that you are telling the truth just to have the permission to mark an underage Omega? Are we sure that he is pregnant? We need proofs."  
"What are you trying to say?"asked Scott  
"I don't think it is possible that he is pregnant with your heir and he is your mate. One of the two is not the truth. I want proof for both of them. We all need proof to accept all of this..."

"You wouldn't dare to ask for it..." muttered Scott under his breath

"I ask for the paternity proof and for the true mate proof. Who is with me?"  
More than half of the council members raised their hand.

"You have three weeks to provide both proofs. Good luck Scott."


	74. Threats

Scott was infuriated, his eyes flashed red as soon as Alpha Thompson spoke, not only the council was doubting the paternity of Mitch's pup but also the fact that Mitch was his true mate.

"Don't you dare doubting my word, Thompson!"

"If you are not lying there's no reason to get angry. The outcome will be in your favor."retorted the old Alpha.

"I will not endangered my Omega or my pup just to give you a proof. I am a respected member of the pack, why you should doubting my word?"

"Scott, your past is the reason why! You haven't kept secret your preferences, you have had more than one partner and Mitch is the only Omega. You were used to pair with Alphas older than you and all of a sudden your mate is a teenager Omega. Let alone the fact that he is pregnant...fertile male Omega are really rare."

Scott was about to reply when Richard raised a hand to stop the cofrontation. The Lead Alpha would have gladly killed Thompson but the request wasn't unreasonable.  He could honestly see where he was coming from. Mitch has been a true blessing for Scott...the best Omega he could have wished for his son.  
"You will have your proofs at one condition: nothing should endanger the pup or the Omega. If the paternity test needs more than three weeks to be performed without risk you will wait. I will not give my permission to risk a pup's life for your curiosity."

"Fair enough, Chief. Just remember that as next Lead Alpha Scott needs the council' support. Giving us proof of his word will put him in a better position."

"He will give you all the proofs you need, don't worry."confirmed Richard gritting his teeth. Such a scene on his son's engagement party wasn't really a good start.

A couple of hours later the Hoying family was heading home and there was an uncomfortable silence in the car. Mitch hasn't spoken a single word  since Thompson's outburst.  
Scott was worried about him but didn't really know what to do so he was just holding him into his arms caressing his face every now and then.  
"Thompson was over stepping,  you should have said something!"blurted Scott.  
"I couldn't, Scott..."  
"Why?! He was doubting my words! It was being disrespectful."  
"He was just stating facts..."  
"Facts?! He was insinuating things!"shouted the blonde

"I don't understand what's his problem. Why he thinks you are lying?"interrupted Mitch in a small voice.

"Mitchie... Thompson is saying that you are not my usual kind of guy. He finds peculiar that the Moon has given me you, a fertile male Omega as my mate when I have never shown any interest towards Omegas in general. He thinks this is fake... that our relationship is not real...and that we are orchestrating this all to keep the leadership of the pack."explained the blonde with a pain in his chest.

Saying those words aloud could bring Mitch to don't trust him anymore. He knew to be extremely lucky: how many chances to be the next gay Lead Alpha with a fertile Omega as mate?

"This is all your fault, Scott. How many time I've asked you to tone it down? But no! You had to show off all your boyfriends, you had to hold hands in public, to kiss... you stupid boy! And now everything is coming back to you."commented Richard sharply

"But I feel the bond... you feel it too! right?"asked Mitch in a pained tone.  
He couldn't believe that Scott has faked all his feeling for him. It has been a difficult journey for both of them and the future didn't seem a fairy tale, but Richard's plans for his son were more than obvious so he had to ask.

Scott felt those doubt and his stomach clenched: his baby was doubting him...  
"Oh my God, yes baby!  Yes! I feel constant the pull of our bond. Mitchie,  I've never even kissed an Omega before you... don't let them plant the seed of doubt in your mind."  
The Alpha drew some circles in the Omega's back clearly showing that he was up for any kind of discussion on that matter later on.   
Mitch nodded a bit reassured by Scott's reaction.

"I have a question, well two... how can they do a paternity test and a true mate test? Is it the one Mr.Keaton mentioned during the lesson?"continued the boy in a practical tone.  
"The paternity test can be a blood test or another fluid test. I'm pretty sure that one of them is to take a sample from ypur belly but it's pretty risky so we won't do that."  
"Ok, needles... I don't like them..."sighed the boy "What about the other?"  
"The true mate test is a series of tests where the council evaluates both our reactions and answers to some questions"

Mitch freaked out instantly. It wasn't an objective test, a black or white kind of test, it was subjected to interpretation.   
"How can I know that they will be fair? If they want to make you fail how they can be objective?  Will they take me away from you?  Will they take my baby?"uncertainty and worry were clear written on the Omega's face.  
"This is not gonna happen...calm down."  
"How can I calm the fuck down when they are going to test our reactions and my possibility to mate with you and grow our pup together are depending on that?How can I?"

"Language Mitchie!We don't have to worry."  
"I'm concerned about the true mate test...Scott I cannot lose you. I can't." Mitch was panicking. The council had the power to not allow their mating and he was scared to see his future crumbling down before his eyes.  
"I cannot lose you either. I will leave the pack to somebody else if needed."reassured Scott.

"You won't do such a thing! You are the next Lead Alpha no matter what. You two are true mates and you will do your best during the test. This is madness! Leaving the pack Lead... are you insane?! This is your place since the day you were born, Scott!"Richard was livid. The council was giving him a hard time and Scott seemed too much interested in the romantic side of his life than in leading the pack.  
"The answer is not to turn down the pack leadership but to prove that you are fit to be the next Lead Alpha. Do I have to worry that the pup is not your?"

"How do you fucking dare?!!! The pup is Scott's. I'm not such a whore! Do you think I would have the nerve to sleeping around with some other guys? Have I ever given you a reason to doubting my loyalty to your son?"Mitch's voice was trembling for the effort not to cry. He was done with people treating him like he wasn't there.

"OMEGA! LEARN YOUR PLACE! I wasn't talking to you and you are not supposed to reply for your Alpha. It works the other way around!" Connie whimpered at Richard's tone and Mitch curled into a ball crying, but Richard wasn't done.  
"This is how you control your Omega, Scott? This is how I have taught you?"  
"No, Chief" the blonde replied formally.

"I want you two in the basement, first thing tomorrow morning."  
"You cannot punish Mitch! You'll harm the pup!"protested Scott  
"There are many type of punishment he can be given even if he's pregnant. Don't question me and now I don't want to hear a sound until we'll be home."

Mitch was scared of receiving a punishment from the Chief and he was beating himself up because due to his outburst Scott would have been punished too. He was a failure as an Omega and probably he would have failed the true mate test too...he cried himself to sleep wanting nothing else that running away from everything.  
It was too much.


	75. A strange punishment

Mitch was feeling worthless and useless walking down the stairs to meet the Chief in the basement. Scott was right behind him mumbling sweet words but he wasn't hearing any of those. He was focused on what was about to happen.

He froze in front of the door, unable to turn the knob to enter. He was shaking.  
"I'm scared."he admitted  
"Me too."was the honest reply from the blonde "He said he won't hurt the pup, though."  
"I'm not happy at the perspective of being the one hurting but ok. At least the baby will be ok."

Scott opened the door not knowing what to expect. What punishment Mitch could be given considering his condition? Writing? That's not Richard's style, but maybe this time...  
Kneeling probably, that wouldn't harm the pup.  
Isolation was excluded as any other physical punishment, at least the harsh ones.  Spankings could work but he wasn't sure that his wolf would have accepted to witness such a thing.

"Chief, we are here." Scott said looking at Richard.  
"You both know why you are here. I don't tolerate to be addressed as Mitch did yesterday and I don't approve Alphas not controlling their Omegas."  
"Dad, I agree with you, but yesterday we were all tense, maybe you can let this slip, at least for Mitchie..."suggested Scott, trying to protect his mate.  
"This suggestion shows exactly why I cannot. You are too soft with him. I love your mother with my all, but it's not letting things slip that she has become the Omega she is. You are not doing your job."

Mitch flinched,  he knew that Richard was partially right. Scott was still struggling with giving punishments, it was a part of their dynamic difficult for him. The boy knew that it was basically because the blonde was used not to control his partner and he was worried to affect the relationship showing too much dominance. Scott was somewhat unaware of how this was difficult to handle for Mitch. The boy, at least a part of him, was desperately craving to be kept in check.

"Mitch come here."ordered the Chief  
Scott put himself between his father and Mitch.  
"You will not hurt him."he growled.  
"Don't put yourself in a worse situation. I promised not to harm the baby, I'm not stupid. My Omega has been pregnant too."

The boy placed a hand on Scott's back and stepped towards the Lead Alpha.  
"I'm ready for my punishment, Chief."  
"Cuff him to the bar."  
"Wh-what?"questioned Mitch  
"Did I stutter? Cuff him to the bar."

With wide eyes Mitch took the handcuff and closed them around Scott's wrists blushing furiously, then they walked to the bar and the boy completed his task.  
"He wants to make sure my wolf doesn't freak out. Stay calm."offered Scott.

"With me, Omega."  
Richard guided Mitch in front of a cabinet, opened the door and took the usual whip with the metal spike at the end and a riding crop. The boy trembled  
"Chief... p-p-please..."  
"It's not for you. I'm not stupid."

Richard looked at his son and then back to the young Omega. His stern expression was beyond scary.  
"You were being disrespectful and you talked back. It's your fault but also your Alpha's. He is not controlling you as he should.  That's why you are going to punish him. Maybe this will knock a bit of sense in his mind."

Scott's snapped his head violently to face his dad  
"You are not doing that! I cannot be punished by my Omega. It's humiliating..."  
"That's the whole point..."explained Richard "Mitch you are going to use the riding crop. You have to hit him 15 times."

The young Omega turned pale "Chief I can't. It's wrong. Scott is my Alpha... he is in charge, I cannot..."  
"He is not in charge enough if you feel comfortable in acting recklessly in his presence. Now strike."  
"Scott!!"yelled Mitch   
"Follow the order, Mitch."  
"I don't want to hit you!"  
"FOLLOW THE ORDER." repeated the blonde.

Mitch timidly hit Scott with the riding crop, but it was so light that Richard laughed.  
"Hit him. This is like a caress for him it doesn't count."  
The boy striked again, a bit harder, really worried for his boyfriend.  
"Mitchell he didn't even flinch! Harder!"

The boy was confused, terrified: how could he punis his Alpha? How can he hurt his boyfriend?

"It seems that you need a little push... for every strike that it's not hard enough he will get two lashes from me on the front."  
"No!No, please! Don't hurt him, I'll do it right. I promise."hurried the boy.  
"Now strike, Omega"

Mitch hit Scott hard on his back, the young  Alpha jerked his head back in surprise when the pain shot through his body.  
"I'm sorry..."offered the boy, feeling guilty.

Mitch managed to hit Scott hard five times, but when he saw the first bruise he began to tear up and istinctively he lighten the strike.  
Richard noticed it immediately and two painful red marks were fast adorning Scott's chest.  
"Fuck!"the blond hissed gritting his teeth.

Mitch panicked and his next hit was even lighter. Richard added two more marks.  
"For God's sake, Mitch! Do as you are told!"yelped the blonde.  
"I'm sorry...I-I..."  
The boy striked, failing again and Richard commented  
"Scott you are not able to control him in any way... that's bad. Maybe we should do this regularly." Two lashes left their sign on Scott's skin again. It was painful and awkward.  
"Mitch do as you are told." Scott finally commanded in his Alpha voice and Mitch couldn't do anything else than obey.

He hit and hit and hit, he wasn't seeing the marks on Scott's back. He was just crying. When he cracked the crop against the blonde for the last time he dropped too his knees sobbing hystetically.  
"Bad, bad Omega... Bad Omega" he was mumbling and Scott was tugging at this restraints trying to free himself.

"Stay where you are. Look at him: he is in distress because of you, son. Do you get this? Can you see how your lack of control makes difficult for him to take basic punishments?"  
"This is not basic! You forced him to go against the rules! He is confused!"retorted Scott  
"He is not supposed to questioning the punishment his Alpha picks for him. By the way I'm pretty sure that both of you will remember this."

Richard lowered himself to be at Mitch's level  
"You did good, Omega. You are not a bad Omega, you just have to learn. Now give this back to me."  
Mitch handed the riding crop back to the Chief.  
"Good boy. Now can you stand up and drink a bit of water? Can you do that for me?"  
Mitch nodded taking a sip from the glass of water Richard pushed in his hand.

"My-my-my back hurts... my chest too."whispered the young Omega.  
"How is it...?Oh, you are feeling Scott's pain. Go help him. You can use the salve on him and also the painkillers."conceded Richard.

Tears were streaming down Mitch's face while he was tending to Scott.  
"Alpha I'm so sorry... so sorry."  
"You did as you were told. It's ok Mitchie. It's ok."

Richard uncuffed his son "We are not done, though."  
"He cannot take anymore, dad. He is on a breaking point. I feel it."objected the blonde.  
"Mitch has to tell you something, son. Mitch, go ahead."

"I-I d-d-don't know what I'm supposed to say..." defended the boy.  
"Tell your Alpha how much you need to be disciplined, how much you need him to control you, to guide you. Tell him how bad he is failing and how things are harder for you knowing that you cannot count on him to be kept in check."  
"I can do it. It's not too much. I'm fine, Chief. Scott is doing his best..."

"What are you saying?"interjected Scott "Are you missing something? Am  I doing something wrong?"  
"No..."said the boy  
"YES" corrected Richard "Be honest Mitchell. Is there something that you need and Scott is not giving to you?"

Mitch looked at Richard pleadingly but he didn't change his stern look so the boy bowed his head, murmuring

"Yes, there is something that Scott is not giving to me."

That admission was heavy and more painful than any punishment for Scott. He was speechless, in front of his Omega, one thought in his mind.

He was failing Mitch. 


	76. Outburst

After the first wave of self pity, Scott became enraged. He was angry with himself, with his dad, with Mitch.  
Everyone was there pointing out his weaknesses but nobody was helping him.

"What are you missing exactly, Mitch?"Scott questioned   
"Can we discuss this later?the two of us?"  
"No."  
"Scott..."  
"I want an answer."insisted the Alpha "Tell me how I'm failing you."  
"You are not failing me, don't be dramatic!"  
"Omega!"shouted Scott

Mitch was overly stressed, he was feeling guilty for having hit his Alpha and the imbalance in his hormones wasn't helping... he talked back, again.  
"Omega?! OMEGA! You dare call me that? As I were your property? I am not, there is not mark on my neck. You are being dramatic, yes I am missing something but it's not that bad or I would have said something."

"You have never even mentioned that you were in need, Mitch! How could I know?"  
"How could you know? Are you kidding me, right? Do you ever listen to your wolf or you just confine him into a fucking corner of your mind? I knew about the pregnancy for two entire weeks before telling you..."  
"It's not all connected with my wolf!"  
"It is!"continued Mitch "You barely use your Alpha voice on me, you knew that I wasn't right but didn't force me to talk."  
"So I'm an ass because I'm not being an ass enough? What you want from me is basically to force your will? I'm treating you as an equal and you don't like it?" Scott was mad beyond belief "I'm treating you as I have always treated my Alpha boyfriends and you don't like it?"  
"I'm not a fucking Alpha!!! I'm an Omega!  An Omega! And I need to feel that you can overpower me, that you are in control. You are putting too many responsibilities on me. I want you to choose for me sometimes. I was desperate to tell you about the pregnancy, but I was scared of your reaction and I was praying for you to order me to tell you the truth. It's easier for you not to be in control, but it's hard for me." the boy took a deep breath "It's so hard for me."  
"You have to fucking speak up! Talk to me!"  
"Tap into your damn wolf Alpha! Follow your instincts! What are you gonna teach your child? Should I wish for the pup to be an Omega so they have a right example in the family?"

As soon as he let out those words Mitch realized to have crossed a line.  
Scott fangs were on display and his eyes were red.  
"KNEEL OMEGA" he growled and Mitch dropped onto his knees.  
Scott was walking in circle around him, closer and closer each time. Mitch was terrified. He has never been that scared of Scott, neither when he lost control at the Academy.  
"Alpha, I apologize. I'm so sorry... I... please Scott. Just think about the baby." the young Omega was looking at the ground not even daring to face his Alpha.  
"You don't like the fear, Mitch but you want to be controlled. You want me to be that big bad Alpha but at your terms. That's not how it works. Look at me."  
Mitch remained still.  
"Look at me!"shouted Scott and the boy raised his head.

Scott read the fear in his Omega's eyes, actual fear to be punished, to lose the baby, to lose his Alpha. Suddenly he realized that his pregnant Omega was kneeling in front of him, that probably he was looking beyond terrifying and that even if he was sure to be dominated by his wolf he was still pushing him away. He was conflicted between the desire of punishing the boy and the awareness that he was right. It wasn't fair for Mitch to be put so much under pressure, he was needing a guide and considering his young age he was such a good Omega...

He stepped back, almost shaking. He was a monster, the monster he never wanted to be.   
Two strong hands staedied him, stopping his retreat.   
"Face your Omega, Scott."  
"He is fearing me...he knows that I am a monster."  
"This is because you are not channeling your rage through your wolf."explained the Lead Alpha "Let him deal with the situation, he knows what to do."  
"Dad...I'm scared, I don’t wanna hurt him."  
Scott was confused, utterly confused, unsure about what to do, terrified of hurting his loved one.  
"Dad..." he murmured unable to ask directly for help but hoping that his father could really feel his need.  
"Trust me: face your Omega"

Scott nodded and a bit reluctantly tapped into his wolf. His mind was suddenly flooded by the awareness of Mitch's distress, by the growing life in him and by the Omega's needs to be taken care, guided, led.

Scott stepped towards the boy who was still kneeling with his eyes trained on his Alpha.  
"I would never hurt you or the baby. I'm not happy with you, though. You have the tendency to keep things from me and I don't like it."  
"Alpha..."  
"Are you accusing me to be a liar?"  
"No..."  
"Why are you keeping your need from me?"inquired sternly the young Alpha.  
"You are doing so much, you don't even like Omegas, and you are doing the effort to love me. How can I tell you that I need you to go more Alpha on me when you are so proud to be understanding and rational? I don't want to hurt your feelings..."

Scott looked at the boy, shaking his head.  
"Oh Mitch! Mitch! Loving you is not an effort. We are made for each other. You are my mate." Scott pulled the young Omega into his arms. "I guess that this  is you wolf' strategy to eliciting a reaction from me. I want you to be honest: how much bad you need to feel me in control?"  
"A lot, a lot Scott. I feel kinda lost. I'm sorry... I'm doing my best,but..."tears were formining in Mitch's eyes.

"Shhh, hush now. It's ok. You have expressed your feelings, your needs. There is no need for you to do my job. I can do it. Now go to fix some breakfast for yourself I have to talk with my dad."  
"Yes Alpha"  
"Good boy."praised Scott.

The blonde waited for his Omega to be out of the room and then let out a broken sob, sitting on a chair.  
"Dad help me...how can I control him as he wants? How can I be in charge when I can basically kill him?"  
"Kill him? Your wolf would never let you do such a thing! He called you out from a blood frenzy, how can you be so blind?"  
"I was in love with Shawn and I broke his arm while I was in rut. This could happen again, I can..."Scott's breathing was ragged almost on the verge of a panic attack."

Richard got closer to Scott and began to ruffle his hair. He looked at his son smiling softly  
"Your soft side is both your strength and your weakness. Believe me, I won't let you harm your mate. Your wolf will help you, he is not an enemy. If you want we can try to let him out with a bit of supervision by my side. Do you think this will help?"  
"Really? You would do that for me?"questioned Scott utterly surprised.  
"I'm your father, seeing you in such a struggle really hurts me. That's why I'm so hard on you. I want the best for you... for you three, actually."  
"Dad..."  
"Now go away...go to check on your boy."Richard swatted his hand gesturing to the door.

Scott stepped away and, before exit the basement he turned to his father  
"I love you too, dad."


	77. Out

*smut warning*

Few days passed since the punishment and Mitch wasn't still ok. He actually was feeling guilty of having hit Scott and, above all, he has never apologized properly for those horrible words.

" _Should I wish for the pup to be an Omega so they have a right example in the family?"_

Honestly, how did he dare? Scott didn't mentioned the exchange anymore but it was eating Mitch alive. He was staring at the ceiling completely still in the bed, with Scott sleeping beside him, contemplating the possibilities he had to get rid of that feeling when the Alpha startled him with his voice  
"You are supposed to sleep during the night..."  
"I'm not ok..."  
"I can feel this, you want to talk?"

Mitch nodded biting on his bottom lip in distress.  
"I shouldn't have said such a thing, I was so tense... I don't actually think that you cannot be a great example..."  
"Save it. Mitch, don't lie to me. You were being honest in that moment. You are worried as every good mom."  
"I was being disrespectful..."  
"Yes you were. But it doesn't make a truth less true."  
"Alpha..."

Scott sighed then he looked his Omega in the eyes  
"Am I, Mitch? Am I your Alpha?"

The question pained Mitch's heart a lot.  
"Are you doubting me or yourself?"  
"Both of us. And this is not good considering that we will start our true mate test in three days."  
"Shit! Shit... this makes me sick... for real."commented the boy bolting to the bathroom.

Scott was quickly at his side rubbing circles in his back.  
"Fucking pregnancy..." muttered the boy shaking in front of the toilet.  
"These are nerves, not pregnancy."  
"What can we do? How can we pass that damn test? How if you are doubting us?"

Scott took the Omega in his arms and brought him back to bed. He was worrying about the same thing since the Lead Alpha has communicated him the date of the test.  
Despite his inner fear of doing the wrong thing he pushed aside all his doubt and gave his answer.

"I have to let my wolf out. You are really connected with yours, they cannot fail the test. Being connected with them will help us."  
"How do you think to do that? Are you just letting him out there hoping that it will work?"  
"No... we are doing it for the next days. My dad will help us but there is a part we have to do by ourselves, unless you want to give a show."  
Mitch blushed profusely as he got the hint  
"No Alpha... we can do that part alone."  
Scott smirked saying  
"Maybe we can start from that part..."  
Then he turned to Mitch with his eyes red.

The Omega gasped, flashing his eyes blue just for instinct.  
"Oh..."  
Scott was looking at him in a feral way, still waiting to have his Omega's consent.  
"Oh means yes?"  
The boy nodded and was quickly pushed on his back and pinned down by his Alpha rolling over him.

Scott closed his eyes sniffing Mitch's neck, a low lustful growl in the back of his throat.  
A part of him was terrified to give control to his wolf but his was much more scared to lose his Omega to the council decision so he let go.

"Safeword, Omega?"he asked  
"Pineapple"squeaked Mitch

Scott buried his face into the boy's neck inhaling as it was the first time for him to actually feel Mitch's scent.  
He dragged his teeth along the boy's neck, down to the expanse of his shoulder and he bit down.  
Mitch let out a small cry of surprise but then he relaxed into the feeling.  
What really startled him was Scott ripping his shirt without a warning.  
"What the f..."

Mitch didn't finish the sentence because three fingers were shoved into his mouth.  
"Good boys don't complain for a shirt. Suck on these."  
Mitch's pants and underwear followed the same destiny of his shirt and he was stark naked under the inquisitive gaze of his Alpha.  
That was both embarassing and hot.

"You are exquisite."  
Scott roughly spread Mitch's legs to expose his entrance and pushed one finger in. Mitch moaned softly, nodding in approval.   
Scott quickly worked up to two finger and then three until Mitch whined  
"Lube Alpha, please. It burns..."

The blonde chuckled retrieving the bottle and popping it open  
"Oh baby...and we don't want you to feel the burn, right? We want you just to feel the pleasure."

When the Alpha, basing on the boy's sounds, was happy enough with the preparation he instructed Mitch

"On all four"  
"You don't like that position..."questioned the boy eyeing Scott suspiciously.  
"Do as you are told."replied the blonde while removing his clothes  
"But..."  
Scott snapped his head to face the boy  
"Do not question me. On all four."

Mitch complied guided by his wolf, a bit puzzled though as such a stern behavior from Scott during sex was really a first.  
"Look at the wall" instructed the blonde.  
Scott was taking his time to looking at the Omega as it was the first time and in a certain way it was.  
"You are beautiful. I want you."

Scott's body blanketed Mitch's, their size difference was making possible for the Alpha to actually encage the boy under himself and Mitch to his own surprised purred aloud. He was feeling in Scott's power.

Scott found his entrance again with his fingers and then he lined himself up and pushed his lubed cock into Mitch.  
"The condom!"breathed out the boy  
"You are already pregnant, we are fine."

Mitch took deep breaths while adjusting but Scott's wasn't having a lot of it. He grabbed Mitch's hair pulling quite harshly  
"You ok if I move?"  
"Yes! Yes please!"  
"So polite, baby" commented Scott bulding up a punishing rhythm.

Few minutes later Mitch was a mess, this way of having him, so fast and rough was making him desperate to come"Oh God!Shit!...Sc-Sc-Scott!I'm coming..."   
"Not yet. I'm not there."  
One of the blonde's hands went down to squeeze the base of Mitch's cock, the other one pressed the boy's back into his chest while he sat down on his heels.   
"Deep breaths Mitchie, deep breaths."

When he felt Mitch regaining a bit of control Scott licked the boy's ear  
"Bounce on my cock. Make us come."  
Mitch obeyed without hesitation, his movement errati, chasing his high, hoping to push his boyfriend over the edge fast but Scott's hand still holding his dick while he was moving.  
An incessant flow of dirty talk streaming out of the blonde's mouth and it was the best dirty talk ever.  
The Alpha was asking for Mitch's submission promising endless pleasure, for Mitch's devotion in exchange of care and protection.  
The boy was completely helpless in his boyfriend's arms.  
When Mitch's whines became desperate enough Scott began to move his hips to match the Omega's movements and they came almost together.

Mitch was more desperate than before, his eyes blue, his limbs shaking  
"Mark me Alpha, mark me."he pleaded  
"I can't Mitchie."  
"A-a-alpha...please..."

Locking his red eyes into Mitch's Scott spoke sternly "We cannot harm the baby. If for your wolf the ring is not enough we can use something he will understand for sure."  
"Mark me" sobbed Mitch hysterically   
Scott reached out to his nightstand and pulled out a leather box "This is the best I can do in between, but I'll mark you. I promise. I want to own you."  
From the box came out a black leather collar with a ring and something engraved

_"_ _Scott Hoying's"_

"This won't solve anything! How this can be the same...I'm not a dog."  
"Let me put this on you."  
"No. Mark ne or put it back."  
"Don't Mitchie! Present your neck, now!"Scott's Alpha voice resounded in the room and the boy did as he was told.

When Scott closed the collar around his neck and pulled lightly Mitch heartbeat slowed down, the desperation in his heart faded away.  
"This is just when you feel the need to... I'm not expecting you to wear it constant. "

Mitch was silent, running his fingers along the collar. He was calm for the first day in weeks, he was sure to have a mate as never before  
"I'm not gonna ask you to remove it soon... it's.. it's like ..."  
"It's the closest thing to a mark from a wolf perspective."explained Scott "Believe it or not we are not the only one that have been in this  _no marking allowed_  situation and this seems to be a good compromise."explained the blonde.

"Thank you, Scott"  
"This is not from Scott, it's from me."  
"I see, Alpha."


	78. Lifestyle

While having breakfast Richard noticed the collar around Mitch's neck and questioned Scott  
"You collared him? I didn't know you were still into the lifestyle..."  
"Shut it!"growled Scott.  
"Lifestyle?"asked Mitch completely oblivious.  
Richard laughed aloud "He doesn't even know... that's hilarious!"

Connie was moving her eyes between the two Alphas blushing profusely. She knew which kind of lifestyle Richard was referring to and she knew how Scott has been conflicted in the past about that.  
"Mitchie can you help me in the kitchen?"she chirped trying to excuse the young Omega from the discussion.

"He is staying."ordered the Chief. "So Scott, he doesn't even know what I'm talking about? You have collared him without even explaining? That's low of you. I haven't trained you this way."  
"This is not for the lifestyle. It helps him with the pregnancy, with not being marked" said Scott dryly.

Richard decided to took the chance to call out Scott's wolf and pushed his buttons just to make him react. The Lead Alpha stood up and went behind the Omega's chair, he ran a finger along Mitch's collar  
"Are you going to bring him to the club? Are you going to scene with him?"  
"Dad...stop this...I'm losing my cool."  
"I can scene with him, though. Nothing too extreme, I can train him for you."  
"He is mine!Mine to keep safe, mine to comfort, mine to dominate, mine to love. Mine!"  
"You've said this is just for the pregnancy..." pointed out Richard tugging at the ring on the collar.

A split second after Scott has swatted his father's hand away from Mitch and moved the boy behind his back.  
"Don't touch him!"the blonde growled

The Chief looked gave a quick look at Mitch and the boy swallowed a lump of nerves in his throat. It was time to make a move, he was about to chickening out but there was too much at stake.   
"What if I want him to touch me?"he asked.  
"Mitch!??"the blonde snapped his head towards his boyfriend "What was that?"  
Mitch dug his nails into his palms and repeated "What if I want him to touch me?"

Scott felt an actual rage through his veins and unleashed his wolf.  
"You are fucking mine! You are my mate, you are wearing my collar, you are not marked just because you are pregnant!"  
"May-maybe I'm not yours..."  
"Don't you dare, Omega!"   
Scott backed up Mitch against the wall, crowding him with his body "You are mine, you smell like me, you are bearing my heir. You don't want anybody else."  
"Yes, Alpha." murmured the boy  
"Louder."  
"Yes, Alpha."  
"LOUDER."  
"YES, ALPHA."

Scott placed two hands on Mitch's shoulders and pushed him onto the ground. The Omega complied without resistance: it was his nature to obey when Scott's wolf was there.

A similar scene happened at dinner when Mitch refused to eat because he was claiming to be nauseous.  
"I'm not gonna eat."  
"You have to Mitchie... I know that it's hard."said softly Scott.  
"No."  
"Mitch, please...you know that the doctor reccommanded you to eat."coaxed the Alpha  
Richard nodded slightly to the boy and Mitch pushed the plate away yelling  
"I'm not gonna eat! I'm not! You cannot force me! I've said no!"

Scott fisted his hands, his knuckles turning white in the attempt not to lose control, but his wolf was there, he was so close and he took over.  
The blonde grabbed Mitch by the collar of his shirt, and dragged the boy close to himself  
"Stop this madness right now! You are going to eat because you need it and the baby needs it. I get that you are in discomfort and I'm sorry but I won't tolerate these tantrums anymore. Now kneel in front of the Chief and apologize."  
Mitch didn't move a step.  
"Mitch, do I have to repeat myself?"  
Scott's voice was cold, his tone stern and distant. Shaking in fear the boy went down on his knees in front of the Lead Alpha.

Richard was monitoring every move, as expected guided by his wolf Scott was  resolved but not cruel or inconsiderate.    
"Let him up...this one is on me."  
"On you?"questioned the blonde  
"Yes, I have asked him to provoke you and today we had a couple of good chances. I know that you are willing to let your wolf out but you needed a reason to do it properly. You have to believe that your wolf would never let you harm your mate. Never."

Scott was about to reply but then a sudden concern filled his heart  
"Baby, stand up. Eat something... I  mean, are you ok? Are you scared?"  
"You are intimidating.A lot."admitted the boy. "I like to see you so confident, all Alpha and such, though."  
Scott shook his head and changed the topic "Eat up, please."

Later on, while they were laying in the bed and Mitch was basking in Scott's embrace, there was still a question that was keeping him awake.  The Chief has mentioned something called  _the lifestyle_  that morning and Scott seemed extremely determined not to share it with  Mitch .  
"What's the lifestyle you and the Chief were talking about?"the boy blurted.  
"Nothing...really..."hurried Scott, but Mitch felt the change in the Alpha's heartbeat and the tension in his arms.  
"Liar! What are you hiding?"  
"Mitch..."  
"We have a fucking test in two days and you still don't trust me. We are gonna fail!"  
"It's not that...I don't want you to get the wrong impression...it's too early."  
"I wanna know."said the Omega

Scott was uncomfortable, he was planning to tell Mitch about his past, about his preferences, about his kinks but not in that precise moment.  
"After the test we can talk about that..."  
"No. I need to know, it will haunt me."  
"Can you please try to sleep, it can be a very hard conversation..."

Mitch was relentless "I need to know. Tell me, please. You know that I can be really annoying when I want."  
Scott weighted his options, it was definitely better to tell something just to avoid the awkward situation of a seventeen year old Omega surfing the web looking for random information  and getting it all wrong.

"The lifestyle is another way of calling BDSM. You know what I mean?"  
"BDSM? You are into whips, leather and spankings? Into hurting people? YOU?!!" Mitch literally jumped out of the bed.  
"Too much bad porn... it's not just that. This is going to be a long long night..." sighed the Alpha patting the bed.  
"Come here, let's talk."


	79. More than that

"BDSM? You are into whips, leather and spankings? Into hurting people? YOU?!!" Mitch literally jumped out of the bed.  
"Too much bad porn... it's not just that. This is going to be a long long night..." sighed the Alpha patting the bed.  
"Come here, let's talk."

Mitch was really confused: how his boyfriend always loving and caring could be into BDSM? Scott would have killed himself to not hurt him, the Omega was sure of this.  
When Scott has slapped him he couldn't forgive himself for a long while. This didn't tie up with Mitch's knowledge about the aforementioned lifestyle.

"See, you are scared and confused, now. You should trust me when I say that it's not the right time to discuss a topic...well, now we have to talk about that, I don't want other unspoken words between us. Ask me what you want to ask, baby."  
"You get off on pain? On inflicting pain and humiliating people?"  
"No I don't."  
"B-b-but you said you are into BDSM, so..."

Scott sighed loudly...that was the point: people not in the lifestyle were claiming to know things about it and then they were just narrowing down everything to inflict pain and humiliate people. Not a single word about the trust, the connection, the power the submissive always has, the rules every Dom is required to follow...

"I'm not a sadist. I don’t get off on that,  I don't even like the humiliation that much. I actually get off on seeing my partner  trusting me enough to completely surrender to me. I love the power dynamics more than everything else."  
"I don't understand..."  
"What do you know about BDSM, Mitchie? Tell me and we can start from there."  
"That there is a Dom and a Sub and the Dom is happy to beat the shit out of the sub and to call them slut or whore and to share them with other Doms...oh there is also a lot of leather and whips and chains."

Scott laughed out loud "I won't comment the low quality porn you have been watching... It's really more than that: between the dom and the sub there is total trust. Actually even if the Dom is the one in charge, the Sub has all the power. The power to say no, to stop whatever is going on, the power to choose the Dom. Everything is always consensual, what you have described is basically abuse. The lifestyle is the exact opposite: it helps you to explore your kinks, to push yourself close to your limits in a safe environment."  
"That sounds really different..."commented the boy "I'm mad,though. You have never mentioned your inclination towards that..."  
"Honestly Mitchie... how do you think you would have reacted just few weeks ago? You are still not completely ready for me to be a bit rough with you. I didn't mean to hide anything, you were just not ready."  
"I love when you dominate me."   
"I have never dominated you in a BDSM way. Yes we have a safeword but we are strictly vanilla."  
"You have blindfolded and restrained me!"objected the Omega.  
"I know but...It was once and I've kept it really light..."  
"Sorry if it wasn't kinky enough for you."  
"That's not what I said."

"Whatever...you are talking in general,though. I want to know about you." pressed the boy definitely pissed off.  
"Don't take it personal, I was just stating a fact. What do you want to know exactly?"  
"Everything about you and BDSM."

Scott swallowed visibly, that was kind of hard but he owed that to his mate so he began the rundown.   
Dating Alphas for all his life, being always the young in the couple took a toll on his wolf. He was snappy, always nervous and ready to get into a fight. Richard has introduced him to the lifestyle with the aim of helping Scott fulfilling his wolf's need of dominance and secretly hoping to push him towards Omegas, usually keener on taking the submissive role.

Richard trained Scott as both submissive and dominant. Scott went through both of them as a trooper,  then he joined the BDSM club in town.   The blond had the habit to visit the club once a week to engage few scenes, just to play the dom/sub dynamics that his wolf was craving.

"I have to be really slow... I don’t understand what does it mean... were you having sex?"questioned Mitch more confused than ever.  
"I have never had any sexual activities there. I was generally administering punishments, have somebody to kneel at my feet, I performed some scenes in conjunction with other Doms. I was doing the scene, and they were doing the sexual part, the rewarding part ."  
"It's difficult to imagine...I think I need to see to understand...I cannot really picture you as one of those weirdos. "  
"This is highly disrespectful, Mitchie. Nobody has the right to judge someone else's kinks and you, as a member of the LGBTQ community, should know that!" Scott's face turned into a cold and stern expression.  
"Where do you think I got my ability to read your signals?How can I know so well what you are ready to take or not?"  
"Because you love me?!"   
"Only partially true. It's also because of my Dom training. So don't you dare to say a single word against the lifestyle anymore."

"I'm sorry, Sir."  
A chilly ran down Scott's spine "What was that?"  
"I don't know where did it come from...I..." Mitch was flustered. Why calling Scott Sir when he could use Alpha???  
"I'm sorry Alpha. It was my ignorance speaking. I didn't mean to disrespect you or anyone else I just hate the pain and I don't see how it can be seen as something pleasurable."  
"There is a thin line between pleasure and pain, what I like is just to bring subs on that line. You like the sting when I'm stretching you with my fingers, you like when my cock breeches your hole... it's not that different. If you are a sadist you really get off on pain but this is really far from me. I have never looked for fear in a sub, I always looked for trust and obedience. Basically what I couldn't find in my Alpha partners. I stopped going to the club when I became official with Shawn: he was jealous and he was happy to submit if that would have kept me from going to the club:that was our arrangement."

"Do you miss it?"questioned Mitch.  
"Yes. I do, but I love you and I know you are not ready for this so..."  
"So you miss it..."Mitch's voice trembled "Am I not enough for you?"  
"Baby, baby look at me. I love you with my all. .  
You are enough for my wolf, you are enough for me. The only kinks I want in our relationship are the one you are willing to indulge into.The lifestyle is a thing I was planning to present you gradually as you seem to enjoy his fundamentals but if you are not into it it doesn't affect my love for you."  
"I'm not enjoying the fundamentals!"protested the boy, almost outraged.  
"You do." Scott stood up towering over Mitch, his blue eyes locked into the brown ones, he leaned in slowly keeping the eye contact all the time and Mitch's breath hitched, his cock hardening in his pants because Scott was there and was in charge.

When Scott sat down, having proved his point, Mitch nodded quietly  touching his collar."What does this mean in the lifestyle?"  
"That you are mine and you are off limits. It's general a sign of a committed relationship."  
"So if we go to the club everyone would think that I'm your submissive?"questioned the boy.  
"You cannot even enter the club as you are not 18 but basically yes. I wouldn't allow you to enter without a collar, though."

Scott leaned in to kiss his boyfriend that seemed to be completely lost in his thoughts.  
"Don't feel pressured. I'm not even asking you to consider it."  
"It's not my fault if my brain is doing that, right now..."  
"Oh... well, it's quite usual for mates to dwell into the lifestyle as it shares the dominant side of the Alpha/Omega dynamics, though."  
"You mean that some of our friends might be into that?"  
"Probably, but now that we have had our discussion can we  please try to sleep? There is only one day before the test and we don't need your pretty head to worry all the night about that."

Mitch was wrapped in Scott's arms when he let out his last question "You would never let your dad do something with me,right?"  
"I would never share you, baby."reassured Scott giving a soft kiss on the top of Mitch's head.

Scott wasn't missing the BDSM scene that much, but now that they had the talk, that Mitch called him Sir and said that he was thinking about that,well... he couldn't stop his mind to be flooded by images of possible scenes to perform with his boy.  
Another problem to add to the list after the true mate test, the paternity test and the whole wedding thing. Great.


	80. True mates test 1

*light smut warning*

Scott was extremely nervous, he was snapping at the smallest thing, Mitch dropped a fork while having breakfast and the blonde made him kneeling for ten minutes in a corner.  
The anxiety for the test was having the best of him.

They got back to Scott's room and the Alpha began to scold Mitch because of how messy he was.  
"Scott, you are not yourself! This is just a sweater on a chair. It's not that my clothes are all over the place!"  
"It's not in its place: if you can wear it again..."  
"Oh no! You are not so gonna lecturing me about how to treat my clothes. You are worried about the test, you need to calm down!"said the boy cutting him off.  
"I..."Scott blushed, actually aware of the truth in Mitch's words.

Mitch sat on the bed  
"Come here, babe. I know the await is nerve wrecking, we don't know what will happen but you told me yourself that we are true mates so we won't fail. Now, it seems that you are in need of a distraction as bad as I am..." and hooked his finger to the waist band of Scott's trousers.  
"What do you mean?  We have to go in a while..."  
"Turn off your brain."

Scott heard just the sound of the zip before having his cock surrounded by Mitch's warm mouth. He gasped loudly when he hit the back of Mitch's troath.   
Mitch was extremely talented with his mouth and the blonde found himself close pretty soon. That was too good to finish so fast, so he grabbed a fistful of the Omega's hair and forced him to slow down.  
When the Alpha was expecting a noise of complaint the Omega let out a moan. Scott took a deep breath, trying to control his reaction but actually whimpered when Mitch moved his hands over his ass prodding at Scott's entrance with his finger.  
"M-m-mitchie!"  
The boy looked at Scott for permission  and when the blonde nodded he pushed his finger inside the Alpha. Scott lost any control and came hard thrusting into his Omega's mouth without a warning.

"I'm sorry..."he apologized  
"No need to be. That was beyond hot. Do you feel better?"  
"Definitely...better going now,though. I don't want to be late."

The ride to the council was silent, both of them were in deep thoughts.   
"We are gonna be fine."  
"Are you saying that to me or to you?"questioned the boy.  
"To us."  
As soon as they were in front of the council Mitch pressed his side against Scott looking for reassurance. The time has come.

"We are going to separate you for the first part of the test, then you will be together for the second part. If you want to follow me..."said a bald man gesturing to Mitch.

Scott felt the fear spiking in Mitch's scent and wondered  
"Is that really necessary? Just let me be with him in the same room. He is pregnant..."  
"This is the protocol. The Alpha cannot be there or his answer will not be valid."  
"Go Mitchie, follow them."instructed then Scott   
"Alpha..." whined the boy, his eyes full of tears.  
"Go, baby. You are safe, nothing will happen."coaxed Scott trying to appear relaxed but as soon as the boy exited the room he growled "He is pregnant, extremely young and scared that you could ruin his life, was that much of a trouble for you to let me help him?"

One of the men in front of him scribbled something on a notepad then started the interrogation  
"How did you two meet?"  
Scott told them about how he perceived Mitch's pain when he was in the car with Shawn and how unbearable was for him Mitch's pain.

"Why do you think he is your mate?"  
"I have never found an Omega attractive in my whole life but I was pulled towards him like a magnet. I have fought my feelings for him but without luck. Don't you think I would have preferred an easier mate? Somebody a bit older, not so inexperienced, we are seven years apart for God's sake! Do you think I'm faking it?"

Nobody acknowledged Scott's questions, everyone was taking notes.  
"If he's your mate why you haven't marked him?"  
"Lead Alpha's order: Mitch is underage."  
"If he's your mate you are excused, that's the law."  
"I don't disobey my father and I respect my Omega. It was too soon for a mark."

"What about the pregnancy: did you plan it?"  
"No!!! He is seventeen! It just happened."

While Scott was being interrogated Mitch has been brought into another room for a similar talk. He was hooked up to a machine that was recording his pressure and his heartbeat. He also had to describe how they met, why he wasn't marked and few things about the pregnancy.

"Why do you think Scott is your mate?"  
"We are connected, I feel his needs. I am at peace with him and I called him out of a blood frenzy. I don't think I would have wanted an Alpha after that day but when I saw him, I knew I could trust him with my all."

About an hour later they were still under test and Mitch became to feel extremely uncomfortable. The questions were so personal and private, it was difficult for him to answer.  
"It seems that you don't want us to confirm that Scott is your mate. Why you are not answering?"Mitch burst into tears and Scott in the other room slammed his fist on the desk  
"I want to see my Omega. He is in distress and he needs me."his eyes flashed red in a second.  
"Follow me Hoying, that was part of the test."

As soon as Mitch was in his sight Scott rushed to comfort him.  
"I'm here, baby. I'm here."pulling him into his arms the blonde noticed the wires "What's this?"  
"We need to register his physical  reaction."  
"Is he ok? The baby is ok?"questioned the young Alpha drawing circles in Mitch's back.  
"No need to worry Hoying. Everything  is fine."  
"It doesn't seem to me as he is crying..."mumbled Scott.

Mitch was feeling better with Scott in the room but even his proximity wasn't able to wiped away the sense of being forced to reveal his deepest secrets.   
"I feel so violated Scott... They have asked about my feelings for you, about our first time, about how much I desire you, if I want to submit to you...It was so difficult to find the words, I don’t know if I have given the right answers."  
"There is no wrong or right, baby. It's just us. Probably they have a sort of method to score our replies, to see how they fit together."   
"They asked me if you force me into sex, if I have deliberately taken the pills to mess us with the birth control!!!"  
"I know, same kind of questions for me."  
"How can you be so calm and collected when this morning you were freaking out? You drive me crazy!"protested the boy, feeling the tears stinging his eyes.  
"You did a damn good job in distracting me this morning, babe. Now I have to be strong for both of us, this is my job."smiled Scott brushing his fingers on Mitch's cheek.

"Well, well, well...it's time for the couple part of the test now."announced Alpha Thompson. "We are all curious to see how this will go..."


	81. True mate test 2

Mitch was shaking as a leaf when Alpha Thompson began to explain the second part of the test. A series of negative thoughts ran through his head: losing Scott, becoming aware that the man he was in love with was not his mate, the idea of not being marked by Scott, another Alpha touching him...  
"I'm gonna throw up..." he murmured.  
"You are going to calm down. This is not helping us."chastitized Scott. "Can we have a Mint tea? He has a very bad sickness."

Alpha Goddard,  the only one known for being mated with a fertile male Omega, snapped his head towards Scott  
"How bad? I had to bring Micheal to the hospital three times his last pregnancy...he wasn't able to eat or drink. Our last pup was an Alpha boy and the pregnancy took a real toll on him..."  
"Not that bad, thank you for your concern, I'll keep an eye on that though."

When the tea arrived Mitch smiled gratefully and  murmured "If this is to give you the Alpha boy you want it's really ok for me."  
"Oh baby you know that I don't care about gender or rank. All I need is for you to be ok."whispered Scott running his hand on Mitch's arm.

"This is sickeningly sweet of you, but we need the test to start."commented Alpha Thompson.  
Scott nodded, waiting for instructions but nothing came. A mobile transparent wall closed behind his back isolating the couple from the panel. Suddenly a ball flew through the room, it was directed to Mitch but Scott stopped it without any problem.  
"It can't be so easy..."wondered the Alpha aloud and in that exact moment from several sliding panels in the walls balls with different speed and trajectory were thrown to the pregnant Omega.  
Scott's wolf took control in a blink of an eye and after painful five minutes of bouncing the balls back none of them has remotely touched the young boy.

"Protection test concluded " announced the panel.

Scott was livid.   
"Are you all nuts? You could have hit him on his belly! There is a baby inside of him! I can't believe this!"  
"Well, you went through it quite easily, right? It's your duty to protect your mate."  
"This doesn't mean that you can harm him if I fail."

"Now we are going to blindfold both of you and see how you can perceive each other's feelings through the bond."explained Alpha Thompson with an evil smirk.  
"He is not marked...this is unfair!"exclaimed Scott.  
"We'll cosider this even if true mates don't need the mark to pass this test..."  
"Yes, but it makes it easier!"  
"Scott...Scott..."called Mitch tugging at his shirt "It's ok. We are able to feel each other. We do that all the time."  
"Yes and no... They will consider also the time needed to pick up each other's emotions, with the mark it's way faster..."  
"Well, we don't have the mark so... let's work with what we have. I trust you."

They both were blindfolded and sat on a chair. Mitch was starting to panicking not knowing what to expect  and he actually cried out when his hand was submerged in a bowl of ice and water.  
"He is too scared, I only feel his fear. Let him see what is coming!"protested Scott trying to fight the urge to run to his scared Omega.   
"Hoying is right, Thompson. There is no need to have him blindfolded. We can do all the tests to the boy and then we can move to Hoying."suggested Alpha Goddard.  
"You are too much kind at heart..."  
"Oh,  don't say that it's because he reminds me Michael when I met him! I really think Hoying has a point."  
"Ok...let him see what's coming, then."

Considering Mitch's pregnancy the panel opted for very safe ways of drawing a reaction from him. Scott hestitated a couple of times but the panel didn't seem concerned, considering the particular situation.

Then it was Scott's turn, unfortunately for him, the panel chose to place some electrodes on his body and basically shock him letting Mitch telling where the Alpha was feeling pain.  
Scott gritted his teeth but he was glad that they were using him and not Mitch for that particular test.  
It was intense and painful but the blonde was extremely proud of his young mate that was killing the test.  
Suddenly Scott felt a very intense pain, his left shoulder was burning, it was ten times more than before and he growled loudly, unable to restrain himself.  
At the same time Mitch screamed at the top of his lungs, holding his own left shoulder then he blacked out instantly, his mind just turned off to shield him from such an unbearable pain.  
Scott lost the connection with his mate and fought the pain, ripping away the electrodes and the blindfold.  
"Mitchie!"he shouted, taking the Omega's limp body in his arms. He tried to awake the boy but he was unresponsive.  
"I'm gonna kill you all! YOU ALL!"he threatened with his fangs exposed and the eyes completely red.

"Calm down Hoying, the test is not finished..."  
"That's enough!He cannot take anymore."deadpanned Scott, his heart pounding in his chest, the worry for his mate and his pup was eating him alive.  
"We have to complete the test or..."  
"Thompson, what the hell! The boys are true mates, everyone can see it. I don't understand what are you trying to prove. Look at their reactions, they are not even marked. To me the test is more than passed. Anybody has something to objected?"exclaimed Alpha Goddard.

When the rest of the panel remained silent Goddard talked to Scott.  
"We are going to the hospital, I can drive you there, ok? You are too enraged to drive and I'm sure you prefer to hold him, right?"  
Scott mumbled a "Thank you." keeping his fingers on Mitch's neck to check his pulse.

The ride to the hospital seemed endless, Goddard was trying to make small talk to lighten the atmosphere a bit but Scott was just looking at his boyfriend praying the Moon.  
The admission at the ER was really quick, the nurse called immediately Dr. Moore who glared Scott going through Mitch's records and drawing a blood sample.  
"Hoying, are you here again? I thought you wanted the baby..."  
"Are they ok?"questioned Scott  
"I don't know, yet. It will take a bit of time. This is not the good way to keep this pregnancy going, though."  
"It's not Hoying's fault. During the true mate test we used the wrong voltage on Scott and Mitch felt the pain through the bond, he blacked out. Hoying is not responsible."offered Alpha Goddard.

Dr Moores relaxed his features  
"Thomas, you guys shouldn't run a similar test on a pregnant male Omega, you above all should know that."  
"I have only one vote, Alister and everyone think that I am partial to this case due to Michael."  
"I will do my best, now better call the Lead Alpha because if this Omega loses the baby today the council is in a big mess."

"If Mitch loses the baby they have signed their death sentence."remarked Scott.  
Dr Moore and Alpha Goddard exchanged a look and Alister coaxed the blonde to lay down with Mitch suggesting that it would have been helpful.

"I will be down with a portable ultrasound as soon as possible to see if the baby is still fine. I cannot assure anything but there is not bleeding and he's not in pain...it's a good sign."  
"Thank you Dr. Moore." said Scott, wiping furiously his eyes.

Alpha Goddard looked at Scott with mixed emotion: he was seeing himself in the young Alpha, all his insecurities  during Michael first pregnancy, the feeling of being powerless, the awareness of not being able to protect his mate but he was also seeing a much more fierce Alpha, one that could be a great leader despite Thompson's concerns.

Scott let out a broken sob "I cannot do this. We are not even out of the first trimester and we are here for the second time...how can I do this? How can I help him?"  
Thomas placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder "You can do this, Scott. I've done this three times and I'm way less strong than you are. I know that you probably hate me as I'm part of the council, but if you need to talk, if Mitch needs to talk Michael and I are here."  
"I don't hate you. You are actually the only one who helped us. Is your offer real? I mean we both could use a hand..."  
"Of course it is."  
"Can you tell me about you and Michael as we are waiting for Dr.Moore to be back? I need to focus on something else than the perspective of losing my baby."


	82. Similarities

"I met Michael at a coffee shop. He bumped into me and kneeled straight away terrified that I could hit him. I let him up almost immediately, unable to stop smiling. His scent was so sweet... I knew he was my mate but he was too scared to perceive me as a potential partner. It took him a while to calm down and blush profusely when he actually understood who I was. I tried not to push the situation but just two weeks later he was marked."  
"That sounds awfully romantic..."commented Scott with a side smile.  
"It was and it still is.We have our ups and downs though.."  
"What about Michael pregnancies?"asked the blonde wanting only to be reassured.

Thomas took a deep breath going back to the moment when Michael confessed him to be pregnant for the first time. He couldn't forget how torn Micheal was between the happiness of being fertile and the worried for the future. Thomas himself was shocked at the news, he had taken for granted that they would have adopted and his biggest concern was for his mate's safety. He could read the same fear in Scott.  
"The first pregnancy was difficult because we knew nothing about what to expect, we were constantly worried. The second was probably the best: Michael was great, we were actually prepared. The third has been the worst: none of us was expecting so many issues, but we went through all of them and we have our three wonderful pups."  
"That sounds good even if the only thing I want is actually my Omega... he is so young... the doctor told me that his young age can lead to a miscarriage and he can die if he loses the baby. I cannot even..."

"Scott, listen to me, you have to focus on the good. He looks up to you for reassurance and believe me, after all these years I cannot forgive myself for how scared Michael was during his first pregnancy just because I couldn't contain myself."

Scott held Mitch a bit tighter, hoping to comfort him, to call him back but the boy was still laying there, pale as a  corpse.   
"What if I am not strong enough for this? It seems that I can't protect him..."  
"You are strong enough. You have to believe in yourself."

Dr.Moore interrupted the conversation arriving with the portable ultrasound, he lifted Mitch's t-shirt and squirted some gel on his abdomen, before using the wand. Scott was holding his breath, his eyes on Dr.Moore's face waiting for any sign.  
The doctor turned the screen towards Scott  
"Still there and alive. The heartbeat is fine. I'm really concerned about Mitch though. This reaction means he feels really under pressure."  
"He is! The council is doubting that we are mate, they are questioning the paternity of the baby..."  
"The only paternity test allowed on this Omega is a non invasive test. I will write something for you. Now we need to wake him up. Your call Hoying."

"Mitch, come back to me."commanded the blonde and the boy began to stirr in the bed. His mind went back to his last memory: that unbearable pain, while his senses  helped him to realize where he was. The boy closed his eyes again, bracing himself for the upcoming bad news brfore asking "The baby?"  
"The baby is fine, young man but you have to take care of yourself. I know it's hard but you have to do that."

Mitch let out a shaky breath and tears of relief began to run down his cheeks.  
"I cannot do this. I can't. I'm sorry."  
Scott cupped the boy's face with his large hand "You can baby, we can together."  
"It's the second time we are in the ER in less than three weeks...I'm scared to lose this pup all the time!"  
"It's because you are a parent. I'm scared too, but we don't have to let the fear paralize us, we have to be brave and to fight for what we want and love. Do you remember how fierce and brave you were asking me not to kiss you anymore until I have made up my mind? I want you to be this brave."

Mitch blushed at the memory: how did he dare to say such a thing? Then he looked around nervously moving his gaze from Dr.Moore to Alpha Goddard  
"Well, maybe we can keep these memories between us, Alpha..."  
Everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"Can I go home?"asked Mitch  
"Absolutely not. You were out for too much. I need to see if you have any damage, to run some test and I need you to rest."  
"Alpha..." whined the boy.  
"No baby, Dr.Moore outrank me in here. You do as he says. I will stay here with you."  
"How long?"pouted Mitch.  
"A couple of days."

Mitch groaned loudly definitely not amazed by the perspective of remaining in the hospital for more than few hours. Scott was looking at him quite sternly, giving him no chance to keep up with his little show.  
"What if I ask Michael to join us? He has been in your shoes and maybe he can help. What do you think?"  
The blonde was about to protest saying that with three kids probably Michael was having something more urgent than losing his time helping them but then he saw the smile on Mitch's face.

He could have killed for that smile. The perspective of chat with another fertile male Omega was so appealing to.him that Scott couldn't do anything else than keep his mouth shut.  
"Yes please! I'd really like to meet him. Can I?"   
"Of course you can, baby. I just don't want to be in Alpha Goddard' s way."the blonde turned to Thomas "Really, don't feel obligated to do this... with three kids..."  
"Nothing of this! Michael would kill me if I don't mention that he can be of help. He really wants to meet both of you, besides the fact that with saud three kids he will enjoy a bit of rest. Just let me call him."

Alpha Goddard left them alone for a while ans Scott took the chance to kiss  Mitch softly  
"Please do not scare me like this again, ok?"  
"I'll do my best... I promise. What about the test, though?"  
"It seems that we are actually true mate baby " smiled Scott.  
"I knew that in my bones!"replied Mitch.  
"Yeah...we were so sure that we weren't even worried."

They laughed together: eventually one of their biggest problem was solved. None of them were worried about the paternity test, so the pregnancy was their only concern.  
At least that was they were thinking.


	83. Paternity

Michael arrived at the hospital in about an hour he wasn't really the typical Omega: he was taller than Thomas, quite muscular and could have passed for a Beta if not for an Alpha.   
"Thomas you have to discipline your son! He is biting me and Heather continuously! Look here!" He said in an high pitched voice tilting his head to show a small bite at the base of his neck. "Almost on top of yours!"

Thomas laughed out loud "Justin is just marking the Omegas he considers his so you and Heather. I will try to speak with him but he is only two..."  
"Well do something! His bites are pretty painful and Heather was in hysterics crying that she was marked by her own brother."

Mitch and Scott were looking at the exchange eyes wide: Micheal was definitely quite flamboyant as homosexual. He was wearing a t-shirt saying  _I'm gonna bottom you so hard_ and he wasn't toning it down a single bit.  
"Hi guys, I'm Michael. I guess you are the pregnant one. Oh baby I'm so happy for you! Thomas told me that the council is giving you hard time... jackasses!"  
"Michael, language!"  
"Oh you are no fun. I'm free for an afternoon and you are scolding me already. I'm living for once!"

Thomas shook his head and turned to Scott "Apologies...he is a handful but he is really sweet. What about going down to the cafeteria leaving the Omegas to themselves?"  
Scott gave a glance to Mitch who was engrossed in a conversation with Michael  and nodded.  
"We are going down for a coffee. If you need us just give a call, ok?"  
"We are gonna be fine."replied Michael gesturing the Alphas to go away.

The two Omegas just clicked and that was helping Mitch to accept the discomfort of his condition with less struggle. The way Michael was talking about his pregnancies and his kids made everything worthy. 

In a couple of days Mitch was discharged by the hospital and they went back to the council for the paternity test. It wasn't that bad, just a blood test for Mitch and a swab test for Scott.  
Mitch complained for hours about having a sore arm, needing cuddles and Scott resolved to buy him the biggest ice cream ever just to shut his mouth. The blonde regretted the choice few hours later petting a crying Omega seated on the bathroom's floor in front of the toilet.

Mitch visited Michael twice when they were waiting for the test result trying to get the most from the other Omega's experience.  
Finally the day of the paternity test result came and the couple went happily to hear the response.

The whole council was in the room and Thomas was among them with a sad expression, Mitch didn't notice it but Scott got instantly nervous.  
"As I was suspecting, Hoying... you are mates but the baby is not yours."commented Alpha Thompson handing him the test results.  
Scott turned pale looking at Mitch and then quickly scanning the paper.  It was written very clear the baby DNA wasn't a match with Scott's.  
The blonde looked at the results twice, then with tears in his eyes asked to his mate  
"Why you did this to me, Mitch?"

"Wait no! The baby is yours you know that I don't see anyone else. How do you dare accusing me of cheating?"  
"It's clearly written in here that the baby is not mine!"  
"Well, this must be a mistake I don't see any other Alphas, you know how scared I am..."  
"Exactly...there is a match, though..."  
"A match? What does this even mean?"wondered the boy really confused.  
"The baby DNA matches with another the council has in the archive."  
"I don't see other Alphas!"protested Mitch   
"That's why the other match is an Omega, Mitch."said Scott dryly.  
"Which Omega? What are you saying? This is madness!"

Mitch was sure that the baby was Scott's. He hasn't had sex with anybody else so how that could be even possible?  
"Which Omega, Scott?"he questioned again.  
"Travis"

Mitch remained speechless, his mouth open in the attempt to say something but unable to find the words.  
'You lied to me, Mitch." deadpanned Scott  
"I didn't! I swear!"

"Well, I guess you two need some time alone to clear this up, anyway the baby is not fit to be your heir and considering that you are mates we have to take the pup away after the birth so you can impregnate your Omega again."  
Thomas shook his head but had to follow the rest of the council, he quickly pulled out a phone and sent a text, from his point of view there was no way for a true mate to cheat, there was something unclear in that story. Alpha Thompson had the science by his side, though.

"Travis. You had sex with Travis! I don’t know if I'm more hurt or more jealous. You lied straight to my face, putting on a scene just to cover your ass... how could you?"  
"What are you talking about? You really believe that fucking test?"  
Scott slapped Mitch with the envelope  
"Read by yourself: I'm not a match, Travis is with 99% of accuracy."

Mitch scanner the papers frantically, looking for a possible explanation but everything was there, without any doubts. Despite the test, Mitch was sure that there was no chance for anybody else except Scott to have put him up the duff, so for once in his life, he faced an Alpha fearlessly.     
"I want a retest."  
"I don't. You have humiliated me enough."  
"So you believe a freaking test and not me. I am your fucking mate and you think that I am so stupid to ask for a retest if I'm not sure that the baby is yours? You really think I could cheat on you?"  
"You did, Mitchell! TWICE!" growled Scott.

Mitch was livid "I kissed someone when I was drunk and with Travis he just touched my dick and I panicked so badly that I was begging you to punish me. The baby is yours,  Scott and I am so enraged that you are choosing that result over my word."  
"This is science!"  
"I am your mate! You should trust me."

Scott pulled at his own hair, the boy was having a point but how could the test be wrong?  
"I don't know, Mitch..."  
"Shame on you Scott. Do you really think so low of me? I don't deserve a retest when I am the one asking for it?"  
"There's my dignity, my reputation at stake!"  
"If you don't ask for a retest you will be forever the Alpha who was cheated on with an Omega. Trust me: the baby is yours and I want to witness the test with a lawyer this time."

Mitch was surprised by himself: he was so lucid and calm in that horrible situation but nobody was in the position to accuse him of cheating on the love of his life and then take his baby away. It was time to fight.

"So, Scott are you asking for a retest or not?"


	84. Challenge

Michael arrived with Justin asleep in his arms and rushed at Mitch's side.  
"Thomas told me about the results, you have to ask for a retest Scott. It's impossible that the baby is not yours!"  
"Tell him! He thinks I have cheated in him... asshole..."  
"I've heard you Mitch, if you think I will let this slip you are damn wrong!"  
"I would never cheat on you!"  
"You seem to not remember the past correctly..."  
"How long you will hold that against me?! As I hadn't apologized enough! Damn Scott I'm seventeen, I am allowed to make mistakes!"  
"Not if you let somebody put you up the duff!"  
"You put me up the duff, moron!"

Mitch burst into tears and Michael was quick to let Justin in Scott's arm to hold the shaking boy.  
"I'm so en-en-enraged!"sobbed the young Omega "You see how much he doubts me?"  
"He is scared and hurt."offered Michael keeping an eye on the young Alpha would was holding his sleeping son with a terrified expression.  
"Scott, let's be real: how many possibilities there are that you not the father?! They are trying to screw you!"

Scott has been raised with a full trust in the council so it was difficult for him to think that one or more members were actually trying to act against him.  
"It's science...like how can a DNA test be wrong?!"  
"For fuck's sake! Think about Mitch! Do you really think he had sex with another guy? Don't you see how much he adores you? Don't be a fool! If this were the truth why he shouldn't admit it? What another test could bring?"  
"Tell him Michael! Tell him that I love him more than my own life. No wait I can tell him." Mitch freed himself from Michael's hold and faced his Alpha.  
"I love you Scott. I love you so much and your lack of trust pains me beyond measure. I know I've done wrong, I know I've made mistakes but you did them too and we are here, together. Please believe me!"  
In that moment Justin stirred in Scott's arms and the blonde softly hushed the baby who grabbed a fistful of Scott's shirt contently.  
"I cannot wait to see you with our pup in your arms..."

Michael wiped a small tear at the sight, he didn't know who was more adorable among the three.  
"We will ask for a retest, but I want to be there, I want to follow the samples and we can ask Kevin to help us. Mitchie... I know that you hate me for asking this but are you sure?"  
"I am."

Mitch was looking Scott dead in the eyes, with a firmness he has never had before. Scott nodded shortly: they were about to do that, to go against the council evidence.   
He called Richard, discussing the next steps with him and he was utterly surprised that his father was on his side.  
"Thompson will pay this!"Richard shouted.  
"I know dad, but I think I have to handle this on my own, just to avoid any further question by the council. I cannot hide behind your back as a scared puppy."  
"You are right, son. But if he is responsible for this, well I will ban him from the pack. We need integrity in the council."   
"That's your call, Chief."

Michael followed the couple when they asked for a retest, challenging the council decision. Alpha Thompson was livid: how they were daring to go against the council but he couldn't deny the retest.  
The discussion became really harsh when Scott asked to witness the test with an expert and a lawyer. Alpha Thompson was very uncomfortable and tried to talk them out of the whole idea but Alpha Goddard supported Scott's request.  
"Better to let them witness the test, the council has nothing to hide."  
Alpha Thompson's face turned pale when the rest if the council agreed with Alpha Goddard.  
The appointment at the laboratory was scheduled for two days later and Scott at range for his friend Kevin and his family lawyer to be there.

Mitch was jumpy for two entire days, he was refusing any physical contact with Scott. At the end the blonde asked for the retest but he never apologized for not trusting Mitch and he never said that he was still in love.  
Mitch was scared that all those difficulties were taking a real toll on their relationship. Everything has been difficult: none a single thing going smoothly for them.

Scott was hurting since the communication of the DNA test's result. He was really conflicted a part of him was believing Mitch but he couldn't forget the rage in his heart when he rescued Mitch at the party or when he turned to Travis for suggestions.

When they arrived to the laboratory to meet with Kevin and The lawyer Findlay Scott was nervous , irritabile, his wolf was right under his skin ready to take control over his human part.   
Kevin placed a hand on Scott's arm and suggested   
"Better trying to relax, Alpha. The test will take a while and I need to concentrate on the procedure rather than keep you at bay."  
"This test will decide my life, Kevin. It's hard for me to stay calm."

Mitch spoke in a soft voice "Maybe I can help..."  
"No" was the blonde stern reply.  
"Are you really still doubting me? That's so unfair!"  
"We'll see when the results will be ready."  
"I can't fucking believe you!"  
Scott snapped his head towards the Omega "One more word and you'll be on your knees in no time. Don't test me."

Mitch clenched his jaw not to talk back: it would have been a long day.

The doctor collected the samples from both of them and Kevin and the lawyer followed the procedure step by step. Both the Omega and the Alpha were there looking at the analyst with their minds full of questions.

Scott was tormented. What if the baby was really not his? Was he supposed to reject Mitch? Was he supposed to let the council take the baby?

Seconds become minutes and minutes hours until Kevin arrived with the results in his hand:   
"It's yours Scott. The baby it's yours!"

The blonde let out a broken sob and hid his face in his hands, crying for all the tension accumulated.   
"The only way to have this test wrong is to manipulate the results. The procedure they are following is error proof..."explained Kevin.

Without even thinking Scott rushed to the analyst and slammed him against the wall. The poor man was shaking in fear: an enraged Scott with fangs and red eyes on display wasn't reassuring at all.  
"Who?"growled the Alpha.  
"..."  
"WHO?"he repeated with his dominant voice.  
"T-t-thompson's order, Alpha"   
"He is dead!"commented Scott shoving the poor man on the floor and stomping out if the laboratory.

"I'm gonna get you, asshole!"he snarled starting the car, the rage flowing through his veins,  completely clouding his minds at the extent that he left his Omega behind...


	85. Thompson

* **homophobic** **slur warning** *

Scott drove fast to the council, he was infuriated. He has told his father that he would have left him to decide the fate of Alpha Thompson but when he had the proof of his actions, well... there was no way to keep himself at bay.   
The blonde basically left the car in front of the council's building and stomped inside.  
No security or personal assistent was able to stop him. He slammed Alpha Thompson's office door open and stepped towards him  
"Hoying you don't have an appointment."  
"You have an appointment with your death, filthy asshole. How did you dare? Doing such a thing to me and my mate?"  
"I cannot believe that your father hadn't ended you years ago. A fag! A dirty fag as the pack leader...I cannot tolerate it!"  
"You stupid homophobe! I will not be the first or the last!"  
"This is not natural! The Moon wants the couple to generate offspring and homosexual usually cannot!"  
"It depends and you know that! Alpha Goddard has his own pups, I will have mine. The Moon doesn't make mistakes. There are many ways to be a good leader, also designating a heir in case of a non-fitted offspring. I cannot believe your words! We are an accepting pack, we don't discriminate LGBTQ people."  
"We should!"  
"You make me sick to my stomach."

Scott pinned Thompson against the wall his hand wrapped around the other man's neck.   
"You deserve to die..."  
"If I die you'll never see your mate again, Hoying and my plan will be successful."

In that very moment the awareness of having let Mitch behind hit Scott like a freight train. How could he have been so inconsiderate to leave his Omega behind, his pregnant Omega?  
"What do you fucking mean, Thompson?"  
The older Alpha replied with an evil laugh seeing the panic in Scott's eyes.  
"What can happen to Mitchie?!!!"  
"Better ask where he is, Hoying. I reccommand to not rip my throat though as if something happens to me your precious Omega will die too."

Scott was having real trouble to dominate his wolf but the threat was a good spur. Always keeping Thompson pinned to the wall he fished for his phone and called Kevin.

"Kevin tell me that Mitch is with you!"  
"I have tried to call you Scott! As soon as you sprinted away we all have been shot with some darts and when I have regained consciousness Mitch wasn't here anymore!"  
"What the fuck, Kevin!"  
"I'm sorry... I'm really really sorry."  
"It's not your fault, is mine."

Scott closed the phone call with a growl and dragged Thompson by the collar of his shirt to his car.  
"I will find the way to make you talk, don't test me."  
He quickly dialled Richard's number   
"Dad..."  
"Scott, you have the result?"  
"The baby is mine but Thompson, who is obviously behind all of this, has organized Mitch's kidnap."  
"You've left your Omega behind? Fuck Scott!"  
"For God's sake! I got enraged and I basically ran to kill Thompson. Now he's with me and I need to know where is Mitch. I need the basement."  
"It's yours."  
"Dad I also need..."  
"I know. We are prepared this time."

Mitch saw the pure anger on his lover's face and let him go, scared for a second that Scott could harm the pup blinded by the fury. He was willing to risk his life to call him out of a blood frenzy but not his pup's.  
So he didn't even try to follow him, he just his himself behind a desk putting a bit of distance between his belly and the enraged giant.

Mitch was totally focused on protecting his pup, his hands placed over his belly, his head lowered while he was whispering sweet comforting words to the unborn pup explaining that daddy wasn't mad at them, daddy was mad at the evil man who tried to fool him saying mean lies.  
The boy felt just a painful sting before blacking out due to the narcotic that was quickly diffusing into his body.

The two black dressed Alphas chuckled at the sight: easier than shoot to fish in a barrel. Omegas were basically unable to defend themselves. The two Betas were so engrossed in their discussion that they didn't see the dart coming so it has been an easy job as foreseen.  
The biggest one threw Mitch onto his shoulder and quickly reached the car waiting for them in the rear car park.  
"Easy peasy, now let's go before the Alpha realizes that he had left his precious Omega behind."  
"Good job Ryan, easy money to make."  
"Agreed."commented the one at the steering wheel.

Mitch woke up in a basement, no windows, just a cot with some blankets in a corner and a bucket to relieve his bladder just in case. He wasn't chained, nobody was there so he slowly walked towards the door and placed his hand on the door knob.  
Mitch was too naive to notice the wires connected to the door and cried out in pain when an electrical shock ran through his arm. He didn't really connect the dots so he repeated the action just to get another shock. He was trapped.

"You are really an idiot, Mitch! Do you think that we have done all of this to just let you open the door and go away?"croaked a voice from a speaker.  
"W-who are you?"  
"You really don't know? It's outrageous. I let you suck my dick and you don't even remember my name?"  
"Travis?!!! Trav, we are friends, what are you doing? Let me out! I need Scott, the baby needs him!"pleaded Mitch.  
"So it's true. The big bad wolf put you up the duff... better for me, I can fuck you without a condom."  
"Don't you dare!Scott..."  
"Scott what? He left you behind because you are not important to him, he obviously doesn't care, moreover he doesn't know where you are and he is not here. When I will have the need to fuck I'll come for you."threatened Travis.

Mitch remained there speechless. What if Travis was right and Scott has left him behind not out of rage, but purposefully?   
What if Scott wasn't interested in the baby?  
What if Scott wouldn't have looked for him? Was Mitch's destiny to remain there, bring abuse by someone who he was considering a friend, probably losing his baby and never seeing his mate again?  
Probably yes, because he was worthless, weak and nobody was really caring for him.  
He was alone.

With a full pain in his chest Mitch curled himself in a ball on the cot, covered himself with a blanket.  
"Scott..." was his last word before letting himself drifting off, knowing that there was no hope for himself.


	86. Jailer and jailed

**A/N *Violence warning***

**If you think that violence (physical or psychological) can make you uncomfortable or can trigger you please do not read this chapter.**

Scott closed the call thinking about his dad's words " _We are prepared this time_ ". Being prepared or not wouldn't have been important this time. Thompson had to stay alive until Mitch would have bee safe in Scott's arm again, then who cares...

The car stopped in front of the Hoying's mansion and Scott dragged Alpha Thompson to the basement without even care that if he was walking, stumbling or what...the basement was the only thing in his mind. Richard was already there and was utterly surprised to see how calm Scott was, in his eye the flames of fury, but he was lucid as never before. The blonde clasped both Thompson's hands to the ceiling bar and looked up to his father, knowing that the Chief was about to say something.

"Gavin and Markus are here. Just let me know how far you want to go."

"He doesn't have to die until Mitch is in my arms again, then you can do whatever you see fit for him."

"I agree, son. You need any suggestion about how to proceed?"

Meanwhile, Thompson wasn't showing any sign of fear, he was convinced that Scott was too soft to actually torture him. The young Alpha was still such a softie to him, that he wasn't really worried. He has been scared when Scott burst into his office because he was fearing the wolf, but an experienced Alpha was not terrified of a young man, pissed because his toy has been taken away from him.

"No" replied Scott dryly "I want a cane and washtub full of water."

Thompson raised his head for the first time: the combination sounded really odd, but what was even stranger was Scott's flat tone. There wasn't rage or anger in it, just a merciless determination.

Gavin provided the material and Scott silently motioned Markus to strip Thompson naked from the waist up. Scott weighed the cane in his hand, swinging it a couple of time before going closer to his prisoner.

"Is there anything you want to say before I start?"

The old Alpha disregarded his question and Scott got nervous.

"Where is Mitch?"

"Where you cannot find him."

"Where is MY OMEGA?" repeated Scott sternly, his eyes slowly turning red.

"I'm not scared of you, fag."

The cane cracked on Thompson's back, the old Alpha gritted his teeth without letting out a sound. Scott swished the cane, again and again, pausing between one hit and the other not to let the pain soothing the upcoming one. After half an hour the skin on the Alpha's back was open in few places and he was bleeding, but Scott wasn't keen to stop his ministration completely. Suddenly he let the ceiling bar loose and hit the back of Thompsn's knees, forcing him to the ground.

"I won't kneel in front of freaking gay!" he shouted.

"You can call me all the names you want, Thompson, but I won't kill you because this would be the end of your pain and this would be too merciful for an ass like you."

Scott placed his big and on the back of Thompson's neck and forced his face into the washtub full of ice cold water. He kept the Alpha submerged until he saw the man wriggling, trying to escape his hold, craving for some air.

"If the water won't make you talk I will use the fire and believe me, you don't want me to do that." the blonde's face was twisted in anger, the frustration of not being able to get an information from the man in his hands.  Markus was standing behind Scott's ready to intervene just in case the young Alpha would have lost control.

"You son of a..." shouted Thompson but Scoy cut him off pushing his face down in the water again. This torture continued for almost one hour, with Scott bringing the man closer to his breaking point every time, pushing his head under the water until the man passed out. Gavin was keeping his eyes on Scott and stepped toward him to help Thompson.

"Scott you are killing him" Gavin explained pulling Thompson out of the water

"Yeah... yeah...right." mumbled Scott clenching his fist fighting the instinct to actually end the man who was ruining his life.

"We have to admit that he is strong, though...we can use other ways to convince him..." said Richard glaring at specific cabinet in the room.

"Nothing even remotely sexual: I'm not going to abuse him just to confirm his idea that gays are just pervs. I want him to talk!" Scott kicked the unconscious man in the ribs, earning a smack on his head.

"This pain is useless: he is not feeling anything now. Save it for when it could help your cause." chastized Richard sternly. Scott slumped on a chair, looking at the man on the ground: round one was finished but he was ready to continue until Thompson would have revealed where Mitch was being kept. Mitch... where was his little Omega? Was he ok? Was the baby ok? Scott bit his lip hard not to cry in front of his father

"He is going to be ok, Scott" offered Richard ruffling his hair and Scott broke down sobbing loudly in his father's arms, his heart aching for how much he was missing his mate.

The basement where Mitch was confined was cold, dark and scary, the poor boy was trying to be brave for his pup but his hopes were slim.

"Eat Mitch. If you die of starvation on my watch you are useless to me." shouted Travis slamming a tray with some food on the small nightstand beside Mitch's cot."You think I'm not able to force the food down your throat? You think you can kick and punch to keep me distant? I have a couple of Alpha here to help me, so better follow my suggestion."

"I'm not hungry." explained Mitch "I'm nauseous."

"You are pathetic." Travis pulled the blanket off of Mitch, exposing him: the boy was curled in a ball, his eyes puffy and red. "You poor excuse of an Omega. You are lucky you are extremely beautiful and sexy, all Alphas want you, your smell is irresistible."

"What are you saying? Nobody wants me."

"You are so blind! When we were used to going out together all the Alphas were looking at you, you don't even know how many conversations I have overheard about how fuckable and gorgeous you are and how lucky was anybody who was allowed to fuck you. Nobody was thinking the same of me."

"Travis this is nonsense... for sure some Alphas find you much more attractive than me." offered Mitch not knowing where Travis was going with that discussion.

"Shut up! When I knew what Martin and his gang did to you I was so jealous! The attention of so many Alphas all for you!"

"You are completely fucked up, Travis! Being raped is not having attention, is a violence, is being forced to do things against your will. It was horrible and painful and I still have nightmares about that!"

"Don't be so dramatic! A cock is a cock and it gives pleasure anyways, you just have to pass the point where you think who is giving said cock to you! You will learn this pretty soon."

"My God Trav!" gasped Mitch horrified "Who are you? Where is my friend gone? There is nothing of him in you!"

"Your old friend is dead, Mitch. He died when you rejected him because you wanted to save your precious ass for your mate, for the Alpha who was supposed to love and cherish you forever. I want your ass, I want you to please me but not just with your mouth. I want more and I won't settle for less."

"You should have waited for your mate, too. Sex without love is meaningless." stated Mitch

"What are you a virgin bride of the last century?! The world is an evil place, Mitch, you have to understand that if you don't take what you want somebody else will take it as the blonde took you from me."

"We weren't a couple, Travis. I ended our agreement months before meeting Scott!"

Travis grasped Mitch's jaw in his hand turning his face to look him in the eyes "You think you are too classy for me, that I don't deserve you. But I do. I deserve to fuck you, I deserve such a flawless body, such a pliant obedient boy." he was licking his lips obscenely and the brunette shivered in fear.

Travis looked at Mitch with an evil smirk, he pulled Mitch towards him but Mitch gagged, flipping a hand over his mouth. Travis didn't get the hint quickly enough and held Mitch in place until the Omega threw up all over himself. Travis got mad and slapped him angrily

"Don't you dare do that again or I'll beat you to death. This is not a threat, is a promise. Change your clothes, there is something in there." said the jailer pointing at a small cupboard.

Travis slammed the door behind his back leaving Mitch with a bruise forming on his cheek. The young Omega cleaned himself and slipped some fresh clothes on, he caressed softly his tummy.

"You are you dad's pup... thanks for looking out for me. I miss him so much..."


	87. Parted

*** non-consensual sexual acts in this chapter***

Mitch was laying on the cot after forcing himself to eat the food Travis brought him: he was right, starving to death wasn't a great choice. He was staring at the door fearing the return of his former friend, waiting for something bad to happen. Travis has been crystal clear about what he wanted from Mitch and he was scared. He was actually terrified of the perspective to be raped, to be taken against his will for the second time.

Would have Travis beaten him up? Would have he used lube or? Could a rape be harmful to the pup?   What if Travis had some STD? Mitch trembled at the mere perspective...being harmed was a thing, having his pup harmed was another. Scott would have never forgiven him.

Scott.

Mitch wiped the tears away with the back of his hand: Scott's absence was tangible and he was hurting. To be honest, he was partially mad at Scott, he has left him behind driven only by his anger, and now he was in that awful situation. 

He was still thinking about Scott's reaction at the laboratory when the door cracked open and he jumped against the wall

"It seems that you are better now..." commented Travis

"I am, thank you"

"Good news" Travis marched towards the boy and yanked him onto the cot, Mitch was staring at him petrified. "You are going to suck my cock, and don't bite!"

"Travis... please" pleaded Mitch shaking his head looking at the other Omega that was undoing his jeans.

"I don't want to hear your whines, Mitch. Open your mouth and work your tongue. I need to come. Don't worry, you'll like this as you always had." Travis straddled Mitch's chest and pushed his cock against his lips "Open up."

Mitch shook his head in denial but Travis forced his jaw open and shoved his cock down Mitch's throat. The young Omega gagged, but when Travis raised his hand to slap him he started to suck obediently, tears streaming down his cheeks because he was feeling so dirty and used. He was mad at himself because he was sucking another guy's cock, cheating on his boyfriend, on his fiance. The worst thing was that he was doing that to save his own life, not to be beaten, not to get hurt again, he should have mustered up a bit of courage instead of swallowing that cock.

The young Omega didn't register the hand that was sliding in his boxer brief, he was just trying not to think too much and to finish that ordeal as soon as possible without focusing on Travis. When Travis found Mitch's cock limp he went mad instantly

"Am I not sexy enough for you, Mitch? You are not even hard! You are sucking me off, slut! How is that possible?" shouted Travis pulling out of Mitch's mouth definitely outraged.

"I-I-I 'm sorry... it's just my body...I'm scared..." stammered Mitch but Travis was relentless

"So now, the only one who can make you hard is you Alpha...other guys are not good enough for you, you are too classy, too spoiled now. You just want the next Lead Alpha or you cannot lift it up..." Travis paused, a crazy spark in his eyes "I cannot believe it! Do you think I'm joking? Do you think I'm gonna be soft on you because we were friends? You are wrong!"

Mitch didn't see the hit coming, he just tasted the blood in his mouth, he covered his face with an arm, bringing his knees to his chest to protect his abdomen. Travis was hitting him, enraged because he wasn't aroused because he wasn't appreciating the possibility to please him but it wasn't Mitch's fault if his body was responding just to Scott's touch.

All of a sudden in the Hoying mansion's basement Scott felt a wave of desperation in his head: fear, shame, disgust, regret and he rushed to Thompson who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Where is my baby, you motherfucker!" he yelled punching the man in the gut.

Thompson laughed, spitting blood "Who knows what they are doing to your pretty Omega, Hoying? Tell me, is he still tight?"

Scott lost it on the spot swinging a fist to Thompson's face, he broke the other man's nose with the second hit and few punches later the other Alpha was a mask of blood. Scott wasn't even asking about Mitch anymore, he was just burning in anger until two strong arms distanced him from the prisoner.

"Scott, calm down. You are going to kill him." said Richard

"I want to...he deserves that...Michie..." the blonde's breathing was heavy and he was brawling against his father's hold but another pair of hands were keeping him in place "Let me go! I'd like to see both of you if the Omega were yours!"

"ENOUGH!" boomed Richard "Beating the shit out of him is not gonna give you the information you need. You are playing his game and you are losing!"

"I felt Mitch, through the bond... the pain, the disgust..." Scott didn't want to say those words aloud, as they his acknowledgment could turn a bad feeling into a reality.

"I was here, son. This is not the way, you are doing the same thing you did the last time, you are letting your feelings get in between. You have to dominate yourself. I get that you want to find your mate and I get that you feel helpless now but this is really not the right way to cope with this. We are going nowhere. I'll take it from here." stated the Chief.

"No dad, I can do better."

"We cannot waste any more time. I'm worried for Mitchell and for your pup. Step back, son."

Reluctantly Scott let his father took control of the situation, he was feeling inadequate but it wasn't the right moment to throw a temper tantrum, Richard was right, there was no time to spare and Thompson's words were ringing in Scott's ears. Hopefully, that was just an evil joke, his boy couldn't go through another rape...It was too much.

Scott observed his father's moves for hours, Thompson was hard to break, he was an experienced Alpha, he knew how to resist torture, how to focus on his final goal to go through the pain, but Richard was stubborn and he was the Chief for more than one reason. Eventually, Thompson gave up and revealed where Mitch was being held captive.

Scott pushed past his father and swung a last fist to the man, spitting on him. "Let him alive, wait for me to come back, I don't want to miss his death."

"I still have to decide what to do with him, son." explained Richard "I'll take my decision after seeing Mitch. Go get you boy, and bring the guys with you. you don't know how many Alphas can be there. Mitch is a target and so are you."

Scott nodded grabbing the car's key and gesturing Marcus and Gavin to follow him.

"Stay strong, Mitchie. I'm coming" 


	88. Saved

Scott grabbed his car key but threw them to Gavin chosing not to drive while the anger was about to having the best of him.  
His only thought was to rescue Mitch, kill his jailer and then going back home to painfully end Thompson's life. Council or not council trying to separate two real mates was a crime and an offense to the Moon.  
Scott felt the fangs growing out of his gums and automatically began to time his breathing.  
"If I may, Alpha, this could be the time not to control yourself too much. I mean...the Luna is in danger and nobody would dare to blame you."  
"We are not the leading couple, yet. We are not even married and Mitchie is just a kid..."  
"Alpha, I beg to differ: you are the future of the pack, the Luna is pregnant with your pup. What other blessing could we ask for?"remarked Gavin.  
Scott smiled sadly "It seems that non everyone consider this a blessing, though...by the way it's comforting to know that somebody supports us and it's not worried about the perspective of being led by a fag."  
"Don't let that get to you, Scott."added Marcus "We are an accepting pack and honestly I'd kill to have somebody who looks at me at Mitch does, girl or boy. It doesn't matter."  
"Well guys, thank you. Now it's time to define our strategy, we are getting closer."

Mitch was curled in the darkest corner of his prison. He was mad at himself, ashamed of his own actions. He was basically feeling a lost cause, a waste of space. The only reason to.not give in was that he was bearing the Alpha's pup. Was he worthy of that, though? Why the Moon has blessed him with such a gift?  
He should have fought against Travis, he should have done something more than just whine, but he was only an Omega. Well, Travis was an Omega too but he was able to mustering enough courage to overpower someone.  
The brunette was startled by the sudden opening of the door that was slammed shut just a second later. Travis was infuriated and resolved to take what he was considering his right. That look was unmistakable for Mitch, it was the look of a rapist.   
"I don't care if you'd like it or not. I want this, I want you. I want you since the first time I saw you and you are gonna be mine."  
Mitch was desperately trying to find the courage to hit Travis, to fight but his instinct was against this because a fight could have endangered the pup.  
His wolf was paralizing him, forcing the boy almost to surrender in the effort to preserve the pup. That was unbearable for Mitch: he was loving the baby, but the price to pay seemed to be a bit too high for a 17 year old boy.  
Travis grabbed Mitch and forced him against the wall flushing their bodies together. He was talking in Mitch's ear, his breath hitting the boy's earshell while the poor guy was squirming against his hold.  
With an unexpected force Travis ripped Mitch's clothes and the young Omega cried out in fear.  
"You will soon cry for other reasons..."commented Travis completely unaware of the blonde giant behind his back.  
"You will soon cry for other reasons, asshole!"replied Scott yanking the guy from his mate. "I'm gonna end you."  
"You can try."  
Scott laughed and knocked him unconscious with a single,well aimed hit.

A split second later his arms were closing around Mitch, that was shivering so badly that was heart able to stay on his own feet.  
Scott brought a hand on the back of Mitch's neck to hold him closer  
"He didn't, did he?"  
"He... no...well..."  
"Mitchie, did he rape you?"questioned Scott in a strained voice.  
"No...he just forced his cock in my mouth but the baby is safe, should be safe, right?"  
"Mitch I'm worried for you!You are my baby!My poor little baby."  
"I...I should have fought more...for you,for the baby...for myself."  
"You are alive. That's what that matter."  
The young Omega lowered his head trying to look away from his Alpha and then he saw the blood all over Scott's hand.  
"W-w-what have you done? Is this blood yours?"  
"Travis wasn't alone... the boys and I had a little trouble in coming in but nobody is really badly injured. The blood is mostly theirs..."explained Scott.

They were still cuddling into each other when a sharp pain made Scott gasped loudly.  
"What the fuck?!"  
Travis stabbed him in the back with a knife, he was about to repeat the action when Scott lost his cool and flung him against the wall growling.   
"You want me to kill you? You were about to rape my Omega. You attacked me!"  
"You have robbed me of everything! Before you arrived into his life Mitch and I were friends, we had occasional sexual contacts and he was liking that! Now you have taken this from me!"  
"I haven't taken anything from you, Travis. People are not objects an you should know that. "  
"You don't deserve him. Does he know the monster you are? Does he know what you can do? Does he know about Jeremy?"

A wave of real panic hit Scott who closed his hand on Travis neck, contricting it until the Omega blacked out. Gavin arrived in that very moment and forced the blonde away from the unconscious boy.  
"Let him go. You don't want him dead in this way, let's bring him to your father."  
"Yeah... Yeah...you are right."  
"Oh my God Scott you are bleeding so much!!!"cried Mitch finally taking in what was happening "We need to go to the hospital."  
"The Luna is right, both of you need a check. Let me call somebody to help Marcus bringing him and his three friends while we go to the hospital."

Scott protested for a while, but having Mitch checked was a good idea so, eventually he agreed to go to the Emergency Room.  
Gavin drove while Scott was holding Mitch in his arms on the back seat. All of a sudden Gavin wrinkled his nose  
"Alpha are you still bleeding? It should have stop right now..."  
"I'm a strong guy."chuckled nervously the blonde not to scared his Omega, looking at the blood stain on the car seat getting bigger and bigger.   
"I-I-I think it's not you, Scott. I think it's me..." whined Mitch slowly slipping away.  
Scott hugged his boy tightly, his heart pounding in terror  
"Fast Gavin. Fast!"


	89. Nightmare

When Gavin stopped the car in front of the ER Scott didn't wait for a gourney, he just picked up his bleeding boyfriend and went straight to the desk.  
"Dr.Moore please. He is pregnant and he is bleeding..."  
The nurse nodded and quickly called the doctor who arrived almost immediately.  
"Oh God, Hoying!"he exclaimed "Put him down on that bed and let me work. Damn! What's happened this time?"  
"He has been kidnapped after the paternity test, in total not more than 36 hours but... I don't know if he has been abused or not...if he has eaten or not...I need to know that he will survive."replied Scott, his gaze fixed on Mitch.  
"This time I cannot make any promise."  
Scott murmured "Please" while his chest was constricting in pain: he could lose his Omega.  
Dr.Moore gave a look at the wrecked young Alpha  
"I'll do my best. Hey... hey you are bleeding too! Nurse Cottrel please call somebody to give a look at that wound."  
"It doesn't matter..."  
"It matters. When he will be awake you have to be here with him because if the baby is still alive you are not allowed to move from him more than 2 meters for the rest of the pregnancy and if the baby is gone, well... he cannot lose you too."

Scott dropped onto his knees, physically unable to stand "Is he losing the baby?"the Alpha questioned in a shaky voice.  
"The risk is really high. Better call somebody, this is going to be a long waiting game."  
"Gavin...can you? My dad, Alpha Goddard and Mitch's parents."  
Gavin grabbed the phone looking at the future Alpha of the pack fighting back the tears.  
"Of course, Alpha. The doctor is right,though. Somebody should tend your wound."

Scott was dragged into another room to be stitched up and checked for internal bleeding. According to the doctor he has been lucky not to have lost a kidney but nothing was important for Scott, he was just worried for Mitch, for his baby, for their future. It was his fault that Mitch has been kidnapped. His fault if the baby was gone.

The blonde returned to Mitch's bed to find him hooked up to IV and a couple of monitors.   
"How is he?"  
"Not good. I have stopped the bleeding but I'm not sure about the baby. The baby is still there but... we have to be prepared."  
Scott nodded sadly seating besides Mitch's bed.   
"I have to go now, if anything happens ring the bell."

Few minutes later Connie with Thomas and Michael entered the room  
"Oh my...Oh my! SCOTTY!" Connie rushed to her son and he burst into tears as soon as she hugged him.  
"Let it out Scottybuckets. Mom is here for you."  
"I...I can lose them both... I can't..."

Thomas hugged his husband bringing his head in the crook of his own neck murmuring "We are here to help, don't let your feelings get in between, ok? You are the only one who can understand what Mitch is going through and reassure him. I believe in you."   
"You cannot imagine... I'm so worried and the situation is so bad..."  
"Breathe, breathe baby."

Thomas stepped towards Scott and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder squeezing it lightly and the young Alpha grabbed his forearm  
"What if...what if we lose..."  
"Don't. Don't lose hope. Be strong for your mate."  
"It's my fault. I've left him behind because I wanted to get Thompson and kill him...I should have controlled myself."  
"This is not the point. Be a strong presence for him."

Scott eventually found the strength to hold Mitch's hand in his. The Omega was so pale and cold that the blonde was tempted to lay besides him but was too scared to entangle the wires that he just brushed his fingertips on the boy's face "Mitchie... baby...." Scott didn't notice Mike and Nel entering the room because Mike was keeping Nel far from Mitch.  
"Scott can react violently if you go too close."he explained.  
"There's my baby in that bed!"protested Nel but Mike corrected "He's Scott's baby now."

Dr.Moore arrived to check on Mitch and exchanged a few glances with Thomas. There was no secret that Mitch and the baby's condition were really critical. He checked the monitors, looked at the vitals and realized that the pressure was too low. The doctor widened his eyes, thinking that probably Mitch was having an internal bleeding. He quickly grabbed the ultrasound probe and watched the screen carefully, then he touched the interphone  
"I want an O.R. and an equipe now! Grassi needs to be there in 10."

"What's happening?!!"asked Scott alarmed.

"Internal bleeding. I have to bring him into an O.R. and I need you to trust me and let him go. I'm trying to save his life."  
Scott was paralized, Thomas quickly pryed his hands from the Omega and pulled him away.  
Nel began to cry, scared for her son while Mike, with teary eyes, was trying to comfort her.  
When Mitch was brought out of the room Scott dropped onto his knees for the second time in few hours, his breathing ragged, his heart in the vice grip of fear, his mind torn between anger and guilt. He wanted to scream, cry and curse but only a sob escaped his lips.

Connie was holding her son as he was still 4 years old, when he was scared of monsters and when Richard's voice was making him burst into tears. She wanted to cry too but she had to stay strong for her little boy.  
"I love him, mom...He's my everything...He...he's my Omega."  
"I know baby... I know. You two are gonna be fine. I promise."  
"You cannot say that. You cannot promise that."commented the blonde flatly.

Thomas was holding a shaking Michael, the Omega was so sympathetic with the young boy that Alpha Goddard was thinking to have him sadated just to avoid a mental break down in that already stressful situation  
"If you don't calm the fuck down I'm gonna ask them to sedate you.This is how you will support our kids? You have to be strong, love."  
"You are right, you are Thomas but...he is so young and this is so unfair. He is so attached to the baby..."  
Goddard squeezed his husband knowing that Michael would have done his best to support the young couple but also that he would have needed a lot of reassurance during the night.

After an endless amount of time Dr.Moore brought Mitch back and he had a serious look on his face.  
"Alister?"questioned Goddard, quickly moving behind Scott, just in case to help keep him in check if needed.  
Dr.Moore shook his head pressing his lips together  
"We have lost the baby and we risked to lose him too. He is weak. But he will make it."  
"How is he, now? Will he...will we...I mean we could try to have another...I think he would like to know..."  
"Medically speaking this was a bad miscarriage. Mitch is just weak due to the amount of blood lost. From a psychological point of view, well... I'm pretty sure he is going to be devastated. But with times you can have another pregnancy for sure. I'm sorry Scott. I did all in my power but sometimes..."   
"No, I mean thank you for saving Mitch. Thank you. Can I touch him? Hold him?"   
"Yes you can but please be careful with the wires and the IV"  
"I promise."  
"Not to be mean but... you are too many in this room. No more than 2, Scott excluded. The boy needs to rest."

"We'll stay."stated Goddard "You all can go home and come back tomorrow morning. Is that ok?"

"Yes Thomas, we'll go home."confirmed Connie "Nel, Mike, I think it would be better for us to stay together..."  
"I agree."said Nel "Are you ok to go with her?"  
"Of course, darling."

Everyone left the room saying something sweet to Scott but he was basically numb, unable to feel any other emotion than his own pain. They have lost their pup.

Four hours later Mitch began to stirr in the bed. Scott caressed his face softly   
"Hey you... good to see you."  
"Hey..." Mitch tried to smile but he was tired and sore. He asked for the only thing important for him.  
"Is the baby ok?"

Scott swallowed visibly. During the last hours he tried to figure out the way to delivery the news without hurting Mitch but that was impossible so he decided to be just honest.  
The blonde placed a hand on Mitch's cheek, took a deep breath and answered  
"The baby... the baby is gone, Mitchie."


	90. Outburst

"...the baby is gone."

Mitch for a second hoped to have understood incorrectly, but his heart already knew the answer: there was no more a growing life in him. His first reaction was to follow the baby and let himself die. He wasn't worthy of the blessing to be pregnant, to carry a new life. Let alone to bring the Lead Alpha's heir into the world. 

"Mitch...Mitchie, say something, please..." pleaded the blonde on the verge of panic.

"No... no more baby...?"

"Oh, Mitch... Mitch I'm so sorry."Scott wrapped him in his embrace but Mitch was numb, completely numb. The pain for the baby's loss has made him completely unresponsive, he wasn't able to feel anything else, not even Scott's love, not even Scott's presence. 

"No baby." he repeated, more as a statement than a question this time.

Mitch flat voice hit Scott as never before, so emotionless and desperate at the same time. The Alpha was willing to try everything in his power to draw any reaction from his Omega.

"Mitchie, baby, if you want, as soon as you are ok we can try again for another baby. I promise I will mark you before, we can also get married...Mitchie..."

The Omega slowly turned his head to look at the blonde who was looking at him expectantly

"Another baby? Try for another baby?" the boy asked

"Yes! Yes if this is what you want I'm up for it." hurried Scott.

Michael who was looking at the exchange shivered, well aware that Scott was saying the wrong words, at least from an Omega's perspective, but Mitch burst out so quickly that he could even try to warn the young Alpha.

"Don't you dare, you monster! Another baby?! We have just lost one and your idea is to replace what we have lost with a new one. Do you even have a heart? Have you ever felt anything for the pup? I don't think so as you are not taking a bit of time for grieving."

"Mitchie..."

"Do not fucking  _Mitchie_  me! You wanted the baby just because the pregnancy was fitting your needs, you didn't love the pup a single bit, you are a horrible person. I've lost my pup, a part of me, I had two hearts in me ...two fucking hearts and now the only one I have is feeling so alone...how could you even think to ask me to try for a new pup so early?!"

Scott was taken back by the boy's reaction " I didn't mean to disregard your feelings, I... just wanted to let you know that you can still have other pups..."

"I don't want other pups, I want the one who was in here until this morning until I have been drugged and kidnapped and abused because you were running to kill Thompson. I hope you have killed him at least... I hope that our pup's life was worth the damn!"

"I haven't kill him... I'm sorry if I've left you behind...I feel so guilty..."

"Because you are! you are guilty! You should have protected me, you should have protected us! Why have you been so selfish? what sent wrong in your mind that you decided to left me, us alone! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fucking fault!!" Mitch was yelling at the top of his lungs, his body sustained by a fury he has never experienced before. He raised a hand and slapped Scott square on his cheek. The Alpha didn't even try to dodge, he just wasn't expecting his Omega to hit him. 

And then the unexpected happened, Mitch attacked Scott with all his might. It wasn't enough to actually injured the Alpha, but the boy's reaction was terrifying. The Omega launched himself against Scott, hammering his chest with his small fists, shouting and crying, blaming Scott for the loss of their pup.

"You have promised to protect us, to protect me! You liar! You are so full of yourself that you were just trying to make sure that nobody could ruin your reputation, you haven't thought for a second about the consequences of your actions."

"Mitchie...you re pulling out the needles...calm down..."

"No! NO!! NO!!! I should have been in our bed, complaining about the morning sickness and not into a hospital bed. It's your fault! Entirely your fault!" shouted Mitch eventually stopping to hit his Alpha and resting his forehead against Scott's chest, crying his eyes out. Scott slowly closed his arms around the Omega and brought him back to bed.

"You are right Mitch, it's my fault. I will never forgive myself for this, I hope that in your heart you can find the strength to forgive me..."

"I don't know if I can..." let out the Omega 

"I know..."

Scott sat on the bed and stated "I'm calling the nurse to check on the disaster you've made with your IV and all the wires..."

The nurse arrived and scolded Mitch sternly because he was putting his life at risk acting so recklessly. Mitch almost talked back but Scott flashed his eyes red and the boys shut his mouth.

"I'll leave you a bit of space. I need to eat something..." said Scott leaving the room.

Thomas pushed Michael towards Scott "Follow him, talk to him. Explain Mitch's perspective. I will stay here just in case"

Michael basically ran after Scott, grabbing his shirt to stop him "Hey! Where are you going? You cannot leave him! he needs you!"

"He doesn't want me, it was pretty clear to me. He doesn't even know if he would be able to forgive me. He thinks it's my fault!" whisper yelled the blonde

"Oh my God, why you Alpha are always so stupid! He is feeling guilty! He feels that the Moon has taken the pup away from him because he was unworthy! That's why he is acting out. That's why he is trying to guilt-trip you! He is scared that you can accuse him to not be able to grow a pup, to complete a pregnancy!" Micheal explained in a condescending tone.

"I wouldn't dare to accuse him! I feel responsible, I left him alone..."

"For the Moon's sake! It's nobody's fault except Thompson! He did everything to hamper the pregnancy, he doesn't want you to rule and now that you have a mate a pregnant Omega that can give you an heir, the majority of the pack will follow you blindly. Don't let him win but above all..." Michael paused

"Above all...?" questioned Scott

"Don't let this to separate you. You have to be patient, loving, you have to accept his outburst, his rage, his pain..." began the Omega but Scott cut him off 

"I understand that you are an Omega too and you probably understand him better than I am, but I don't think you are really considering the situation, he lost the baby! You don't know how he feels!"

"I know...I have lost one too and Thomas and I have almost split up for this. Do you want my advice or not now that you know the truth?"

Scott remained speechless, his mouth opened while Michael dragged him to the cafeteria "I don't like to talk about this but maybe this is the right moment. Just sit down with me and let Mitch and Thomas together for a while. I think this will help."

Scott paid for two coffee and a couple of pastries and sat down silently: better listen carefully before fucking his relationship up more than he had already done.


	91. Point of view

Thomas was in the room with Mitch who began to whimpering as soon as Scott was out the door.

"You want him here. Do you want me to call him back?"  
"No I don't... it's his fault if I've lost my baby...It's his responsability to look after us..."  
"You can try to fool him and yourself as long as you want but I know that in your heart you just want to be with him."  
"I... I don't I swear!"protested the boy looking away from Thomas.

"You know why I'm so sure?"questioned the Alpha "I am because Micheal was the same."

"You have three beautiful kids, the mood swings after the birth of the pup are not comparable to what I'm going through."

"Those not, but being forced to delivery a still born pup, at the seventh month of pregnancy it's pretty close..."

"You...you lost a pup?"

"Yeah...our second one"

"But it wasn't your fault!"

"How do you know that?You don't know the whole story..."  
"But you two seem so happy and in love..."  
"It doesn't mean we haven't had our ups and downs... It doesn't mean that the loss of the baby hasn't almost ruined us for good...you wanna know?"  
Mitch nodded, despite the pain he was feeling that was a story he would really like to hear.

_Micheal was heavy with his second child, the pregnancy way less stressful than the first. Everything was going pretty smoothly especially having a baby just 10 months old. The actually didn't take any precaution when getting back to their normal sexual life after the delivery, relying on the common knowledge that while lactating it's impossible to get pregnant again. Well...that was bloody wrong. Thomas well remembered how astonished was Michael showing him the positive pregnancy test after a couple of weeks of intense morning sickness._   
_That particular day Thomas was at home, trying to help Michael with their first born when the picture of the perfect family crumbled down._   
_Thomas was playing with Heather while Michael was scanning the nurse listing everything that they were supposed to buy. The pup in his belly was restless and that was the third night with almost no sleep for Michael. The Omega whined realizing that he had forgotten his protein shake downstairs_   
_"Thomas! Thomas!!! Can you bring me my shake?"he shouted but the Alpha didn't reply._   
_Michael called another couple of times and then huffing went down the stairs. He was almost in the middle when his husband spotted him and yelled "What the fuck are you doing!?"_   
_The Omega jumped in freight and lost his balance, rolling down the staircase. Thomas launched himself to catch his husband but it was too late._   
_"Oh God Michael! Baby are you ok?Did you hit your tummy?"_   
_"I-I-I'm not sure..."_   
_"Better get you checked..."_   
_"No Thomas, please I feel ok...you know I hate hospitals..."_   
_"Michael..."_   
_"Please..."whined the Omega_

"You didn't force him to the hospital?"asked Mitch  
"No...I just didn't want to argue with him."  
"But you are responsible for him..."  
"Yes...I know but even the best Alphas make mistakes..."  
"What happened next?"  
Thomas took a deep breath and resumed the narration.

_They_ _just laid on the couch for a while, Thomas'hands on Michael's belly. After Everything was calm, too calm: no kicking, no movements..._   
_"Michael we have to go... the baby is not moving"_   
_"Don't be paranoid! The baby doesn't move constantly... just let me live."_   
_Thomas wasn't so sure that staying home was a good idea but he wasn't in a mood for an argument. Michael has been pretty snappy in the last few weeks and they both have had almost no sleep between the pregnancy and Heather. So he allowed the Omega to take the final decision and they remained home._   
_That night both of them slept soundly and in the morning the Alpha confronted his husband_   
_"Have you felt any movement?"_   
_Michael didn't reply, his eyes watering_   
_"The baby doesn't always move..."_   
_"Michael..."_   
_"Alpha...I don't want to go..."_   
_"We have to..."_   
_"No!"_   
_Thomas dragged Michael into the car and locked him inside while taking care of Heather warning his parents that he would have dropped the baby at their house in a few._   
_Once at the hospital Thomas had to physically fought to allow Dr.Moore to  examine Michael and when he gave the bad news well... he had to protect himself from his desperate Omega._   
_The worst was the night when they had to induce the labor, with Michael screaming in pain, crying because he was going through all of that knowing that the baby wasn't alive. Cursing against Thomas, yelling that it was his fault because he should have dragged him to the hospital earlier._

Mitch was sobbing loudly, grieving for his loss, still enraged with Scott but also missing him more than ever.

In the cafeteria Scott was listening at the same story passing tissues to a crying Michael.  
"It was just an accident. Things like that can happen, probably the baby died when I rolled down the stairs. It just happened... but I was so enraged with Thomas. Going to the hospital earlier wouldn't have changed a single bit of that, but still I was trying to put the blame on him scared that he could have accused me of being careless while bearing his child."  
"Thomas wouldn't dare to accuse you. It was clearly an accident."  
"Exactly as yours. But it doesn't mean that Mitch is not scared that you can think he is responsible for that."  
"I did wrong. I should have left Thompson to somebody else and take care of my mate..."  
"You are too hard on yourself, Thompson did too much to not pay the price and you were avenging your family."  
"I acted without thinking..."remarked Scott  
"Thomas didn't brought me to the hospital when I said no just to avoid an argument... do you think this is a much more responsible way of acting? We all make mistakes and the biggest is not to fight for Mitch. He will always need you: you are his mate."

Scott looked away, it wasn't the first time he acted ruled by his own emotions and this time Mitch was paying the price. "How can I go back to him? I haven't even killed Thompson yet and he lost the baby! I'm a freaking failure. I was so quick to doubt him about the paternity...I was so stupid...He should reject me."

"If you leave him he is going to die. He seems strong now because he is just enraged and terrified but when the depressione will take over and it will you are his only hope to survive. I want to see you both ruin the pack, that's what I want for my kids."  
"I'm not fit for ruling or for having an Omega..." said Scott defeatedly. 

Micheal slapped him harshly "Get yourself together, Hoying. Your mate needs you, your pack needs you. You have no choice than to be strong, then when everything will be ok you could let yourself go in Mitch's arms."  
Scott opened his mouth to say something but Michael cut him off again.  
"Thomas is the same, he is strong for me until the problem is solved and then I kiss him better. So shut the fuck up, put on your Alpha panties on and face your Omega."  
"What if he really doesn't want me?"  
"NONSENSE. I'm sure Thomas has lectured him enough."

Holding a plate with an untouched pastry Scott walked back to Mitch's room followed by Michael.  
Opening the door was the most terrifying thing he has done in his entire life: Mitch was wiping his tears, still touched by Thomas'story.  
"Sc-Sc-Scott..."  
"Yes, baby?"encouraged the blonde softly  
"Need a hug... p-p-please..."  
It was a matter of a split second before Scott had him wrapped up in a tight embrace, trying to comfort the boy who was desperately crying for their baby.  
"I'm sorry for what I've said before... I didn't mean to be rude or not giving us time for grieving. I was just shaken up."  
"No,Alpha. I see where you are coming from... we can have pups, we have just lost this one and we know it could gave happened even if you had wrapped me up in a ball of foam and kept me locked up all the time..I just..I just want my baby back..."  
"So do I, Mitchie" said Scott not noticing a tear running down his cheek.  
"Are you crying for the baby?"asked Mitch  
"Yes I am " admitted the giant Alpha.  
"So...you really loved the pup..."  
"I do love the pup and I'm in pain as you are but I reckon that you were in direct contact with the pup every moments so you are the most affected by the loss and I'm here for you. I'm here to help you through this."  
"I don't know if I will ever overcome this..."

"Oh you won't."intervened Michael clutching onto Thomas "The loss and the sense of despair remain but life goes on and so do you. You have a wonderful future in front of you, don't waste it."

Thomas wiped away Michael's tears with his thumb."We'll leave you a bit of space, ok? See you tomorrow."

'Thank you."replied Scott holding Mitch.  
Maybe they could get over this. Maybe.


	92. Discovery

Going home after being discharged was both great and a curse for the boy: Mitch didn't want to remain at the hospital but he didn't want to confront other people too.  
He was craving for contact, but he wasn't ready to ask for it. He was missing Scott but a part of him was still convinced that all that ordeal was  at least partially Scott's fault.

Connie was waiting for them and tried to hug the young Omega but he raised his hands asking for a bit of space.   
"Mitch, how are you, darling?"  
"Alive" replied the boy dryly "Is he still here?"  
"Yes but you don't have to see him."  
"I want to."

Scott grabbed Mitch's arm " Baby I think you might need rest more than see Thompson"  
"I need to. I need to see the man that caused all this pain. I want to ask why."  
"Mitchie..."  
"I'm not gonna be stopped by you.I need closure."

Scott let his Omega go with a sigh and followed him to the basement.  
When he opened the door Richard's voice boomed  
"I've told you not to come in here Connie!"  
"It's me, Chief."  
"Mitchell, my boy! This is not the right place for you..."  
"Can I see him?It need to understand."

There was a long silence, Scott and Richard were looking at each other, Scott nodded shortly to give his assense and the Lead Alpha brought the boy in front of the prisoner.

Alpha Thompson was cuffed to the ceiling bar, bruised but still alive.  
Mitch went straight in front of him and asked with a clear voice  
"What did I do to you? Why have you done such an awful thing to us? I want a reason."  
"The world is not revolving around you Omega. All of this was more for your mate, little one. He thinks he is not gonna pay for his past but he is. He thinks he could get away with everything but he is wrong. Damn wrong."  
"What do you mean?"questioned Mitch stepping back "What Scott has to pay for?"

A sad laugh erupt in Thompson's troath " The big bad wolf hasn't told you yet? I'm not surprised... a coward...that's why we need a real man to guide the pack. A man that is not scared to take the responsibilities of his actions, a man who doesn't ho to hide behind his dad's back."

Mitch took a couple of other steps back, looking pretty puzzled. What Thompson was talking about? There was any other secret between him and Scott?  
Richard intervened harshly  
"He was just a boy! He lost control! His wolf was too powerful, it was just an accident!"  
"An accident!? My daughter killed herself because of him. He took two lives and now I'm having my revenge".    
"I haven't taken your daughter's life."  
"No, you took her mate's one and she killed herself."

Scott bowed his head, knowing that Thompson wasn't lying, still ashamed of his own actions.  
"Don't let him guilt-trip you, son. It was an accident."  
"Which accident? What is he talking about?!!"shouted Mitch histerically.

"The first time I lost control over my wolf I..."  
"You don't need to, son!"  
"Mitch is my mate he deserves to know...when I lost control I was at school. Jeremy and I were fighting, he mocked me for being gay and I felt my human part being forced in a corner and my wolf was moving my body as a puppet master. I basically ripped his troath open and I let him bleeding out on the floor, fighting anyone who was trying to help him. He had recently found his mate, Thompson's daughter Emma that killed herself two weeks after the funeral."

Mitch looked at Scott horrified "You killed a guy? At school?"  
"I didn't mean it. My wolf was too strong...I...I still feel the pain of it."  
"Scott..."  
"Why do you think I pushed my wolf away?  Just because I don't want to feel my wild side? It's so much more than that... and now?Now that you know my secret you think that I'm a monster too?" Scott asked  
"You are! You are a cruel heartless monster. I've lost my daughter and you have lost your pup. I think we are even..."

Mitch stepped towards Thompson, his heart pounding in his chest "You have no right to act this way. It has been an accident, don't you see how difficult is for him? He is still having issues with his wolf..."  
"Other reason not to have a useless fag as our next Alpha..."  
"I won't ask for your life because, as you should know the Alpha, taking a life doesn't bring back a lost one but I want you banned from the pack. Is it my right to ask for such a punishment."

"Yes, Mitchell. By the law this is your right. Are you sure that you don't want his head?"  
"Taking his life doesn't make me pregnant again. I want him banned. Can I go, Chief?"  
"Of course."

Mitch basically ran to their shared bedroom, Scott on his heels. The Alpha was wary about how to handle the situation: Mitch was so fragile ...  
His secret was out and, as always, at the worst moment.

"Baby wait!"  
"I'm so done with you, Scott. You are always keeping things from me. Don't you know that the truth comes up? What were you waiting for?"  
"I..I don't know...It didn't came up..."offered the blonde as justification.  
"Bullshit! You don't trust me. You always think that I can leave you as soon as I find a good reason."  
"Mitch I've killed a guy this is more than a good reason..."  
"Well hiding it wasn't a smooth move. I'm mad at you. I don't wanna see you."and Mitch slammed the door shut leaving Scott outside their room.

The blonde was about to knock but then he decided against it.   
He sat on the floor, thinking about Jeremy as he hasn't done for a long time, a chill running down his spine.  
He killed a guy, another werewolf, a pack member and because of that Thompson's daughter killed herself.   
He took two lives and now one has been taken from somebody close to him.

Just one life, though. Was the Moon really looking to take one life for one life? Scott shivered in fear  
"Mitch open this fucking door!Mitch!!!!"


	93. Attempt

**Warning:** **mentioning** **of self harm**

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Open that door."

No answer came and Scott panicked, his wolf taking over in less than a second. He kicked the door open and rushed inside: Mitch wasn't there.  
Scott gave a quick look at the window: it was closed as the en-suite door. The blonde banged as a mad at the door calling out for his Omega.  
Then, still pushed by his wolf he basically cracked the door open just to find Mitch in tears, holding a blade against his wrist.  
"What the fuck are you doing?! What the actual fuck!"  
Scott smacked the boy with the back of his hand, his eyes blurred by tears.  
He wiped them furiously getting a hold of his Omega's hands and checking for any cuts.

Mitch bowed his head, crying desperately   
"I don't wanna live anymore, Scott. I've lost our pup. I've lost my reason to be alive..."  
"No no no baby!  I love you, I get that you are completely lost and you feel the weight of this but... Mitch... Mitch what were you doing?!"  
"I feel so alone... with the baby in me I was always having a part of you close...now I feel just the void, I have nothing, not even what I deserve as your true mate...a freaking mark on my neck!"  
The boy was sobbing histerically, clawing at Scott's arm to free himself.  
"You allowed all of this, so you can reject me, get rid of me, and get back to Alphas. You've never wanted me, you haven't even tried to mark me. You don't want to mark me! You don't want me!!!"

The Omega was yelling so loud that Connie arrived allarmed.   
"Scott, do I have to call your dad? The doctor?"  
"I've got this.  Go away." ordered the young Alpha.  
"Maybe we should sedate him..."  
"Mom,go away."

Scott sat on the floor bringing the boy down with him, he moved the Omega to have his back pressed against his own chest.  
"Mitchie I would never reject you. You know why I haven't marked you. It's not your fault, I want you. Don't doubt this. I gave you a ring. That means something to me."  
"It's not enough. Not enough." Mitch hastily slid the ring out of his finger and threw it against the wall.  
"This is just metal! It's not something that makes me yours both for human and wolf law. You know you have the right to mark me but you didn't even try."

The violent gesture hit Scott in the feels, that was like a rejection, his engagement ring thrown away without any respect, breaking his heart, hurting his feelings. He was tempted to walk away, living Mitch at his own fate...but his wolf growled loudly in his head  
" _MATE FIRST...our mate is experiencing an incredibile pain, he is acting out and we are both hurting but he is not really rational. You know that. Be his Alpha_."

Scott was about to push his wolf away but there was no way for him to agree to be confined in a corner again, especially after having lost a pup and almost lost his mate.  
" _You have to listen to me. You cannot keep on ignoring me. He needs you to be strong, decisive, you need to use me to keep him on the right track. He needs us and if you don't agree to do that in the smooth way I'll handle the situation by myself._ "

Scott didn't say anything, he was still shocked by Mitch's gesture. He wasn't able to merge with his wolf and for the first time in his life he pleaded "Please...take control, please."

The whole conversation took less than thirty seconds and two strong arms quickly wrapped the boy up in a tight embrace. Scott baritone's voice became lower than usual and when he spoke Mitch gasped in shock.

"You are going to calm down, Omega. We've lost our pup but I won't let you abandon me. I want to mark you, I was just obeying to our Lead Alpha.  I'm ready to mark you, since weeks. If you want to be marked right now, on the bathroom's floor I can do that. Is that what you want?"

Mitch didn't reply.

"Omega I'm talking to you. Do I have to take your silence as a yes?Ok then."  
Scott exposed his fangs and scraped  them on Mitch's neck.  
The boy screamed "No!Not in this way not now!Let me alone!Get off of me."

Scott kissed the marking spot softly and, keeping the young Omega pressed against his body murmured in his ear "I know that you are in a bad place but I won't let you kill yourself, I won't let you destroy us both. You can kick, scream, bite but I'll be there."

"You are not Scott."

"I am, I am the part of him he is still scared to show you. He is worried, he drowing in his insecurities due to your gesture. Go get the ring and put it on."

"It's meaningless...It's useless especially now that I am with no pup in my tummy."

For the second time in that hour Scott smacked his Omega.   
"I find your lack of trust extremely disrespectful. I haven't given you a single reason to believe that I'm going to dump you because of the miscarriage."

"You were so prone to believe that the baby wasn't your! This is  reason enough for me!"

"Ok, that was a dick move..."admitted the blonde. "We still have to work on trust on both side I get this,  but you are not off the hook though..."

"Let him out...I want my boyfriend."stated Mitch nervously.

"You are not gonna get him for a while. He needs a bit of rest and you need to calm down, thing that seems way easier when I am around. Now let me put you on the bed..."

"I'm not..." stuttered Mitch blushing

"Don't sweat baby, I will just hold you because this is what you need."

They laid down on the bed, Mitch whimpering softly while Scott was running his hands over his back soothingly  
"It's so fucking hard... I-I-I'm exhausted and I keep on crying and I-I-I..."  
"Shhh...I'm looking over you. I might have been a shitty mate but I love you a lot. We can go through this, at your pace Mitchie. But you have to promise me: no more self harming, ok?"

No reply came from the boy and Scott turned his stern expression into a soft smile: the Omega was asleep.  
Finally a bit of rest for them both, until the next breakdown: better to use it.


	94. A little news

Mitch woke up under Scott's inquisitive gaze and mumbled "Is my Scotty back or is still you?"  
"Still me."  
"Umpf... I really need to talk with him, can you let him out?"asked Mitch scooting a bit further from the blonde that was so similar to his boyfriend but so different at the same time.  
The Alpha moved his hand to cup Mitch's face and looking him in the eyes stated  
"You can talk to me. I'm not a blind animal, I understand your feelings, I small your craving and your fears. I'm not something else from Scott. I am Scott. I am the part of Scott you need now and that's why I'm in control now."

The boy relaxed under the blonde's touch and left his eyes roaming around the room before bowing his head to look at the floor, far from the Alpha.  
"We are going to have a problem..."  
"Shoot"  
"Well... Dr.Moore told me that I cannot take suppressants this time, after the miscarriage I need my cycle to restart naturally..."  
"Ok, that makes sense."  
"It means that I... I have to go through my Heat."  
"Oh..OH! Now I see..."  
"I can take the birth control as I'm already doing as my body cannot stand another pregnancy so soon." the Omega's voice broke down while a single tear ran down his cheek.

That sight tugged at the Alpha's soul but he just placed a hand on Mitch's back providing him enough support to go on with the discussion.

"It's gonna be painful and I was asking myself if you...if you would be there to help me. You know... just not to be admitted again at the hospital and also because... we are mates, we are engaged and that's what we are supposed to do..." the Omega's tension was so obvious.

Mitch was insecure about his own desires: was he really willing to share a Heat with his Alpha? It would have been another first to go through together. He was aware that Scott hasn't helped any other Omega in his life and also a part of him was scared to trigger a rut into his Alpha.

The blonde's stern voice called Mitch back from his trail of thoughts.  
"Are we still engaged? I don't see any ring on your hand Mitch..."  
"I'm sorry...I was...I'm so sorry Alpha."

Scott grabbed Mitch's hand and slid the ring back on the Omega's finger.  
"I would be honoured to help you. It's a first for me, though."

"I don't want to go to the hospital for a Heat. We have had sex before, it shouldn't be different... except the number of times and the fact the we won't need lube..."wondered the boy flushing red.

"You are adorable! Getting flustered because of the topic. That will never stop to amaze me."laughed the Alpha.  
"But trying to be a little more serious, do you know when it will happen?"

"No. Dr.Moore told me that there is an high degree of variability about the time for the cycle to restart. I think we should just discuss how to handle the situation to be ready."

"Which symptoms do you have usually?"  
"I don't actually know that well as I had only one Heat without suppressants. It has been awful. I remember the pain, the burning arousal..." Mitch shivered at the memory.

"Was really that bad?"questioned the Alpha raising an eyebrow. He was more than slightly uncomfortable at picturing his Omega is pain, in that specific kind of pain that could be quenched just by sex.  
Scott mind formed quickly the image of Mitch naked, his skin flushed, the room filled by an irresistible scent and the boy whining painfully calling him. Shit that was arousing, painfully arousing.

"Scott... you are..."  
"Yes...yes I am...I'm...I know it's not the right time."   
"I find sweet that you are flustered about that..."smiled the boy paying back the Alpha for the earlier remark.  
Scott pulled him closer, running his nose in the crook of Mitch's neck.  
"Your scent is so good right now, I can hardly imagine how intoxicating it could be when you are in Heat."  
Mitch moaned softly, bringing his hand to the back of Scott's head, exposing his neck to him.  
Scott gulped, his wolf nature was dominating his brain and his canines grew in a second puncturing the Omega's flesh. Mitch breathed out and unsteady "Yes...." and Scott jolted away.

"No Mitch. We are still not allowed. I will talk to the Lead Alpha I promise but I don't want to steal that, to be punished for that."  
"It's our right to do that! I'm your true mate what are we waiting for?"protested the boy.  
"Are you really ready? Are you really so eager to get the mark?"

Mitch covered his face with his hands trying to hid how ashamed he was "I was craving it when I was pregnant and the craving has not lessened now..."

Scott crawled on top of the boy, kissing him fiercely, softly growling into the kiss.  
"I crave to sink my teeth in your neck since the first time I've kissed you, when I took you for the first time the desire to mark you was so intense that I wanted to cry because I followed my father's direction."  
"You...you want it so badly?"  
"I do" admitted the Alpha unashamed.  
"Do that! Please do that."

The blonde shook the head in denial, placing kisses along Mitch's neck  
"I will talk to the Chief, letting him know about your Heat and my intention to spend it with you. I'll let him know that I cannot promise not to mark you during your Heat. Honestly I cannot swear that I will be able to resist."

Mitch nodded "What if he says that you cannot spend the Heat with me because of that?"  
"There is a limit to what he can ask us, baby. It's a miracle that your neck is still untouched and, from my perspective, this is becoming unbearable. You talk about your craving for the mark but I need to know that you are mine, that everyone can see that you are taken. Not marking you is weakening me in front of the pack. Moreover I'm not really keen to risk to get you pregnant another time without a mark... it's too risky."

Mitch brushed his fingers on Scott's jaw  
"You wanna put me up the duff again?"  
"I would like to but I know that it's not  the right moment. As wolves we are ready to have a family pretty early, that's why you have accepted the pregnancy quite quickly, but I cannot push Scott's concerns in a corner. The right time will arrive."

"Ok..." agreed the young Omega.  
"Let me go now. I need to talk with my dad. We have Thompson's destiny to decide too."


	95. Asking for permission

Scott went down to the basement looking for his dad but Marcus told him that the Chief was into his office. Scott gave a look at Thompson and forced himself not to unleashed his desire for vengeance, the discussion about Mitch's Heat was definitely much more important.  
The blonde jogged to Richard's office and he stopped in front of the closed door for a while: it was always that way, that strange feeling of having to confront the Lead Alpha knowing that he was your father too. Being a member of the pack asking the Chief to change his mind was bad enough, asking your father to let you do what he asked you not to do for both your and his name was bringing the discussion to a whole other level.

"Scott, I can smell your tension from here. Come in, don't wait outside."  
"Yeah..."

Scott straightened his back and joined Richard in the office. "We need to talk. Mitch has to go into Heat and he asked me to be there."  
"Well, have fun and use protection. Why are you telling me that?"inquired the Lead Alpha.  
"I cannot promise I won't mark him."  
"Scott we have already discussed this. Don't be a child."  
"It's not a request, it's a statement. He is my mate, you cannot keep me waiting forever, it's too dangerous. What if he gets pregnant again? I need him to be mine, I need him to bear my mark."  
"You have to wait."  
"I'm pretty sure I cannot."

Richard looked at his son sternly, his eyes locked to Scott's ones. The Chief cocked his head and the realization dawned in his mind: he wasn't talking to Scott but to his wolf.

"I didn't know you were there...you still have no permission to mark the boy. He is underage and you have to wait. It's an order."  
"During a fucking Heat?!! Do you have an idea of how much I will be pulled towards him? How my instinct will override my rationality?"  
"If you cannot control yourself you will stay away from him."

The young Alpha lost it and stomped towards his dad, he pushed the older man against the wall, his fangs on display  
"I will not let him suffering because you don't want a shadow on our family. He is young but he is my mate. I need to make him mine, he is begging for the mark. Scott has stopped me so many times, he wants to mark the boy too. We won't wait. We will share this Heat and if the aftermath will be a mark, well we will handle it. The press will be all over me, it's not the first time."  
"For you, though! Imagine him, the only Omega marked at School, the only underage fertile male Omega marked by the next Lead Alpha...easy to deal with, right?"  
"Mitch will be the Luna, he has to start dealing with it! Besides this he is terrified of being in pain during the Heat and I'm not allowing this."  
"You will obey me, son."  
"Not on this. I promise I will try to keep myself at bay but I cannot guarantee. Are you saying that you are not giving us your blessing?"  
"I'm not. Scott you will be accused to have forced the boy. A couple of Council's elder have already questioned how willing was Mitch to have sex with you when he was pregnant. I don't want a scandal. It's for both of you."  
"We have proved to the Council that we are true mates, it's my right to mark him!"  
"I'm looking out for you both, idiot!"

The discussion was really heated and both men were about to unleash their wolves to solve it with a physical confrontation when Connie arrived.  
"Are you two done with this? Can you not discuss as rational people?"  
The blonde stepped away from his father mumbling an excuse, his hand on the back of his head.  
Richard composed himself really quickly.

"I don't understand why you two have to fight every single time. Can you not respect your Alpha and your father, Scott? Can you not listen to your son, Richard? You are both right, the mark will bring a attention on them for sure, but you are asking too much imposing not to mark during the Heat."  
Connie went close to her husband, placing a hand on his forearm.  
"It's a Heat, Richard. Scott can contain himself only to a certain extent, moreover Mitch has already paid the price of being in a situation where being marked would have protected him. That boy suffered too much already, we need a strong Luna, we cannot risk to break him just to avoid a bit of gossip."

"UMPF!"snarled Richard "Then, I want the wedding to be organized as soon as possible. Nobody has to think that Scott is just playing around with the boy."

" _Again_ _with the wedding!? Tell him absolutely no. Mitch is just 17_."protested Scott in his wolf's head.  
" _We have to give up something, a wedding is not the end of the world, especially after a mark. So shut up_."

"Agreed. I will discuss with Mitchie. A mark for a wedding, it seems fair to me."

Connie gave her son a look and gasped "Oh...it's not Scottybuckets...I..Alpha!!" she shivered clutching to Richard.  
"Mom, it's ok. I'm not enraged or not in control. Scottybuckets has just given me control."  
"Yes darling, Scott is giving his wolf more space recently. He is fine, go hug your son, that part of him you rarely see."coaxed gently the Chief.  
Connie reluctantly left her husband's side, her eyes on the young Alpha in front of her, she needed a bit of push from her wolf to hug her own son  
"I'm sorry, I'm not used to see you in control...and when it happens you are always so wild..."  
"I know mom..."

After spending a bit of time with his parents the Alpha got back to Mitch: playing it cool about the wedding with his dad was a thing, saying that to Mitch was another. Sometimes being a big bad wolf wasn't enough, though.

"Hey, how did it go?"asked the young Omega impatiently. "Are you allowed to help me?"  
"I don't actually need permission to help you through your Heat, I need permission to mark you because you are underage."corrected the blonde.  
"Whatever you wanna say, than can you or not?"commented Mitchie, forgetting who really was in front of him so when he was lifted from the floor by a strong hand gripping at his sweatshirt he cried out in terror.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
"You are not sorry, you are scared. I do not approve the soft approach Scott is using with you because it leads to disrespect. I keep your opinion into consideration but this doesn't mean that I allow you to misbehave. Am I crystal clear?"  
"Yes, sir."

The blonde bit the inside of his cheek: damn being called sir was such a turn on for him, he was hard in his pants in two seconds flat. The distinctive scent of Scott's arousal hit Mitch's nostrils: what could have elicited such a reaction from his Alpha? Maybe the way he addressed him? The boy was a bit wary but willing to test his theory at the first occasion.

Scott shook his head trying to not to lose his composure:  
"I will share the Heat with you, just be aware that if the aftermath will be a mark on your neck we will have to get married. That means that the ball is in your field now: what you want to do?"explained  the Alpha shortly.  
"What I want to do? You are infuriating! As this would just be my decision, as you would not be involved in that! You are unbelievable!"  
"Little disrespectful imp! I obviously want to marry you but I don’t wanna force you and you know that!"  
"Is that true,  _sir_?"  
"Oh, fuck!"groaned Scott slamming his lips against Mitch's, pinning the boy against the wall with his body.  
Mitch was startled by the Alpha's actions but his body replied on his own accord clutching to the blonde as there was no tomorrow, kissing him back eagerly.  
They parted after a while, both panting  
"I'm up for the wedding, mark or not." stated the boy clearly  
"Good to know."replied Scott slipping out of his shirt.  
"Glad to bring good news, sir..."  
"Shut the fuck up or I will not be responsible of my own actions..."  
"Do as you wish, sir..."


	96. Wolf love

***smut warning***

Sir... at that sound, Scott's wolf almost lost the last inch of restraint he was having. He shook his head resting his forehead against Mitch's and, gritting his teeth questioned the boy once more

"Are you sure of this? This is not your usual Scott, I like it a bit differently... you sure you want me?"

 "Yes, I do want you, sir"

"Stop saying that, Omega or..."

"...what is gonna happen if I don't stop, sir?"

The blonde didn't even bother himself to reply, he just rolled his hips against the boy, making him feel how hard he was already. He opened his eyelids to look at Mitch dead in the eyes

"There is only one rule: if you wanna stop use your safeword. I don't stop at whines, I don't stop at cries, I don't stop at tears, I don't stop at no. I'm gonna push you close to your limits so all these reactions are something that I expect you to have. Is that clear?"

Mitch nodded a bit impressed by the statement: his Scott wouldn't have dared to set such a specific rule, to be so dominant. It was hot but also kind of scary.

The blonde grasped the boy's jaw turning his head to face him again

"I need a verbal answer from you, a nod is not enough."

"Y-yes it's clear."

"What's your safeword?" questioned the Alpha

"You know that..."

Scott slid a hand on the back of Mitch's neck and closed his finger pretty strong around it "I ask and you do as you are told."

"Pineapple, the safeword is pineapple."

"Good boy" commented Scott licking his lips and flushing his body against the young Omega, pressing him into the wall "Stand still".Once his fangs were out of his gums the Alpha began to move them along Mitch's neck, no lips, no tongue, just his sharp fangs and his hot breath. The boy was covered in goosebumps in a blink of an eye.

" _You are not so gonna do that with him! He is not ready! You have to treat his gently, don't be so dominant, he needs..._ " protested Scott in his wolf's mind.

" _Shut up: he is fine. He will be fine, I'm not here to scare him, I just wanna show him that he can take more than you both think_."

" _No. no no. Fucking no! He needs to be eased gently into sex, he cannot take orders. This is a side of me he doesn't know, moreover he is not trained, you can make love to him but nothing more_."remarked Scott.

" _I'm not going full dom mode on him, relax. He doesn't know this side because you've never shown him and I will let you do the honors, this is just a taste. We all need it. Don't you think that Mitch's wolf needs to feel the dominance?_ "

" _Do a fucking good job, If he will safeword I'm gonna..._ "threatened Scott.

" _You are gonna what? You cannot beat me up and at this moment I am in control. Trust me, I love the boy as much as you do. He's our mate_."

 During the mental fight with Scott, the Alpha didn't stop his ministration on Mitch that was whining craving for more. He ripped both sweatshirt and shirt off of the Omega's body and pulled hastily his pants down. His hand found Mitch's cock hard and leaking, with a smirk the blonde began to stroke his boyfriend.

"Oh Scott...fuck!"

"Tsk tsk tsk better keep this quiet as we are not alone in the house. You know that, right?"

The blonde kept on playing with the boy's cock, varying the patterns of his strokes from long and slow to fast and short being careful to not forget to touch the boy's sensitive tip, an action that always elicited a gasp from the young Omega. Mitch trembled a couple of time, gritting his teeth: he was close, too close, fuck... Scott was too good at this.

"Sc-sc-scott I'm..." and the warm hand was removed by his aching cock while few soft kisses were placed on his collarbone "The fuck?! I was freaking close... please!"

"It's no fun for me to let you come just now" commented the blonde closing his mouth around Mitch's nipple and biting hard on it. The boy cried out more in surprise than in pain, his hands tugging at the hem of the Alpha's shirt to remove it and being able to feel the warmth of Scott's body over his.

The blonde threw his shirt on the floor and crashed his mouth on the boy with a force rarely used by Scott, Mitch moaned, his wolf was whining craving for more, for more of his Alpha that for once was about to take them. A big warm hand ran down the boy's back, to his ass and then hoisted the back of his knee just to pull Mitch's leg up, giving access to his entrance.

The Alpha kept on kissing the boy, quite messily this time, until he parted their mouth to push two fingers between the Omega's lips. No command was needed as the boy began to suck on them greedily, swirling his tongue around them as they were Scott's dick. The Alpha rolled his hips against Mitch's cock, brushing his jeans on the Omega's soft skin.  
With a quick movement, he removed the fingers from Mitch's mouth and breached his hole aiming to the Omega's sweet spot. Mitch would have felt the burn of the stretch but the pleasure would have shot through his body way quicker. The boy screamed between pleasure and pain, with Scott pushing relentlessly in his prostate with his fingers and tweaking one of his nipples with the other hand. It was too much, too much to hold himself, too much not to beg for release, too much not to wanting more.

"Make me come, make me come, make me come!!!" pleaded the boy, but Scott just shook his head in denial withdrawing his fingers from Mitch's ass and turning the nipple torture into a caress along Mitch's side.

"Oh please! PLEASE! I'm so close, so fucking close... Alpha!"

Scott turned the boy into his hand making his face the wall, then kneeled spreading his cheeks. Mitch blushed violently, he was so exposed, they were in the full daylight..."No, Alpha...", the blonde smiled and circled the Omega's hole with his tongue

"Oh my freaking GOD!!!! No, no, no please!" whined Mitch but Scott didn't flinch, his tongue going deeper and deeper into the boy while his hand was trailing Mitch's thigh up to his crotch to fondle his balls. The feeling was really intense for Mitch who tried to roll his hips looking for some damn friction, what he was needing to come finally undone but the alpha stilled his movements and just his breath was hitting Mitch's entrance.

"NO! FUCKING NO! I want to come! I want to come! I need to come!"

Tears were pouring down the Omega's eyes, he was trembling because the pleasure was too much to take without the release. 

"Please, please... I'll be a good boy... I need to come, I need to come"

It was the first time for Mitch to be edged and even if the blonde was sure that Mitch could take a bit more he decided that it was enough for that day. He steered the shaking boy onto the bed and reached out for the lube, quickly get himself ready then he pushed his hard cock into the boy.

Mitch cried out in relief: he was able to cling onto Scott's shoulders, to meet his powerful thrusts, pushing his head into the pillow, arching his back surrendering to the pleasure. The room was full of Mitch's pants and whines but the only sound Mitch was hearing was the low growl of his man. 

"Can I come this time? Alpha...?"

"Yes you can, baby. Just let go."

Scott didn't have the time to finish the sentence that Mitch was convulsing in his arms, hit by the most powerful orgasm he ever had. It was mindblowing: no chance for the boy to register Scott chasing his high, coming undone and pulling out of him. He was floating, his limbs too light and too heavy at the same times. He was sated and happy, truly happy.

The Alpha cleaned both up with a warm cloth, his movements measured and effective, with no intention to tease the boy. As carefully as he could, the blonde dressed Mitch in soft comfortable clothes and laid down beside him, caressing his face.

"Are you with me baby?" he questioned

"No...I'm...no...Alpha..."

"Ok, that's ok, don't speak. I'm here. I'll call you back in while." reassured the blonde before spooning the boy and waiting for him to fall asleep. There was no voice in his head threatening him so the wolf assumed that also Scott was pleased by the experience as he was. The boy was more than responsive: such a good sign.  


	97. Just checking

A couple of hours later Scott gently shook Mitch  
"Baby, come back to me."he coaxed.  
"Scott?Is that you? You you I mean..."  
"Yes it's me. How do you feel?"  
"I...I don't know."  
"It's ok. Drink some juice."said Scott pushing a bottle in the boy's hand.  
"I'm not thirsty!"  
"You are. Drink it up."

Scott kissed the Omega's neck petting his head lightly while he was drinking.  
"I need you to focus now. I need to know how you feel."  
"I guess I'm ok... no, wait I'm actually good. It was...It has been mindblowing like...the most powerful orgasm I have ever had."  
"Perks of being edged"  
"What was that?"asked Mitch squinting a bit, that was a new word for him.

"Edging: bringing you close to the orgasm then stop before the release and then start again it's an orgasm control technique. It improves your orgasm." explained Scott.  
"It improves?  GIRL! You cannot even imagine!"  
"Oh I don't need to imagine I actually know how it works."smirked the blonde.  
"Why you have never...?"  
"I wasn't sure you were ready. There is a bit of pain and frustration  while being edged, you were crying begging for release, that it's normal but...I wasn't sure it was the best approach with you." 

Scott was looking at Mitch waiting for other questions: he was feeling in his bones how confused and uncertain was his boy.  
"It this part of the BDSM side you haven't show me yet?"  
"Partially, edging is not just a BDSM thing though. By the way, orgasm control is pretty common among the community."

Mitch bit his bottom lip trying to find the courage to proceed with the list of questions he had.  
"Go ahead, baby. I'm here because I was sure you needed to discuss after that."  
"Why did you let him show me that?"  
"Aren't you the one who is asking me to follow my instincts? My wolf is less paranoid than me and it seems that your wolf was kinda asking for a bit of dominance. Was it bad?"  
"No...not at all."  
"How do you feel?"asked Scott again.  
"I'm a bit shook. You know, right after that I was floating. My limbs were too heavy but also too light. No worries, no problems, just a bubble of safety, I don't know if I'm able to explain..."  
"You were in subspace, pretty deep as you are saying."   
"Subspace? Because you were dominating me?"the young Omega turned red "Scott I'm so sorry to put you through all of this, maybe I should surf the web..."  
"Hell no. I don’t want you scared of confused. We can talk about sex. I want to answer all your questions. Don't shut me out baby."  
Mitch nodded "Ok, thanks I guess."  
"It's a state of mind, you were focusing only on us, you asked permission to come, without me forcing you to do that. You were trusting me with you all, you knew that I was in charge and then you just let yourself go because you knew I was there to take care of you. I'm hyperaware of your needs when you are in subspace, that's why I know how tired you are, how thirsty you are and that's how I know when it's time to call you back."

Mitch nodded again silently. He needed time to process all of those information. Shouldn't be normal for an Omega to trust his Alpha? Why was he not in this subspace all the time, then? Was Scott pleased of him going in subspace or not? What everything had to be so complicated?

"Baby, you are stressing out and you are not talking to me. Voice your doubts."  
"Was that ok for you?"questioned the Omega.  
"You mean you in subspace? you engaging a basic scene? Oh God it was brilliant. You were so responsive, I couldn't believe it. You were slipping in it so naturally, it was beautiful to see and extremely hot."

Mitch hid himself in his Alpha's chest "Don't be ashamed. You liked it and it's perfectly ok. I'm not smiling because I'm about to kink shame you or else, I'm just happy because it means that we can explore this together. "

"I felt completely in your power...It was breathtaking."confessed Mitch.  
"You were far from being completely in my power, but I'm really glad you enjoyed. We can do that again,though..."Scott lifted the chin of his Omega to kiss him but when he was about to connect their lips Richard opened the door.  
"Mind to knock, dad?"  
"Thompson is about to talk I guess you want to be there."  
"Yes... yes I do."  
"I wanna be there too" added the boy  
"NO" was the reply from both the Alphas, their voices so powerful to push Mitch istinctively on his knees. Scott was about to say something but his wolf suggested to go and for once Scott complied.

Thompson was pulling on his restraints, the ceiling bar was barely keeping him at bay.  
"Hoying! Hoying!" He shouted "You wanna know why?"  
"I would be a pleasure to understand the reason behind your recklessness. " replied Richard.  
"You have had a perfect life, you became Chief when you were young, three wonderful kids and the acceptance in the pack made possible for you to nominate Scott are your heir. You have had everything with the snap of your fingers: the high est rank, the largest house, the most beautiful Omega..."  
"Let Connie out of this " snarled Richard, the possessiveness showing clearly on his face.  
"I wanted you to suffer,  as I did when my daughter killed herself. I've tried my best to separate them knowing that the boy would have probably killed himself bringing Scott down with him. With no heir from you we could have had another Alpha, the Council would have ruled for a while and I could prove myself in front of the pack."

Richard looked at Thompson disgusted "A true leader don't use  lives of his packmates to rule, he fight with his own. Just this tought is enough to show how much unfit you are for ruling."

"Look who's talking! The Alpha who let his son getting fucked by other Alphas, the man who encouraged a relationship with such a big age gap. You make me sick! An Alpha with a faggot for heir."

Richard lost his cool and only the strong hold of Scott kept him from killing Thompson on the spot.  
"I ban you from the pack's lands. You have two weeks to collect your belogings and go away. After that the warriors will be given the order to kill you. I don’t wanna see you face anymore."  
Richard punched Thompson in the face and stormed away, Scott on his heels.  
"Why are you following me?! I'm.not gonna lose control"roared the Chief.  
"You are on the edge, let me call mom, she will know how to help you."  
"I don't need help!!!"snapped Richard his claws ready to harm Scott, when Connie arrived.  
"Richard. Richard...come here, Richard."she cooed "Let Scottybuckets alone, tell me why you are so enraged."  
The Chief pulled her roughly into his arms and Scott shouted  
"Be gentle with her!"  
"Go away Scott!"ordered Connie "go to your Omega, you are bleeding. Mitch will take care of you and I will take care of your dad."  
"I don't want to leave you alone with him."protested Scott  
"Go away, Scott. You are making everything more difficult. Go away."

Scott slowly left the room still worried for his mom. Now that she had mentioned the bleeding he realized that probably Richard has harmed him while he was trying to keep him from muttering Thompson. Well it was fucking painful.


	98. Attitude

"Jesus! Did he hit you? How is that even possible? Wasn't he restrained?"asked the Omega rushing to his Alpha as soon as Scott opened the door.  
"It was my dad, not Thompson."  
"Did you two fight? About what?"   
"No fight, I just prevent him to kill Thompson and his claws came in contact with my arm...fuck it's painful"  
"Oh God!Let me see what I can do, sit on the bed and take off your t-shirt"

Scott looked at Mitch, than at his arm and commented "The wound is actually below the sleeve, why would you need me to take it off?"  
"It's mainly for my entertainment..."  
"Little..."  
"Hush and take it off. Be a good boy for me."

Scott shook his head laughing, peeling the shirt off of himself. A part of him was amused by the slightly authoritative tone Mitch was using, his little fierce Omega.  
What made the blonde less amused was the sting of the cloth damped with alcohol that the boy was carefully pressing over his wound.  
"Can you please hold still?" asked Mitch a bit annoyed.  
"It hurts like a bitch! FUCK!"  
"Come on big boy, you can do that."  
"No. It stings and you are hurting me. Me a poor helpless wounded Alpha."whined Scott pouting.

Mitch brought his hands to his chest squealing "Awwwww babe!!You are adorable! Can I kiss it better?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Now let me wrap this up for you so the bleeding can stop and this remains clean, then I'll cuddle you."

They were on the bed, Scott nestled in Mitch's arm when the blonde let out a soft "I'm worried for my mum."  
"What was that?"  
"She is alone with my dad, he was so enraged, maybe I should go and check on her."  
"Maybe you should not."suggested the boy.  
"She is my mom...How can she...?"  
"Sex Scott. Sex."blurted Mitch "It's the fastest way to placate an Alpha. This is one of the techniques Mr.Keaton was talking about at the course. We are encouraged to use sex when the Alpha is enraged or is about to lose control."  
"Is this actually being taught at school?"  
"Yes.We need to know how to handle difficult situations. Omegas cannot measure their force with Alphas."

Scott turned in Mitch's embrace to face him  
"I don't want you to placate me with sex. We can talk, we can discuss, the idea that you might feel forced to give yourself to me..."  
"Shhh."Mitch placed a finger on his boyfriend's lips "I have never used that trick with you."

Few days later Thompson was out of their lives and everything seemed pretty much to have fallen back on the right track. Mitch was back to school and Scott was managing between the Academy and his duties as next Lead Alpha.  
They weren't spending much time together, reason why being allowed to sleep in the same bed was a blessing.  
That evening, when the young Omega was helping Connie to clear the table and wash the dishes, Scott didn't wait for Mitch but stood up quickly, once finished his coffee to go back to Richard's office.

"Scott? This is our night...you promised me!"  
"Mitchy don't do that. I need to work."  
"It's our night! Don't you wanna spend some time with me?"  
"I don't have time. I have to finish something important..."  
"Hence I am not. Fuck you, Hoying!"exclaimed the boy definitely pissed.  
"Mitch I have to work, I'm not gonna meet my friends... knock it off."  
"You have also me to take care of but obviously you don't care..."  
"Mitchell!!!"shouted the blonde "Go back to our room. That's enough!"  
"Yes it's enough. Dream about having me in the bed tonight! I'm sleeping in the guest room."

Mitch stomped away, hurt by Scott's attitude. Now that he wasn't pregnant anymore Scott was always so busy with helping Richard that he was basically always alone. Was he not important anymore for his Alpha? Why all those duties were above him?

A sense of despair and loneliness filled the Omega's soul. Mitch was angry with Scott, enraged with himself because he was so fucking needy and he didn't want to let Scott know how much he was missing him.  
The first night alone in weeks was restless, the boy managed to sleep a couple of hours and when they met at the breakfast table his eyes were bloodshot.   
"You want a lift to school?"asked the blonde.  
"Don't waste your precious time on me, Alpha. I can go alone."  
In that very moment Kirstie called from her car "Mitchyyy we are going to be late!"  
"Coming baeee."

Scott eyed his mom who was looking at the scene astonished.  
"Are you guys fighting?"she asked.  
"Mitch is pissed because of all my duties. I barely have time for us. He is right but there's so much to learn and do..."  
"You have to find a balance, you know happy wife happy life..."  
"Oh shut up mom!"

Once at the Omega School Mitch was ranting with Kirstie and Candice about Scott and how Mitch was giving him the cold shoulder because it was all his fault if they were fighting.  
"Mitchy you are bitter. What about getting laid?"sassed Candice.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. He is not fucking me. He is not wanting me. Maybe he is bored, maybe I'm boring, maybe I should give in into this BDSM so he would be more willing to fuck me!"  
Kirstie laughing commented "Oh Mitch, you sound so horny!!!"  
"Because I am! Have you seen him? He is do fucking gorgeous. His body is carved by the gods! His cock, damn. HIS.COCK."

Mitch began to feel a bit lightheaded, the air around him was thick and suddenly it was difficult to breathe. He was sweating and his skin was tingling, it was impossible to stand still.   
"Isn't hot in here?"he wondered.  
"No. Not at all, why are you asking?"replied Candice while Kirstie was bringing a hand over her mouth.

Mitch looked at them with a panicked expression: something was slowly dripping out of his hole, his cock was hard all of a sudden and he let out a whine.   
"Fuck."  
"Oh Mitch! You are in...You have to call Scott."  
"We are having an argument I will not give in just... ouch...shit! It hurts already."  
"Call him."repeated Kirstie pushing the mobile in the boy's hand.

Trembling Mitch called his boyfriend  
"Hey, shouldn't you be in class now?"began Scott sternly.  
"Scott it's happening."  
"What's happening?"questioned the blonde completely oblivious.  
"I'm in Heat. And it's fucking painful. Can you...?Please?"  
"Be there in ten. Lock yourself up in a stall. Ask Kirstie to stay with you. I'll be there soon, baby."  
"Alpha..."  
"I'm coming baby. I'm coming."


	99. Run to him

***light smut warning ***

Scott rushed to Malcolm  
"I have to go Malcolm, I'm sorry but..."  
"...it's an emergency..."the other Alpha completed the sentence a bit annoyed.  
"I'm sorry. I really am, but I cannot waste time."  
"You are missing a lot of training, Hoying. How do you think to be able to control your wolf if you keep on slacking?"  
"I know...I'll try to train more but I need few days, don't even know how many..."  
"DAYS?!!"exclaimed Malcolm.  
"Mitch is in Heat..."  
Malcom's expression changed in a second " Why the fuck are you still here,Hoying? Go to you Omega, dammit!"  
"I think I should have to ask for permission before leaving."  
"Not for an Heat. Vanish now."

Scott ran to his car throwing his bag in it carelessly, he was about to start the engine when he froze, on the verge of panic. Mitch was in Heat. He was supposed to know how to help his Omega but that was a first for Scott. The blonde tried to remember the lessons about the Heat he had at school, they need sex, food and drink. The Alpha was supposed to take care of the basic needs of the Omega. Scott swallowed a lump of nerves in his throat, he checked the box of his suppressant confirming to have taken all the doses: at least he wouldn't have started his Rut.  
Then he started the car with shaky hands: he was as nervous as a virgin. The thought made him chuckle and he began to drive towards the Omega School.

" _I was about to kick your ass. Mitch is on pain!_ "yelled Scott's wolf.  
"I know...I was thinking that maybe it's better if you..."  
" _Nah...you have to face the Heat and due to our past habits it's a first for me too_."  
"Shit!What if we fuck this up?"  
" _Well, it means that we are doing it right...It will come natural, I'm pretty sure._ "  
"I want to mark him."stated Scott  
" _I'm not complaining about that. You ready for the wedding_?"  
"I will."  
" _Ok, now go get our mate_."

In the meantime Mitch was following Scott's directions locking himself up in a stall. There was no real danger at the Omega school but better safe than sorry.  
His body was basically on fire, the clothes he was wearing were too heavy and the friction against his nipples and his cock was driving him crazy.  
"Kirstie.... I n-n-need something, give me something!"  
"Mitchy I cannot help you find relief but if you want me I can come closer and you can at least have a body besides you. I know that is bad."  
"No...no... I don't wanna rub my scent over you. You can be in danger. Just give me something I can shove up my... OH MY GOD WHAT AM I SAYING?!"  
"Mitchy is a Heat, the craving is normal. You just need your Alpha."reassured the girl trying to suppress a giggle. There was a funny side in hearing those thing, but knowing that she would have been in the same position was forcing her to get a hold of herself.

The Heat was progressing fast as every first Heat after the suspension of the suppressants. It has started less than an hour before and Mitch was already begging on the floor crying for the pain and the desire that were burning him.  
He shoved a hand in his boxer-brief and began to tease his hole. He was more than ashamed but it was too much, he had to do something to quench it! The teasing became soon a full fingering session until the boy came with a strangled cry.

"Mitchy you ok?"wondered Kirstie.  
"Fuck! It doesn't change a thing. I can come but it hurts the same."  
"I know...masturbation doesn't help but you cannot stop yourself from doing that. You need something to clean up?"  
"Yes please. Shit! Where the fuck is Scott?!!"whined the young Omega.  
"Give him time! He is coming. There you go, take the wipes I'm passing you  under the door."

The contact of the wipes with his cock brought a bit of relief: they were kind of cold against his skin and the pain subsided a bit. Mitch used them also to cool down his entrance and, for few minutes he could actually breathe  easier than before.  
"Can you call him? Asking how far is he?"he pleaded Kirstie.  
"Of course Mitchie, calm down, ok?Try to breathe."

Scott answered in less than a second "I'm in the car park. Where are you?"  
"Ground floor, pretty close to the exit. You want me to bring him out?"  
"No, I'm coming in."

The blonde went quickly to the restroom where Mitch was waiting for him and every step closer Mitch's scent was more inhebriating, it was sickeningly sweet with a hint on tangy that keep you interested in having more. Scott was basically following his nostrils to his own Omega. The heart pounding in his chest both willing and scared to have Mitch in his arms, writhing under his body, screaming his name. Scott was aroused beyond belief.

When he opened the restroom door Kirstie screamed. Scott had a feral look in his eyes, the desire written on his face, he was panting slightly definitely affected by the boy's Heat.

"Baby let me in" he growled.  
"Alpha..." moaned Mitch in reply.  
"What are you doing in there?"wondered the blonde.  
"Need... want...need...need."mumbled the brunette incoherently.   
Scott kicked the door opened and his jaw went slack at the sight: Mitch was fingering himself, three digits stretching his hole, the other hand working on his left nipple.  
If the scent was intoxicating and arousing, seeing the boy so much on display turned Scott on like a light.

"Kirstie go away!"he ordered and as he heard her footsteps the blonde got closer to Mitch.  
"So beautiful, so incredibly hot for me."  
"Fuck me?"pleaded Mitch softly  
"Not here...but...let me take the edge off. Leave your hands where they are."  
Scott wrapped his fingers around Mitch's wrists and he began to guide the pace of the fingering going deeper and twisting the boy's hand while fisting his other hand around the Omega's cock.  
He was nipping at Mitch's neck quickly bringing the boy to his orgasm. Mitch came undone pretty fast, releasing all over the Alpha's hand.  
"I'm sorry."the boy mumbled, feeling a bit better.  
"Don't be."replied Scott kissing him. "I need to do one thing,though."and he brought Mitch's hand to his mouth licking all natural lubricant that was there. The boy blushed crimson red  
"Don't do that!"  
"Humor me, baby. I'm hard as a rock due to your show and I wanna taste you."  
"Yes Alpha."  
"Well, baby boy, let's go home."

Scott didn't bother to wash his hand, he just slipped out of his shirt and used it to clean Mitch and himself. The ride home was quiet, Mitch whimpering every now and then, when the Heat was hitting him.  
"You are gonna be fine. We are almost there."  
"Yeah...Yeah..."sighed the boy.

Scott had just opened the door bringing Mitch in that Richard appeared in the hallway.   
"Give him to me."he snarled.  
"What?! He is my Omega!"  
"His scent is irresistible...I wanna breed him."stated the Lead Alpha showing his fangs.  
"You are not gonna do such a thing. Mitch is mine. Don't test me dad, because I'm not going to restrain myself."  
The Lead Alpha stomped towards the boy but Scott shoved him against the wall, his fingers wrapped around Richard's neck, the claws dangerously close to his pulse point.  
"Mitchy go to the bedroom."ordered Scott."Don't make me do this...I don’t wanna challenge you for the pack but if you dare to claim my baby I'll do that."

As soon as Mitch with his intoxicating scent was out of the room Richard got a hold over himself and apologized to his son  
"I don't know what has gotten into me...his scent... I don't want your Omega."  
"I know...I'm barely able to contain myself...please don't come closer, just send mom with some food in a couple of hours, ok?"  
A pained whine interrupted the exchange and Scott's head snapped towards the stairs.  
"Take care of him, son."  
"I'll do."


	100. Heat

***smut warning ***

The mix of desire and pain was spiking up again and Mitch whined loudly, without even trying to muffle his sound. His Alpha was just downstairs and he was there with a leaking hole and a throbbing cock.  
He didn't have to whine again because Scott was there, slamming the door shut behind his back, didn't even bothering himself to lock it up because nobody would have dared to enter.  
"Baby..."the blonde said, reaching out to touch the boy.  
"Clothes off and fuck me. God, fuck me Scott!"ordered the young Omega. "I can take it anymore!"

Scott covered Mitch's mouth with his, quickly undressing the boy and ripping his own shirt to get naked as fast as possible.  
Mitch's hands were everywhere, the Omega was touching every patch of naked skin he was able to reach. Scott pushed him on the bed  
"I got the message: you need it."  
"Give it to me. Make me yours."replied the Omega licking his lips, eyeing Scott's cock.  
The blonde smirked opening Mitch's legs while bringing him close to the edge of bed.  
"Tell me if it's too much,ok?"  
"There is no too much. Please fuck me."  
Scott pushed the Omega's knees close to his head completely exposing his entrance, gave a side smile to the boy and began to drag his tongue along Mitch's crack tasting the natural lubricant and occasionally pushing past the tight ring of muscles.  
The boy began an endless chant "Take me, take me, take me!"until Scott keeping him in the same position, entered him with a single push.  
They both cried out when the Alpha was buried to the hilt: Scott in the effort not to come, Mitch because he was finally feeling good, as his missing piece was finally found.  
Scott closed his eyes shut giving the boy enough time to adjust, it was difficult because Mitch's scent was intoxicating and Scott's only thought was to pound into the Omega, to claim him, to make him screaming his name.   
"Move...move!"practically shouted Mitch.  
The blonde set up a quick pace, hitting Mitch soft spot mercilessly bringing the young Omega over the edge in few minutes.  
Mitch didn't restrain himself a single bit, he was circiling his hips to enhance the sensation he was feeling.  
Soon, too soon Mitch was coming undone screaming Scott's name on the top of his lungs and the Alpha quickly followed him leaving bruises on the boy's hips while gripping on him.  
"I need a shower" panted Mitch "But I cannot move..."  
"I'll wash you... just relax."

When they were under the warm stream of water Mitch clung onto Scott, making clear that he wasn't up for losing the physical contact. The blonde washed his boyfriend without missing a single spot then, almost drunk because of the Omega's scent, flushed the boy's back against his front. His big hand roamed south to cup Mitch's sack and then slid up to his cock.  
"You want me to get you off? You are already hard..."murmured Scott burying hid head in the crook of Mitch's neck. The boy nodded, his mouth opened savouring the feeling of Scott's long fingers around his cock. The Alpha was using long strokes, squeezing harder at the base and loosing his grip a bit around the tip. Mitch look for something to hold on because his knees were about to give in  
"Sc-sc-scott!"  
"Relax honey."  
"No...I want more..."

At those words Scott's wolf took control and scraped his fangs along Mitch's neck.  
"Bed. On all four for me."  
"Oh... it's  _you_..." gasped the boy, then hurrying to the bed he added "I was hoping to see you..."  
The smug on the Alpha's face was unmistakable when he stepped towards the bed staring shamelessly at the boy's body. "Stay there." he ordered, positioning himself behind the boy, moving his cock between the boy's cheeks to tease him.  
"You are beautiful."  
"Scott."  
"Your scent is amazing."  
"SCOTT..."  
"You are so tempting all hot and bothered for me..."  
"ALPHA..."

The boy pushed back, he wanted his Alpha and his hole was clenching and unclenching in anticipation, but the blonde stopped him.  
"I decide when, little one."  
Mitch whined, biting on his lips but sighed in relief when the Alpha touched his entrance with two fingers playing with the slick already there.  
"You are so wet, ready for me...I like it."  
Scott blanketed Mitch's body with his, he was on his knees, balancing himself on one arm, the other arm was supporting the Omega passing along his chest with the hand gripping on Mitch's shoulder.  
Scott pulled the boy against himself and slid inside him. He didn't wait, he just set up a punishing rhythm, leaving the Omega breathless. It took few minutes for Mitch to get lost in the feeling of being owned and taken so possessively, his knuckles were white as hard he was gripping on the bedsheets.  
"More...more...Alpha please..."  
"You sure?"  
"Knot me."  
"Oh fuck!"  
The pleading went straight to Scott's cock and he gave another powerful thrust into the boy before still in his hips and starting to lick the Omega's neck. The Alpha's mouth went on Mitch's ear and in a soft growl the blonde asked  
"You really want it?"  
Mitch nodded, panting heavily because he was feeling full but there was still something missing, he was needing something more, something he wasn't able to pinpoint until his own wolf begged for it.  
The Alpha moved his hand to cup Mitch's face turning him slightly to kiss him, then he pulled out.  
"On your back. I want to see your face."  
The boy complied and the blonde took his time to adjust their position on the bed, then he entered the boy again pulling him into a filthy kiss.  
The Alpha took a deep breath, basking in the scent of his Omega "You know that I cannot stop once started, right?"  
"I know but...something is burning inside me, I've already come three times in few hours...I think I need it."  
"Ok"  
Scott thrusted again into the boy focusing on pleasuring him as much as possible. When he realized that Mitch was almost on the edge he kissed him roughly pinning him to the mattress while his knot  at the base of his cock was swelling.   
At the first the Omega was just lost in pleasure but when the knot was fully formed and was catching on his rim, stretching him to capacity the boy began to writhe, trying to escape.  
"It's too much...oh God..you are too big.."  
"It's just me, you can do this."reassured the Alpha  
"No I can't. Fuck! Shit! It's too big, it's too much!!"tears were streaming down Mitch's cheeks.  
The Alpha moved his mouth to the marking spot licking it sensually, rocking just a little into the boy hoping to help him.  
The knot was pushing Scott's cock right into Mitch's prostate and, helped by the teasing on his neck the boy eventually relaxed, the pleasure being registered by his brain. Pretty soon the Omega was moaning loudly and brought a hand over his mouth to muffle his sounds.  
"No need to do this, is your first time to be knotted,  be as loud as you need."even if said in an husky voice those words sounded sweet to Mitch who just let a stream of profanities and moans flow out of his mouth.  
"Oh God! Oh God!OH!GOD! I'm coming!"he screamed releasing between their bodies and arching his back.  
Scott came right after because such a disheveled sight pushed him over the edge.  
Mitch went limp under him, dozing off almost immediately, the Alpha growled in a bit of frustration as he was about to mark his Omega but he wanted to have Mitch awake for that.   
The blonde waited for his knot to go down before carefully pulling out of the Omega, then he proceeded to clean the boy with a damp cloth. He inspected Mitch to see if his knot has damaged him in any way but everything was fine, a bit red and swollen but fine.  
Scott opened the door to go downstairs to grab some food and find a tray with fresh fruit, chocolate, sandwiches, juice and water. He blushed at the thought that his mom has left the tray there but that was a Heat, there was nothing to be ashamed of.  
He was looking lovingly at the sleeping boy then he decided to have a quick shower before waking him up again.  
It could have taken no longer than five minutes but when Scott got back into the bedroom the Omega was wailing in his sleep, curled over himself.  
Without even bother to put on some clothes Scott laid beside the boy and pressed him against his own body. Mitch calmed down immediately, the Alpha was about to punch himself for causing his mate pain for the sake of a shower...  
A couple of hours later the blonde woke Mitch up.  
"Baby you need to eat."  
"Too tired..."  
"No baby. You need to eat before being again in pain and needy."  
"Don't want to..."  
"I'll feed you, but I need you with me. Ok?"

Mitch huffing opened his eyes and sat on the bed resting his back against the headrest.  
"I'm drained."  
"That's why you need to eat and drink."  
The boy touched his neck and protested  
"You didn't! You didn't mark me! Why?!!"  
"You fell asleep instantly.I want you to be there, not to just have it done."  
"You are still up for that, right?"there was a hint of hysterics in the Omega's voice,he was scared his Alpha was chickening out.  
"Yes I am. The Heat will last for a while, we have time."reassured Scott kissing him softly. "Now, can you please do as you are told and eat or should I be the big bad wolf forcing you?"  
"I'll eat."smiled the boy "But just know that the big bad wolf is not that bad, though."

Scott succeeded in feeding Mitch before the Heat became unbearable again. Mitch was trying to hide his discomfort really ashamed of being so needy and aroused already.  
"Don't do that. It'll only get worse if you don't let me help you. You wanna ride me, this time?"  
"Can I?"asked Mitch tentatively  
"You are more than welcome."Scott pulled him into a passionate kiss and mouth on mouth murmured "If you will ever want try to top we can do that, we can do whatever you want baby boy."  
"Keep on call me that."  
"Baby boy...my baby boy."  
"Oh fuck! Get on that freaking bed!"  
Scott laughed "I'm on the bed already..."  
"On your back,then! Don't be petty."

Mitch was still feeling a bit of pain but as soon as he touched his Alpha bare skin everything subsided leaving just the desire to be one with his mate. Mitch left a trail of open mouth kisses from the ankle along Scott's thigh, smiling proudly when he realized that  the Alpha was covered in goosebumps.  He teased him licking just the tip of his hard cock before suddenly deep-throating it.  
"Jesus!"cried out Scott.  
"My game, my rules" stated the Omega straddling his boyfriend using a hand he guided the tip of Scott's cock into his hole but didn't take him all just circling his hips.  
Scott gritted his teeth at the first, but after a while of that sweet torture he begged  
"Mitchy... Mitchy please...baby boy you are killing me."  
The Omega pushed down on him and they both moaned. Pretty soon Mitch was bouncing on Scott and the Alpha decided to sit up and latched his mouth on the boy's nipple sucking hard. Mitch arched his back offering himself to Scott and he gave the same treatment to the other nipple rolling the other one between his fingers.  
Mitch's cock was leaking precum all over his stomach and the blonde played with it slicking his fingers up before stroking the Omega's cock.  
"I won't last long in this way..." panted Mitch.  
"It's ok."  
Scott didn't stop his movement but pulled the Omega a bit down to suck on his neck.  
"Shit!...oh Scott...Scott I love you."breathed out the Omega and in that exact moment Scott grazed his exposed fangs over the marking spot bringing Mitch to his high.  
The boy was still in the afterglow of his orgasm when in a possessive way Scott tilted his head and growled  
"Mine.Forever." before sinking his fangs into the Omega's flesh.  
Mitch cried out in triumph: his Alpha was marking him, he was Scott's forever: no more doubts, no more insecurity. He felt the joy first, the sense of completion but when Scott licked the newly formed mark a wave of pleasure run through his body, making him orgasm again.  
He was so high that he didn't realized to have his fangs exposed too and to be nudging Scott's jaw with his nose to make him bare his neck to expose his marking spot.  
Scott reached his high too when the boy bit him, he thrusted hard into the boy while keeping Mitch on his own neck holding the back of his head.

Only ten minutes later Mitch realized what has happened.  
"Scott! Oh Scott I didn't mean it. I haven't asked...I'm..."  
"Shhh. Don't you dare say you are sorry because I'm not. I'm proud to have such a confident Omega that put his mark on me. You are mine but I'm yours too."  
"I..."said Mitch with watery eyes  
"I love you too, baby."  
"And now?"the boy asked.  
"And now we have to organize the wedding."


	101. Marks

Three days of sex, cravings,  biting, kissing, touching. Three nights of murmured words, muffled orgasms and cries of pleasure.  
Then, eventually, Mitch's Heat came to an end, both guys were definitely grateful about that.  
"I'm sore " whined the Omega that morning.  
"Honestly...I would be surprised if you were not. Is it bad?"  
"No but... like I feel it when I'm walking..."  
"I'm sorry baby."  
"Bottom's life."sighed Mitch dramatically and they both cracked up.

Scott kissed him softly, for the first time in days without hinting at any other activity. "Are you ready for meeting my parents at breakfast? "  
"No, but I guess I cannot live in our room for the rest of my life, so better go."  
Scott nodded, trying to be prepared for the discussion about the wedding: the deal with his father was clear, no way of getting out of that.  
Once on the stairs the Omega gripped convulsively on Scott's hand  
"I don't know if I can face them. I screamed so loud...I'm marked..."  
"Babe, you were in Heat and we are mates...there was no way to avoid it. I'm by your side, no need to worry."

Despite Scott's reassurance Mitch blushed crimson red as soon as Connie looked at his neck, quickly snapping her head towards Richard.  
"Richard...."  
"So you've marked him..."  
"I'd say so, dad. Kinda unmistakable."  
"You know that now you two have to get married: the sooner the better."  
Scott nodded and then turned to Mitch  
"Mitchy, we have already discussed this: you have any problem with this?"  
Scott's movement exposed his marking spot and before the boy could even reply the Lead Alpha slammed a fist on the table.  
"What the hell is that,Scott?! You are marked?!"  
"Yes I am."replied the blonde calmly.  
"My son marked as an Omega! You are an idiot! Can you use your brain before acting?! What will the council say?"  
"The council will shut the fuck up. I'm so fed up with all your theories of what we should or shouldn't do. I could have said no to Mitch, if I accepted the mark it's because I want it. I'm his as he's mine, why the fuck he should bear my mark but I shouldn't."  
"You submitted to him. You exposed your neck. It's a sign of weakness!"  
"It's a sign of trust. After all Mitch went through for me, because of me, because I followed your order I feel honoured that he still wants to mark me. I'm proud of my mate: he is a strong Omega and this will be the proof for everyone."

Richard remained speechless, hit by the force of Scott's words. Connie worried to witness a physical fight between the Alphas added  
"You know, Richard...this is the sign that Mitch wanted to be marked. It will help with all the underage drama that will follow."  
"Still he should have asked me before allowing..."  
"I'm not asking you. He is MY OMEGA and I decide what he is allowed to do."  
"I'm the Lead Alpha!"yelled Richard  
"The Lead Alpha has no jurisdiction between true mates so suck it up,  _Chief_."  
"Don't test me, son..."

"For God's sake! Is it possible to have a breakfast without you two gnawing at each other's neck?!"Mitch burst out.  
"I don't mean any disrespect but Chief you are asking him to be more Alpha and then you scold him like a child. You, on the other hand, are always so aggressive towards your father...he is right, somebody in the Council will question the mark, better to figure out a good reply together and use always the same. I guess that saying that I love Scott with my all wouldn't be enough, right?"  
"No it's not enough. It seems like a teenager statement."growled back Richard.  
"Well, I am technically a teenager..."

"Mitchy lose the smug! Being able to shut the Chief's mouth is not a thing to be proud of. We are family but hierarchy is still a thing. Are you going to embarass me in front of the pack?"chastitized Scott.  
"I apologize, Alpha. I didn't mean to be rude in any way."

"You two will be hunted by the press and as soon as they will spot both marks..."began Richard nervously passing a hand on his own face.  
"What about a statement? We are the future Leading couple, we are engaged ... it's not completely out of the blue..."suggested Scott.  
"We have to plan this out..."  
"I don't want to hide the mark."murmured the boy.  
"No you can show it. It's just Scott that has to hide it."explained the Chief.

The boy lowered his head: not even a gesture of love was conceded to them. For the first time since they were together he wished Scott wasn't the next Lead Alpha. They finished the breakfast in silence, Scott trying to comfort the Omega and he pulling away from his touch.  
"I don't need your pity, Scott. I get that this is the price we have to pay and we'll do it but at least when I'm home just let me express my feelings."  
"You need a lift to School?"wondered the blonde.  
"No...I'm good to go alone."  
"Mitch you haven't finished your breakfast!"  
"I'm not hungry anymore and I don't wanna be late." He stopped a second to peck Scott on the lips "I love you, I'm just hurting. I understand the reasons but... It hurts. It will be better later on. See you this evening."  
"See you later baby. I love you too."

At School Mitch was almost assaulted by Kirstie and Candice  
"So...how was it?"  
"Exhausting... and extremely hot " smirked the boy.  
"Did he...?"  
"Look here!"said Mitch exposing his neck  
"Oh...lucky you!" Kirstie swallowed wiping away the tears from here eyes: Scott marked Mitch at their first Heat, they weren't dating as long as she was dating Avi, but he was still refusing to mark her.  
"Kit...he will mark you, I'm sure!"   
"Yeah...when I will be 40!"  
"It's so deep!!!How painful it was?"questioned Candice.  
"I don't remember any pain, I was orgasming as never before!"replied Mitch.

"Grassi there is no need to show off, we all know the kind of whore you are." Becky, one of the most popular Omega of the School was standing behind Mitch with all her friends in a circle.  
"I'm not  a whore."  
"Oh yes, you are. You are the next Lead Alpha's whore. Marked at the first Heat, you are dating since less than one year...you are giving your ass away as it weren't yours, hence you are a whore."  
"We are engaged! We are mates."justified Mitch.  
"Well...let's see how the tables will turn with your inability to carry on a pregnancy. When Scott will understand how useless you are he will leave you marked or not. So enjoy being a celebrity until it lasts."  
"Why are you picking up on me? What did I do to you?"  
"For real? You are weakening our pack preventing Scott to find a suitable mate. You cannot ask me to be happy about that."  
"I'm not weakening the pack..." murmured Mitch beginning to weight Becky' s words.  
"Keep saying that to yourself...whore."and she stormed away.

Mitch remained there, frozen, those hurtful sentences still in his ears. He outlined the mark with his fingertips: Scott has marked him, they were in love, Becky was just a jealous girl...right?   
 


	102. Bond

Scott was fighting at the Academy, his mark hidden with a professional waterproof concealer, when he suddenly felt a rush of pain and despair that he almost chocked. His opponent took the chance to hit him with a well-aimed punch in the gut, Scott was disoriented.   
Why these feelings? Was it Mitch? What was happening?  
He was so taken back that it was impossible for him to dodge any blow.  
"What the hell are you doing?"roared Malcolm " You are disapponting me."  
"I'm...I don't know. Something is happening and... well maybe I'm a bit off."  
"Get a grip, Hoying. We are not the Embroidery Academy. I need you to function."  
"Yes sir."

At the first chance the blonde pulled out his phone and texted Mitch  
*You ok?I'm a bit worried*  
Mitch was in class so a prompt reply wasn't possible but Scott was still hoping to receive one.  
Nothing came and the Alpha was struggling unable to distinguish between his emotions and Mitch's.  
He knew he couldn't appear at school to understand what was going on, but perceiving all those feelings was confusing and overwhelming.

Mitch was drowning in his insecurity, Scott's worry was coming in waves and each of them was adding other weight on his heart. When a particular intense wave run through his body the Omega almost chocked.  
"I cannot breathe." he said touching Candice's arm.  
"Mitch!!!"

"Any problem over there?"asked Mrs.Banks  
"Mitch is not feeling well."  
"I need Mr.Keaton..."breathed out the boy "I think it's the mark..."  
"That's why underage Omega shouldn't be marked..."she commented loud enough to be heard "He is in his office."

The boy lowered his gaze to the ground, ashamed of the mark on his neck, the same mark he begged for. Mr.Keaton raised a brow when Candice opened the door.  
"Why you are...Grassi!What's happening?"  
"I think it's the mark..."  
"In the end Hoying marked you against his dad's will...Whatever. which is the problem? "

Mitch slumped on a chair  
"I don't know, right?Every now and then I feel something that it's not coming from me and I cannot cope. It's too much."  
"Have you...?No, what am I asking, he wouldn't have let you and you don't seem so brave to..."wondered Mr.Keaton looked at Mitch's mark.  
"...this is really deep. Maybe he hit a nerve or something."  
"It's just happening today...it's the first time..."offered Mitch trying to help the man to figure out the whole situation.  
"It shouldn't be but I have to ask: have you marked him?"  
"..."the Omega didn't let out a sound.  
"Mitch have you?"pressed Mr.Keaton.  
"I didn't mean to! Well no, I meant to but...nobody has to know it for now,  please. Please!"  
"Why did you do such a thing? Don't you know...no you don't because you both missed that lesson."  
"It's a mark I have one,  why he shouldn't have it?"protested the boy feeling guilty.

Mr.Keaton shook his head.  
"It was very common for Omegas to put their mark on Alphas centuries ago. It was important because it opens a direct channel of emotions so when the Omega and the Alpha were apart that was helpful. Imagine being pregnant and your Alpha is away hunting for food, having a direct line with him can be comforting and reassuring. Over the years that has become obsolete and the mark has been given to Omegas only to stake the claim and to know when they are in danger."

"So we feel each other even if we are miles away? No filter?  No way to block it?"  
"There are way to dominate the connection but it takes practice."  
Mitch stood up and kicked the chair out of anger  
"Why the hell there is nothing easy for me in this fucking life? The rape, a mate not sure of wanting me,  I have been pregnant, abducted, I lost my baby! I eventually got the mark and suddenly I have to get married and I feel my Alpha's feelings. Half School thinks that I'm a whore because I'm marked and underage. I mark my mate and it's all another drama. I'm sick of it!"

Mr.Keaton let the boy vent for a while: it was a lot to take, especially for an hormonal teenager.  
"When you will do me the favour of calm down we will discuss how to handle this. You and Hoying need some additional lessons to go through this. I've never faced this situation before but there are books on the topic and you will need all the help you can get. You both don't want to get overwhelmed few times a day."

Mitch was about to throw a gigantic fit saying that he was literally snowed under the amount of homework to do for the graduation, the wedding but then he realized that Scott has to ve able to master their connection or the mark will be seen only as a weakness.

"Ok... ok...let's talk to him after the course tomorrow.  Give me time to break the topic with him." Mitch stated, his voice definitely firmer than usual.   
"As soon as you find it suitable for you, Luna"

Mitch brought a hand over his mouth  
"I didn't mean to give orders, it's not my place, I know."  
"Actually it will be, I guess the mark has strengthen you. It's good considering your future position in the pack."

Mitch nodded, thanking Mr.Keaton but he wasn't really sure about what to tell Scott, how to handle all the hate he was facing at School.  
He was secretly regretting the mark and the awareness that Scott could know that was driving him crazy.  
His wolf was happy to have less possibilities of escape from a confrontation with his Alpha but the human part wasn't so happy about that. He was still relying on Scott's issues with being dominant and in control to discuss things when he was feeling ready to do that. That new ability was bringing the problem on another whole level.

He grabbed his phone, seeing all the notifications from Scott.  
"We have to talk" he deadpanned "Despite all our good intentions it seems that we have done a bit of a mess with the double mark. Can you pick me up after school?"  
"Yes I can. Are you ok Mitchy?" Scott was tensing a lot.  
"It's ok, I'm ok. We obviously have to work on our new connection, if you know what I mean..."  
"I know...I have a black eye for that..."  
"A black eye?Well you will explain me later on. Let me go. See you later babe."  
"Love you baby."

Scott sighed loudly: why his father was always right? Why he hadn't tought about the consequences before letting Mitch sink his teeth into his flesh?  
A rush of pleasure flow in his veins at the memory: that's why.


	103. Side effects

What brought Scott in front of the Omega school was the actual need of knowing what has bothered Mitch so much that morning more than the real desire to learn more about their connection.  
Mitch basically ran into his arms as soon as he spotted him into the car park.  
Scott heard only few words between his Omega's sobs then a wave of regret and insecurity clouded his brain. It was so overwhelming that Scott let Mitch go because tears were formino in his eyes and a knot was already in his throat.  
"What the fuck is that?"he whined   
"You are feeling me"  
"Get a hold of yourself or I won't be able to drive home."  
"You can get a hold of yourself!"said Mitch in a rush of anger, half his half Scott's.  
"Anger is better, I'm used to work with it."   
Scott started the car and drove them home as quickly as he could.  
He didn't know exactly what Mitch was perceiving from him but he tried to keep his mind as clear as possible not to make the Omega freak out with a devastating effect over him.

Once at home they locked themselves up into their room to talk peacefully.   
"What happened at school?"  
"They called me slut, saying that I gave myself away because you are the heir...I was so happy about the mark."  
Scott turned his eyes red and growled menaciously  
"You are regretting the mark! You've said you wanted to be mine!"  
"I didn't know the price!"  
"Oh so now, being my Omega is just a burden for you, something you just regret."  
"Stop saying that damn word!"  
Fueled by each other's anger they were yelling, unable to stop, unable to break the circle until Scott shouted  
"Well, now you are mine and happy or not this will be your future!"  
That was a claim staked just to shut him up, no love, no desire, no bond just possession over him and the young Omega broke down in tears.  
    
The intensity of the boy's pain brought Scott onto his knees: why he was always talking without thinking!!  
Gritting his teeth to go through the horrible feeling radiating from the bond Scott said "I'm an ass. I'm sorry: I love you."  
"No...you don't."hiccuped the boy.  
"I do. Feel it now that you can."

Scott tried to focus on his feelings for Mitch. How heartwarming was holding him through the night, how proud he was of the mark on his neck,  how Mitch was his everything.  
Slowly the unbearable pain faded away and the Omega wiped his tears.  
"I'm not regretting the mark, just the side effects, all the problems that I wasn't expecting..."  
"Ok. I understand this."  
"I'm also scared of this bond... I want to keep my ability to tell you how I feel when I want not when it happens because you can know it."  
"How many secrets you keep from me?"questioned Scott, more than a hint of annoyment was seeing through the bond.  
"No secrets but I need time to process my feelings before discussing them with you. Does it make sense?"  
"It does. I'm mad anyway, though."shrugged Scott.  
"I feel it. Why it's easier with pain and anger but difficult with love?"

Scott thought for a while than offered a possible explanation "Maybe because the first two burst through the bond while we direction the other?Maybe we need a bit of training..."  
Mitch took the chance to explain Mr.Keaton's suggestion and the Alpha had another outburst.

"Fuck Mitch! My dad told us to keep this under cover!What have you done? "  
"So well under cover that you have a black eye! What are you going to say? That I have accidentally hit you with a knee while you were sucking my dick?"the boy, extremely sassy by nature, was sustained by the Alpha's rage he was perceiving and his mind ran wild.

"On your knees. Facing the wall."said the blonde sharply.  
"What the fuck? We are arguing you cannot..."protested Mitch.  
"I can and I will. Kneel."  
"You dick."  
Scott's wolf took control in a blink of an eye: instead of a pissed boyfriend Mitch was facing his extremely annoyed Alpha.  
"I suggest you to obey, Omega because patience is not my forte"  
Unexpectedly the boy snapped back  
"No. Fuck you. I won't kneel just because you want to end a discussion!"  
The rational part of Mitch's mind was aware that he was only reacting because of all the power that was flowing into him from Scott but he couldn't stop himself.

Scott growled hastily, grabbed the back of Mitch's neck and pushed him down roughly.  
"Not another word."he ordered with his Alpha voice and the Omega obeyed.

Thirty minutes later a much more collected Scott let Mitch stand up again.  
"You cannot disregard a direct order."  
"I know...I...It was the bond I swear I couldn't resist. Forgive me."  
"You are forgiven. Forgive me for getting all worked up because you seek for help.We need all the help we can get: we cannot risk such a thing to happen in public."  
"I agree, this could really damage our image with the pack."  
"I'm more concerned about how that could damage our relationship, baby. Nonetheless this is probably the reason why my dad was so mad with me."

That evening at dinner nobody commented Scott's bruise or how red and puffy were Mitch's eyes. Connie and Richard knew what was going on.  When they boys retreated in their room Connie sat on Richard's lap  
"We should tell them, Richard. We know how difficult is for them now."  
"I'm not blaming Mitchell, he's just a boy but Scott. Scott should have used a grain of salt!"  
"As you did when I marked you?"commented Connie raising an eyebrow.  
They burst out in a fit of laughter  
"Would you mind to prepare the coffee while I try to convince them to come downstairs?"  
Richard smiled to his wife "If somebody can force Scott out of his room is undoubtly you. I guess he is the most affected, at least I was the most affected among the two of us..."  
"I well remember, I'm still sorry for what you went through."she said caressing his face.  
"I won't give up your mark for anything in the whole world."  
"Still so romantic...I wonder how you kept your face straight while scolding them this morning."  
"I'm a great actor"  
"Of course darling. Of course!"


	104. Wait what?

"Scotty, Mitch come down for a coffee! We need to talk."said Connie.  
"No mom, we are fine."  
"You guys are not. Come out, we can talk this out."  
"Mitchy and I have just to practice a little, we can get the hang of it."offered Scott in a whining voice because Mitch was so uncomfortable that was difficult for him not to feel it.  
Connie knew her son well, she knew that a similar reaction was coming from Mitch and not from him.  
"Scott, the fact that you are replying in such a way is telling me that Mitch is in distress..."

"Open the door, Scott. She is right, we can use some help."  
"As they could help us in any way..."muttered the blonde opening the door.  
"Good boy."praised Connie   
"I'm not three, mom " scoffed the Alpha.  
"Debatable..."

Back in the dining room again Scott was pleasantly surprised to find coffee and cookie ready for them.  
"So why did you want us here again?"asked Scott.  
Connie and Richard shared a look and Connie began to speak  
"You are obviously overwhelmed by what is coming from Mitch through the bond. You both need to learn how to handle the connection because it can streghthen you but can also cause few problems."  
Mitch grabbed Scott's hand, not understanding where Connie was coming from. She seemed extremely informed on the topic.

"Ok, I get it. This is why you and dad were so mad when you saw the mark. I haven't tought anything else that I love Mitch and that I want to bear his mark.I'm proud of my Omega, I'm proud of my mate. If we are here to be scolded again, well no. I don't regret my choice."  
"I'm sure that you don't regret it, but I'm also sure that you are not happy about the fact that Mitch's emotion now get to you without any filter, they are like a flood and you don't know how to stop them."stated Richard.  
"How do you...?"Scott's mouth opened in surprise when his father undid the first two buttons of his shirt showing a mark on the base of his neck.

Mitch was speechless and so was Scott. The Chief was marked, using his own words  _marked as_ _an Omega_. That was unbelievable.

"Wait what?"managed to say Scott. "You are marked? YOU?!"  
The young Alpha clenched his fist in anger, trying to find the words to express the turmoil in his mind. Mitch stood up and went behind Scott, placing his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders in the attempt to calm him.   
"How did you dare to treat me like a stupid child when you have done the same?!"growled Scott.  
"Because I know how fucking difficult is to feel your Omega completely! You idiot!"  
Connie placed her right hand on Richard's arm "Tell them how bad it has been..."  
Richard nodded and after emptying the mug of coffee he began to share his memories.

_That_ _particular_ _Council session was boring: the same topic discussed over and over, the need of protecting the borders, few complaints about the humans. Richard was_ _toying_ _with the idea of running in the wild for a while far from all the problems, far from the pack that was his responsibility because his father was_ _recently_ _passed away. Freedom._   
_Suddenly a wave of desperation hit him, it was so strong that he had to grip on the desk not to faint. He was hardly breathing and he was keeping his eyes shut_ _because_ _he knew he was about to cry. But he didn't know why? Where all of that was coming from?_   
_He signaled his Beta to end_ _the_ _Council meeting because he wasn't feeling_ _well_ _._   
_He dodged every question and once home he locked up himself in his office._   
_Connie was crying,_ _knocking_ _at his door but he couldn't let her in, he couldn't be so weak in front of his wife._   
_What was happening to him?_   
_Connie was incessantly yelling to open the door._   
_Richard was scared, scared to be left alone, to lose his mate, to not being able to protect himself...these were Omega's thoughts..._   
_The awareness dawned on him: that was the bond, those were Connie's feelings. All the stories about the double mark were true,_ _as_ _they were mates he was aware of Connie's feelings but that was on another level..._   
_He opened the door and the little Omega slapped him square on his cheek._   
_"You are not gonna run away leaving me behind. You married me and we will stay together.Why are you not talking to me?Why are you so worried?"_   
_"Connie I'd never leave you. Please darling calm down, your emotions are too much for me."_   
_"My_ _emotions_ _? What are you saying?"_   
_"The double mark..."_   
_"Oh...OH!"_

Scott and Mitch listened attentively at Connie and Richard: basing on his own memories the Lead Alpha needed a couple of months before being able not to be overwhelmed and to shield Connie from his physical pain or anger, the two feelings she was struggling to handle the most.

"How did you managed to do that?"  
"Practice: my grandparents figured out what we were going through and helped us exactly as we'll do with you."  
"Mr.Keaton is willing to help us too."added Mitch hoping not to cause an angry reaction in Richard.  
"You need all the help you can get to master the connection."

The rest of the night was spent listening to embarassing memories and sweet moments Connie and Richard have been able to share through the years due to the double mark. The guys voiced their concern about the possible impact on their relationship but the old couple reassured them promptly.

That night, Scott was holding Mitch in a tight embrace when he said "Can you believe it?My dad? So reckless to have let hit Omega making him?"  
"I think that you are closer than you imagine. He has just trouble in letting the  _Chief_ _mask_ down when he is at home..."  
"...mpff I'm not like him."  
"You damn are, babe!"replied Mitch turning to face Scott "But I love you as you are."


	105. Exercises

***smut warning***

At the Alpha-Omega course Mitch and Scott found a pleasant surprise: a beaming Kirstie and a really proud Avi.  
"Awwww you are marked too!!!"squealed Mitch hugging her.  
"Oh Mitch, I'm so happy!!! It happened yesterday, nothing planned Avi was so romantic and...and it finally happened!I cannot believe it!"

While the two Omegas were chatting about the marking experience in an  embarassingly detailed way Scott patted Avi's shoulder.  
"So you overcame you fears"  
"Yes I did. Honestly what you and Mitch have been through has given me enough spur to be the Alpha I should be. I cannot risk her safety."  
"I feel you, man."replied Scott with a sad voice  
"I didn't mean to remind you..."  
"You didn't. It's always in my mind...well how much have we lost.of the course? Things we can catch up quickly?"  
"Basically history and lore, I'm pretty sure Mitch has done everything at School because Kirstie was pretty bored."  
"Good to know..."

Mr.Keaton arrived in the classroom and as usual wrote the topic on the blackboard. The lesson ran quickly over with Mitch taking notes and Scott basically drawing circles on his back.   
"Hoying, Grassi you are supposed to stay longer tonight."said casually Mr.Keaton  
"No problem."answered Scott dismissively.

When the class was empty and Mitch has let Kirstie go with the promise of a full detailed description of the marking moment Mr.Keaton locked the door.  
"So, Hoying let me see the mark"  
The young Alpha removed the black bandana he was wearing and tilted his head giving Mr.Keaton a clear vision. The Man gently prodded to the mark and Scott held his breath.  
"Is it tender?"  
"No"

Mitch turned crimson red in that moment, he was all hot and bothered, a noticeable bulge was growing in his pants. Mr.Keaton gave him a quick glance and turned back to Scott's mark, outlining it with his pointer. Scott gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Mitch moaned. Loudly.

Realizing that the obscene sound was coming from himself the Omega covered his mouth with his hands feeling really embarassed. Mr.Keaton looked at Scott and pressed on the mark  
"Leave it alone! It's embarassing! I don't want you to see me like that!"burst out Scott just before adding "What am I saying?"

Mr.Keaton stepped back and looked at the couple.  
"The double bond is well formed and completely open. You are not able to prevent any emotion to flow through. Scott tried to remain calm when I was touching his mark but what he was feeling went straight to Mitch as his erection can testify."

Mitch hid his face in Scott's chest:that was beyond embarassing.  
"You guys need to focus on shield your partner from your emotions. The double bond can bring great strength to both of you but only if you can use it wisely. This book contain some exercise that should help you to understand how to close the bond. These are for the major part visualization that you have to do by yourself and then together."

Scott snapped "So you don't know what to tell us to make us fix this in a short term? How long will it take?"  
"As much as you two will need.I'm sorry if I don't have a magic wand ready for you Hoying."  
"We need to have this done as fast as possible. I'm not able to deal with Mitch's emotions: they are too strong. I cannot appear weak or not in control!"  
"Better work hard, then. Read the book, try the exercise for a week and then we'll meet again and we will start working."  
"But I need to solve this..."

Mitch gently ran his hand on Scott's side trying to calm him down. He was perceiving how scared was Scott of feeling vulnerable. Scott grabbed the book and stomped out of the classroom,  leaving his Omega to thank Mr.Keaton.  
"He is scared, I'm sorry..."offered Mitch " We will try the exercises, though."   
"The ability of handling emotions is what makes an Omega powerful. He needs your help more than you need his, this time."  
"But how can I?"  
"You are the only one who can know this. Now go, he is waiting for you."

The entire drive home Scott ranted about how useless were Mr.Keaton's suggestions and how it was imperative for them to find a solution quickly.  
Mitch's mind was somewhere else, he was thinking a about a way of helping Scott when he had an intuition: the power of Omegas were their emotions... he knew how to show that to his Alpha.

Under the duvet the boy was restless that night.  
"Stop squirming!"barked Scott.  
"I can't...I need to show you a thing."  
"Then you will calm down?"questioned the Alpha  
"I think yes."  
"Go ahead."

Mitch kissed Scott, grinding his hips against his crotch, a hand tapping over Scott's mark.  
"Mitchy..."Scott growled, his arousal flowing suddenly into the Omega.  
"Touch me " pleaded the boy.

The blonde didn't hesitate a single bit, he hooked his fingers to the elastico band of Mitch's pajamas and pulled it down the boy's legs.  
Mitch was so pliant, the days of his fear were so long gone so Scott wrapped his fingers around the boy's cock stroking him firmly from the base to the tip, brushing his thumb over the slit every now and then.   
Mitch whined in his mouth, a clear request to be touched elsewhere and Scott parted his legs more to have better access and ran his fingers along Mitch's sack, fondina his balls.  
"What do you want Mitchy?"  
"Touch me, Alpha..." he boldly grabbed Scott's hand and pushed two fingers in his mouth, sucking greedily, his tongue working around them as the were Scott's cock.  
Scott remove Mitch's fingers from his wrist and brought his hand down, to circle Mitch's hole, prodding gently with a finger until the boy pushed down on it letting out a small cry.  
"More...more Alpha...more"  
Scott chuckled a bit, almost surprised by the request but complied pushing a second finger into Mitch, quickly bending them to press into the Omega's prostate.  
That was exactly when the pleasure Mitch was feeling hit him: the boy was almost owerwhelmed, happy to be owned by Scott, wanting nothing more than please him with his reactions, with his body...  
Scott gasped, unable to stop the movement of his fingers that were thrusting into the boy.  
"You make me helpless, you make me beg for more, for more of this, for more of you because I love you. I love you so much."   
Scott suddenly stopped his action completely lost in the intensity of what Mitch was feeling  
"Is it so intense every time...?"  
"Every time you touch me. Make me come and you'll see."

Mitch had to push back against Scott's fingers few times to convince him to resume his ministrations and when the Alpha finally gave in he let go any restraint.  
Scott felt the build up, the desperation, the craving for his touch, the feeling of being controlled by a powerful Alpha and he finally saw himself as Mitch was seeing him.  
The came undone together, Scott completely untouched brought over the edge just by the bond and he was shaking as rarely in his life.  
"How do you manage to keep yourself together when we make love?"  
"Omegas are not just helpless, you can learn how to handle my emotions from me. I don't want you to be scared of feeling what I feel: it's not always that bad..."  
"Definitely not."


	106. Frustration

The following days passed with Mitch trying to do the exercises with Scott and Scott huffing and scoffing every time Mitch was reminding him that they had to practice.  
The young Omega tried to be as persuasive as he could agreeing with his boyfriend that those exercises were boring and time consuming but that they were still supposed to doing them. He begged, he flirted, but Scott was not giving the topic the right attention. That afternoon he knocked to Scott's office again  
"Scott, it's time for our exercises!"  
"Mitchy... leave it. I have to work."  
"We need to practice. It's important..."  
"It's not working..."  
"You are not really trying!!!"  
"I don't have time for this bullshit."blurted Scott and Mitch lost his cool.

He tried for a second to control his anger but there was no way to keep that feeling bottled up.  
"You have to make time for this! You are the one that needs to figure out this the most! Do you want to burst out in tears just because I miss you or because I cut myself preparing a sandwich?"  
"Mitchy...it's not working, it's not even  a  _real techniqu_ e but just some visualization."  
"You are infuriating!! You have to swallow your pride and work hard as you are not used to do. This is not easy, we have to earn it."  
"I have worked hard for many things. I don't understand why this cannot have an easy fix."  
"Because it hasn't!" yelled Mitch "I have tried to bribe you with everything!What should I do? Promise to give you head when you actually try for five minutes?"  
He was so stressed about solving the problem he had caused that Scott's  lack of cooperation was driving him crazy.  
For once the bond was useful because the blonde felt the guilt trip Mitch was going under and was suddenly aware of the amount of pressure the boy was feeling for the wedding's organization.  
Scott mentally cursed himself: with all that fuss about the double mark he almost forgotten about the wedding. Fuck he was the worst boyfriend ever.

"Baby. Baby I'm sorry... I'm just frustrated...I'm an ass."he said pulling the Omega into his arms.  
"Don't baby me."protested weakly Mitch before snuggling in Scott's chest "I'm frustrated too. I'd like to solve this quickly too, so I can focus on finals and the wedding but..."  
"We need my parents' help."stated Scott.

That evening at dinner Scott voiced his concern about the approach suggested by Mr.Keaton. He wasn't really keen on this visualization thing, he tried to use the same approach for connecting with his wolf and it has been a total failure.  
Connie and Richard basically explained that for the two of them the way to control the double bond was different: Connie was used to visualize the closure of the channel as a shutter of a camera. Richard was basically keeping everything for himself working to prevent the emotion to reach the channel. It was different for everyone. Unfortunately for Scott there was no secret magic recipe to use, just patience and practice.

Richard took the chance to remind them that they need at least to communicate a date for the wedding by the end of the following week. The news of the mark on Scott's Omega has reached almost everyone in the pack and during the pack meeting few voices asked for a regolarization of the situation between the next Lead Alpha and his mate.  
Mitch ran away in tears. It was too much, too much to handle for him. He still hasn't confronted his parents about the mark and probably now they knew about it because he waited too much.

"Richard!"scolded Connie "That was really the worst thing to say."  
"Darling, I see your point but we knew that this was coming. Scott accepted the deal if the marriage and honestly there are too many shadows on them."  
"Dad " cut off Scott "He is scared...he is just a boy. I know that I've promised and he agreed but with this double mark he feels so overwhelmed,as everything was his fault."  
"Well, reassure him! Tell him how idiot you are and that it was all your fault."  
"He hasn't told his parents yet..."  
"For God's sake!Why you didn't tell them?! It's your responsibility to act when your Omega is failing."  
"Mitch's mom wasn't really happy about us...can we have a dinner to brake the news? So maybe you guys can help me. I don't know if with the double mark I'll be able to calm him down..."

"Oh no, young man. This is your fault and..."said Richard  
"And we will help you because we are loving parents!Correct Richard?"interrupted Connie.  
The Chief mumbled something under his breath but then let out an audible "Yes...we'll help."  
"I will organize a dinner for tomorrow evening. You will take care to invite Mike and Nel. Now, go to your boy that needs to be reassured."  
"Thanks mom " replied Scott kissing Connie on the forehead and heading to his room where Mitch was trying to get a hold of himself.

"Mitch...breathe love. You are panicking."cooed Scott pulling the boy into his chest.  
"My mom will kill me...married before being 18..."  
"Well, at least you can promise it will be forever and it's not just a high school crush brought too far."  
"Why everything for us is so difficult? A difficult start, a terrible first date, let alone all the problem we've had with sex, then the pregnancy, Thompson, I've lost the baby..."  
Scott's chest constricted in pain at the memory: the paralizing fear of losing Mitch, being helpless, unable to save his mate and his baby. When he tried to shield Mitch from that it was too late, the Omega snapped his head towards him and with eyes full of tears.  
"You were in this pain? You were so worried? I didn't think you could experience such a deep fear."  
"It has been the worst moment of my life, Mitch. You are my everything and I really loved the pup. This freaking bond is a mess but if you finally understood how much I love you and care for you well... it's worth the damn."  
Mitch shook his head and pulled Scott down into a searing kiss.  
"I love you, Alpha."  
"I love you too baby."


	107. Nel & Mike

Scott invited Mitch's parents for the dinner: it was a quick phone call, really easy with Mike more than polite as every Omega is expected to be with an Alpha. The worst part was trying to sound relax and calm with Mitch shaking as a leaf at his side. The anxiety was eating the poor Omega alive.

"You need to calm down Mitchy or this dinner will be a disaster." said Scott taking deep breaths with his right hand closed in a fist pressed to his own stern in the attempt to ease the pressure he was feeling in his chest. "They cannot harm you, they might be a bit disappointed but your dad knows how this works, he knows that being mates leads to the mark and so on...please baby, you are killing me."

"I'm doing my best, I swear!" whined the boy "I'm just terrified that my mom will kill me, or will refuse to sign the authorization for the wedding... that is basically the same because then your father will kill me..." his chest was heaving heavily. "I'm gonna get sick, I'm gonna get sick."

Biting the inner part of his cheek Scott tried to exclude Mitch's feeling from his mind and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his hold a way to snap the boy out of his trail of thoughts. That worked for a while and Mitch relaxed enough to have a shower and to work on his school assignments. When the doorbell rang the panic hit back full force, the boy clutched to his Alpha, hiding in his chest as a scared puppy.

"I'm here. They won't touch you. You are mine to love, cherish and protect." stated Scott holding him close. Mitch clearly heard the double tone in those words: both Scott and his wolf were totally in sync showing him that he had to be strong for them. Few deep breaths later Mitch stepped out of Scott's embrace and went to greet his parents.

They seemed totally unaware of the news, thing that was both reassuring and terrifying as they had to be the one breaking up the topic. Nel rushed to hug her son and, as every mom does, she quickly scanned him to check his physical conditions

"You look well...a little pale and thin but you look fine. What's this rush on your neck?" she questioned

"Oh Mitch, you are marked!" exclaimed Mike, his eyes watering.

"Dad...I'm..." began Mitch but Mike cut him off

"I'm not mad Mitch, I was just hoping that you could be free for a little while more." he just looked to Scott who was having few problems not to pull the young Omega back into his chest as, after the marking his usual jealousy threshold was really low and all those hands on his mate were making him really upset. "Alpha, I hope you could find the strength to be firm but gentle with him, he is just a boy."

"Yeah, my boy." growled Scott possessively.

Nel was looking at the scene pretty confused, but she didn't ask anything to Scott or Mitch directly, thinking to discuss the exchange with Mike later at home. She raised an eyebrow to Scott's reaction and commented aloud "Mitch is still our son, you know? He is the one who should tell us not to touch him, if it makes him uncomfortable, not his possessive boyfriend."

"He is marked, he is my Omega. Somebody touching him doesn't sit well with me, especially because the make is pretty recent."

"What does this even mean?" spat Nel, but Mike silenced her mouthing a silent after.

When Connie asked everyone to sit around the table, Nel scoffed again because Scott took the chair between her and Mitch to distance the boy from the source of his anxiety. After some small talk, Richard took the lead giving a look to Scott that nodded.

"Nel, Mike, beside the pleasure of your company we have invited you to celebrate Mitch's marking. This is an important step in an Omega's life: now he knows that Scott will be taking care of him, that he is not alone and that this is not just a fling but it's a lifetime relationship. Unfortunately for all of us, Mitch is still underage and the Council has expressed few concerns about the next leading couple. What we need to shut their mouth is to make this union official and we need your blessing and your signatures to start the process."

Mitch was moving on the seat, his eyes trained on his mother's face, trying to anticipate her reaction. Scott placed a hand on the small of his back to steady the boy and to stop the squirming that was making him nervous too.

"A lifetime relationship? Make this union official? An important step in an Omega's life? What am I missing?"Nel questioned 

"Mitch doesn't have a rush on his neck, Scott bit him, to mark him, to stake his claim on Mitch. A mark means that Scott is officially Mitch's Alpha. Mitch is Scott's responsibility now. he has to protect our son, to take care of him, but he can also punish him if his behavior is not pleasing him. To make a long story short, using words that are easy to understand for you basically for the Old Law, Scott owns Mitch now." explained Mike to his stunned wife.

"He owns my son? Is this the Middle Age?"

"This is the Old Law. Mitch knows well what does a mark entail. I'm pretty sure that he was ok with it, he was probably asking for it...Omegas need to be marked by their Alpha."

"Mom, I begged for the mark. When I was pregnant and unmarked it was so unnerving and...I'm really happy to be his." offered Mitch. 

Nel looked at all of them with wide eyes "I don't know if you are all mad here! Mitch is seventeen! Seventeen! Not only I discovered that his boyfriend is 7 years older than him, that they had sex, that my baby is pregnant, but also that now as his perverted boyfriend marked him he is a property? I guess that the expression make it official is the sugarcoat you use for getting married. Am I right? Are you asking me to sign the documents to give him the authorization to get married?"

"Exactly. We need them married as soon as possible. My goal is in a couple of months, so Mitch can focus on his finals, but there is no a fixed date yet. They have to give me one by the end of the week. I'm sorry that we are pressuring you into signing but we really need this wedding to be done so we can shield both of them from the press and all the unwanted attention. Moreover, with the mark they are already subjected to Old Law so the wedding adds just the legal rights for the human world and it's a way to show that Mitch really wanted this." said Richard in a cold tone. Nel was irritating him a lot with her obtusity.

"I will never sign!" she yelled "I want him to have other boyfriends, other experiences. He needs to live his life!"

Mitch stood up enraged, the emotion only partially his, and talked back hastily to his mother "What you don't fack understand is that I don't want another boyfriend, I cannot even imagine having another Alpha. Scott is my Alpha, I'm his. I want to be his! I don't need to live my life, I need to be sure that Scott wants me every day. I want this wedding. I know that it's early, that I'm only seventeen and that the whole School will talk behind my back. I didn't plan to fall in love with the next lead Alpha, neither did him. Mom, I need you to agree to this wedding. I know that as a human you think that all this possessiveness is unhealthy and that we are rushing but for werewolves things are different. We don't fool around with many partners, we just settle with one and I have found the right one. Why you cannot be happy for me? Isn't this your job?"

"Baby...don't get so worked up." cooed Scott, gently coaxing Mitch back on his seat.

The whole table was looking at Nel that was twisting the napkin in her hands after Mitch's outburst, Mike tried to place a hand on her arm but she swatted him away. Connie gasped at the gesture but Richard silenced her raising a hand.

"As a mother, I cannot authorize this madness." she deadpanned.

"I fucking hate you!" shouted Mitch running away, knocking the chair down on his way.

Nel burst out in tears: her son was a lost cause.


	108. Pleadings

Scott excused himself to follow his boyfriend. He could feel how angry and sad Mitch was, Nel's decision to not sign the document was making the boy feeling like a burden, like a problem in Scott's life. 

Mitch felt a warm big hand on his back and he sobbed "Go away."

"Sorry, it's not happening."Scott pulled the boy in his lap "Baby, I understand that you are mad at her, but try to see her point of view: she has learnt today that I basically own you and that we are planning to get married...you are only 17... she feels that her parenting has gone all wrong. Mitch, be honest: how many of your classmates have a mate already? How many will get married before the end of the academic year? I love you and age doesn't count for me but we are 7 years apart, she is your mother, she is scared that I am forcing you in something you don't want."

"So you are by her side? I am the one that has to be understanding?  Why she cannot be the grown-up?" retorted the Omega.

"I'm not taking her side. I'm just trying to open a window on what I think is her perspective."

"Do you even want to marry me?"

"Mitchy!You are going out of line. This is not even to be discussed: I love you, I want to marry you."

"Then go talk to her, not to me! I'm not the one who's holding up ANYTHING." scoffed Mitch pushing Scott out of the room. He was needing space to calm down, to peace his mind and not going downstairs screaming in Nel's face that she was ruining his life. It took him such a long time to accept the idea of the wedding and now his mom was bringing all his doubts back on. If she wasn't willing to sign maybe getting married was a wrong move. Maybe they should way for a while more... now the first thing was to clear his mind or Scott would have sensed all of this.

Connie was in the living room with Nel trying to explain why the guys were really needing to get married but she was in hysterics. It was hard for a human to understand the co-dependency between Alphas and Omegas, how being a possession was a basic need for an Omega...

"How do you not see how unhealthy is this? My son is too young"

"I am an Omega as he is and I got married at 18, at 19 I was holding my firstborn. Richard is my mate and I don't regret a single day with him."

"Does he own you? Are you his property?"

"For our law, I'm his, he is responsible for my actions but as he is the Lead Alpha I'm the highest Omega in the pack and my voice is heard in many contexts. The same will apply to Mitch: he will not be a slave, he will be respected in the whole pack, Scott is a careful Alpha he will never abuse his power over him."

"We are in the 21st century! How can a person be a possession? How can you agree to that? How can you accept that your son is having sex with a harmless underage boy?"

"Nel, as a mother I understand your concerns but in our society, this things can happen, the age gap is no longer relevant when you find your mate. Obviously, there are limits and Mitch's age is pretty close to those limits but deep inside your heart, you can see by yourself how the boys are attached. Is it that really your role as a mother to hamper their happiness? To just postpone the wedding of few months letting Mitch at the mercy of the press and the negative comments of the whole pack? Shouldn't be better to give in and show him how much you love him?"

Nel sniffled a bit protesting again but less convinced "It's easy for you: you son is the owner, mine is the owned."

"It's not that..."Connie was formulating her answer when Scott entered the room and sat beside his mom cutting her off

"Nel, I really care for Mitch. I'm not a possessive asshole that will lock him up in the house. Mitch will always have his freedom, I'm just really protective of him. I don't want him to get hurt, if I could get back in time I'd kill those rapists, I want the best for him. I'm trying to be the best for him but I need your help to do this. I don't want the press to be all over him, I don't want people to comment behind his back. We need this wedding but we also want this wedding."

"You are not a possessive asshole? You growl every time I touch him! He is my son!" remarked Nel still not completely pleased with Scott's words.

"He is MY OMEGA" growled Scott, then at the sound of his own voice he brought a hand to the back of his neck "Oh well... I'm sorry it's a natural reaction for me, I don't want to be between the two of you, I just...I'm jealous and the recent mark heightens everything. I'll try to control myself I promise. Nel, I'm not the one used to plead but I'll do that for Mitch. I'm begging you: sign the document, let us get married, please."

Connie was looking at her son thinking how far he had come in the last few months: he was really proud. Dealing with a human, pleading and not imposing his will was really considerate of him. He was working not to ruin the relationship with Mitch's mother even if he didn't need her approval. He was doing that for Mitch.

"I want to talk with Mitchell: alone. Before taking my definitive decision I have to confront him, I want to make sure that he is really understanding what he is putting himself into." 

"I don't have any objections. I can bring you to our room right now if you want." agreed the blonde without hesitation. He guided Nel to the room Mitch was in and let her alone with his Omega closing the door behind his back.

"This is so mature of you, Scott." praised Connie

"I'm fucking pissed, I don't want her alone with my Omega. If she tries to talk some shit into him I'll.. I need to calm down." said Scott under his breath " What I found infuriating is that she thinks I'm forcing him into this! As he wasn't begging to be marked, to be mine. He knew the score, I have been crystal clear about the mark and the wedding."

Connie made her son sit down on the couch, turning on the TV to distract him. There was no way to force Nel to sign, Mitch was the only one able to convince her to do that.

In the meantime, Nel and Mitch were looking at each other in complete silence, none of them really wanting to start the conversation. The tension was so high that Mitch decided to break the waiting game

"Are you here to tell me that I'm an idiot, mom? That you don't approve?" 

"I don't approve and you know that already."

"So? What do you want from me?"

"I want to understand why you think this is the best choice for you. If you want my signature on that damn piece of paper it's better for you to do a good job." Nel placed her cards on the table and crossed her arms on her chest "I'm waiting, Mitchell."


	109. Future

"You are too young! He is your first love! You know nothing!" yelled Nel when Mitch explained calmly that he was in love with Scott and his only desire was to marry him.  
"I love him. I don't know what you are expecting me to say."  
"Have you thought about this with a bit of rationality? What are you going to be? A housewife? A stay-at-home mom? You are smart, creative, Mitch you are throwing your life away for a man!"  
"I...I haven't...I don't know. As the Luna I guess I'll have a lot of things to do for the pack...and I don't know, someone will have to look after the kids, I'm an Omega it's my duty."replied the boy a bit unsure.  
"Will this be enough for you? Forever? What are you going to do without an education? What if he decides to leave you? The kids grow, Mitch...too fast..."  
Mitch clenched his hands "You cannot understand: if Scott would decide to leave me my problem will be to find a way to survive, not how to find a job. Mom this is not an High School crush, with the mark, the bond, the fact that we are mates... he is my life as I am his life. We cannot function without each other. He needs me as I need him. I can feel it, right in my heart: he is damn worried now, he is scared that you will not sign and how wrecked I will be after. He is tense because I didn't eat my dinner, because he knows that we are fighting."  
Nel shook her head, there was no way to convince Mitch to see the whole situation from her perspective, so sighing she grabbed his hand and questioned "Are you really sure? If I don't agree now are you really just going to wait to be 18 to marry him?"  
"Yes mom. If you don't agree you can just sign on the calendar that I'll get married the day after my next birthday."  
"You'll have my signature but I don't approve this and I never will."

Nel stormed away slamming the door shut and Mitch burst in tears again. There was a mix of emotions in him: relief, happiness, fear, doubt.  
What if his mother was right? Being Scott's husband could be enough for the rest of his life? Being the Luna could be enough? To be honest he didn't have the feeling that Connie was so busy...  
Maybe...maybe Nel was right and marrying Scott was a mistake, maybe he was too young, only pregnant girls get married underage to save the family from the embarrassment...well that wasn't that far from him.

"Omega!"the open flung open again  
"You!"gasped Mitch while the blonde stomped in the room menaciously.   
"Your doubts, your uncertanties,are you really doubting us?"growled the Alpha.  
"I'm not! I swear!"  
"I feel it through the bond!Don't lie to me!"  
"What am I going to do after the wedding? Am I going to be a mare needed just for birthing your heirs?What about my future? Am I supposed to be just your shadow in the pack?"  
"This depends on what you want to be. You can be active in the pack, you can chose a major, you can raise the kids, there are plenty of possibilities.i don't understand why you are freaking out over this. What did she tell you?"  
"Why are you so aggressive? So enraged? It's about wasting my life we are talking!"

Scott was shaking, he was furious with Nel for planting the seed of doubt in the boy, with Mitch for letting her, with himself for not being able to reassure his Omega. "Now marrying me is wasting your life?!You pleaded for the mark, you begged for it. You knew the score!"  
"Oh I knew the price so I'm not allowed to have cold feet! I'm not allowed to have a doubt!"

"BOYS!"  
"Mom stay out of this!"snarled Scott.  
"Oh no, mister! There are still few lessons I could teach you. You don't attack him just because he is insecure.  You don't know what being owned means!"scolded Connie placing herself between Mitch and Scott  
"We are engaged. We are marked. He shouldn't..."  
"You shouldn't! He went against his own mother for you, for your wedding and now he is just thinking about her words. Leave him be"  
"I need..."  
"You need to calm down. Go downstairs, have this damn document signed and stay with your dad."  
"Mom..."protested Scott weakly.  
"Go away!"

When Connie was alone with Mitch she looked at the boy softly, a sad smile on her face. He well knew the struggle of wanting something more for themselves than being _the Lead Alpha's mate_.  
She remembered a younger self crying all her tears because she couldn't follow her dreams anymore, hating the life growing in her womb because it was stealing everything from her.

"I wasn't sure about that too, you know? I just bowed my head to the council, to what Richard was expecting me to do but you can make your own choices. Scott is right: it's up to you. You want to study? Do it. You want to raise the kids? Do it. You want to be involved in the pack? Be involved. I know my son, he wants you to be happy, he wants you at his side not behind his back. I don't know what you will decide to do with your future but if you guys need a hand we will be ready to help you. "

Mitch slowly focused on Connie's words: she was right, Scott was protective, possessive but during all the pack events he left Mitch space and treated him as an equal despite their age gap, despite the fact that he was an Omega...   
"I have to get Scott...I'm not supposed to yell at him as I did. I have to apologize, I have to."

Mitch dashed out of the room, down the stairs, through the living room, launching himself in Scott's arms, not even bothered by the fact that Richard was there with his parents. The Alpha caught him effortlessly letting out an interrogative "Mitchy?"  
"Can we find out together?About my future? Can you promise that I will always have some freedom to decide for myself?"  
"I have never wanted to coop you up in the house or to limit your freedom, I don't want you to be my shadow. I'd like your help in ruling the pack, though."

Mitch smiled softly, nuzzling in Scott's chest, then he moved his head towards Richard who was looking at them with a quirked eyebrow  
"Eight weeks,  we'll get married in eight weeks."earning a big smile from both their dads.   
Scott craned his head to speak in his boyfriend's ear  
"Eight weeks? Do you think we have enough time to organize everything?"  
Mitch rolled his eyes at those words "I have worked on this wedding, Hoying. We have just to finalize few things and we'll be ready in time."

Mitch freed himself from Scott's hold and skipped to their room to grab a binder full of wedding magazines cut- outs,  addresses, sketches. Nel, Scott and Richard exchanged a pained look,while Mike, Mitch and Connie squealed excitedly going through the material. 

"Better pouring some scotch..."commented Richard.  
"Make it double."added Scott "This is gonna be hard to take."


	110. Taken back

In a way the first time Mitch shared his binder with the whole family Scott found the situation annoying but cute. When Mitch began to bring that binder along whatever thing they were doing and asking his opinion about details the Alpha hasn't even considered to be part of a wedding, it became just annoying.

Mitch was basically living with that binder, scribbling, sketching, sighing: Scott was feeling left out. The third "girl night" organized by the Omega to narrow down the selection of things was definitely the last straw. Scott entered in the kitchen after a long day at the Academy just to find Mitch, Mike, Connie, Kirstie and Troye discussing the table arrangement and no food ready to eat. That was unacceptable for him. He was ok with the wedding but it shouldn't be such a big deal.  
"With the wedding again?!I'm going out!"he announced.  
"Scott don't you want to help me with the fonts?"  
"No Mitchy."  
"But it's for our wedding..."  
"I'm sure you'll do a good job."cut it short the Blonde.

He was already out of the door when the Omega ran to stop him. Scott was beaming thinking that probably Mitch realized how much he was absorbed by the wedding and that they were kind of drifting apart. So he welocomed the boy in his arms leaning in a bit for a kiss when the Omega almost shove in his face three samples of invites in different shades of gray he lost his cool.  
"Honestly I don't give a fuck about this. Use the color you all Omegas prefer and leave me out of this."  
"But this is our wedding..."pleaded Mitch.  
"...yeah and it seems that you are more interested in the event than in becoming my husband. I've never seen you so distant and self-absorbed, it's a first, though. I hope this is not the forebodying of your behavior once married because I will not hesitate to punish you. Now let me get to the club, have a beer or two."and he slammed the door behind his back.

Mitch shrugged his shoulders and got back to the kitchen disregarding Scott's words. Everyone wants a perfect wedding, it's supposed to be the best day of your life so it's more than normal to invest a lot of time to choose and check every single detail.   
Scott was just in a bad mood. 

That night Scott arrived home definitely more drunk than tipsy, Mitch was already asleep, clutching to his binder and for the first time ever Scott didn't take his boyfriend in his arms but rolled onto his side giving him his back. It seemed that the comfort of the binder was more than enough for Mitch.

The following morning Mitch didn't comment on Scott's decision to go to the club or on his lack of interest for the wedding. He was so excited to be the one creating the perfect memory for both of them that nothing could make him change his mindset.

The blonde was upset, his head was pounding and Mitch's behavior was definitely irritating.  
"Do you ever lay that freaking binder down?"he asked hastily.  
"Scott we don't have too much time to spare, I need another night and then we can sit down so I can show you the three different possibilities, so we can choose one."

Scott saw red instantly.  
"You have drafted 3 different weddings?"  
"Of course we need options!"  
"So you are not considering me, hanging out with me because you are organizing 3 wedding instead of one?"  
"I just want it to be perfect..."defended the boy.  
"What will make the wedding perfect is us, our love not the color of the confetti  or the shape of the napkin on the table."

Being lectured on what was important to have a perfect wedding wasn't in Mitch's plan so he just left the room saying  
"Well, sorry if I want to impress not only our families but also the council. Sorry if I'm taking in account the the whole pack will look at the ceremony and such."spat the Omega, frustrated by Scott's remarks.

The boy wasn't even completely out of the room when Scott grabbed his arm yanking him back.  
"You don't leave the room when I'm talking to you."  
"I have to go to school."  
"You won't go anywhere until I've finished to talk. Youare missing the point: the wedding should be about us...not a show off"  
"How you dare?! I haven't show you anything and you are already thinking that my goal is to go overboard. Knowing your Omega much, Hoying..."

The last statement made Scott snap: his wolf was right he was going too soft on Mitch and that's why he was being so aggressive and disrespectful."I'd like to order you not to go to school but you are already behind  so I'll take your precious binder... If I were you I'd spend my time trying to figure out if I'm losing my Alpha or not."

The boy huffed handing the binder to Scott mumbling something under his breath.  
"What was that, Mitch?."  
"Stop lecturing me. I'm not your child!"  
"That's unfair. I've never treated you as a child. I feel left out from this wedding as I'm just the piece of meat that you are going to marry than the man you love. "  
"I have to go to school."replied Mitch dryly.

Scott drove the boy to the Omega School than he went to the Academy.  
That night he handed back the binder and headed straight to the club.  
Two cocktail and a couple of beers later the thoughts about wedding were almost gone and Scott decided to have some fun dancing.

He was in the middle of the dancefloor,  trying not to stomp on somebody 's else feed when he elbowed someone. "I'm sorry.I didn't mean to...Oh my God!"  
"Oh my God, you! Where is your Omega?"   
"He is at home. We are not getting along too well recently..."  
"That's because you need an Alpha to function!"  
"Shawn! Not true I can function with an Omega "warned Scott  
"Why don't we have another beer together just to celebrate the old times!"  
"Yes, why not?"

Scott agreed and followed Shawn to the bar: three our later they were remebemring the good old times together.  
Shawn was charming and the alcohol was clouding Scott's brain: that's why he didn't see it coming. That's why he didn't read the evilness in Shawn's eyes.

He was just taken back by what happened next.  
Completely taken back.


	111. Hidden side

Shawn was there, in front of him, he was wearing his hair a little longer as Scott was used to like, his tanned skin, his white tank top and his muscles: he was ripped. Scott's eyes roamed shamelessly over him.  
Shawn noticed it and smirked in amusement.  
"Where's your Omega, Scott?"he asked  
"Not here, luckily..."  
"Be careful with your words...somebody can read something behind them."  
"Something like what?"wondered the blonde.  
"Something like that."and without thinking too much he grabbed the back of Scott's neck and pulled him into a kiss.  
Scott didn't even struggle to get out of Shawn's hold, that bruising kiss pulled at an hidden string. Shawn was expecting exactly that: to wake the Scott's side that Mitch for sure couldn't touch and he did.  
The blonde went pliant in his arm, slowly responding to the kiss, becoming almost small in Shawn's embrace.  
The brunette Alpha moved his mouth to Scott's ear.  
"You are still my baby boy, right? You miss me, uh?"  
Scott put his hand on Shawn's chest trying to free himself but it was a weak tentative:his body wasn't acting as usual.  
"Oh...you still need this: being just the Alpha is not for you. You need to feel a strong hand on you. I know you well, Scott...you love being in charge as much as you love being the one led, the little baby in the couple. How stressful all this Alpha/Omega relationship is for you?"

Scott was speechless, a part of him was agreeing with Shawn, he was missing the whole being "spoiled as the _bab_ y" in the couple and Shawn was used to do that wonderfully.   
It was hard not to think about being the one held, being the one needing guidance... Nothing has given him more reward than being Mitch's Alpha but how could he forget the nights spent with Shawn waving fingers in his hair and comforting him because Richard was still disappointed with him. Not to mention being the one a bit manhandled...

" _You like this and I respect it, but I don't. I don't want to submit to another Alpha anymore. That's too much to take now."_

That fucking voice, Scott's wolf was able to make feel his presence at the most ungoodly moments. In a way he was right, but give up the leading for a while was so tempting...being carefree during sex, not always wary about every possible move.

 _"You are being mean. That poor boy has gone_ _through_ _everything_ _for you and you are_ _complaining_ _because you are supposed to guide him? Because you are not the object of_ _devotion_ _? That's really low of you. I_ _hoped_ _that the whole pregnancy drama and the marking have_ _shown_ _you what love is but I'm obviously wrong..."_

Scott stumbled back, a bit sobered up and rushed to the restroom to splash a some water on his face.  
He was holding onto the sink when a well known body pressed suddenly into his back and he gasped  
"SHAWN!"  
With a measured gesture Shawn slipped both hands under Scott's shirt, going straight to his nipples and twisting them harshly.  
Scott shuddered with a sigh.  
"Baby boy, always so sensitive..."  
"I... I don't want...I have to go..."  
A hand went down on Scott's groin  
"You are already hard...don't deny it. Do you want me to fuck you hard in the stall, leaving you open and wrecked?"questioned Shawn relentlessly.

_"Fuck this up and you are done, Hoying. If you break Mitch's heart be prepare for an endless fighting in your mind. Mitch is our mate. Our mate."_

At those words the blonde regained a bit of strength and managed to push Shawn off of himself.  
"I don't want this, Shawn. I'm happy with what I've got."  
"You are losing yourself."stated Shawn in a bitter tone.  
"No, I'm finding myself."replied Scott.

Beside his bold words Scott was confused: he couldn't deny that his body reacted to Shawn, he was feeling scared, needy and deeply alone. He drove back home but when he was about to park the car something came up into his mind: the bond.

Has Mitch already perceived his struggle?  
Was Mitch aware of his arousal for somebody else? For Shawn?  
Did the little Omega know about the kiss?

The kiss... oh God! He was such a cheater...   
"Time to face the consequences. .. I don't know what he could know or not but I cannot stay here all night."the blonde thought and went to their room.   
Mitch was sleeping, sprawled on the bed, the damn binder beside him. Scott went to pick up the binder and the boy woke up, there was a moment of tension, then the Omega deadpanned   
"You smell like Shawn. Did you fuck him?"  
"No...he, well...he kinda...he kissed me and humped me but I said no and he stopped."  
Mitch bit his bottom lip, visibly hurt  
"I don't want you in my bed."  
"Mitchy it was just a kiss..."  
"This is a lame excuse: do you agree in me kissing people because it's just a kiss? Moreover he is not just someone, he is your ex-boyfriend. I guess this is the payback for my mistakes: Travis and the party."

Scott shivered: Mitch's voice was cold, emotionless.   
"You can be mad at me, Mitch..I know it was wrong but it didn't mean anything..."  
"If you say so..."  
"It didn't, you are my one and only."  
"Just leave it! You are daring to give me permission to get mad? You are a fucking asshole. You were angry with me and we went to the club to have fun. Mature of you, Alpha. Well, no...fiance'..."

"Mitch...please I was tipsy and I don't have any interested him him."  
"I don't believe you: you are hiding something and I don't like it.You preach being honest and you are the one telling lies."  
"Don't do that... let's talk this out..." offered Scott.

"First of all you take a shower as you reek of him. Second better think about what you are trying to exclude from the bond because I feel just your worry about being caught. Make up your mind, Alpha because I won't hesitate to call off the wedding. "  
"Mitch I'm not hiding..."  
"Don't worsen your position, it's better for you to tell me the truth because I'm not here to let you play with me: next Lead Alpha or not."

Scott nodded sadly and disappeared into the en-suite. He was just standing under the hot water eaten alive by the fear of sharing his feeling with Mitch.

How can you tell your Omega that you like to be weak sometimes? That you miss being in his position in the couple?  
How can you tell you fiance' that all this mess is the reaction of him organizing the wedding and you feeling left out.  
How can you?


	112. Tough confession

"Why did you this to me? We are engaged!"  
"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just taken off guard...I don't miss him. I swear. You are my boyfriend."  
"You are a liar. If not why you are closing me out of the bond. If you don't have to keep things for yourself why you don't let me feel?."

Scott blushed, Mitch caught him: there was so much to hide.   
"I'm not ready. This time I'm the one not ready to share."  
Mitch wiped a tear away, he was scared the Scott was falling back into the old habit of being attracted to Alphas.  
"What you are not ready to share? It's us at stake, Scott. You should make the effort, though. There shouldn't be any secret between us."  
"Don't do play this card with me, Mitchy. There are tons of things that you don't tell me..."  
"You cheated on me with Shawn! With Shawn for God's sake!"

A wave of pain invested Scott: his Omega was feeling powerless in front of an Alpha competitor. He knew that Shawn could give Scott something he would never have the possibility to give him. How he could win against an Alpha? He was just an Omega...  
Scott hid his face in his hands: in a way Mitch was right but on the other hand Mitch was his mate, his better half, his destined one. Why it was so tough to let the old needs go?

"You are still my baby boy,..." those words were like knives in Scott's chest. A part of him really wanted to be someone's baby boy just to let go for a while. Just not to be the next Lead Alpha, the example, the one that has to be perfect...

"You are not talking to me!"exclaimed the Omega. "I don't care if it's fucking difficult. Are you going to fight for us or no?"

"As I haven't fought for us already!"retorted Scott. "I fought my sexuality, I went out of my comfort zone becoming for you what I have sworn not to be. I love you so much but I'm only human and I break and I fall down and I have needs that I cannot explain and that are hard to fight. I envy you."

Mitch was looking at his Alpha speechless: he was envying Mitch? For what? For being weak? For being a damaged good. For what?  
"I don't understand ... you have everything, what could I have that you want?"

"I want be in your position in the couple. Sometimes I'm so bloody scared to fuck you up, to fail you. I have never done that before I was used to be the one reassured,  the one guided and now... you are expecting me to be the strong big Alpha every single moment, to be the rock you need, somebody to sustain you." Scott's voice broke a bit " Nobody has comforted me when we lost the pup but I was suffering too."

Mitch grabbed Scott's hand in his, looking at him with eyes full of love, the mention of their lost pup was always softening him "You should have told me that you were in need. I'm here for you. I can be strong for you. Let me try."

"This is not how the roles are defined. The Alpha leads,  the Omega follows. How can I tell you that sometimes I just want to curl in a ball in a corner of the room? How can I tell you that I sometimes I don't know what the fuck do with us, with our problems?"  
So focused on the words to use Scott didn't noticed that his effort to hide his feelings was useless as now Mitch was having acces to the information on first hand.   

The intensity of Scott's insecurity was overwhelming at the beginning but then Mitch found a way to  breathe trough it and took is time to analyze and to perceive carefully all the feelings that Scott had bottled up.  
"We can learn together how to be a good couple. If you need to be cuddled, to be reassured just ask, I don't mind doing that. Let me take care of you."

Scott slammed his fist into the wall he was hating to appear weak in front of his mate.  
"Can  you stop this?"asked Mitch "I don't feel that you are the failure you think to be. You hurt me, though... his scent over you...I have thought the worse."

The young Omega stepped towards Scott who opened his arms to embrace him, but the boy shook his head in denial saying  
"Your turn, Scott."  
The blonde opened his mouth in disbelief almost not knowing what to do, then he went down on his knees and let Mitch hold him.

Mitch chuckled nervously after few seconds "Let's move this on the bed where your abnormal height is not a problem."   
Scott was hiding his face in the crook of Mitch's neck, the Omega small hands were running along his back soothingly. When the boy murmured "Let it out, babe."Scott broke down in tears.

Between his sobs Mitch could figure out only few words but other than "I'm sorry" and "I love you" but it wasn't really needed as the bond was telling him exactly how his mate was feeling.  
The young Omega had never realized how alone Scott was feeling in his constant battle to be the son the Chief wanted, to be strong, to be his Alpha. Scott was feeling completely responsible for every single slip Mitch had in their relationship, for the loss of their baby, for his kidnap, for Mitch being scared and pregnant: that was too much.

"Hey...don't do that to yourself: it's not all on you. It's not your fault. I feel safe with you." Mitch said softly, gently playing with Scott's hair."You are doing your best and we are still figuring out all of this. I fear that you might need something that only another Alpha can give you but I'll try my best."

Scott let out a chocked sob "Mitchy" the embarassment of being vulnerable in front of his Omega, the fear of appearing less desirable as an Alpha...he didn't want to burden his Omega with his inability to be a good Alpha.    
Mitch hug him a little bit tighter than before murmuring "You've taught me that there is no shame in asking when I'm in need. This is right for you too. I know that we are werewolves and some dynamics are peculiar but we are still humans and I can be what you need, I want to be what you need because despite all our ups and downs I love you. I love you so much, Alpha."


	113. Ashamed

Mitch was trying to be understanding, to give Scott space but despite all his efforts the Blonde was distant every days more. The Omega was worried, extremely worried because Scott was almost refusing physical contact.

 _"Hey, you wanna hold me until I fall asleep? I miss you.."_  
_"Yeah, sure...I'll do."_  
_"Not too much enthusiasm,_ _Scott " scoffed_ _the boy._  
_"Sorry Mitch, I'm just... well..come here"_  
_For sure Scott took him into his arms: his warmth was always comforting as his scent but the young boy could tell that his boyfriend wasn't fully there ._  
_Mitch fell asleep lulled by Scott's breaths but he_ _suddenly woke_ _up, few hours later, feeling_ _lonely_ _._  
_He went down the stairs but Scott wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen. The boy went down in the basement just to see his boyfriend shirtless, with a whip in his hand,_ _covered_ _by a thin layer of sweat._  
_"Scott...what are you doing?"_  
_"Go away, Mitch."_  
_"_ _Come_ _back to bed."_  
_Scott snapped badly_  
_"Can you obey for a fucking time?! Leave me alone."_

The Omega shivered at the memory, it was do unsettling to be pushed away. He should be the one pushing Scott away, he was the one cheated on so why Scott was making such a big deal out of it.  
He needed to talk to Kirstie:he needed somebody willing to listen and to understand his point of view.

They basically ditched the school to go to the Mall and hid in the furthest corner of Starbucks just to sit there sipping something good and talk without interruptions.  
"Spill the tea hun " chirped Kirstie.  
"Does Avi get distant every now and then?"  
"What do you mean? He is always a bit distant...it's part of his way of keep me in check. I know how to call him back, though"   
"Scott had kind of a breakdown a while ago and now he is acting distant...I don't know what to do."  
"Have you tried sex?"  
"Of course I did! Who do you think I am?  
"Have you tried kinky sex?"  
"No... I can though.." Mitch was uncomfortable, and it was more than obvious.  
Kirstie took his hand in her, switching her tone to a more serious one.  
"What happened?"  
"He cheated on me with Shawn."blurted Mitch.  
"The fuck? I'm gonna cut his dick off."  
"Calm down it was just a kiss...I'm not pissed"  
"I am! He is an asshole. You shouldn't marry him."stated the girl fiercely.   
"Well...I don't have much choice. We are mates. He apologized. He was really embarassed. It seems that he needs to be the one taken care of every now and then..."

Kirstie's eyes went wide  
"He is an Alpha, you are the Omega! He has to man up a bit! The only one you have to take care of will be your pup."  
"Don't be so cookie-cutter. Things can be flexible.I can do that."  
"Yes, next thing you'll say is that you're gonna top him."

Mitch gasped, his hand flew to cover his mouth: Kirstie might be right. Maybe that's what Scott was needing but was he ready to do that?   
An Omega topping an Alpha...the mere though was sounding so trasgressive and kink and... Mitch was hard in his pants.

"You are a fucking genius Kit!"he exclaimed.  
"No wait, no! I was joking. You are not gonna do that, right? It's so..."  
"Let's be real: he was with other Alphas all his life. Maybe he us missing it. Maybe that's what I need to do to make him comfortable and relaxed."  
"Mitch that sounds horrible wrong to me. I don't think Avi would appreciate me pegging him..."  
"Girl, we are gay. The situation is kinda different... "  
Kirstie blushed before asking   
"Do you think you'll be able to do that _that ?"_  
"Well, I know the theory, I guess I know how it works being a bottom, It shouldn't be difficult to get the hang of it."  
"Ok so well help yourself to the Scott's butt buffet"

That afternoon coming home Mitch found a very pissed Alpha waiting for him  
"Can you please explain why the fuck you weren't at school?"  
"I needed to talk to Kirstie. It was an emergency I swear."  
"Yes one of the wedding related emergency?"questioned the Blonde.  
"No...It was much more personal...no wedding involved."hurried Mitch.  
"I don't give a fuck: you cannot ditched school to play the part of the " wedding planner."  
"I wasn't! You are building walls between the two of us but discussing it with Kit I've figured it out..."  
"You what?!!"growled Scott back.

Mitch suddenly remebered Scott's reaction the night after his breakdown.

 _"I mean, maybe_ _talking_ _to a_ _shrink_ _or a psychologist can help you deal with your needs, you may understand better the reason behind them."_ _suggested_ _Mitch._  
_"Nobody can know."_  
_"A doctor_ _is a_ _doctor."protested Mitch_  
_"It has to be part of the pack_ _and_ _I cannot appear weak or deviant. Everyone is just happy I've_ _found_ _an Omega. I cannot_ tell then what I need."

" She is a friend, she is not going to mock you."  
"You have no right to expose me in this way."yelled Scott  
"You have to calm dow! It's not that I've told the New York Times that the solution might be for me to top you! I was just venting with a friend. "  
"How you dared?"growled the Alpha again "Our sex life is private! These are my needs,  you cannot discuss them with whoever you want!"  
"So you agree with me: you need me to top you?" questioned the boy "You need me to try? I don't know if I will any good but..practice makes you perfect."

Scott backed up until his back hit the wall of the room: he didn't consider that as something they could actually do. He didn't even evaluate the chance of Mitch agreeing with that...

...letting his Omega top him. That was sounding crazy, something really wrong but...  
...but a part of him wasn't opposed to that a part of him wanted to bottom for Mitch. But that was just a part: a little part that could be easily pushed under the carpet.  
Who will ever accept a Lead Alpha that take his Omega's cock up his ass because it was a need and not just a way to spice it up?  
Scott has to be strong and deny his needs.  
There was no other choice.

He was so ashamed of himself.


	114. Fighting

"No Mitchy. No. I don't need you to top me. It's so...no."  
"Why are you saying that?"questioned Mitch "You have suggested it once, my be you were just being vocal with your needs. Scott we don't need the others to know but I can't stand this coldness between us."  
"I have never suggested you to top me!"protested Scott.  
"Liar! You did!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"You have the memory of a goldfish: during my heat when you asked me to ride you."  
Scott remained there with his mouth wide open: Mitch was right, he could see the scene clearly in his mind

 _He had succeeded in feeding Mitch before the Heat became unbearable again. Mitch was trying to hide his discomfort really ashamed of being so needy and aroused already._  
_"Don't do that. It'll only get worse if you don't let me help you. You wanna ride me, this time?"_  
_"Can I?"asked Mitch tentatively_  
_"You are more than welcome."he pulled him into a passionate kiss and mouth on mouth murmured "If you will ever want try to top we can do that, we can do whatever you want baby boy."_

"That was a moment. I was completely overwhelmed, you cannot hold that against me."defended the Alpha.

Mitch looked at his boyfriend with mixed emotions: the struggle in the Alpha's mind was obvious, it was always difficult to witness how Scott was troubled in voicing his needs. It was confusing because Scott was used to be a vers: he was dating Alphas for fuck's sake!  
"Can you tell me which is your problem?Is not that you are new at being topped...I mean it's not your first time or something...and my dick is not even that big..."

Scott shook his head "I'm not scared of it, it's not a matter of size...it's just not right. That's all."

"It cannot believe you that you are saying that! You date other Alphas! That's not right!"commented Mitch.  
"Drop that fucking tone! Who the fuck are you to judge me?"  
"You are judging yourself, honey. Not me. _This is wrong, I shouldn't do it..._ you are saying that, not me."  
"KNOCK IT OFF."warned Scott.  
"I won't because you are bloody wrong. If you need it we can at least try!"  
"We will not try. Can we please change the topic? Let's talk about your beloved centerpiece or the flowers you want for the wedding."

Mitch saw red immediately: not only Scott wasn't considering his suggestions but he was also making fun of his dedication to the aesthetic of their wedding.  
"You know what, Alpha? Or you give me a reason for not wanting to try or you can say goodbye to the wedding. What about that?"

The blonde reacted as the boy had slapped him square in the face.  
"What?You are calling off the wedding? For that? Are you that eager to top?"  
"I'm not eager, you dick! I'm just trying to understand how to help you. Given that, are you going to tell me the real reason or should I give you your pijamas so you can sleep in another room?"  
"You wouldn't dare..."  
"Wanna see?"

Scott bit hid lip nervously: Mitch was having a point. He bottomed before, he enjoyed that, what was the real issue, why he was so reluctant...well he knew that. Being topped by another Alpha was a thing but let an Omega top was another.   
The blonde wasn't keen on discussing the topic, he was aware of Mitch sensitivity but, unfortunately he forgot the bond. He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the Omega's face turning red by the anger and his little hands closing into fists.

"The problem is that I am an Omega?!!! You are so full of bullshit! I cannot!" The boy threw Scott his pillow and  other objects aiming at his head. "You cannot let me top because you would be submitting to an Omega? Honestly Scott, I wasn't expecting that from you. You have always said that we were equal and now this... You are such an asshole and I'm so mad at you!"  
"It's my wolf..."  
"Oh no! No! Don't blame it on him. He us possessive, dominating, controlling and that's ok, but this...this is different. This is not your wolf."

Mitch pushed past Scott and left the Alpha alone. Scott rested his back against the wall and sighed aloud, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. He really didn't know how to face Mitch: it was low of him to blame it on his wolf and it was even worse not to let the boy try...the blonde was scared to like it too much, to lose his hold onto his Omega, to appear weak and unreliable...It wasn't for the sex itself it was for the meaning of letting his Omega top him.

 _"You are a mess, Scottybuckets. That Omega has to be really in love to keep up putting up with all your_ _bullshit_ _."_  
"Shut the fuck up. You've ruined a good half of my sex-life with all your whinings about submitting to somebody else, so you have no say in this."  
_"Wrong. You are blaming your fear on me, but I'd let Mitch top without making a_ _peep_ _because I know who is in charge, I know that I can dominate him, direct him, control him even if he's topping. Being an Alpha is not a matter of putting your cock into him_ _instead_ _of  taking his into your ass, it's so much more. Mitch is showing an incredible maturity suggesting to top to fulfill your needs. He is gonna be the best_ _Luna_ _the pack could have asked for the real problem is_ _you_ _. You are always so conflicted, so insecure...you are damaging yourself and our mate. Just let me tell you that I'm not that happy with you_ _at_ _the moment. Tyler told you that Troye tops him from time to time...if you have doubts why you don't ask him. Maybe a couple of words could be of help..."_  
"I cannot run to Tyler every time I have a problem with Mitch! It makes me appear unable to handle a boy! He doesn't owe me anything, O cannot rely on him."  
" _His situation is really close to yours and that's what friends are for. Moreover...you should choose somebody to rely on for the_ _pack_ _and Tyler seems to be a great second in line..."_  
_"_ I was thinking about Avi for that..."  
_"Mitch_ _suggested_ _Tyler,_ _though_ _... and he is way_ _better_ _than us both at politics"_  
_"_ Ok, ok I'll eat my pride and I'll call him."  
_"Now, Hoying."_

Scott huffed annoyed but pulled out his phone and dialled Tyler's number.  
"Tyler, sorry to be a pain but, do you have a but of time...?"


	115. Point of view

When his phone rang Tyler was scolding Troye for leaving his clothes scattered around the house  
"I get that you have to try on outfit for you gig, love but there's a limit. You are just throwing things around and it's driving me crazy. That's enough: you tidy up now."  
"Ty...let me live I have a photo shoot tomorrow and nothing is right. I feel so off..."whined the Omega.  
"You are gourgeous even wearing a burlap sack. Stop this and tidy up."Tyler grabbed his phone "I'm meaning it, Troye. Don't make me lose my cool. Well, hello Scottyboy."  
"Tyler, sorry to be a pain but, do you have a but of time...?"  
"Yes I do, what's the matter?"  
"You sound a bit busy I can call later..."  
"I was just scolding Troye.I have time. Problems in paradise?"  
"...I...well...this is really personal..."Scott was feeling really embarassed.  
"You can trust me, Scott. What you say stays with me."

Scott mumbled something about his physical and mental needs, about how he was used to be the younger in the couple, the fact that he was missing to be taken care of, how bad it was for an Alpha to craving that.

"I don't hear anything bad, Scott. You are human, you are an Alpha but this doesn't mean that you don't need to be loved, cherished..."  
"I'll be the Chief, Tyler...I cannot appear weak. Nobody can see me in this way."  
"Cool your jets: I'm not saying that you have to sit in Mitch's lap on the next pack meeting while he is feeding you a bottle of warm milk. This is a private thing. Mitch is your Omega he is supposed to take care of you, to make you feel wanted, needed."  
"Oh God, that's kinda disturbing...how did you even think of that?"  
"Well, tell me you've never witnessed that at the club!"  
"Which club?"asked Scott playing it dumb but well knowing where Tyler was coming from.  
"The Vault. Don't try to fool me I saw you there."  
"Oh, it has been a while, though...I'm out of the BDSM scene since a couple of years ...Shawn wasn't very fond of it."  
"Besides this: if Mitch is not doing something you need you have to let him know."  
"He is willing to.I'm kind of conflicted because it doesn't sound right..."  
"He asked you if you needed to be topped, right?"  
"How do you know?"was Scott's surprised reply.

Tyler calmly told him about when he was going throw the same problem with Troye.   
"Being in always charge, powerful, strong can be really hard, especially when shit is going down. The physical reassurance that your soulmate can take something off your shoulders is so important, dude."  
"Troye behaves really well, though. I have not the same control over Mitch...what if this weaken me before his eyes?What if I won't be able to dominate him anymore?"vented Scott.  
"Troye is not perfect and he wasn't easy to handle when he was younger. We both learnt how to deal with it: I get that you are missing something because of your past experiences! If Mitch is fine with trying well...the worst thing could be a sore ass."  
Scott chuckled a bit, Tyler wasn't wrong...he could give Mitch the opportunity to try.

"What does your wolf think about that?"wondered Tyler.  
"He is saying that it's just my problem not wanting to do that, he has no issues in letting Mitch top. He is saying that he is not worried about the consequences because he knows he can dominate Mitch. So it's just me and my fears."admitted Scott sadly.  
"I think you should talk with Mitch.Talk things out is always the best approach."suggested Tyler.

In his heart Scott knew that talking was the only way: every single bump they have encountered in their relationship required discussion, tears, facing fears and that was just another one.

"Mitch is mad at me. I might have done something wrong recently..."  
"As?"  
"I kinda kissed Shawn and I have been a bit dismissive of Mitch's effort in organizing the wedding."  
"Hoying...kissing another guy is bad enough but don't give a fuck about the wedding, well... you know this will be the first big event that will be connected with Mitch's name...how could you?"scolded the older Alpha.  
"I'm jealous. He is much more interested in the wedding than in me..." whined Scott.  
"Are you kidding, right?! Scott!! What the fuck?! You should crawl back to Mitch...well, not literally but..."  
"I know. You are right, thank you for knocking some sense in my head."

Scott paused evaluating if that was the moment to ask Tyler about becoming his second in line. Tyler was a good guide for him, especially when he was getting lost in the dark maze of his own thoughts.  
"I'd like you to be my second in line, Tyler. What you think about it?"  
"I'm honored, I wasn't expecting it...TROYE! For God's sake! You are so in for it! Kneel immediately!...I'm sorry Scott, as you can hear my perfect Omega is not that perfect..."  
"I'll let you go and don't be too harsh."

Scott ended the call knowing that he had to face his Omega and that the boy would have given him the cold shoulder for a while. Tyler was right, though: he was behaving as a spoiled child, not as the next Lead Alpha.  
It took him less then two minutes to rush to Mitch, who was wiping his tears in his old room. The blonde wrapped his arms around the boy holding him tight.

"I don't know how many times in our lives I'll have to say that I'm sorry and that I'm an asshole...but it's true. I'm sorry and I want to apologize for acting so dismissively about the wedding. It's not important only for you, I was jealous...I wanna make it up to you, baby."

Mitch turned in Scott's arms livid  
"You cannot come here saying that you are sorry waiting for me to just smile and take you back without making a sound. You cheated on me, you ignored the wedding and you are not honest with me..."  
"I'll let you top, Mitchy."  
"I don't want you to make it as a concession. I want you to be sure of it, it's not a kink of me... it's just to take care of you, if you'll ever let me..."  
A broken sob shaken the boy's body.

"I need some space, Alpha. Please..."  
"Ok Mitchy...I'll do everything you need me to regain your trust."

Scott placed a soft kiss on top of the boy's head and left the room. He had a plan in mind, that's why he went to their room and grabbed Mitch's binder: he had a job to do.


	116. Demonstration

Mitch actually panicked not finding his beloved wedding binder: he rummaged in the whole bedroom, in his forme bedroom and all over the house with the exception of Richard's office.  
He called Kirstie, Candice, his dad but nobody knew where the binder was. All his ideas, his plans for the wedding were gone. Beside the threats he really wasn't keen on calling the wedding off, even considering the level of stupidity Scott was recently showing.

The Moon was hating him because he wasn't able to persuade his mate to do the right thing for himself. He wasn't taking care of Scott in the right way and the Moon was punishing him.  
Mitch was in hysterics and when Scott got back from the gym. The boy's breathing was uneven, his cheeks stained with tears...  
"Mitchy! Dear Lord what's happened?"exclaimed the blonde crouching beside the Omega who was sitting on the floor.  
"M-m-my bin-der is gone.Va-nished."hiccuped the boy  
"Oh no. No. It's here baby. It's here. Calm down."the Alpha wasn't expecting such a strong reaction at the loss of the binder and hurried to give it back to his crying boyfriend.

"Why did you take it?"questioned Mitch caressing lightly the cover.  
"I wanted to do something for you, for our wedding, to show you that I actually care."  
"And hiding it from me was the best idea you had?"  
"I needed to see a couple of things..."  
"You didn't look at _all_ _sections_ right?"asked the boy in an alarmed tone.  
"I just went through the ones I am allowed. Don't panic I didn't look at the outfit section."  
"THANK GOD!!"  
"I went trough the jewelry, though..."  
"You did?"gasped Mitch  
Scott smiled softly and pulled out a velvety box from his sweater.  
"Are these the ones you want?"he asked "We can change'em if it's not."

Mitch gave an estatic look to the white and rose gold wedding bands: one a little small with a beautiful diamond, the other a bit thicker but without stones.    
"I don't know what to say..."  
"Answer the question and we can go from there "  
"I wasn't sure you would agreed to have rose gold rings...They are so..."  
"...so gay? I think that your presence at my side gives that tiny detail away a bit louder than a rose gold ring, baby."chuckled Scott.  
"These are perfect..."

Scott sighed in relief, then took out a plastic folder and gave it to the puzzled boy in front of him.  
"What did you do?"  
"I asked for a print out of the invitations in both styles you like and the same goes for menu. I think that chosing will be easier for you this way."  
Mitch opened the folder carefully and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, giving a small smile to Scott.  
"Thank you. For one not interested in the wedding you did quite a lot..."  
"There is still one thing: I've booked a tasting experience at the catering on the top of your list. Tomorrow evening at half past six."  
"Is it a date?"   
"It is."  
"It has been a while since we had one..."

Scott leaned in hesitantly, hoping not to be rejected, bustina lightly his lips over Mitch's and when the boy responded to the kiss he just tightened his hold on him wrapping the young Omega into an embrace.

Scott was strangely nervous while waiting for Mitch to get ready for their date night the following evening. He was weighing Tyler's words in his head, if Tyler was able to keep Troye in check why he was doubting about himself? It was just giving the boy the chance to top him once in a while, it wasn't submission it was for pleasure and for the feeling of being taken care...  
"I'm ready " chirped the young boy and Scott choked on his breath: Mitch was wearing a pair of burgundy wide leg trousers with a black backless jumper.   
"The cat got your tongue?"questioned the boy sassily and Scott looked at hus plain outfit ashamedly.   
"Being back in a second. I swear."

Scott had an outfit that was always a saver: black slacks, white v-neck shirt and a blazer. It took him just few minutes to shrug them on and get back to his boyfriend.  
"Are you trying to compete with me?"smirked the Omega.  
"I wouldn't dare Mitchy. I know my limits. I'm just trying not to make you ditch me for the first guy you'll see. That's all."  
"...smooth, Hoying."

Much to Scott's surprise Mitch directed all the coversation with the catering manager before the tasting experience. He was damn professional and informed...Scott would have asked only for the price but Mitch had a list of questions to stick to so Scott learnt that they were supposed to have a personal waiter, that Mitch was looking for having a part of the reception with buffet and another part more formal with everyone seated at the table.

"I'm impressed." The blonde commented while he was trying the food in front of him.  
"This will be my first event, I will be judged by how successful this will be...I cannot leave it to the fate."explained the boy "I want to make you proud..."he blushed.  
"I am baby. I'm always proud of you. I admire you, your strength, your patience..."  
"If you really do why you don't let me help? Why you don't let me take care of you?"deadpanned Mitch.

The blonde swallowed visibly: Mitch wasn't going easy on him, but he was having a point.  
"I'm worried you will not accept me as an Alpha anymore, that I will not be able to control you..."  
"I don't want you to submit to me, I just want to give you what you need. It's a try. Maybe it's not what you really need, maybe I'm not able to do it right...Listen I'm not interested in topping you: I like your dick in my ass way too much to give it up...I'm just doing that for you, to take care of you"  
Scott grabbed the small hand Mitch was offering him.  
"I'll let you try. I want you to take care of me."  
"Let's go home, then...I've tried all I needed to."


End file.
